My Enemy My Mate ?
by metalmonkey8
Summary: When Jacob got sent to run an errand for his father in the forest surrounding the Cullen residence he never expected to meet Edward Cullen much less imprint on the leech. Why do the tribe elders think a certain prohpecy may be involved ?
1. Revelations

A/N: So, I guess I'm on a roll today! I've decided to publish all the fics I've been working on!

This was begun during my Twilight phase, after completing a few chapters the inspiration just vanished…however, I think I should complete it, coz I like this fic so far…

It really depends on whether people enjoy it or not.

Please review.

My Enemy, My Mate? 

Chapter 1 – Revelations 

The serene quiet of the forest was disturbed by the thundering steps of something moving, moving fast. A beautiful russet wolf ran at break neck speed through the foliage. It was a magnificent looking creature, larger than any normal wolf, its coat of auburn shimmering in the rays of the sun that managed to find their way through the thick canopy of trees.

It was a rare sunny day in the cloud covered grey of the small town of Forks. The wolf broke through the trees into a clearing that led away to some cliffs overlooking a beach.

A few seconds later a naked young man stood in the place of the wolf staring at the sea in the distance. He was a perfect specimen of the male form, from the tan skin that glowed in the sun to the sinuous muscles that rippled as he stretched; every curve and plane of his body was taut and smooth. In spite of all the musculature, he wasn't bulky, instead looked lean and toned. He stood tall at 6 feet and 3 inches; he seemed to exude power and swiftness with each movement.

His coal black hair was long, shoulder length and only served to add to his good looks. He quickly put on a pair of cut off jeans which had been tied to his ankle. A gentle wind picked up and the young man relaxed his large frame against some rocks and decided to soak up the sun which had put in a rare appearance in the otherwise rainy weather.

Jacob Black sighed in content, reveling in the feeling of being at peace. Unlike the "good old days" as he liked to think of them, he hadn't been his usual happy self for sometime now. He missed his carefree attitude to life when the biggest worry would usually be around a pop quiz at school. This past year had been tumultuous with the changes it brought and threw the course of his life into a completely different direction. His expression turned pensive as he thought of all the events that led him to this moment…

It all began with the arrival of Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter to Forks. Bella made friends at Forks High School, and these friends turned out to be none other than the infamous Cullen clan.

He had heard stories about the Cullens from his father and grandfather. These stories were part of the folklore and legend of how the Quileute tribe came to be, and they were passed down from generation to generation. The Cullens were the Cold Ones – Bloodsuckers, Vampires. His tribe had descended from Wolves and the legend spoke of certain people within the tribe with the gene that remained dormant until they were required to become what they had always been – Shape shifters, Protectors, Werewolves. The Cold Ones were their mortal enemies. The Shape shifters were honor bound to protect both their tribe and any other humans from the Cold Ones.

Jacob had heard the stories many times and thought them to be just that – stories. It was only when he found himself running a temperature of 108, maintaining it with no discomfort, phasing to a huge russet wolf at will, healing within minutes of any injury, no matter how severe did he realize that the stories were all true.

The Cullens were different from their other brethren. They didn't hunt humans to satisfy their urge for blood; they sustained themselves on animals instead. A long time ago when the Cullens had first come to these lands, a treaty had been signed between the tribe's chief – Jacob's great great grandfather and them. The treaty divided the lands between the Quileute and the Cullens. An invisible boundary that they must adhere to at all times. No Cullen would be allowed on the lands of the Quileute, though the tribe was free to go anywhere. The Cullens were bound to hunt on their part of the lands and not allowed to harm any humans in any way while they were staying in Forks. If any of these conditions were violated in any way, a war would be called upon them.

It was strange to Jacob that he was living proof of the legends and stories that he had listened to with fascination as a child. Jacob Black had descended from the chief who had first made the treaty with the Cullens – Ephraim Black. It came as no surprise to the tribe elders that he was one of the few chosen to carry on the legacy of the Shape Shifters. When Bella had started dating one of the Cullens, Jacob had thought nothing much of it except for harbor a feeling of jealousy against the guy who took up all of her time. Bella however wasn't ignorant of the true nature of the Cullens. She knew them for what they truly were, and accepted them. Infact she was adamant to become one of them in order to stay with her boyfriend forever. All of this was unknown to Jacob until one day the Cullens left town.

Bella went through an emotional break down and started spending all her time with Jacob.

He had become her anchor, her support, her best friend. Jacob hoped that with time she would allow him to be more. The phasing began when some other bloodsuckers came visiting Forks.

In that one week Jacob learned that the stories he had heard around the campfire were no laughing matter. Jacob was happy that he could protect Bella from the danger of the bloodsuckers that were after her. They were killed in a matter of weeks by the pack. The next turn of events was something no one had expected.

Bella decided to leave Forks for good. She couldn't deal with all the memories of Edward and the Cullens. She was ecstatic and then furious when he contacted her after her cliff diving episode and disappeared again. "He said it would be like he never existed! Then why did he call? It's ok for him to break his promises, but it's not ok for me! Why does he think he can just walk into my life and make me believe he cares and then just walk out again? Alice just tell him to stay out of my life. He is never ever to contact me. I don't want him to. I can't take it. I just can't take it anymore." Bella had screamed in rage through her tears at Edward's sister.

Jacob had begged her with everything he had to offer not to leave. To give him a chance. Just one chance. He would never break her heart or hurt her. He would spend his whole life proving his love to her. He loved her so much…couldn't she try to stay for his sake? "Jake I love you ... but I don't love you as much as him…" It tore at his insides to hear that. She had left the next weekend vowing to never return to Forks. She left Jacob a small note of apology, and then she was gone. Jacob had lost his best friend and the girl he was in love with.

Sure he had the pack, but eventually, even they had tired of the constant flow of thoughts running through his head. "Jake, please man, we love you and all but you gotta get a hold of yourself…enough with moping over the Swan girl!" Embry had told him, exasperated. Their minds were connected as if one being when they were phased, all the wolves could feel the thoughts and emotions of each other.

They could view the memories as if they had experienced those themselves. The link was a double edged sword. The pack didn't want to experience any more of the morose emotions rolling off of Jacob.

Sam, the Alpha of the pack, called a special meeting excluding Jacob, and told all of the wolves in no uncertain terms that the pack _**would**_ help Jacob get his life back on track. They were a Pack, a Team - Family. He wouldn't abandon a pack mate in his time of need. Sam made sure that Jacob got patrols alone. When he wasn't patrolling, he was surrounded by his pack mates. They would go cliff diving, hang out at the diner in Forks, go camping & trekking around the forest on the Rez, work together on the assignments for home schooling since none of the pack could go to regular school now.

Slowly and gradually Jacob had begun to heal, to forget the pain, to numb the sharp edge of the memories…today after a long time he had felt like running through the forest without worrying about being the only one phased. The sun had come out after a long absence and Jacob wanted to visit his favorite spot in La Push, the small cliff overlooking the beach. He fell asleep lying in the sun and woke when the sky was ablaze with the different hues of reds, orange, and violets. Jacob rose in one swift motion, judging by the color of the sky, it was almost time for his patrol and he was at the other end of the area he was supposed to survey. He'd need to hurry if he wanted to be on time…being tardy on duty was not something Sam was going to appreciate. Well, he'd just have to take a shortcut. Jacob phased and loped off into the forest.

_Shit! I'm so freakin dead! Why did I go to sleep on the cliff at all? I have watch with Leah today and she will chew my brains out for being late_! _And then just to make it worse she'll tell Sam. Have to hurry. _

Jacob swerved hurriedly towards the road to Forks. He ran parallel to the road in his wolf form as far as the line of trees would allow. Soon however, the vegetation gave way to picket fences and mowed lawns. He would have to cut across part of the town, but it was fine if it helped him save time and reach his destination on time. It wasn't until Jacob was running along the streets with houses, turning the last corner that he came to a sudden halt. It was awhile since he'd come here, he paused as he got closer to Bella's house. Sure, it didn't hurt as much now, but he still felt the pinprick of the times gone by.

He felt a pang of longing, which was quickly replaced with betrayal and anger. He stood across the street from her house looking up at the window to her room, lost in his own world. It had been a few minutes when he realized that this wasn't the way he was going to make up time for running behind on schedule. He shook his head to clear his mind.

_Maybe I should've just taken the longer route. _

"Maybe you should have" a soft melodic voice spoke. Jacob's nostrils burnt with the acrid smell of the vampire standing a few feet away from him, glaring at him threateningly. Jacob scoffed at the vampire's stance earning a low warning growl in return. The Cullens had returned a month after Bella's departure. Jacob wasn't certain why. Perhaps they thought Bella would eventually come back if she found out that they had returned.

"Just because the treaty allowed you on these lands don't think you can order me about where I _can_ or _cannot_ go. I will come and go where I please and when I please leech," Jacob sneered in return. He would have to calm himself, it wasn't that late yet and if he phased out of anger they could attract attention. He took a few deep breathes while staring down at the vampire watching the words have their effect.

"What do you think you're doing under Bella's window? Why are you wishing she was here now? Typical Dog. Pinning for what you can't have. Your constant unwanted advances are what made her leave."

Jacob whipped around stunned at the words slipping from Edward's lips. He was furious. A silent scream was building in his body. All he wanted to do was let it rip from his lungs into the quiet of the street. "You are a fine one to talk bloodsucker! What are **you** doing here? Came to count the stars? **You** let her go, **you** had her and **you** still couldn't keep her" His voice dripped disgust. "Face it. She dumped you. Your huge ego just can't take it. " Jacob all but spat the words, contempt, anger, and bitterness lacing his tone. He turned around taking in gulps of air to steady the molten lava of anger that was bursting through his veins. His inner beast begging him to let it take over his mind and body. He shook silently as he struggled to keep it in check.

"I just can't take it anymore …" as the memory of what truly happened flashed in Jacob's head; he heard a surprised gasp from behind him. The vampire read the truth of the words in Jacob's head. Jacob turned to see a stunned look on Edward's face.

"Yeah, shocker" he smirked.

For the first time in a long time Edward was at a loss of words. He couldn't believe what he had seen in Jacob's head. As much as he wanted to deny the truth of the memories he had glimpsed, he knew Jacob was far too emotionally distraught in that moment to have made it up. Edward had seen the hurt flash in Jacob's eyes as Edward's words had hit him. He had heard the fury and bitterness in the tone with which he had dealt Edwards his own blow.

Why? Why would Alice lie to him? Why would she tell him that Bella left because her mother insisted that she come back to Florida and because Jacob was trying to pressure Bella into going out with him? His beautiful Bella, his sweet innocent Bella… gone. He had driven her away. It was his fault and Alice had lied to him. He knew it was to protect him. It would have killed Edward to find out that she left because of the pain his actions caused.

Jacob watched the different emotions play across Edwards's usually impassive face.

Shock. Confusion. Disbelief. Sadness.

In that moment, Jacob felt a weight lift off his chest. This had been the final nail in the coffin.

He took the time to observe Edward, and realized that he truly felt sorry for the vampire.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Edward quietly, his voice drawing Jacob from his thoughts and he noticed the vampire watching him intently. Jacob considered just running off; then he shrugged "using a shortcut, I have to reach the other side of the forest for patrol"

Both stood awkwardly waiting for the other to leave first. A thought popped in Jacob's head.

_That's probably the first non-violent/insulting thing I've ever said to him_. Edward chuckled.

"I agree." He responded in his dulcet tone.

Edward nodded slightly, and turned his gaze to Bella's bedroom window. He turned back to find the spot empty. Only the lingering smell reminded him that the young wolf had actually stood in the empty space a few feet away.


	2. Mersange Stings !

**A/N: **

**Chapter 2 – Mersange Stings!**

Jacob woke around late afternoon, and went downstairs to fix himself a meal. He listened for the sounds of Billy but it was quiet in the small house. Leaning next to the kitchen counter as he heated some lasagna he'd found in the fridge, his eye fell on the chores list that Billy had put on the refrigerator.

Billy & Jacob had a friendly father-son relationship. They divided the chores around the house, spent time talking about each others lives, watching games on TV, going fishing, and lived what Billy called the perfect male life.

Ever since the whole Shape shifter thing had happened, Jacob found Billy becoming even more understanding and open. They had become closer over the last few months. Jacob ran his eye over the list quickly to check on the ones which would take up more time.

Take out the trash

Clean your room – ASAP!

Bring some Mersange Root from the forest – the elders need it – Today.

Don't finish all of Sue's Lasagna

Jacob chuckled as he read the last item on the list.

_Kinda late for that Dad... I just finished it, but I will tell Sue it was delicious.. hmm, Mersange Root …if I remember correct__ly,__ that's gonna be on the corner of the north side of the forest…I wonder what they need it for…_

The plant written on the list weren't your average garden variety herb. It was hard to find and grew only in small clumps. He'd have to leave soon if he wanted to return with it today, and even then his entire day would be gone. He sighed "there goes my plan of lazing in front of the TV"

"Arghhhh!" Jacob cried out in pain as his fingers had been pricked for the hundredth time within the last 3 hours. He had been scouring the forest for the plant and had managed fill most of the little pouch that Billy had given to carry the Mersange.

The root was difficult to find. Most people even within the tribe wouldn't know what to look for unless they had been trained to pick Mersange. Jacob remembered trips with his grandfather when he was little. He had been taught to identify the root by the shape of the leaves, the smell of the plant. Even after you found the root it still wouldn't be easy to pick the root.

According to the stories in his tribe, they were supposed to have magical properties. Hence to protect itself the plant would always be found surrounded by prickly thistles of some kind. If one caught the sharp pins on the thistle one would experience the pain of the pricking and it would sting like mad for hours. The plant seemed to inject some kind of poison which would cause the stinging.

The only thing that allowed Jacob to carry on as long as he did were his healing abilities but they seemed to be waning as he ended up getting pricked every so often. With the result that his forearms were now turning a horrible shade of purple due to the amount of poison inserted in his system.

He muttered softly under his breath as he continued his work, all the while unaware of a pair of amused gold eyes watching him intently.

"_Stupid Mersange Root, stupid tribe elders needing the Mersange Root, stupid Dad for sending me out here , stupid me for coming , stupid prickly thistles, stupid un coordinated fingers… Ow, Ow, Ow…!"_

Edward had just finished hunting and was about to return to the Cullen house when his senses picked up the scent. He growled low in his throat. What the hell was that Dog doing here?

This was the Cullens side of the land, though there was no restriction for any of the tribe from being on these lands, they usually kept to themselves on the Rez. His curiosity got the better of him and Edward started making his way silently through the trees towards Jacob's scent.

Edward was the stealthiest of the entire Cullen clan, and when he didn't want to be seen he could very well be invisible. Since the wind was favoring him at the moment, he would be able to keep an eye on Jacob without the other detecting his presence. Edward perched himself high up on thin branch, balancing himself delicately. It seemed that Jacob had lost something.

It must be something pretty valuable, why else would he willingly going through that entire prickly thistle? He kept getting pricked every few minutes. He would yelp, and pull his hand back as if it was on fire. Then he would hiss in pain or shock, curse a little, and just continue doing whatever it was he was doing.

After the first 10 minutes of trying to figure out what Jacob was doing, Edward gave up and read his mind. Interesting. He was looking for Mersange roots, apparently for his father. Edward had been watching for the last three hours as Jacob ploughed his way through the sea of thistles.

Jacob was perseverant if nothing else. Edward felt a grudging respect for his arch enemy. He was in pain, his fingers had turned purple and were swollen, his breathing labored, his eyes squinting in concentration and beads of sweat forming on the forehead. Through all this he still grit his teeth and carried on.

When he the last root had been secured and he was putting it away Jacob had been pricked again and a tirade had burst forth from his lips. As he yelped in pain Edward couldn't help but chuckle as the young wolf hopped from foot to foot as if that would relieve him from the pain somehow. It was very entertaining.

Jacob was hopping from one foot to the other hoping to take away the attention and edge off the burning pain that was enveloping both his arms. His breathing was turning ragged; he was considering just dropping to the forest floor in exhaustion. Then he heard the sound of a quiet chuckle.

_Shit, I know that sound._

He crouched in a defensive stance; eyes raking over the trees to discover the source of the sound. Within seconds every nerve in his body was taut and ready for a fight. This was the Cullens side of the land. He shouldn't be surprised, but he was.

He was angry at himself for getting so caught up in his work that he forgot he was close to the house of the leeches. He hadn't sensed the vampire's approach. This was beyond careless, it was inexcusable. Mistakes like this could get him killed if the leech decided to attack now. In his weakened state, Jacob doubted that he would be able to put up much of a fight.

Suddenly Edward was standing right in front of him. Jacob tensed even further, like a spring coiled to let loose any moment the pressure was released. They stood completely still, like two statues, each sizing the other up.

_**I may not be at 100% but if he tries anything I-**__ "_I'm not going to attack you" Edward spoke finally.

"Stay out of my head!" Jacob said harshly, his hands shaking from the pain he was experiencing. Keeping his face impassive he took a couple of steps back and almost tripped on a stone.

_**It would be so much easier to turn around and get my pouch. Can't do that with the leech here. I don't trust him. Gaaahhhhh! **_

_**Hurts like hell…shit …I think I'm gonna have a seizure …**_** my**_** hands feel like they're on fire... It's like thousands of needles piercing through my skin …stop…goddammit to hell…is this what their venom feels like…?**_

"I told you already, I'm not attack you... are you brainless Dog!" Edward had heard every thought that had passed through the wolf's head. He was in severe pain. Those plants would have killed a normal human by this time. He needed to get medical attention and fast.

"Oh, yes I believe you. Is that the reason you're watching me like I'm the turkey on Thanksgiving with all the trimmings and extra gravy on the side!"

Seriously the kid was obsessed with food. An involuntary smile broke on Edward's face at the analogy. Jacob watched the reaction and was shocked. He had expected a terse comeback, or a snarl, or even for Edward to attack him. This was unexpected.

_**Why is he smiling that crooked smile of his? And why is he watching me so intently? I can feel myself swaying a bit and Edward's face is changing; it softens as he looked at me with worry. That's strange he's worried about me? **_

_**Why's everything spinning? All I can see and all I can care about is Edward's face… his beautiful face. **_

Jacob felt blood rush to his head; his heart was hammering against his ribs, he felt the whole world spin and the only thing that stayed still and was visible with clarity was Edward. Jacobs's emotions were a whirlwind of feelings – Joy, Passion, Possessiveness, Pride, and Love. Jacob Black had just imprinted.

_**NO!..No don't think.. he can read your mind…Have to stay focused. Can't fall down. Keep it together. Dad's waiting for me …just need to phase-**_

And everything went dark.


	3. The Unlikely Savior

**A/N: Helluuuuu Everyone!**

**My usual drab Monday morning just went from being just that, usual drab blue **

**Monday to Rainbows and Sunshine Awesome! I read some of my reviews!**

**A big Thank You to all those who took out time to review! **

**So here is the next chapter as promised…I'm trying to finish Chap 4 and have it **

**up as soon as possible…hopefully at the end of my incredibly draining Monday **

**work day ( Aghhhhh, makes me think thoughts of running away !)**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 – ****The Unlikely Savior**

Edward reacted at the last possible second as he realized that Jacob was going to faint. Moving with speed only vampires possessed he caught the boy before he hit the ground.

Edward waited all of two seconds to consider his options. He wrinkled his nose in distaste, lifted Jacob's limp body and ran full speed to the Cullen house.

"Carlisle…" he called urgently. All the other members of his family were away on a hunting trip in the mountains. Carlisle and he were the only ones at the house right now.

It was a good thing; otherwise Edward would have had to waste precious time in getting Jacob the care he needed at this point. He carried Jacob to the room that Carlisle used as his examination room.

The blond vampire was at Edwards's side in a flash of a second. When he saw who the patient was his eyes widened a fraction.

"Jacob…he's one of the werewolves…Edward what happened?" Carlisle asked even as he started to examine Jacob's hands to uncover the cause for his current condition.

"He was picking Mersange…the poison isn't something his healing prevents from hurting him…"

Carlisle was surprised at Edwards's willingness to help Jacob; he was even more surprised that Edward knew that Jacob wasn't immune to the poison. Carlisle kept his questions to himself for the moment knowing that Edward would pick them from his head. He administered an injection to prevent the poison from spreading, hooked Jacob up on a drip, took a blood sample and went towards the microscope placed on the table across the room.

"I was returning from the hunt when I picked up his scent. I went to check and found him close to fainting. The wolves are quick to jump to conclusions. He's on our side of the land; they will use any excuse to break the treaty at this point. I'm just trying to prevent any misunderstanding turning into a war"

Edward answered Carlisle's unspoken question. The relationship between the vampires and wolves had gotten strained further when Victoria had killed Harry Clearwater.

"How is he doing?" Edward asked watching Jacob lying on hospital bed. It had been an hour since he had been brought to Carlisle's Medical/Emergency room. Edward sounded nonchalant but there had been something else in his voice. If he didn't know any better he would think Edward was worried about the boy.

Carlisle turned back to his patient and gave a small smile. The color of Jacob's hands was returning to normal. The swelling was going down. "The antidote has taken effect, given his accelerated healing system; I believe it will work faster on him than the average human. He should wake up soon" responded the doctor.

Edward's cell phone buzzed and he walked out of the room. It was Esme checking up on him and also reminding him that he needed to go hunt. Edward stopped at the door of the medical room and watched Jacob's impassive form for a few more seconds. It was strange that he didn't want to leave.

"It's ok Edward, I'll be here, go hunt, you need to…" Carlisle said.

With one last look at Jacob, Edward turned and blurred towards the forest.

Jacob's eyelids fluttered… he groaned as he tried to get up but was stopped by a cold hand.

"Don't try to get up just yet… you'll feel a little disoriented for some time, let that pass and you can get up" spoke Carlisle gently.

"What…where am I? ...how did I get here?" Jacob stammered trying to get his bearings.

He was feeling pretty groggy... he looked around to see that he was lying in a hospital bed in some sort of medical room... he was hooked up to a machine which was monitoring his vitals, and there was a drip attached to his right arm. His nose started to burn up, and he realized there was a vampire close by. At that moment everything came crashing back.

The forest, Mersange, Imprinting.

_**No No No NO NOO NOOOO! NO way in HELLL! I imprinted! On a Guy! On my biggest enemy! On Bella's Leech**_**. **

His inner wolf growled in admonishment at Edward being called a leech.

_**Oh Great! Just bloody Perfect! It hadn't been even a few hours and my wolf is already telling me to be nice to that lee—vampire….Gods above.. no… Please let this be a mistake… please … please let it be a twisted side effect of the Mersange…he'd been going crazy with pain…it was possible … stress causes hallucinations at times …anything but that… Please…Noooooo….**_

"Jacob, Jacob ….can you hear me? Jacob, I'm Carlisle, can you hear me….nod if you can hear or understand me" Jacob nodded slowly, taking in the room and the fact that he was with Carlisle. It didn't look like a hospital room; the only other place could be the Cullen house.

How did he get here? Where was Edward? Had he read his mind? Did he know? Why was Carlisle taking care of him?

"Jacob, you're in my house. You had passed out and needed medical assistance, Edward brought you here" Carlisle spoke answering the question he could see in Jacob's eyes.

"You can try to slowly get up now" he spoke again.

Jacob sat up and swung his legs off the bed. He took in the surroundings and was relieved that Edward wasn't in the room. Carlisle must have noticed, as his next words were

"Edward isn't here at the moment. He got a call and stepped out" Jacob couldn't fight the downward plunge his spirits took at this revelation "…nothing to worry about" he noticed belatedly that Carlisle had been speaking to him and now was watching him with a concerned expression.

Jacob looked down and noticed that the pain and swelling on his hands and arms was gone. They were still a little red, but the pain was down to a dull throbbing.

"Use this ointment on the inflamed area…it's a muscle relaxant and will also help relieve you of the pain" Carlisle handed him a tube.

"I'm writing down a prescription in case you should need some more" he added and handed Jacob a small sheet of paper.

Jacob wasn't sure why the doctor was helping him and being so accommodating, but it was a generous gesture so he spoke up " Thanks Dr. Cullen ...err…for everything …err…yeah. I have to get going."

He needed to get away as soon as possible. There was no way he was letting the Lee-Vampire know that he imprinted on him. He wasn't even sure if it was imprinting. He needed to figure this out first.

In fact if he got his way the vampire would never know about it. He would get the tribe elders to fix this. There had to be a way. There was no way he would accept a vampire as an imprint. That was just sick and twisted. But first to get away from here - **NOW**!

He took a couple of steps when Carlisle spoke again, "Edward is on his way, he might want to speak to you…he had stepped out while you were resting."

"NO!" Jacob cried in panic. "NO…I mean, please don't bother. I really have to get back. My Dad. See he's waiting. Uh... he needs the Mersange roots… just say Thanks to err.. him from me ….I gotta go …" with that Jacob ran out of the room.

Down the hall saw some French windows that were open… without wasting time trying to find the main door, he jumped out the window and ran as fast as his legs would carry him towards the reservation.

When he reached his house, he was panting. He leaned on one of the pillars of the porch. He ran a hand through his long hair, trying to balance his whirlwind of emotions that were engulfing him, and let out a long sigh.

_This is not happening to me. It isn't possible. Imprinting is a way for us to find our soul mate, and I'm sure that doesn't include our enemies as possible prospects! No. Lets just calm down Jake. It's been a long day, I'm just stressed out. I think I'll go to sleep and tomorrow all of this will be gone. _

With this thought in his head Jacob, headed indoors, climbed in his bed and went to sleep.

Edward stepped into the house wondering if Jacob was still unconscious. He was hoping that he would have awoken and left in his absence, he'd made sure to take his time when he went to hunt. As he made his way to Carlisle's lab he pondered on the events of the day. He'd surprised himself by taking the decision to bring Jacob to the Cullen house.

With his superior speed he could have deposited Jacob in La Push within minutes. He told himself it was because the wolves would simply jump to all the wrong conclusions that he sought out Carlisle first.

He couldn't afford a controversy with them at this point because he didn't want any more trouble to brew. They had very grudgingly renewed the treaty after Harry Clearwater was killed. He really didn't want to upset the delicate balance at this point.

However, if he was true to himself the first emotion he had felt when he saw Jacob fall had been concern. He had been worried. He sought out Carlisle knowing that Jacob could be in no better hands. He didn't want to take any risks since he didn't know how serious the matter was.

Where had it come from? This urge to protect the dog. Jacob was his enemy in more ways than one. Or was he? He still couldn't explain the need to ensure that Jacob was alright, they were still mortal enemies. Why was he suddenly feeling anxious as he headed towards Carlisle medical room?

He wanted Jacob to be gone so he wouldn't have to deal with explaining his actions, and yet a small part of him was anxious to know, to ensure with his own eyes the evidence that he was ok.

What in the world was coming over him? It was nothing he told himself sternly. He was simply feeling guilty that his actions had caused Bella so much pain which in turn had caused Jacob pain. So, this was his way of paying back the favor. It was an exception. A one time thing. He would remove the wolf from his thoughts forever once he had left from here.

As he entered Carlisle's lab, he saw that the bed was empty. Carlisle himself was bent over a microscope studying some slides. "He left… he was in a bit of a hurry"

Carlisle spoke not even looking up from his work "I get the feeling he didn't want to meet you…I suppose I can understand…he didn't want to be reminded that a vampire had almost saved his life. But he did ask me to thank you"

Carlisle smiled gently. "Whatever your reasons, I'm glad you brought him straight over, I don't know if they would have had an antidote to that particular poison in La Push. If the poison had spread further it could have created complications. Though his immunity system is far stronger than I had imagined, I believe it would eventually have fought off the poison, but we cannot be sure."

Edward quickly quashed the feeling of disappointment that hit him when Carlisle said that Jacob had left. No. Why would he be disappointed the mutt had left? Good riddance. At least now he wouldn't have to take him all the way to La Push and explain what happened to a pack of Dogs. No it was better this way.

"What are you working on?" Edward asked watching Carlisle run tests on a blood sample. He was moving between the counters in his lab in a blur. "The blood sample I took from Jacob." It seems a bit underhanded, but it can help us understand the werewolves to far greater extent than we have till now" responded Carlisle.

Carlisle had always wanted a better relationship with the werewolves. He believed that if the two species worked together they would be a formidable team. He always had stated that the two groups completed each other in their strengths & weaknesses. Edward read the thought floating in Carlisle's mind.

_This could be the beginning of a better association with the tribe. Maybe we could revise the treaty and have a treaty based on trust rather than mutual hatred and help each other. We are in the end both immortals. _

Edward only nodded to Carlisle and was about to walk out of the lab when a small deerskin pouch sitting on the table next to the bed drew his attention. He smirked. In his hurry to runaway, the dog had forgotten the very thing which had brought him here and caused him so much agony. The Mersange roots. It looked like he would have to visit the Jacob one last time.

What the hell? Since when did he start thinking of the Mutt as Jacob? Edward again quashed down the feeling of anticipation he felt at the thought of seeing Ja- the mutt again.

He told himself he only wanted to return the roots since it they had already caused enough trouble for both of them, plus if Ja-the mutt came back asking for them, his entire family would come to know what happened.

He would rather not discuss this with them. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that this was the second time in two days that he was seeking out the young wolf.


	4. Fate Steps In

**A/N: I did people! Chapter 4 is complete, and in a working week too! **

**(Theatrical sob) I'm so proud of me! **

**Okay, first of all I wanna say a HUGE THANK YOU! **

**To everyone who is following the story. All those who have it on alerts, those who added it favorite, and especially those who have reviewed! **

**princesstinkerbell45 asked me so I'm gonna answer it here. **

**Bella will not be making a comeback in this story. I have planned this fic as a slowly developing romance between Edward and Jacob. **

**Also, I don't like character bashing hence no Bella. **

**I also hope to flesh out the minor characters. I want to show a perspective of both the Wolf pack and the Cullens.**

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 4 – Fate steps In **

Jacob woke up to the sound of Billy calling out his name. "Jake, Jake…c'mon wake up. You've been asleep forever." Billy had been trying to rouse Jacob from his sleep for the last hour.

Now he lost his cool and yelled "Jacob Black! You get up this minute!I mean it Jake if you're not downstairs at the table in the next 5 mins you'll be doing the dishes for the next fortnight."

These words produced the effect of a half dressed Jacob running down the stairs in only his cut offs and socks, and lowering his massive form in a chair at the kitchen table. With the amounts that werewolves ate, washing dishes for a fortnight was no joke.

"Well, well, wadya know, Sleeping Beauty's finally up! Care to tell me why you've been asleep this long and where the heck are those Mersange roots I sent you to get yesterday?"

Billy asked his son, while setting food on the table. Soon there was enough food on the table to feed about half a dozen people. Billy wasn't concerned about the food going waste though. This would all disappear in a matter of 15 minutes tops. Ever since Jacob had changed his appetite had increased dramatically, in fact all the pack together could eat enough food to feel a small army.

Jacob had worked his way through a plate of spaghetti, a bowl of salad, was starting on a piece of cake. He abruptly stopped eating and dropped the rest of cake. He drew in sharp breath as he realized he hadn't brought back the Mersange roots.

**_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHITTTTT! How could I forget the roots! _**

**_Those friggin roots are the reason I got in this mess. If I hadn't needed the roots, I wouldn't have gone looking for them. Then I wouldn't have been so close to the Lee-his house. _**

**_I wouldn't be writhing in pain coz of the sting… and I bloody friggin well would not have imprinted on a guy who is my mortal enemy since forever and who just happens to be in love with my ex best friend!Arghhh! _**

"Jake…Jake still waiting.. Where are the roots? " said Billy tapping his fingers on the table, watching different emotions flit across Jacob's face.

_Oh! Great_. Of course Billy wouldn't let him off the hook. Jacob weighed his options. Should he tell Billy what really happened. If he told him what really happened then he would have to talk about the events of yesterday.

Maybe he could give Billy a censored version. Leave out a few, ok, most things. Nah, that wouldn't work either, his father was a very intelligent man. He would figure out that Jacob was holding something back.

No. He couldn't tell him, Billy was a pretty cool parent, but this was too extreme even for him. Besides he wasn't even sure if it was imprinting indeed. It was better to keep everything to himself for now, he needed time to figure out all of this. But in the meantime he needed to tell Billy something…

"Earth to Jacob… son, is everything ok? You keep spacing out every two minutes.. you feeling ok ?" That was it! He would just have to lie to Billy for sometime. Just till he could figure out what was going on.

"Yeah, well no Dad, I actually don't feel so good, uhh, since uhh yesterday. I went to pick the Mersange and suddenly I felt dizzy and my hands were itching coz of the sting and they went kinda swollen n blue… so I came back… err... sorry Dad."

"Why didn't you tell me before? Oh…well lemme see your hands, are you ok now? asked Billy wheeling himself over to Jacob and reaching for his hands. He examined Jacob's hands.

"Hmm looks fine to me... There's no swelling and they don't look blue at all."

"Yeah well, its much better now… like I said Sorry Dad... I'll get you some Mersange today for sure."

"Ok, I guess that explains why you slept so much" responded Billy. "How long was I out?"asked Jacob.

"Well you slept through the night and you've been asleep all morning. That's a record even for you… 16 hours straight."

"Oh …yeah, I was tired …"Jacob replied all the while kicking himself for having said he would get more Mersange. He was pretty sure he had cleaned out the entire thistle patch yesterday.

Where was he supposed to get some from? He would have to search through the entire forest around the reservation, which could take days and there was still no guarantee that he would find it. Dammit!

He would have to go back and ask for the deerskin pouch he left at the Cullen house.

With any luck _**he**_ wouldn't be there, Jacob could ask Carlisle for the pouch and be back at the rez in no time. There was no other way, not unless he wanted to incur the wrath of his father. Jacob shuddered involuntarily; Billy Black was scary as hell when he was mad.

The only other option was to tell his father the truth. Jake would rather scour the forest for months to get more Mersange and risk running into _**him**_ than tell his father the truth.

Besides, he wanted, no needed to see the vampire again to determine if he had truly imprinted. This had nothing to do with the fact that all Jacob had thought of since the moment he woke up had been _**him. **_

_**His face as he watched Jacob, his eyes, molten gold with flecks of amber light in them, his lips…wonder if they would taste cold…Whoooaaaa, wokay, stop right there Jake n rewind. You did NOT just think of his lips. . Nooooo. **_

Even now as he thought of all the events of yesterday Jacob wouldn't allow the name to surface in his mind. As if by acknowledging the name he would acknowledge much more.

Things that made no sense to him… things that should be impossible; against the laws of nature. Fate had not been kind to Jacob. Just when he thought that life was getting better, it decided to throw him another curveball. Jacob had imprinted.

On _**Him**_.

For the second time since he found out that he was a shape shifter, life spun upside down.

Edward walked into his room flopped on the reclining couch in his room and took a small object off a shelf close by. The deerskin pouch was beautifully stitched. There were patterns of colorful threads that had been woven over the stitches to cover where two pieces of the deerskin had been joined.

As he pulled on the draw strings that kept the pouch closed Edward noticed that smell of the Mersange was pleasant and soothing. He wondered how long it would take Ja—The Mutt, to figure out that his precious cargo was missing. It would be entertaining to watch his reaction after he realized that Edward had kept it.

Edward frowned as another thought crossed his mind. What if the wolf didn't come at all? Edward had realized that he was getting way too comfortable with calling Jacob -Jacob.

So he settled for wolf, since Dog and Mutt weren't names that he was able to say effortlessly anymore. He was truly puzzled at this change of heart. Why was the wolf suddenly dominating his thoughts? He could pinpoint exactly when it had started - the night he first saw the wolf outside Bella's window in the street.

It was the first time that Edward had seen Jacob. Not Bella's best friend, not the werewolf in love with his Bella, not his enemy, simply Jacob. No more, no less. He had read his mind. It was surprising. Most people's thoughts and desires were drab. They held nothing out of the ordinary. They were usually mundane and predictable.

Jacob's mind had been anything but predictable or mundane. His mind was full of so many images, thoughts, feelings. It was a pulsating, strong irresistible beat. Even his anger had been fascinating to watch, he was just so alive. Then that day in the forest, he had gone through Jacob's thoughts all the time he had been watching him…and again he had been surprised.

His thoughts were amusing, intelligent, and focused. Perhaps it was watching Jacob unguarded that had revealed the real person behind the wolf. Edward didn't want to admit to himself but he was intrigued. He was curious about Jacob.

Edward rose suddenly and leapt off his window into the forest. He perched on the same spot that he had watched Jacob from yesterday. He didn't know why but he was convinced that Jacob would come back here to look for more roots rather than come to the Cullen house first to ask for the pouch back. Edward didn't have to wait very long as he picked up the scent of the wolf.

Then Edward frowned slowly, maybe it was because of the Mersange roots but he couldn't smell the usual scent that the werewolves reeked. In fact all the smell was the same soothing honey and vanilla scent of the roots. He could see Jacob walking towards the brambly patch of the thistles, his steps heavy. Jacob stopped abruptly and started scanning the trees. He must've sensed the vampire. Edward jumped down from the branch and waited for the wolf to reach him.

Jacob had decided to come take one last look at the thistle patch in the hopes of finding the missing pouch here, instead of having to go the Cullen house. He was lost in thought as he was walking to his destination when the smell of a vampire hit him. He stopped in his tracks trying to figure out who it was and where_._

_**Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him**_

he chanted in his head praying to whatever gods would listen. Edward chuckled again when he heard the rant in the wolf's head. So his assumption had been correct. Jacob walked closer taking each step warily. Once he was about 10 feet from Edward he stopped.

_**Shit shit shit, I'm so so dead. Okay Jake calm now. Stop thinking. He probably thinks you're being a freak so stop. **_

_**No! I can't believe I just thought that. Ok. **_

_**Plan B just think about something else, something other than how you want to tell him about imp- Nooooo don't go there. **_

_**The Mersange roots. Yes. That's good. Just ask for the roots and run like hell to the Rez. **_

_**Oh great now he's looking at me. Shit do I look okay? **_

_**Should've worn a different T-shirt Gahhhh… what is wrong with you Jake. **_

_**Just get the damn roots and lets go before he finds out about the imp- 1,2,3 ,4 5, 6 ,7 ,8,9, 10, 11, 12 ….**_

Jacob took a deep breath and said in rushed voice asking Edward for the roots.

Edward hadn't been so amused for a long time. The thoughts in the wolf's head were truly unique. Was he really that conscious about how he looked? And what was he trying to hide?

Why was he so tongue was tied today? He had plenty to say yesterday before he passed out. The last thought that Edward had picked up was that everything was spinning and he could only see Edward, and then a mental scream of NO.

Edward's curiosity was piqued. He would find out what was making the wolf squirm so much under his gaze. He kept watching the wolf intently trying to read his thoughts to no avail…

Jacob had reached 63 and was blushing a very deep shade of red. He was trying his best to hide it by turning his face from side to side, fidgeting, digging his toe in the earth, and trying to scowl at Edward but not really achieving the result. It was hilarious.

"Why do you think that I would have them?" Edward asked finally not moving at all. He was leaning against a tree, standing still as a statue, watching Jacob intently. His voice shook Jacob out of his trance. He looked up and found Edwards gaze locked upon him….Jacob's throat went dry.

He couldn't break contact from those molten gold eyes studying him. They were like deep pools of honey, so beautiful and mysterious; he could stay lost in them for hours just watching the light change the color from pale amber to dark topaz.

He was sure that every emotion Edward felt was reflected in his eyes. His face might be impassive but the eyes spoke a language of their own… one just had to observe them long enough to know what he was thinking. He didn't realize his thoughts weren't shielded or that Edward had reacted by stiffening a little as he read his thoughts.

But he quickly went back to counting as he came back to the present moment. Whatever Edward was expecting to hear, this hadn't been it. The wolf was more insightful than he initially thought. Something stirred deep inside him at hearing Jacob's thoughts.

"I …you…I thought I saw them at the table in Dr. Cullen's lab"

"Then perhaps you should ask Carlisle" the voice held a faint trace of mischief in them.

It drove Jacob to distraction as he contemplated the melodic tone of Edwards's voice, but he quickly reined in that thought.

He didn't want to leave, but staying here any longer with Edward was dangerous. Every second spent with Edward made it more difficult to hide it from him. He couldn't let him find out. It just wasn't an option. He should quickly make his way to the Cullen house and get this over with.

As Jacob started to move towards the direction of the house his path was blocked by a cold wall. Edward stood blocking his way. Jacob stepped back to avoid colliding with him. "What are you hiding from me?" he questioned.

Jacob's eyes went wide with fear. He took another step back to put some distance between the two of them.

"Tell me! What are you so afraid that I will find out?" Edward might be shorter than him but his gaze was burning into Jacob with an intensity that was both terrifying and fascinating to him.

Those eyes…they would haunt him for the rest of his life … they would rip away every secret he held in his heart…they would lay bare his soul…his every thought…every desire… every joy and pain…

In that moment Jacob knew that he couldn't deny Edward anything. He was bound to him forever. Any doubts he had turned into absolute conviction that Edward was his imprint.

Jacob opened his mind to Edward. He replayed the moment he imprinted on Edward; the feelings coursing through his heart in that moment, the way Edward consumed his thoughts ever since the imprint. What an imprint meant to a wolf. Every emotion he had felt since their meeting here, and his acceptance of the imprint a few minutes ago.

Jacob felt rather than heard Edward cry of outrage. "What? Is this your twisted sick idea of a joke Dog! What made you think that you're allowed to think of me in _**that**_ way?"

Edward shoved Jacob roughly and Jacob was flung a few feet in air and crashed to the ground next to some trees by the force. He hadn't even moved to get up when Edward was looming over him with a hand on his chest keeping him in place.

"You will never ever think of me in that way again. Do you understand? I don't care what this means to you or what your legends say. I will never accept this. There is only one person in the world that I love and that is Bella.

Do you hear me? You don't have the right to think of me that way, you never will have it ! Take these and go away. I don't ever want to see your face again!"

Edward spat out through clenched teeth. He threw the pouch of Mersange at Jacob and blurred away in the opposite direction.

Jacob let out a strangled cry of anguish before slowly getting to his feet. He saw the pouch of Mersange roots lying next to him. He smiled a bitter smile picking them up. He could feel the pain ripping through his heart. Edward had crushed even the slightest hope that Jacob might've nurtured.

His imprint had denied him. He didn't accept, he didn't even want to hear about the true nature of imprinting. He would allow Jacob nothing. It was painful. The grief he felt in this moment was a thousand times worse than the pain of the Mersange.

He couldn't even go after Edward to try and explain that he didn't need to have that kind of a relationship with him. The wolf would be whatever the imprint wanted or needed him to be. It wasn't necessary to be mates. He could be friends.

But his imprint had denied even this. And his wolf would always do everything to please his imprint. So he hung his head, phased and ran all the way back to the Rez. He left the roots on the kitchen table for Billy to find. Only when he was back in his room did he allow the tears to surface, and then he howled.

It was a heartbreaking sound of sadness. Jacob wept till there were no more tears left for him to cry. His eyes were red and puffy. He fell asleep completely drained out by the emotions he had experienced in the last few hours.


	5. Imprinting is a Cruel Joke

**A/N:**** Hey Guys! Here we go. Chapter 5 is up. **

**Gosh I finished this chapter fast didn't I? It was so strange; I started writing and couldn't stop. The words just kinda flowed.**

**For the first time I didn't make different drafts for the chapter. **

**My aim in this chapter is to show the extent of control that Imprinting has on a Shape Shifter. **

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 5 - Imprinting is a Cruel Joke**

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Jacob had last seen Edward. Three weeks of utter agony.  
>It was torture for him to go for so long without having any contact with his imprint. Time passed slowly much too slowly.<p>

He was consumed with thoughts of nothing but Edward. His mind replayed each and every single second of any  
>encounter with Edward like a film that was rolled over and played on repeat mode.<p>

He found himself remembering the smallest gesture that Edward made, the slightest flicker of his striking eyes,  
>the way he held himself still, his velvet soft voice, his copper spun hair, his devotion to the ones he loved, even if it wasn't himself.<p>

He yearned to hear that voice again. His craving to catch one glimpse of Edward increased every day like the thirst of an  
>alcoholic denied his choice of poison. He didn't care if it wasn't up close, just one glance was all he needed, and then he<br>would leave.

He traced the path towards the Cullen house so many times in the last two weeks but always veered in the  
>opposite direction at the last possible second. No matter how much he wanted to see Edward he couldn't go<br>against his imprint's wishes. Edward had made it very clear that he didn't want Jacob around; he never wanted  
>to see him again. So Jacob did what his imprint had asked, and it was slowly killing him.<p>

Not much was known about imprinting even within the tribe. There was one theory which said that it was a  
>way for the tribe to maintain the wolf gene. The offspring of the shape shifter who had imprinted would carry<br>the gene in their DNA; hence there would always be shape shifters within the tribe.

One thing that was known for certain was that no wolf was able to maintain a distance from their imprint.  
>They needed to be in constant contact their imprint, whether it was talking or meeting. The duration of the<br>meeting wouldn't matter, as long as there was constant contact.

If they should try to go for long periods without contact with the imprint they would suffer intense pain at the separation.  
>The pain was physical and would also affect the emotional well being of the wolf. There would be bouts of depression,<br>followed by falling seriously ill and if the situation wasn't rectified in time. The wolf could die.

All of this Jacob knew. He knew that the listlessness, the depression he felt was because he was away from his imprint.  
>The ache in his heart wouldn't go away because of Edward's decision and his order to Jacob to stay away.<p>

Jacob had never thought it would be possible to feel so alone, so helpless, so undesirable. He hadn't eaten in days,  
>he couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't sleep, and even when he did his dreams were riddled with thoughts of<br>Edward rejecting him.

He started having constant nightmares. He would wake up drenched in sweat panting with fear. He would get headaches  
>that were worse than migraines and end up puking any little food he had managed to eat.<p>

He kept his thoughts shielded from his pack. It was a skill he had been working on for sometime. It started when he was  
>trying to stop bothering the pack with his thoughts of Bella. He had become quite good at it now. He knew his imprint<br>would never be accepted. He had imprinted on a **vampire**! **His enemy**!

They would never accept this. He would be rejected not only by his imprint but by his pack, his family, the tribe. His life  
>was falling apart in front of him and Jacob knew it was only a matter of time before it shattered completely.<p>

It was hell being separated from Edward, but to be banished from the only life he had ever known was beyond any sorrow  
>he had ever known. So he strained to keep it all inside. Keep the turmoil inside him at bay.<p>

It killed him to attend patrols and hear the others joke and jeer at the vampires and especially Edward. He couldn't even  
>defend his imprint. He started avoiding the pack. Not completely but he started maintaining a distance. He thought he was<br>doing a pretty good job of acting normal and fooling the pack and his father.

He wasn't fooling anyone. Sam and Billy were both worried about Jacob's deteriorating condition. Billy could see the dark circles  
>under Jacob's eyes and noted his lack of appetite. He heard Jacob's stifled screams as he tossed in bed during his nightmares.<p>

He saw the grim look of determination on Jacob's face as he tried to keep the pain hidden. He saw the black eyes full of sadness.  
>The fake smiles he smiled for Billy's sake. All the laughter and joy that made his boy a cheerful person had vanished.<p>

It was like watching a shadow of the young boy who was so full of life and spirit. He noticed that Jacob no longer watched the TV.  
>Sure he sat in front of the idiot box but his mind was miles away from whatever was playing. Jacob had never had the patience<br>to sit through the commercials and would always change channels to avoid them. Billy had walked in on Jacob staring blankly at  
>the screen even after 7 mins of commercials.<p>

In fact that's all that Jacob did these days. He would constantly keep staring blankly only to be brought back to his surroundings  
>by someone rousing him from whatever thoughts were eating away at him. Billy was growing more anxious by the day.<br>Enough was enough. He decided to take matters in his own hands and called Sam.

The pack assumed it was Bella's leaving that had thrown him off the keel. They felt disappointed and a bit resentful that Jacob  
>had gone back to being a hollow shell because of a girl. Sam was sure that Jacob was over Bella. It had to be something else.<br>But Jacob had gotten so good at hiding his thoughts that not even Sam could penetrate through his shield.

He had considered using his Alpha command over Jacob, but was reluctant to do so. Sam wanted Jacob to confide in him because  
>he trusted him, not out of duty because he had to obey his Alpha. He let it slide, in the hope that Jacob would come to him when<br>he was ready to explain.

It wasn't like he was shirking his duties, in fact Jacob was being more adamant about taking up as many patrol shifts as Sam  
>would allow or one of the pack would swap. It was like he wanted to drown himself in work and not think at all. Sam had asked<br>everyone to keep a close eye on Jacob. It was the phone call from Billy that finally prompted him to act.

Sam rushed over to Billy's house after Billy called him asking him to come over right away because he needed to talk about Jacob.

"I'll get straight to the point. What's going on with Jacob? And don't you lie to me coz I'll know"

"I don't know Billy…I had thought of coming to you but I didn't coz I know it would violate the trust Jacob has in me. I thought  
>you might be able to tell me what's going on with him… he's looks sad and lost most of the times…" Sam finished a little uneasily.<p>

Billy's frown deepened. "Can't you read his thoughts?"

"He keeps them guarded. I regret teaching him how to now." "Do you think its Bella?"

"Honestly, no. I know the others in the pack think that but I know Jacob. He would never let something like that affect him this bad.  
>Besides he's over Bella, this is something else. I just wish he would tell us so we could help him. I don't know why he feels the need<br>to carry this burden, whatever it is alone! That's what the pack is for! We are his family too!" Sam was obviously worried that Jacob  
>was keeping a secret, a secret that was causing him and those around him such worry.<p>

"Use the Alpha command" Billy said quietly.

Sam zipped his head in Billy's direction incredulously. "Billy, he's your son, and you guys are real close, if he hasn't felt the urge to tell  
>you then using the command is basically forcing him against his will. He will resent it, for a long long time. We both know how stubborn<br>Jacob is. Not to mention he guards his privacy jealously."

"Sam Uley" Billy's voice carried a wealth of warning in it.

"I have known you since you were a little kid in diapers. My son is wasting away before my eyes and I don't even know what's  
>hurting him. I can't help him because you won't act out some misplaced sense of righteousness, feeling guilty because he may<br>resent you for it later. I think we'll both survive his wrath but what I won't survive is watching Jacob go through this hell for one  
>more day.<p>

He doesn't eat or sleep. His screams keep me up all night. He won't look me in the eye anymore. He fakes his smile, his cheerfulness,  
>his whole demeanor. He isn't well and he's in pain. So don't you think for one second that I was asking you.<p>

I'm telling you. Use the Alpha command. I want to know what's wrong with my son. And I want know right now."

Billy had spoken in an even quiet voice but it held enough steel to make Sam tremble inside. Billy Black wasn't part of the  
>Council of Elder in the tribe for nothing.<p>

Sam nodded slightly and asked "Where is Jacob now?"

"He's out patrolling he'll be back in a couple of hours. He has been staying out of the house for long periods of time since I  
>tried asking him what was going on. Now he tries to avoid me altogether. I told him I was going to Sue's house for dinner today,<br>so hopefully he will show.

Turn off the lights. If he thinks I'm at home then he might not even come in. He's spent the last three nights in the forest.  
>Now I'm going to wait at your house. When you've got him here call me. "<p>

Sam called the whole pack to meet him at Billy's house. Once they were all there, he explained the plan. It was pretty simple.

They would wait for Jacob to return and ambush him. Once they had restrained him, Sam would call for Billy to come over.  
>Quil and Embry took Billy to Emily's house.<p>

After half an hour of waiting in complete silence, the pack heard Jacob's steps approaching. He entered the house cautiously,  
>listening for the sound of Billy's breathing. Something didn't feel quite right. Billy wasn't at home like he had said.<p>

He turned back and walked a couple of steps in front of the house fanning out his senses in all directions. It felt like he was  
>being watched. It all seemed quiet, when Jacob heard a rustle behind him. He spun around to find Leah walking out of the<br>line of trees towards him.

"Hey Jacob, do you think I should wear a lavender dress to Paul and Rachel's wedding or would I look better in red?"

"Wha…?" Jacob didn't even have time to register the weird question from Leah when he was suddenly tackled from both  
>sides by Jared and Paul. He felt himself being hauled up from the ground and everything went black.<p>

He was becoming way too familiar with waking up feeling dizzy.

He heard a familiar voice. "Guys, hey you guys, he's coming to…"Seth called for the others. Jacob's head was spinning  
>from having been sandwiched between two of the biggest guys in the pack.<p>

"Okay everyone; back away…let's give him some room to breathe. Leah, call Quil to get Billy"

_Seth and Sam. It was Sam's voice. What was Sam doing here, and why was all the pack in his house. Why were they  
>watching him like he was some kinda criminal? Why was his hand feeling like it had gone to sleep…and why couldn't he move…<br>it was so awkward to move…if he could just stretch he would feel better…what the heck?.. Why was he tied up?_

Jacob's vision focused and he saw that he was tied to a chair in his own kitchen with the whole pack watching his every move  
>ready to tackle him again if he moved an inch. He could feel their thoughts as though they had shouted them out loud. There<br>was a noise of the door opening and Jacob saw Billy wheel himself in the kitchen.

Ok. Good, his father was here and he would put an end to all this nonsense whatever it was. But the words that came out of  
>Billy's mouth left Jacob gaping at this dad.<p>

"Make sure those cords are tight enough… he's trying with all his might to break them and make a run for it"

"They'll stay put Billy don't you worry, I did them myself" said Paul.

Jacob found his voice and roared "What the hell is this? What's wrong with you people? Untie me this second,  
>what do you think you're all doing"<p>

Looking at Billy he added "I can't believe you're in this with them, what is wrong with you, why are you doing this?  
>Let me gooooo!" Jacob strained with all his might to break the ropes but in his weakened state he wasn't able to<br>do much damage.

Billy motioned Sam to send the others out. The pack filed out of the small kitchen leaving only Billy and Sam with Jacob.

"Jacob stop struggling. I asked Sam to do this." Billy answered wheeling directly in front of his son.

"What? WHY?"

"Why? Why? … Look at you Jake. I want to know what's going on with you. I'm sorry it had to be done this way but you  
>left me no choice. I tried asking but you shut me out. Not only me, you shut the pack out as well…we've all tried in our own<br>ways to find out what's troubling you but you keep avoiding all of us….

Please son, tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you so bad that you wake up screaming  
>at odd hours of the night. You're making yourself sick thinking about this… please just let me help…" Billy pleaded.<p>

It broke Jacob even further to hear the love, care, and worry in Billy's voice. He really hadn't fooled Billy or the pack. They were  
>worried about him. After days of feeling unwanted, to have them pour out their concern almost broke his resolve.<p>

But he couldn't, all this worry would change into anger and disgust at him. He would be treated like a leper.

A werewolf who imprinted on a **vampire!** What a disgrace! His father who always held his head high would  
>be devastated.<p>

He couldn't bring this kind of shame to his house or tribe. He hung his head down and sat in silence. If they knew the  
>truth they wouldn't be sympathizing with him. Sam and Billy exchanged a look. They hadn't really expected Jacob to<br>say anything. He was very stubborn when he wanted to be. Billy signaled to Sam again.

"Jacob, as your Alpha I command you to tell me" Jacob head came up swiftly at those words.

He had never thought they would try to pry it out of him in this manner. He looked up with undisguised fury at Sam  
>and then his father.<p>

"Jacob, now" Sam repeated his tone dead and eyes betraying how guilty he felt about this.

Jacob heaved a sigh of resignation and spoke "I never wanted this; please believe me…please try not to hate me…"  
>His looked up at them imploring, begging for them to forgive him even when he knew no forgiveness was possible.<br>His voice carried so much sadness.

Billy moved closer and Sam knelt in front of Jacob. "Jake please, just tell us…we won't hate you… you're my brother…  
>I could never hate you…whatever it is we can figure something out …trust me …please just say it"<p>

"I imprinted. I imprinted on Edward Cullen."


	6. Unexpected News and Surprising Reactions

**A/N:**** Hellu all my beautiful people! I'm back with another chapter! **

**It's like this story has a mind of its own, I've never been able to write so effortlessly **

**and quickly before ! **

**Yay! I'm very happy to have gotten my groove back so to speak for writing! **

**As I mentioned earlier, I don't want my characters to be presented as one dimensional, hence this is my take on Billy and the Pack finding out. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! **

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 6 – Unexpected News, Surprising Reactions **

Stunned silence greeted Jacob's revelation. Sam and Billy wore twin masks of shock. Of all the things they had expected to hear,  
>this was one that neither had expected. "Jake… are you …are you sure?" Sam asked hesitantly. Jacob could already feel him withdrawing,<br>and just nodded dejectedly.

The silence lengthened, and it became too much for Jacob to bear. He tried to read Billy's reaction but he'd wheeled his  
>chair away from the kitchen once Jacob had confessed. He was facing the front door with his back towards Jacob.<br>He sat completely still. Jacob looked at Sam who still looked dazed; he kept glancing back and forth between Billy and Jacob.

Jacob waited; each second was agonizingly drawn out. He had expected them to scream, yell, call him names, and ask him  
>how he could do this, anything but this silence. It was suffocating him. It was louder than any scream. He could already feel<br>their rejection. His father had turned his back the moment he had heard. Sam, whom he treated like an elder brother couldn't  
>even look at him in the face. He could only imagine how the rest would react.<p>

Well, he wouldn't wait to find out. He would leave before they got a chance to banish him. He would leave before they were  
>forced to utter those dreaded words to him. He would go far away. His life in La Push, around Forks was over. His imprint<br>had denied him. His pack didn't want him. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing worth staying for. Creating more  
>distance between himself and Edward would kill him for sure, but death would be far better than fate than being abandoned<br>by everyone he had ever cared for.

"Please untie me… I'll leave… I won't cause you any problem… Dad, I'm so sorry to cause all this trouble for you. I swear I didn't  
>want this to happen to me but it has. I know it'll hurt you but I can't deny my feelings. He is my imprint. But all of you are my family.<br>I won't bring any more shame to this family…please…I'll go quietly …"

At these words Sam looked at Jacob in alarm. He turned to Billy calling his name urgently. "Sam untie him" Billy said in a tired voice.

Jacob felt the weight of the world on his shoulders in that moment. He tried to be strong and not let the grief reduce him to a  
>whimpering mess in front of his father.<p>

"Billy I-" Sam's voice was cut short by a terse whisper from Billy "untie him!" Sam untied Jacob his hands shaking slightly as he  
>worked on the knots. He pulled Jacob up from the chair, keeping a hand on his shoulder lest he try to bolt.<p>

"Jake, go to your room, we'll talk in the morning" said Billy.

On seeing Jacob and Sam's surprised faces he signed and said wearily

"Jacob I'm your father. How could you possibly think that I would abandon you?  
>I'll admit it's not an easy situation on our hands but let me make one thing crystal clear to you.<br>You are not going anywhere except your room."

Jacob sagged with relief. The knots in his stomach disappeared. All the stress and tension he had been carrying for the past weeks  
>melted away. Even though he had a constant ache in his heart because of Edward, his father's acceptance made all his problems<br>feel smaller.

He crossed the room in three giant strides, not caring that he was weeping openly and collapsed in front of Billy.

"Oh Jake…its ok son. It'll be ok" Billy comforted him, running a hand through his hair as he continued to sob  
>with his face in Billy's lap.<p>

All the strain of the past weeks was catching up with Jacob. He had passed out from exhaustion as he cried letting all the emotion  
>drain him of his meager strength. Billy looked over Jacob's shoulder at Sam who nodded his approval and carried Jacob up to his room.<br>He lay Jacob on his bed and tucked him in.

He then called the pack inside. As the pack filed in they sent curious glances at him. Sam spoke before any of them could start with  
>their questions "Jacob's imprinted. That's why he's been acting the way he has. "<p>

Six voices started speaking at once as exclamations, questions and startled cries were flung in the air.

**"What?"**

**"Don't tell me it's Bella!"**

**"When? How? Who?"**

**"Why didn't he tell us ?"**

**"How can imprinting make him like this?"**

**"Who is it? Does his imprint know?"**

"Quiet!" hissed Sam, inflecting his tone with the Alpha voice. The pack immediately silenced.

"Jacob has had a very difficult few weeks. He needs the rest so keep your voices down. I don't have answers to all of your  
>questions. I'll answer what I can. But, I will make it clear to all of you. I will not have anyone and I mean anyone harassing<br>Jacob after I've told you all I know.

Also, I want to make it clear that I'm with him 100%. He's still pack and family as far as I'm concerned and that's how I want all  
>of you to treat him. Anyone with any problems with Jacob needs to go through me first."<p>

Sam allowed everyone a few minutes to digest everything he had said. He had meant every word. One couldn't choose who they  
>imprinted on. He should know that better than anyone. He would support Jacob no matter what the tribe or elders said. Jacob would<br>always have a place in this pack. He could only imagine the agony he must've gone through after Edward finding out.

There wasn't any doubt in Sam's mind that Edward knew and he could guess how he had reacted on discovering the news.  
>Why else would Jacob be so miserable?<p>

"What can be so bad that you're going all Alpha on our asses even before telling us? Who did Jacob imprint on?  
>Is it really the Swan girl?" asked Embry breaking the silence.<p>

Six pairs of eyes were trained on Sam. He took a deep breathe and continued

"It's not Bella. Jacob imprinted on a vampire. Edward Cullen"

Shock and anger was visible on the faces that surrounded Sam.

"**What?"**

"**How could he?" **

"**That's impossible!" **

"**But they're our enemies!"**

"**Is he even sure its imprinting!"**

"**How could he betray us like that?" **

"**Has he gone crazy?"**

"**They did this to Jake!" **

"Silence" Sam whispered the word with enough anger and authority to make all the pack shut up in an instant.  
>He jerked his head motioning for all of them to step outside. He wouldn't risk Jacob waking up to this.<br>It seemed Jacob's fears of how the pack would react hadn't been unfounded.

Once the pack had all phased, they sat in a semi-circle with Sam at the head. Their thoughts were clamoring in Sam's head.  
>All of them speaking at once. Thoughts of anger and disgust. Some even going as far as accusing the vampires of stooping<br>to this low deed.

Sam raised his head to speak. "I know this has come as a surprise. This is not something that will be easy to accept or welcome.  
>But this is not something that Jacob has control over, nor do the vampires. Imprinting is part of our magic. It is part of the shape<br>shifters abilities to secure for them selves the soul mate most suited to their needs and personality. So you can stop with all these  
>thoughts that the vampires did this to him. No, I'm not turning into a leech lover Paul!"<p>

Sam shot at the thought still formulating in Paul's head. Paul lowered his head flinching at Sam's tone.  
>"We are going to help Jacob with this as best as we can. He has already been through an ordeal trying to<br>keep this from us because of the reaction it would have. I've told you all that I know. We'll find out the rest  
>tomorrow once Jacob has rested. Anyone who has a problem with my stand on this should speak up now."<p>

Silence followed his speech.

Finally, Leah spoke up "Do you think the leech knows? And how is Jacob supposed to work this out?  
>Don't get me wrong I love Jacob like my own brother but this isn't your average imprinting situation.<br>Wouldn't it be better for him to be rid of this, if it's possible to do that" it was the question on everyone's  
>mind but Leah was the only one to have had the courage to voice it.<p>

Sam looked far off in the distance as he thought. Then he answered

"there is no way of getting rid of the imprint once it's happened. I would've taken that route if it were  
>possible and I should know"<p>

The words hung in the air as the pack looked back and forth between Leah and Sam.

She hung her head in defeat. She hadn't meant to probe into this, but the whole situation had reminded her too much  
>of the time Sam had imprinted. She had always wondered if it was possible to get rid of the imprint.<p>

Sam had been involved with Leah for four years before he became a wolf. Later Sam had imprinted on Emily, Leah's cousin  
>and everything in his world hand changed. Sam and Emily were engaged now, and Sam couldn't even think about any woman<br>other than Emily.

They were happy and very much in love; it was evident to anyone who saw them. However, it had not been an easy road.  
>Sam had tried so hard to deny his imprint for the sake of remaining loyal to Leah. It hadn't been possible. Leah had been<br>heartbroken and still wasn't completely over Sam. It had been difficult for her to watch Sam and Emily build their lives  
>together in front of her eyes. A life that should've been hers.<p>

It was tough on both Sam and Leah since they were both werewolves. Though Sam had learned to shield his thoughts from  
>the pack with time, initially his thoughts about Emily had hurt Leah and turned her into a bitter and sarcastic girl. She was healing<br>a bit now, but the hurt still ran deep.

Quil brought everyone's attention back to the problem at hand.

"This is absolute crap! First of all we're mortal enemies. Since **FOR-E-VER.**Even if we could somehow miraculously forget that…  
>the leech is a guy and if we can even get past that, then he is already in love with someone else. How do we even know that he<br>knows about this! I'll bet you guys anything that even if he knew he wouldn't give a shit! Coz he's a filthy leech! They are not to be trusted!"

The entire pack nodded in agreement to this, each adding their own thoughts to the mix.

**"_It's never going to work. We can't even stand ten feet of each other without being burnt by the smell" Jared. _**

**"_Friendship with a leech is impossible, what will they talk about? Ways to kill each other?" Paul. _**

**"_Poor Jake, in love with a bloodsucker, what if they make dinner out of him" Embry. _**

**"_The leech will never accept, and I'm gonna kill them all for hurting Jacob." Quil_**

**"_Wonder what Bella will have to say about this?" Leah. _**

"Stop it all of you!" Seth shouted.

"I'm gonna help Jacob. I'm gonna be there for him in any way that he needs. It's not fair. He doesn't have any control over this.  
>He's stuck in a horrible situation and it's not his fault. We have to help him!"<p>

He looked around at the pack and continued " We have to make it work. Think about Jake. They could be friends if they tried.  
><strong><em>They have to be<em>**. We have to tell them about this and Edward has to be friends with Jake. We'll make him be nice to Jake.  
>We have to work this out. I can't stand seeing Jake like that. He's getting weaker everyday and all you guys can do is stand<br>about and say this won't work!" finally running out of steam Seth paused to gauge everyone's reaction.

Seth was the youngest member of the pack. It took everyone by surprise that Seth was ready to take on both pack & vampires for Jake.

Sam smiled slightly; glad to have at least one person backing him up.

Slowly the Embry walked up Seth and nipped his ear playfully. "Way to go Seth!"

"I like that part about **_making_** him be nice to Jake!" said Quil.


	7. A Prophecy Long Forgotten

**A/N:**** It is May Day in China and I have a long weekend coming up! ****We all know what that means! **

**For those of you haven't yet guessed, it means being able to write for long hours without the fear of having to get  
><strong>**up in the morning and going to work! **

**YAYAYAY!**

**So I just wanna say first that I'm a little over whelmed at the response this story is generating ! **

**Wow ! Just wow. The figures on my traffic chart were crazy !**

**Thank You guys for building my faith in my writing skills ! ****Thanks to all those people who reviewed. **

**This chapter will provide some answers to all those questions about how the tribe and pack will handle the  
>imprinting situation. <strong>

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 7 – A Prophecy Long Forgotten**

"Billy is going to meet with the council of elders. We need to be there to support him, let's get going"

Sam spoke leading the way to the Council Hall. It had been two days since news of Jacob imprinting on a vampire.  
>Billy had called for a special meeting of the elders to ask them for advice and assistance.<p>

The council met in the Council Hall, and all the elders were already present as Billy had called for a special meeting.

"Billy Black you have called for a special meeting two moons earlier than the usual meeting of the council.  
>We gather it must be a matter of great importance for you to call all of us. Please state your case."<p>

"Thank you all for coming in at such short notice. There is a development that I must bring to the notice of the council.  
>My son Jacob has imprinted on a vampire. I don't know if such an event has occurred before, I thought it best that everyone<br>here should know. I also would like to mention that I support Jacob fully."

Billy finished speaking and wheeled himself back to his seat.

Sam and the pack were seated behind Billy. Sam stood up and walked to center of the Hall

"The pack and I also support Jacob. We will of course adhere to the will of the council, but we would like to be  
>part of any decision that is made on Jacob's behalf here today."<p>

Sam also went back to his seat after speaking his piece. As Alpha of the wolf pack his word held quite a bit of influence.  
>Sam was hoping it would help swing the decision in Jacob's favor. If the council was shocked they didn't show it one bit.<br>The elders asked for a few minutes to discuss the situation amongst themselves. They asked Billy to step forward after  
>some minutes of discussion.<p>

"We have some questions, Billy and Sam, step forward; we would like you both to answer"

"When did this happen?"

"Three weeks ago"

"Who is the vampire he has imprinted on?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Does the vampire know that Jacob has imprinted on him?"

"Yes…"

"Does he know of imprinting and its impact on the wolf?"

"No …"

"Has he accepted or declined the imprint?"

"He ...no he hasn't accepted" Billy's eyed hardened at the thought of the agony Jacob had to endure because of Edward's decision.

"How is Jacob's health and well being?"

"He …he is suffering" Billy choked the words out.

"Has the vampire been made aware of Jacob's condition?"

"No…we only just found out two days ago; Jacob tried to hide it from all of us…" Sam explained.

The council elder sighed and then spoke

"It is very rare for a shape shifter to imprint on a vampire, but it has happened before. There are only two or three cases  
>recorded and in most cases the wolf has died because both species have refused to acknowledge the imprint."<p>

A gasp went through the room as Billy processed the words spoken by the elder who continued

"If Jacob tries to deny the imprint he would suffer much worse than what he is going through now. There is no way for this to be undone.  
>I say this to you because I know that you would ask it of us. If Jacob accepts however, there is a chance that we can help him salvage this situation."<p>

"He has accepted the imprint. He is suffering because the vampire has denied it" Billy spoke forcing the words out again.

The council elder smiled enigmatically and then turned to Sam.

"I have one last question, where did the imprinting take place?"

"At the bramble patch in the North side of the forest where the Mersange roots grow, Jacob had gone to pick them"  
>Sam answered confused at the question. How did it matter where it happened?<p>

The elders smile grew, and there was a murmur from the rest of the council. The elder spoke again

"There is only one case recorded in the old legends of a vampire and werewolf imprinting which was a success. Noah and Talih.

The vampire found a mate in the wolf, and the wolf imprinted. They both accepted what fate had planned for them.  
>Their loyalty to each other was remarkable. They complemented each other's weaknesses and respected each other's strength.<p>

When Talih was killed by another vampire who didn't want the two species intermingling, Noah wiped out his entire clan in a fit of rage,  
>and then killed himself to escape the despair of continuing his life without his mate. When he died he made a prophesy.<p>

He claimed that hundreds of years later at the spot that he died another wolf and vampire would be bound together as mates.  
>They would get the chance at living a long and full life that he and Talih hadn't gotten. Noah was part of the very first of the vampire<br>clan that our tribe came across. That is when we first incorporated the legend of the Cold Ones into our stories."

Sam had seen the entire episode of Jacob imprinting through his thoughts. His mind was racing with all that he had heard from  
>the council elder in the last few minutes.<p>

"Where did Noah die?" he asked cautiously.

"In the north part of the forest. There is a thick patch of bramble which hides the Mersange roots which were planted there by Talih.  
>The spot is a reminder of the two, their love and their tragic fate. The Mersange stands for Talih and his ability to heal as a werewolf.<br>The bramble stands for Noah, the vampire, beautiful and deadly with venom. The two are forever joint in that spot where Noah avenged  
>his mate and died making his prophecy."<p>

A gasp erupted from Sam as the elder finished his story. If he hadn't believed in fate earlier, he sure was turning into a believer now.  
>Jacob had gone to the same patch to get the Mersange roots, the same spot where he had imprinted on Edward. Could it really be<br>possible that Jacob and Edward were the two who were fated to fulfill the prophecy? He could brush it off as coincidence, but this was  
>too many coincidences in a row.<p>

The elder who was watching Sam expression nodded sagaciously. "We believe that Jacob and this vampire may be the two destined  
>to fulfill Noah's prophecy. Hence we believe that we may be of some assistance.<p>

The Cullens have asked us to renew the treaty. In exchange for this they have agreed obey our laws if we decide to make any new  
>changes to the treaty. They will have to agree to respect the imprint. This means the vampire will have to be civil to Jacob and at least<br>form a friendship to ensure Jacob's well being.

If they do not agree to this condition, we will ask them to leave this place forever. The treaty will then be null and void. If they agree,  
>we will revise the treaty to allow the Cullens in La Push. Any other bloodsucker that crosses these lands will be bound to the same<br>laws as before.

Before we make such big changes to our treaty, the Cullens need to be made aware of the situation and we need to have a meeting  
>for their accord to the new laws of the treaty. "<p>

"That could kill Jacob! They could just disagree and decide to leave … Jacob will be separated from his imprint and it will kill him!" Sam broke out.

"I do not believe that they will risk open war with us when they can gain so much in exchange. There are not many places in the  
>world they can dwell without being exposed.I do not think they would want to lose out on the opportunity to return to Forks and<br>settle when the time comes decades later. Without the treaty to protect them they would never be able to step foot in Forks. If they  
>decide to leave in spite of everything, we will avenge Jacob's death."<p>

"NO! There has to be something else that can be done! There must be some way to reverse this if they don't agree!  
>We can't let Jacob become a sacrifice!" Sam almost shouted<p>

"I deeply regret telling both of you that there is nothing else that can be done. If the vampire doesn't accept then Jacob  
>cannot be saved no matter what we do…."<p>

The tension in the room at the end of the elder's speech was palpable. Billy hung his head in sorrow and kept whispering

"why Jacob... why my son?"

"Billy Black, your grandfather was the one who first made the treaty with the Cold Ones. He chose to believe in goodness,  
>even in these creatures that are damned. He had faith in the path that the gods had laid out for him.<p>

I ask you now to have the same faith. I do not believe that Jacob will come to anymore harm. Sam, you should go and speak  
>with the leader of the Cullen clan. As Alpha it is your duty to inform them of our proposal and the situation at hand."<p>

Sam thought for a long moment and then nodded. The pack led Billy out of the Council Hall.

They waited for instructions from Sam. The meeting with the elders had been a lot to take in.

"Seth, take Billy back home and I want you to stay with Jacob to make sure he's ok.

The rest of you have patrol, I'm going to speak with Carlisle. We have to hope for the best."

With those words Sam turned and left leaving the others also to go their separate ways.


	8. What's eating Edward Cullen

**A/N**** : Hey Guys ! **

**Okay, so I had the worst possible luck during my 3 day holiday. My internet connection went kaput!  
>Because it was a national holiday I couldn't even get <strong>**someone to fix it!**

**Sorry for the long delay in the update! I had hoped to have this chapter up 2 days ago. **

**I'm so happy that everyone is curious to know what Edward is going through. ****So here it is. **

**The words in italics are thoughts of people. **

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 8 – What's eating Edward Cullen?**

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since he had left Jacob sprawled on the ground in the thistle patch.  
>Three weeks of irritation, restlessness, impatience, agitation…Three weeks of him brooding, getting moody,<br>snapping at everyone around…He was running out of excuses to give his family.

Three weeks of nothing but thoughts of the wolf running through his mind. The assault of those treacherous thoughts  
>continued even though he hadn't seen him for three weeks and two days now. Not that he was keeping a count.<p>

It was becoming impossible to focus on anything but Ja- the wolf… His eyes, his hair, his lips, his voice,his hands, his thoughts,  
>his temper, his body – he was beautiful, untamed, passionate... Edward let out a growl of frustration, running his hand through<br>his hair. Anymore of this and he would be tearing it out his head!

Every single moment spent with Ja- the Wolf kept replaying in his head. The first time he confronted him outside Bella's house.  
>The chance meeting in the bramble patch leading to Edward rushing him to Carlisle. It had taken him no more than 5 minutes to get home.<p>

Yet Edward could see it all in slow motion now. The strange sense of panic he had felt when he saw Ja- the wolf falling. The limp form of Ja- the wolf  
>in his arms had felt lighter than he would have imagined. The way his head had fallen on Edwards's chest. The loose strands of hair that fell across<br>his face. The erratic rhythm of his heartbeat spurring Edward to hurry even more than he was.

He remembered how it felt right to have him in his arms somehow. How he had been reluctant to relinquish his hold over to Carlisle.  
>He had wanted to hold on to the wolf even after knowing that Carlisle would take good care of him. His disappointment at finding him<br>gone on his return. Seeking him out on purpose the next time. Finding out about the imprinting.

Edward had received the biggest shock of his life. The emotions that he had seen and felt as Jacob let down the barriers to his mind  
>were so intense. He had never thought it possible for anyone to feel with such force. All those thoughts rushing at him before he could<br>even process them – Adoration, Possessiveness, Respect, Pride, Lov–** STOP! Just Stop!**

Edward screamed at himself mentally!

_I cannot be thinking these thoughts. I cannot be spending every moment obsessing about this. _

_What do I care how he's doing? Or what he's doing right now? Why is this happening? Why the hell should be matter?  
>He is a Dog. My Enemy. I love Bella. Only Bella. <em>

_It doesn't matter if she's gone; she's still my entire life. Why should I feel guilty about what I said to him?  
>Its not like there's any chance it can work out. It's better for him to get over it. There's no hope that I could offer him. <em>

_Why do I keep hoping that he will come back even when I ordered him away? I've felt his presence coming closer to the  
>house and then turning back at the last minute. Why can I feel his presence? <em>_My senses are heightened when it comes to him.  
>That's strange I ran across some other wolves a week ago but I couldn't feel them like I can sense him…<em>

Edward felt he was going to explode with all the thoughts chasing each other in his brain. He needed to calm down. Stop thinking and relax.  
>He took a deep breathe though he didn't need air to breathe. He mentally counted to 100 in every language he knew.<p>

He went through the motions of Tai Chi to calm down his frazzled, over active brain. He went for a run all the way to the border of Canada.  
>Running helped him clear his mind like nothing else. The rush of the wind would take away for some time all his problems and worries. He came<br>back feeling a little better.

It was twilight by the time he returned. It was his favorite time of the day. He entered the house to be hit by the smell of vanilla.

Esme had taken to lighting candles around the house after having learnt how to make candles; a hobby she had picked up a few months ago.  
>She had mastered the art and would make beautiful candles for placing around the house.<p>

She had recently added scented candles to her list of accomplishments. Edwards's placid expression turned pensive as the aroma came at  
>him full force. Vanilla. The scent he associated with Mersange roots and after that fateful meeting, the scent which he associated with Jacob.<br>It permeated throughout the house. Was there no escape from thoughts of Jacob Black? He heaved a long drawn out sigh.

_Why do my thoughts turn to him no matter what I try to focus on? I haven't been the same since he told me about this imprinting thing.  
>I hardly think of anything or anyone else. I'm worrying my family with my behavior. Alice keeps looking at me weird. I read her mind and<br>thank god she hadn't seen what had happened. _

_Its like I'm under a spell! Spell… Spell! Is he doing this to me? Could he be trying some kind of weird Quileute voodoo on me? I wouldn't put  
>anything past those Filthy dogs! It's him. I should've known. I'm going to <em>_**KILL HIM**__!_

All the pent up emotions Edward had felt in the past weeks turned to rage and he snarled as the thought took firm hold of his mind.  
>He turned and ran all the way to the border of the reservation. His thoughts focused on finding and killing Jacob Black. How dare he?<br>How could he even think to pull something like this? He was about ten meters from the border of the reservation. He would've crossed  
>if a voice hadn't brought him to an abrupt halt<p>

"Stop right there. One more step and you'll be trespassing onto Quileute land. Or do I have to remind you of the treaty?"

Edward saw two giant wolves step out of the shadows glaring at him menacingly. Behind them, still in human form, stood the girl who  
>was part of the pack. She was the one who had spoken. Her voice held a warning. For some strange reason Edward felt that the warning<br>was directed at both him and the wolves.

Why would she care if he stepped onto Quileute land without permission and broke the treaty? It would be the perfect excuse they were  
>waiting for to start a war with the Cullens. They would be justified in doing so if he had crossed over in his fit of rage. In that moment he<br>realized how much he would have destroyed with that one step into enemy territory. All the years of keeping their word would've been  
>undone in a moment of madness. How could he be so careless?<p>

He had simply acted on an impulse which could've put his family in danger. He controlled the shaking of his hands. Part of his anger was  
>now directed at himself for getting carried away. He clenched his teeth and spoke "I want to speak to Jacob Black."<p>

"_Why? So you can hurt him some more_?" thought Leah harshly. Her eyes narrowed in anger and she felt the tremors that come before  
>the change. <em>No Leah, keep it together, you have to, for Jake…Sam should know… <em>"Wait here" she bit out and stepped behind the trees  
>and phased.<p>

Leah had a few minutes left for the end of shift for patrol when she smelt the vampire. She saw Edward rushing towards the invisible  
>borderline with no intention of stopping and called out to Jared and Paul for back up.<p>

He looked livid and even though she didn't know what this was about, she wasn't going wait for him to cross over the border to find  
>out what made Edward Cullen so mad that he looked ready to murder someone. Whatever his reason, if he crossed over Paul and<br>Jared would rip him to shreds.

She didn't care what they did to the leech, but Jacob was like a brother to her. If anything happened to Edward he wouldn't survive.  
><strong>Imprinting was such a bitch!<strong> So she had phased back quickly and spoken her warning as Edward came within meters of the boundary  
>line. She hadn't expected Edward to stay.<p>

The next words had all three wolves on the defensive. Paul and Jared bristled and barked with undisguised anger at the vampire.

_We need to let Sam know about this…_Leah sent through the mind link to Paul and Jared.

"_He's got some nerve showing up like this… I want to speak to Jacob my ass! Looks more like he wants to kill him…  
>I should rip him to pieces for messing up our brother<em>" snarled Paul.

"_I'd like nothing better than to help you but Leah's right…we can't attack without Sam here…and it would hurt Jacob even more…  
>go get Sam… I'll keep an eye on the bloodsucker…if he moves and inch I'll rip his throat out... Go... get Sam<em>" Jared replied not taking  
>his eyes off Edward for one second. Paul shot one last warning growl at Edward and sprinted off in the opposite direction.<p>

Edward heard the thoughts of the wolves. Maybe they thought he couldn't read their minds just coz they were phased. It made him a  
>little uneasy when he heard the accusation in their minds. What did they mean he had hurt Jacob?<p>

Could it be that his actions had unknowingly caused the wolf pain? Perhaps he should leave. Now that he knew there was an audience  
>he wasn't sure if he should voice his accusation. He wasn't sure if the pack knew about the imprint or not.<p>

He sure as hell wasn't going to talk about this in front of them. He didn't want anyone to know of his recent fixation with Jacob. He would have to find a different time to confront the wolf about this. Alone. Edward turned to leave to be stopped by Jared's growl. He turned his head slightly and replied

"Tell Jacob I want to speak with him alone. I'll wait for him here tomorrow at midnight."

_No you don't! You don't get to walk away from me_ Jared lunged for Edward but Leah stopped him.

"_**NO Jared**__! He's still on his side and we cant attack. Let Sam come back and we'll see what needs to be done. Let him go for now.  
>Maybe he's here coz of his Alpha. We need to check with Sam first." <em>

Edward frowned at the mention of Carlisle. Why would the girl talk about Carlisle? He was the head of their clan. There was no doubt  
>that she was talking about him when she mentioned Alpha.<p>

He would have to check with Carlisle. He wasn't sure if they would pass on the message but he had to hope for the best. If Jacob didn't  
>show tomorrow then he would just find another way to contact him. Crossing the border wasn't going to deter him.<p> 


	9. The Truce

**A/N:**** Here we go people I'm updating the next chapter! **

**It took me two days to finish this one coz I had to get it just right. **

**I'm not aware of exactly what happens in Imprinting and how the bond of mates between vampires works  
>but I'm making up my own rules as I go. So if something <strong>**isn't as it normally is please excuse me. **

**Thank you to everyone following the story! You guys are Awesome! **

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 9 – The Truce **

Sam waited outside the door of Carlisle's office. He was sure that the vampire knew of his presence, but he was giving him  
>a few moments to prepare himself. Sure enough, the doors flew open and Carlisle stepped through. He had just come out of<br>surgery. His scrubs stained with blood. He motioned for Sam to follow him inside his office. Sam waited while Carlisle went to  
>change. After a minute Carlisle stepped back in his office looking immaculate. Vampire speed had its pluses.<p>

"Sam. This is unexpected. Please, have a seat. Can I ask why you're here?" Carlisle questioned.

Sam drew a deep breathe. He wasn't sure how to begin. The tribe elders were placing a lot of faith in the sense of goodness or  
>justice of the vampires with their decision. He wasn't so optimistic. Even thought he respected Carlisle he was still apprehensive<br>about the whole plan.

Carlisle waited patiently for Sam to gather his thoughts. It seemed he was going through some kind of internal struggle and he  
>didn't want to interrupt. Sam sighed heavily reaching the conclusion that he needed to get this over with. It was perhaps better<br>that Carlisle was the one he had to talk to, not Edward. Sam felt anger rush at him when he thought of Edwards's reaction. Calming  
>himself he spoke<p>

"There's been a development you should know about."

Carlisle nodded for Sam to go on. "Do you know what imprinting is?" Sam asked.

Carlisle shook his head "I have a vague idea, it's a ritual similar to marriage?"

Sam shook his head, "Imprinting is a way for the shape shifters to find their soul mate. The imprint is supposed to be the best person  
>for them to spend their lives with. The person who will make them whole, who will complete them by making up for all the shortcomings<br>they have. It's like finding your perfect other half. When werewolves imprint, they become completely and solely devoted to their imprint.  
>The desire to protect, love and please the imprint comes before anything else in the world. For this reason most times when a wolf imprints,<br>the imprint becomes their mate/life partner/spouse, one could use different terms for it."

Sam paused watching Carlisle mull over what he had heard and then continued "Imprinting isn't something the wolf can choose.  
>It's s something that is fated to happen. Not every wolf can imprint.<p>

As I said before it's not a choice.

Try as they might the wolf can't deny the pull of the imprint. No matter what relationships the wolf has had before they imprinted, the imprint would inevitably become the center of their universe and their whole life would revolve around them. The wolf will do everything in their power to please the imprint. The choice to accept or deny the wolf lies with the imprint. _**Always**_." Again Sam paused making sure to let his words sink in.

"The wolf will mould themselves to suit whatever bond the imprint allows them to have – friend, guardian, brother, lover, companion, mate.  
>If the imprint asks the wolf to stay away from them, the wolf will have to obey. Distance from the imprint is agonizing for the wolf as it will<br>experience both physical and emotional pain at staying away, yet it would still do whatever it takes to please the imprint."

Sam stopped again to make sure that Carlisle was following everything that he said. It was difficult to

put words to the emotion of imprinting. No one could truly understand unless they experienced it firsthand.

"Fascinating... It's so similar to the vampires finding their mates… except we could never be anything but mates to those whom we  
>identify as a mate….but why are you telling me all this?" responded Carlisle.<p>

Okay, time to rock n roll. Sam waited a beat before answering

"Because a member of my pack has imprinted on one of yours. _Jacob has imprinted on Edward_."

Not many things surprised Carlisle, having lived as long as he had, but at this point he was speechless.

There were a hundred thoughts racing in his mind at the moment. He threw his mind back to the events of the last month.  
>So many things made sense all of a sudden and it had all started with a single incident. Edward had brought Jacob home when he<br>was injured.

"When exactly did this happen?" he asked Sam, he needed to confirm his theory first.

"Three weeks ago."

"Three weeks…does Edward know?" Carlisle asked although he already knew.

It would explain Edward's behavior in the last three weeks. His mood swings, his irritation, the faraway look oh his face. He looked  
>angry and confused as if struggling with some inner commotion.<p>

"Yes... he knows, he ordered Jacob to stay away and Jacob is in pain…a lot of pain" Sam couldn't keep the bitterness he felt out his tone.  
>Then he took a deep breathe and spoke "I understand the reaction, I don't like it but I understand it…. This is why I've tried to explain imprinting<br>to you as best I can. The elders have sent a proposal for you"

Sam quickly outlined for him the rest of the events following the imprinting. Carlisle listened in concentration.

"The council wanted me to convey the proposal to you since you are the head of your clan."

Sam said stiffly after he had explained the entire situation.

Comprehension dawned on Carlisle as Sam spoke of the suggestions made by the council of the elders.  
>He needed to speak with Edward. Immediately.<p>

"Sam…you will have to excuse me… I need to speak with Edward."

Sam nodded tersely and turned to leave. He reached the door and was about to walk out when Carlisle called his name.  
>As Sam turned towards the vampire, their eyes met. Carlisle saw the anxiety, distrustmingled with a faint gleam of hope<br>directed at him.

"I cannot promise you anything yet, this will need to be Edward's decision; but I will ensure that I explain in the best way about the  
>consequences his actions have on Jacob and his well being."<p>

"He has two days to reach a decision." The soft click of the door was loud in the silent corridor.

There was a sense of finality about it; Carlisle who had lived for many many years had a sense of premonition. Things were going to change.  
>They had already been set in motion and now all he could do was watch. He was worried for his son.<p>

Carlisle left the hospital and drove towards the Cullen residence. The council had given their ultimatum. It was a thinly veiled threat.  
>Carlislerealized that even with their combined powers, a fight with the pack was not something he wanted to contemplate about.<p>

They hadn't asked for anything too drastic to be done. Edward needed to maintain a friendship with Jacob. That was a small price to pay for  
>avoiding all the bloodshed and unrest that would follow in the wake of Edward's refusal. In Carlisle's opinion that wouldn't be very difficult to<br>accomplish.

Even though Edward would never admit it, he didn't hate the werewolf. Carlisle wasn't sure what Edward felt towards him but he definitely  
>felt something. There were so many things which gave him away. Little tell tale signs that were invisible to all others but Carlisle.<p>

He knew Edward better than anyone in the family. Edward wasn't someone who spoke about his feelings a lot, having always been a quiet  
>person. He preferred observing. He liked his secrets. He liked the mystery that surrounded him, being obvious wasn't appealing to him at all.<p>

While he didn't open up to people outside his family, he was insatiably curious about everyone else. Perhaps it was this curiosity and his acute  
>observation which had given him his powers of mind reading. Edward Cullen couldn't resist a mystery. It was what drew him to Bella, and it was<br>what was drawing him to Jacob. Carlisle didn't know exactly what had made him curious about the werewolf. The attraction however was there  
>and it was undeniable.<p>

He had seen evidence when Edward had rushed in with Jacob in his arms. Edward had been calling for him in a voice that held panic for some  
>odd reason. At first Carlisle had thought something had happened to one of the family.<p>

Edward didn't let his emotions surface through his usually composed demeanor. His eyes hadn't left Jacob throughout the whole time the  
>doctor tended to him. The look on his face had been intent and tense, he stood still as if any movement would disturb Jacob.<p>

His behavior in the last three weeks had been erratic to say the least. Edward tended to be moody and melancholy by habit but the last three  
>weeks he had been even more so. He would stay locked in his room for hours. When he was with the others he was pre occupied. He needed<br>answers, and the only person who had them was Edward.

Carlisle stepped into his study and Edward was waiting for him.

"Edward-"

"Carlisle-"

Well, looked like his son had something to discuss with him also. Carlisle detected the faint smell of the wolves surrounding both of them.  
>They both were surprised at this and again spoke at the same time<p>

"Were you around the wolves-?"

"Did you meet the wolves-?"

Both stopped short. Edward waited for Carlisle to make the first move. Carlisle was watching him carefully. Edward knew he ought to be wary of that particular look. Carlisle had something on his mind. He was going to ask questions. He wasn't sure, what was going on and wanted to test waters before he said anything. His father was an extremely intelligent man. Carlisle words broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly.

Edward gasped. He **knew**. How was it possible? What had given him away?

"Sam Uley came to see me at the hospital today. I know about the imprinting. Edward, why didn't you tell me?"

Edward lowered his gaze avoiding Carlisle's eyes. He had heard the undercurrent of hurt in his father's voice. He was looking at Edward with a  
>confused expression. Carlisle was no doubt upset that Edward hadn't shared this with him, and now he had found out through Sam.<p>

Edward couldn't bear to let Carlisle down and right now it felt like he had.

"I …I'm sorry… it doesn't matter. It's nothing. You don't have to worry.. I'll sort this out… I promise I'll figure out how to make it go away"

He averted his face unable to meet Carlisle's stare. He turned to leave on his heel when Carlisle's voice stopped him "Edward you have to know something…"

"NO. No. No. No. NO" Edward screamed mentally in his head. He clenched his hands into fist to keep them from shaking or breaking some of the priceless china vases that stood in Carlisle's study._**How. Dare. They.**_ They had no right.

Did they think they could actually scare him? His family was an extremely strong group of vampires. What made them think they would win if a war did break out? They had some nerve sending Sam Uley to Carlisle.

What made them think that their threats would have him running into Jacob's arms?

Suddenly the image flashed in Edward's mind. Jacob and him in each others arms….pulled flush against one another ….pale skin on top of caramel…  
>He gasped in surprise. Where had that come from? Since when did he fantasize about the wolf? Shit. This was not happening to him. Shit. Shit. Shit.<p>

"Edward, please calm down… you didn't let me finish" Edward returned to the present on hearing Carlisle. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, all they want is that you develop a civil relationship with Jacob. They know you're still in love with Bella. They don't expect or want you to be  
>anything but a friend to Jacob. Your behavior towards him affects him deeply. Not having seen you for three weeks has caused him both physical<br>and emotional trauma….Sam said he's in a lot of pain. Just think of it as a way of helping Jacob through an illness."

Edward turned to have his back facing Carlisle. His face became rigid. Jacob was hurt. He was in pain. It shouldn't have brought a tight feeling in his chest.  
>It shouldn't have made him feel so small, so guilty. It shouldn't have made him want to run all the way to the reservation right up to the house that belonged to Jacob to check on him. It shouldn't have made him feel pain and unrest…but it did. Those words made him feel all of this.<p>

Then another thought struck him. Carlisle said friendship. They didn't want him to be Jacob's mate, they wanted him to friends. They wanted a  
>civil platonic relationship. Why friends? <em>What he wasn't he good enough to be his mate?<em> Whaaaat? What am I thinking? The last thought had him  
>question his sanity.<p>

He should be happy about this. He could try to be friends with the wolf. It would be the perfect opportunity to find out more about him.  
>This way he could be around the wolf but everyone would just think it was because Jacob needed the physical proximity. He ignored the<br>warmth that he felt at the thought.

Carlisle wanted him to agree. He saw this as an opportunity to avoid fighting and also build trust with the wolves. But that wasn't the only  
>reason Carlisle wanted him to agree. He was worried about Jacob. Carlisle truly had chosen his profession fittingly.<p>

Edward had seen the worry in his eyes as he spoke about the boy. He didn't want to cause any more harm than had already been done.  
>He was looking at Edward to fix the damage done. He wouldn't say it in so many words, but he would feel disappointed if Edward were to<br>say no. And Edward could never disappoint Carlisle. Ever. His thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle's phone ringing.

" Sam…I'm still speaking to Edward …

"Carlisle… I hope Edward has a good explanation for why he came asking for Jacob looking like he wanted to shred him to bits!"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about"

Oh no…groaned Edward mentally. This was going from bad to worse.

"I got back to the Rez to have Leah and Paul report to me that Edward came running towards the Rez, almost crossed the border, and asked  
>to speak to Jacob… while I was at the hospital with you… I don't think it was a social call, they told me he was seething …<strong>Why was he here?<strong>"

Sam was breathing heavily on the other end of the line trying to calm down his anger. They heard a woman's voice in the background.

"Sam …honey … you need to relax …give me the phone…okay, that's good."

"Carlisle… this is Emily, Sam's fiancée…given the situation if there's anything Edward needs to discuss with Jacob he is welcome to come  
>to the Reservation, at any time. I will make sure that no one stops him. But given his reaction this evening there will be rules.<p>

The meetings will be chaperoned till such time we are comfortable in leaving them both alone. I understand this must be very confusing and  
>stressful for Edward …but please try to remember that Jacob's life hangs in balance…he needs to come and see Jacob."<p>

Carlisle felt a rush of air coming from the window indicating Edward's departure the minute the words "Jacob's life hangs in balance" had left  
>Emily's mouth. Carlisle watched the open window and the scene outside and replied<p>

"Thank you Emily …for being so gracious…Edward will be there in 20 minutes." Indeed, things were going to change. He just hoped his son  
>wouldn't end up hurt in the process.<p>

Edward was stricken with guilt and an irrational fear when he heard the words "Jacob's life hangs in the balance" He hadn't waited to say  
>a word to Carlisle or explain his actions. He simply needed to reassure himself that Jacob was okay.<p>

He was blurring through trees at breakneck speed and still he pummeled himself to go faster. He reached the border in 15 minutes flat.  
>He wasn't going to wait at the border this time. If they wanted to fight him, they could. He would take on anyone who tried to get in his<br>way right now. Fortunately no one was in sight and no one stopped him as he crossed. After a few more meters he skidded to a stop.

He was in but he didn't know where to go … it wasn't like he knew where Jacob's house was. He could always walk up to one of the  
>houses and ask, but what if they didn't know about the situation and raised a hue and cry over him being on the Rez.<p>

He tried to use his sense of smell to track down Jacob's scent but it was nowhere to be found. He was loosing precious time.  
>Jacob would be getting worse by the minute and he was no where closer to figuring out where Jacob's house was…<p>

"This way" a voice came out of the darkness. He jerked around to see the same girl who had stopped him earlier. He could see that she  
>was panting ….She must've run all the way from her patrol post. She led him across the reservation and they crossed various houses.<p>

She led him to a small house with a porch. They walked around towards the back of the house. The yard at the back had been converted  
>to a beautiful garden. Edward could see yellow light filtering our through the back windows of the kitchen. The smell of steak and backed<br>potatoes was filtering through the air. He could hear someone humming pleasantly inside.

Leah stopped a few paces outside the door and spoke

"This is Sam and Emily's place. You'll be meeting Jacob here whenever you visit. She's waiting for you." With those words Leah turned to  
>leave but stopped at the last moment leaving a parting shot "Don't stare."<p>

Huh? What did she mean by that ….Edward was still mulling over Leah's words when he heard the door being opened behind him.

A lilting voice said "Never thought I'd see this day …Come on in…"


	10. While You Were Sleeping

**A/N:**** Chapter 10 is here people! **

**Edward and Jake finally get to meet after all this time! **

**Thanks you guy for all the support and for following this story! **

**Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 10 – While you were sleeping**

Edward entered with apprehension filling him; he felt that his heart would've been thundering if he still had a beating heart.  
>Jacob was nowhere in sight. He had already scanned every inch of the space he stood in. Emily had gone back to stirring the<br>contents in a pot on the stove and humming as she added ingredients to it.

He stood uncertainly in the small kitchen waiting for whatever was to come next. She turned finally to face him and Edward saw  
>the scar that ran lengthwise across her face. Leah's words came back to him. Well, he would've stared perhaps but not for the<br>reason Leah had said.

Emily was stunningly beautiful. She had the same tanned skin as the rest of the Quileute's, deep black eyes that reminded him of  
>Jacob's and kindness of manner similar to Esme. She smiled in a friendly manner and gestured him to sit.<p>

"So… _**you're**_ Jacob's vampire" she threw at him, eyes assessing him as if she could read his mind or see all the way inside him.

Edward wasn't used to people appraising him so openly and with such honesty. It was a refreshing change. Still, Emily's words had  
>him on edge for some reason. It made him strangely excited to hear that particular mode of reference. It bespoke possession. <em>Hold on<em>.  
>Wait one minute. What the heck was wrong him? What was he thinking?<p>

Maybe he should have Carlisle run tests on himself to make sure that he wasn't going loony. Pulling himself together he spoke to correct  
>Emily "<em><strong>I'm<strong>_ Edward Cullen" he tried to stress on the fact that he wasn't Jacob's anything.

_Other than the fact that you just happen to be the wolf's imprint, which is another way of saying soul mate and perfect person to  
>spend the rest of your life. <em>

Gawwwd. Was everything against him? Even his thoughts were pointing out things he didn't want to be thinking. Emily leveled him a  
>stare and spoke firmly<p>

"You're Jacob's imprint. Both of you are going to be a permanent part of each others very very long immortal lives. The sooner you  
>accept it the better. Don't look so morose, you won't find a more loyal, caring, or devoted friend than Jacob, Edward Cullen.<br>Now, I'm on your side so please, try to relax." She smiled at him again and took the pot off the stove.

Edward decided that she must be close to Jacob. She exuded the elder sister vibe to the hilt. She clearly cared for him immensely as  
>was evident by her words. Minutes ticked by and still no sign of Jacob, Edward was getting more restless by the second.<p>

"Where… where is he?" he finally asked not able to bear it for another instant. "Sam and Seth are getting him from his house…I called  
>them after putting the phone down ….I didn't think you would be here so soon…"<p>

Before she could finish her statement, Edward smelt a whiff of the same smell that had been driving him insane the last three weeks.  
>The smell he hadn't been able to forget. Jacob's smell. Vanilla.<p>

He heard the shuffling of the feet as two figures approached. He turned to face the door now and was shocked to see Sam and Seth  
>almost carrying Jacob between them. Jacob looked weak…his face was thinner, his skin was sallow, his eyes had dark circles under them,<br>his hair looked unkempt and lackluster…he was barely able to hold himself upright.

They carried him over the steps to the kitchen door right into the living room on a slightly worn but comfortable looking couch. Sam placed  
>a pillow behind him, and brought a comforter to cover him.<p>

Sam nodded slightly to Edward and walked back to the kitchen to give Emily a hug. They talked in whispers while Sam held on to her. They  
>radiated the same care and tenderness for each other as he had seen with Carlisle and Esme. Seth gave a small smile and waved goodbye<br>before making his way out.

Edward sighed softly and turned his head towards Jacob. Edward had been watching, standing still as a statue as they made Jacob comfortable.  
>He looked so fragile. All the vibrant energy about him was gone. It was like he had become old without actually aging. Jacob seemed to be coming<br>out of his stupor as he turned his head to look around. He went dead still when his eyes landed on Edward.

_Whaaaat…oh great… I'm so pathetic that I'm having hallucinations now. I'm hallucinating about Edward sitting opposite me.  
>I'm gonna close my eyes and he'll be gone. Please go away. I can't do this ….you'll leave in a second and then I'll wish you were here again,<br>but you wont be coz you don't wana see me …please just go now ….before I ask you to stay … and you laugh at me again and leave. Okay. _

_Closing eyes now. _

Edward listened to the thoughts going through Jacob's head. He felt so stricken with guilt. His rash actions had caused this. Jacob was in this  
>state because of him. He understood now what Sam and Carlisle meant when they said he was suffering.<p>

He was in so much agony because of Edward's decision. His order. It was so sad to watch the vigorous boy who was always so full of life  
>to be wilting like this. Punished for something he didn't even have control over.<p>

_Awesome! Even hallucinations don't listen to me…you're still here…that's ok.. stay for as long as you want…I don't want you to go ….  
>you don't even have to talk… just sit next to me…or we can talk…whatever you want… are you going to keep standing like that ? …<br>I mean sure if you like it that way _

…_Its giving me a neck cramp to watch you like this…but that's ok … I mean I'm a wolf …neck cramps don't bother me…just…  
>please… don't… please don't leave yet .. Just lemme get a good look at you…so that I can remember when you disappear…just stay…for a bit… <em>

Edward immediately sat down in a chair next to the couch. He was moved by the words he heard. It affected him to see Jacob so fragile.  
>It shouldn't be like this, Jacob should always be the same reckless and fiercely alive spirit that he was.<p>

He wasn't sure if he should talk to Jacob, he seemed to be in a stupor. Emily came to place some hot chocolate on the table and whispered  
>"I'll leave you two to talk". Then she and Sam went back to talking to each other in incredibly low whispers as they sat at the kitchen table.<p>

_Hahaha…that's funny. Feels like you're really here and Emily's just left hot chocolate for me..Wow I can even smell it…  
>but Ummm why am I in Emily's place? And why's she being like nice to you? Oooo I know… I get it.. I'm dreamin….you're a dream…<br>you're like an opposite of a nightmare kinda dream…hmmm….the hot chocolate smells nice…mebe if I have it in my dream I wont throw it up…  
>but mebbe not ….<em>

Edward spoke "Jacob…I'm not a hallucination, and you're not dreaming"

_Whoooaaaa….no way! Dats the first time my hallucination/dream's ever spoken back to me !_

_Sooo cool …I wonder if I'm officially loosing it now…so you're not a hallucination…okay whatever you say …okay….you're not ..  
>You're beautiful….you're just… beautiful…did you know? Hey.. The light is hitting your hair n making it shine…looks like you have a halo..<br>just like an angel…could you be an angel who decided to take pity on me…? _

…_yeah that would make sense…Edward shaped angel….I wonder what it would make him…a fallen angel perhaps…a beautiful sad fallen angel  
>…I saw it in his eyes…how much he still misses Bella…I could see it when he said her name…<em>

_I wish he wouldn't hurt like that… I wish I could tell him…I wish he would give me a chance to take that pain away…I would take it you know  
>…every bit of it…anyway he wants. I can be friends.. or even someone he takes it out on…but he just doesn't want me around…never…<br>it hurts more than I ever thought it would..._

_please Edward…please just one chance… if you hate me after that I'll leave…please…oh wait…no don't go… you don't wana be listening  
>to me whine… I'm sorry… just stay.. I'll be quiet …just stay…<em>

Edward felt like someone was squeezing his heart and driving a sharp blade through this gut. Jacob. Edward felt a rush of compassion  
>for the young boy. Edward sighed softly at Jacob's thoughts. Such tender thoughts of him…did he really deserve such tenderness when<br>all he had given was pain? The wolf didn't believe him; he would rather believe he was delusional.

Well then he would just have to convince him he was real wouldn't he? Edward rose from the chair and sat on the couch next to Jacob's legs.  
>He took one of Jacob's limp feverish hot hands in his own and tried again " Jacob…I'm real…I'm here…you're not dreaming"<p>

Jacob felt the cold seep into his hands and spread to his bones. Such delicious cold. It felt so good, so perfect against his feverish state.  
>He was running a temperature of 112 degrees lately.<p>

It even felt real…Jacob closed his eyes, reveling in this feeling of Edward squeezing his hands gently. He felt his skin tingle from the touch  
>and suddenly his eyes flew open and focused on the two pale hands holding his own and the two beautiful amber eyes staring at him in concern.<p>

"Whaa… you're…that's …how ..?" the words tumbled out of Jacob's mouth incoherently. He didn't blink and stared wide eyed at Edward  
>and unconsciously held on to his hands as if for dear life. His thoughts were crashing against each other in his head too fast for Edward to<br>decipher anything meaningful.

"Jacob calm down please… I'm here …I'm not leaving … just calm down." Jacob heaved a heavy sigh and relaxed against the pillows on the  
>couch. His breathing slowed down, and he looked at Edward through heavy lidded eyes and then passed out. Edward sensed the change in<br>Jacob's breathing and tried to rouse the wolf.

"Jacob…Jacob, can you hear me ….you need to wake up…Jacob…" Jacob's form went limp in Edwards's arms and he wasn't responding to  
>anything that Edward said. Sam and Emily rushed from the kitchen and Edward looked at them a little scared. What if they blamed him?<p>

He had just been trying to talk to Jacob, when he relaxed he thought he had made some progress and they could now try and start over.  
>But the boy just passed out, and nothing they were doing was helping. He whipped out his cell phone and hit speed dial.<p>

"Carlisle…its Jacob…he's unconscious… I don't know what happened …can you come over? Edward didn't realize but his voice held hysteria  
>in that moment, he was running his hand through his hair and pacing the room.<p>

"Of course, I'll be right there…I assume I would be allowed to enter …"

Sam nodded quickly "Sam's given the go ahead … _**hurry Carlisle**_"

Edward hung up and looked back at Jacob's limp form a frown creasing his forehead. Emily watched the whole scene in front of her and  
>smiled like she knew a secret no one else did. She put a hand on Edward's shoulder who flinched not having realized she was still there.<p>

"Sam's gone to accompany Carlisle …you should stay with him…I think the shock of seeing you here got to him..."

"I didn't mean for this to happen" Edward said softly

Emily just smiled reassuringly at him "I know, don't worry … Jacob is very strong ... he'll be fine"

Carlisle entered with Sam in tow. He came straight into the living room and started examining Jacob. He took his temperature, his  
>blood pressure and then his pulse. All the time Edward stood on the other side of the couch never letting go of Jacob's hand for a second.<p>

If Carlisle noticed he didn't show it. He turned to the others with a small smile

"it seems his body is exhausted and has gone into a state of coma to get some much needed rest. His vitals are good.  
>He's running a bit of a fever but that's normal with all the stress he's been under lately. I'm going to hook up an IVR to get<br>some fluids in him. He's just tired and needs rest."

There was a collective breathe of relief. Edward returned to his seat next to the couch

"I'll stay here, in case he wakes up" he said to Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and collected his things.

Sam spoke "Thank you Carlisle, for coming out on such short notice" The gratitude behind the words was genuine.

Carlisle smiled "It's no problem at all. I'm glad to be of help. Infact I'd like to offer my services incase any medical help might be  
>needed for all of the pack."<p>

"That's very thoughtful of you Carlisle..."said Emily, her voice rang with approval.

Sam walked Carlisle out to his car and spoke "Why are you doing this? I don't doubt your offer;I'm just trying to understand what  
>you're trying to do here?"<p>

"I've lived long enough to understand that war and enmity doesn't really solve any issue in the long run. I believe we should rely on  
>each other – out of trust and choice, not just a treaty. I believe we should support each can't exactly go to the hospital<br>being what we are.

While we can mingle with the humans to a certain extent we can't be our true selves around them. There's no need for that subterfuge  
>with you. I find that a liberating experience. So I'd like to use this opportunity to try and form a new kind of alliance. I guess I'm trying to<br>gain your trust Sam Uley and the trust of the pack and your people."

"I can't truly say that I trust you or your kind Carlisle. The hate and suspicions are too deep to be uprooted in a couple of meetings.  
>But I have faith in what the elders said, you may just surprise us one day. I appreciate the offer."<p>

Carlisle nodded and gave a gentle smile. It wasn't what he had hoped for, but it was a start. Everything began with a first step.

Edward watched Jacob's chest rise and fall as his breathing evened out. The combination of deep sleep and the fluids that Carlisle had  
>set up for him were having their effect. Color was slowly seeping back into his skin, and his expression seemed peaceful.<p>

The long dark lashes were resting against his cheeks. His face was innocent and untroubled. His hand was clinging to his arm where  
>Edward had held him. Jacob looked much younger in his sleep. A lock of hair fell across his face as he shifted; Edward reached out<br>and grazed his fingers across Jacob's face to push the strand behind his ear.

He leaned closer, skimmed his thumb across Jacob's forehead and whispered gently "I'm sorry…I don't know if it means anything.. but  
>I will try to be your friend Jacob" Jacob sighed in content, turned on his side to face Edward and slept on.<p>

"He can sense that you're here "Emily's voice broke out quietly "it's like that with all the wolves. He knows you're here though he's not conscious;  
>he wouldn't be able to sleep that way if he didn't. He also senses your emotions. You've accepted him at some level and that's made all the difference. Thank you Edward."<p>

"You don't have to thank me…I acted without really understanding what this meant to him…how it would affect him…now that I do  
>…you don't have to worry… I'll make sure he's never like this again."<p>

Emily nodded and went up stairs. She returned with a pillow and blankets. "Make yourself comfortable" she said, handing both to Edward.

Sam returned and nodded at Edward "I had to update Billy about everything…he was worried. He wanted to come over. I told him you  
>were staying and he said he'd wait till morning" Just call out for us incase you need anything..."said Emily again and gently pulled a<br>reluctant Sam.

Sam looked like he was about to protest but Emily spoke to him softly in Quileute. He looked uneasy but finally nodded at her.  
>With another nod Sam and Emily went up the stairs to their bedroom.<p>

Edward let out a sigh he had been holding and looked again at Jacob's sleeping form. As he kept watching a sense of peace settled  
>over him knowing that Jacob was safe and he could ensure that from arm's anyone had told Edward that he looked just like<br>he did when he watched over Bella when she slept he would have silenced that person. However there was no one around and Edward's  
>mask slipped unnoticed.<p>

He moved his chair right next to Jacob's couch and put an arm on the arm of the couch as if to ward off anything looking to harm its  
>occupant. He started humming a soothing tune to further relax Jacob and lull him into deeper slumber. Soon all that could be heard in<br>the room was humming and the soft breath of a sleeping werewolf.


	11. The Cullens Find Out

**A/N:**** Okay people here we go ! **

**I wanted to show the reactions of the Cullen clan to the imprint so here it is. **

**I'm going to Beijing for this weekend so won't be able to update while I'm there **

**So this should tide you guys over till I get back. Hopefully ! ****Unless I take my laptop with me and **

**end up spending the entire trip holed up in my room and writing! (It's happened to me before only I was reading FF at that time!)**

**Thank you to all those following the story! You guys make me wanna write more !**

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 11 – The Cullens find Out **

Carlisle entered the living room to find Esme waiting for him. She stood up and greeted him by placing a kiss on his cheek.  
>Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme and held her for several minutes. He loosened his hold but still stood with his arms<br>around his wife. Then observing his thoughtful expression she asked

"Want to tell me what's bothering you sweetheart?" He smiled slightly at how well she knew him. "Let's go to bed and talk all about it"  
>he said instead.<p>

The walls of the bedrooms of the house were soundproof and hurricane proof. A necessary requirement since they were all vampires  
>with super hearing and super strength. There had been a lot of awkward moments before they had figured out this solution when anyone<br>in the house wanted to be intimate with their spouse.

So when Carlisle suggested that he and Esme speak in their bedroom it was another way of saying he didn't want this to be discussed  
>with the rest of the family. At least not yet, there weren't too many secrets within the Cullen clan.<p>

They discussed all their problems and bounced ideas off each other. It was how they resolved any issue they faced. It was common  
>for the family to gather in the living room or the conference room in the basement to strategize facing any trouble big or small. Well,<br>all except Edward who liked to keep his own counsel most every time.

"So you think that Edward may be developing feelings for this boy?" Esme asked Carlisle after he explained everything.

"All the signs point that way Esme, I don't think Edward is even aware of the pull Jacob holds over him."

" You said the pull of the imprint is almost irresistible, do you think what Edward is experiencing could be because of that"

"It's hard to say, everything seems to have begun after Jacob imprinted… even if it's because of that it doesn't change the fact  
>that Edward seems to care genuinely about Jacob and his feelings are definitely involved."<p>

"What are you really worried about sweetheart? If Jacob has imprinted then from what you tell me he will be completely devoted  
>to Edward, he will become whatever Edward needs him to be. I don't think we need to be worried about Edward getting hurt in this case."<p>

"That's exactly what I am worried about Esme… knowing Edward he will cling to his guilt and the past and perhaps lose out on a chance  
>at finding real happiness. He is a noble soul but that may very well be his downfall if he feels he's betraying Bella by accepting Jacob.<br>I'm worried for him Esme; he's been lonely for a long time. I don't want him to be lonely any more. I have a feeling about this whole  
>imprint situation. It's something I can't shake off… like it was fated to be somehow…" Carlisle sighed heavily finishing his rant.<p>

He smiled softly at Esme who was looking at him with love and understanding "If it's meant to be then it will work out no matter what.  
>We're all here for Edward and if he needs to be guided then we will all do our bit to guide him when he needs it. For now just let's just let<br>things be and let time reveal what fate holds" Esme said soothingly while rubbing her husbands shoulders.

"You are truly a wonder, you're not a bit upset that your son might be consorting with the enemy" smiled Carlisle.

Esme frowned as she answered "I don't like their blind prejudice against us since _**we**_ have given no cause for it. However I don't  
>view them as the enemy, and certainly not Jacob. I've seen him around the Forks community center. He used to come in with Billy<br>sometimes when I'd be volunteering. He's a good kid."

Esme had given the stamp of motherly approval. Though Edward didn't know it, and he wouldn't start worrying over how his family  
>would react till much later, he already had enormous support from his parents.<p>

"When do you want to tell the others…" Esme asked.

"Now, I think…I just needed to tell you first and get this worry out of the way." Carlisle and Esme made their way downstairs to  
>the living room. Rosalie and Emmett looked like they were headed out for the evening.<p>

"Rosalie, Emmett – are you going out? We're having a family meeting. It won't take long, could you stay a bit? Jasper, Alice, could  
>we all please come in the living room. There's something we need to tell you." Esme called for all her children. Within seconds everyone<br>in the Cullen clan was assembled in the living room.

"Where's Edward?" questioned Alice. Then understanding dawned "Oh, is it about Edward then?"

"Yes Alice…it's about Edward. It's actually about Jacob Black but it concerns Edward."

"What could that mutt possibly have to do with Edward?" Rosalie raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Carlisle sighed and launched  
>into his story, giving a brief version and not including the incident of Edward bringing Jacob home.<p>

"Well… that's freaky, okay now I can say I've heard everything" Emmett smirked.

"Wow… just wow" Jasper was still turning all that Carlisle said in his head.

"Oh great! Are we gonna have to put up with dog smell in the house now?" Rosalie snapped.

Alice was the only one who hadn't spoken so far and was trying to peer into her favorite brother's future. It came to her in bits  
>and pieces. Hazy and blurred like a moving picture. When she finally made sense of what she'd seen she gasped. Jasper was at her<br>side in an instant.

"Alice are you okay?" Alice refocused and found her family staring at her in curiosity and concern.

"I'm fine I was trying to look into Edward's future. I can't see it like before it's hazy and it keeps moving like a picture but  
>everything looks alright." Jasper's eyes narrowed a bit.<p>

"So Edward and the dog are gonna be friends? That's it and problem solved. It's not gonna be that simple Carlisle"  
>Emmett was always very pertinent.<p>

"Well... it is that simple and difficult" answered Carlisle "Jacob is going to be a part of Edward's life going forward,  
>it's possible that our interaction with him may increase with time. I would like us all to make him welcome."<p>

"Wait a minute what about when we need to move…is he going to come with us? He needs to be where Edward is …  
>Coz we've got like a six months to a year more here…tops" again Emmett brought up a point that had concerned Carlisle<br>earlier but he tried not to dwell on it.

"I don't have an answer to that yet Emmett, it's a decision that I'll leave to Edward when the time comes..."

"So Jacob is going to become a permanent fixture in all our lives" Jasper spoke waiting for the emotions from the family to  
>hit him so he could get a feel of the situation. Sure enough he felt the feelings well up, acceptance and slight worry from Carlisle<br>and Esme, irritation from Rosalie, curiosity from Emmett and a terribly excited and anxious feeling from Alice.

"Well said Jasper…that about sums it up" Carlisle nodded. "I just wanted all of you to know and try to be supportive of this…"

As the family dispersed Jasper followed Alice back to their room. "Want to tell me what you saw in Edward's future that has you so excited?"

"Hehehe…I can fool everyone but you…" giggled Alice and launched herself in Jasper's arms. Her excitement was contagious and Jasper chuckled.

"So…what's the big mystery? I feel waves of happiness and excitement rolling off you Ali" Jasper used his nickname for Alice…  
>no one else called her Ali…it was his special term of endearment for her when he wanted to coax her into something.<p>

"Jazz you know I saw Bella's future last month and she's happy now…she's found someone in Florida and she's been with him  
>for two months now …she's happy…I was so glad that she's trying to move on and that she will have a safe and normal life now…<br>in about a year's time she'll forget about us and get married to this person"

"That's great darlin, but how does it relate to what you saw... Do you see her coming back?"

"No Jazz…no, it isn't that…I saw Edward with Jacob…in a clearing in a part of the forest that I haven't seen before so I'm guessing  
>it was on the reservation…the wolves were there and all of us…it was some kind of ceremony…Jazz I… I'm not sure but I think they<br>were getting married. They looked so **happy** Jazz.

_**Everyone**_ looked happy! It wasn't as clear like I'm used to seeing things but maybe that's coz Jacob is involved…it was like a  
>blurred moving picture…and I've never been able to see wolves before so that made me a little excited too I guess…I saw their<br>lives together Jazz, they were in different parts of the world … sometimes with us, sometimes just the two of them, but always  
>together…. They're mates" Alice finished quietly.<p>

Jasper knew the guilt that Alice had carried around for months when Bella had left town and she had lied to Edward. The truth would've  
>hurt Edward beyond measure especially since Alice had warned him about the consequences of his leaving.<p>

Alice had seen Bella's future as she was leaving and knew that she would heal. It only needed time. She didn't want to tell her brother  
>the truth to hurt him further… he would take decades before he let go of his guilt and keep suffering within.<p>

Even though Alice had managed to keep her lie a secret from the others she would keep questioning her own decision as she watched  
>Edward stay miserable. Now it was as though a dark cloud had been lifted. She was beaming. Jasper's heart skipped a beat. Even after<br>all their years together he still found her smile the most beautiful sight he had seen.

"We have to help move this faster Jazz." She announced decisively.

"We do ..?" Jasper questioned uncertainly and a little scared. Alice was near unstoppable when she got a scheme in her head.  
>"Ali, you saw they were together, maybe we should let it progress at its own pace…"<p>

He could already see Alice making plans and hatching plots. "Jazz you and I both know that if we leave it to Edward he's not gonna  
>make a move! He's just so holier than thou sometimes" Alice pouted.<p>

Jasper chuckled again, it was true, and he couldn't deny that. Still, it wasn't reason enough to for Alice to try her matchmaking skills  
>on an unsuspecting Edward and Jacob at this point.<p>

"Ali, let them take this at their own pace, I'm sure that if Edward found out that you were up to something he'll kick up a storm.  
>You know how conscious he gets. Stay out of it. For now" Jasper finished firmly. Alice felt a wave of calm hit her as she was about<br>to protest again, Jasper knew her too well.

"Oh okay, fine! But only for sometime… if they still don't make progress then I'll have to step in - for their own sakes."

She caught Jasper shaking his head in an exasperated expression and she said seriously "I just want to see him happy.  
>This is a good thing Jazz. "<p>

"Then let Edward find his happiness Ali…don't take the mystery away from him"


	12. Breakfast

**A/N:**

**Hiya Guys! I'm back! **

**Beijing was awesome! I went to the Great Wall, Summer Palace, The Forbidden City and a Kung Fu show which completely rocked!**

**Okay, so without further ado let's go to the next chapter! **

**I have to confess this is my favorite chapter so far!**

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 12 – Breakfast **

Jacob stirred; moving his feet to kick off the sheets he was tangled in…Edward moved his chair back at a respectable two  
>feet distance from the couch. He hadn't moved all night, watching Jacob sleep. It was flattering and a little concerning that<br>Jacob's dreams were filled with nothing but thoughts of Edward.

He was still in awe that he held such sway over the wolf.

Emily had come downstairs half an hour ago to start preparing breakfast. It was as if she had some internal clock that told  
>her Jacob would get up soon. She walked downstairs and Edward had inclined his head towards her, but made no move to<br>shift from his position close to Jacob's couch. It was only when Jacob stirred that Edward shifted.

Jacob mumbled and twisted his body to stretch on the too small couch. His feet dangled off the arm of the couch. It was a  
>funny sight with both his arms and legs stretching from either arm of the couch.<p>

"Morning sunshine" Emily came and ruffled Jacob's hair. Jacob was still groggy from sleep and grinned goofily at Emily

"Hey Em… I had the best dream last night! Edward- " He began enthusiastically.

"Yes" replied Edward. Jacob whipped his face around to see the vampire seated in Sam's favorite chair a few feet from the couch.  
>His eyes went as wide and he let out a small gasp.<p>

"You…you're …really here…" He finished stuttering. His eyes dropped down to his arm where the IV had been placed.

"You passed out last night…gave everyone a scare. Carlisle fixed that up" Edward responded to the questions playing in Jacob's head.

"Oh ...ok…umm, what are you doing here?" he asked, part of him fearing the answer. Edward had been waiting for this question.  
>He had spent a better part of the night pondering on the answer he would give.<p>

None of the rehearsed speeches came to mind as he watched Jacob looking at him with such hope and at the same time preparing  
>himself for another blow of rejection.<p>

"I came to see you…I didn't know …I didn't realize it would cause …I'm sorry Jacob" Edward spoke finally.

Jacob's eyes flew to Edward's face. This wasn't what he had expected. He sensed the guilt that Edward was carrying, it hurt him to  
>watch his imprint feel that pain.<p>

"No…it's fine, I'm fine. You don't have to apologize…last night was just coz I had like 20 beers in a drinking contest and I ran perimeter  
>around Forks like twice, and Paul and Jared and me kinda wrestled and I took them on together, which I can do no problemo, but they<br>are the biggest guys in the pack and I hadn't had lunch so it wasn't coz of you or anything it was just sort of a regular thing for me…  
>didn't these guys tell you? I do that every week. No biggie."<p>

Jacob spoke in a rush stretching the truth wherever he wanted to fit his crazy explanation.

Edward could only stare at him. The wolf was telling the craziest lies to make _him_ feel better? An involuntary smile broke out as  
>Edward pictured the wolf doing all the things he claimed he had.<p>

"You're still a minor, where would you even get 20 beers?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Oooo, you ain't seen da Jacob Black charm work its way around staid bartenders. I can work Mi– Ruh-Cals" Jacob answered cheekily.  
>Edward couldn't help but chuckle. Jacob was truly entertaining.<p>

"So you're saying passing out is a normal occurrence for you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…sure, sure. It's just me getting my rest. It's a werewolf thing ya know." Jacob lied through his teeth.

He would admit to just about anything to watch Edward smile like that. It sure was a werewolf thing. Edward read the thought in  
>the wolf's mind and felt something tug at the cold depths of his dead heart.<p>

"I'd like us to try to be friends…I can't promise anything else to you…it wouldn't be fair, I love only Bella, but I would like to try to be friends."

Jacob felt a sharp stab of disappointment at the mention of Bella's name. He quickly covered it up though, this was far better than  
>he could've imagined. Edward wanted to get to know him, wanted to be friends. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was better than what<br>he hoped to hear. A smile broke out on his face. "I'd like that too."

Edward nodded at Jacob, relieved that the most difficult part of the conversation had been dealt with. He wasn't sure why but it made  
>him feel a lot better now that Jacob had accepted friendship. There would be no funny business.<p>

He could be friends with Jacob, get to know more about him and still be faithful to his love for Bella. He kept ignoring the nagging thought  
>repeating in his head - <em>Bella's gone, she's left. Who exactly is this faithfulness for? <em>

Emily walked into the room. "Jacob I'm going to fix you breakfast, so go wash up… Edward could you give me hand with getting the  
>bowls off the top shelf, I can't reach that high"<p>

Edward replied "yes, of course" and walked towards the kitchen leaving Jacob staring at his back and smiling goofily at nothing.

Sam walked in on Jacob's expression and smacked him lightly on the head.

"This is your Alpha speaking" Jacob started and then lunged playfully at Sam grinning.

"Oh, you think you're so tough huh?"

"I know I am, think you can catch up?"

The two wrestled playfully for a bit, turning over chairs, cushions falling to the ground, and the furniture rattling with the momentum of their bodies.

"Have mercy on my living room!" Emily called out from the kitchen smiling at their childish antics.

Then, turning to see Edward watching a little surprised, she said

"Thanks Edward, I haven't seen them do that for a while now"

"They're close." It wasn't a question but Emily answered anyway "They couldn't be closer if they were real brothers. Seth completes their trio."

Sam and Jacob walked into the kitchen still smiling and back slapping. They sat down at the table digging into the food on it with alarming  
>speed. Jacob kept watching Edward in between mouthfuls.<p>

"Shouldn't you slow down, you could choke" Edward admonished. Jacob went beet red and slowed his pace considerably.

_Great, now he probably thinks I have no table manners and I probably look like a slob, and I eat like a glutton. Way to make a  
>first impression Jake. I should've taken a shower. Do I stink? Duh! I probably stink like a skunk to him. Damn stupid mortal enemy stuff.. <em>

_Is he regretting asking to be my friend? Shit, I ruined the first opportunity I had. But damn I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten in almost a week  
>…us wolves have big appetites. I just wana be done quickly. He's probably gonna leave soon, I just wana spend some more time with him..<br>I hope he won't be too disgusted…should I tell him? Should I stop eating…? _

"No." It was out before Edward could stop himself. Everyone at the table looked up at him puzzled. "No I don't think any of that"

He replied looking directly at Jacob. Jacob's eyes widened and he turned red again. Looking down into his plate, he sent a thought to Edward.

_You heard all of that. _Edward nodded.

_Oh shit. Well could you… not do that…? _Jacob thought beyond embarrassed that his mental tirade had been heard.

"It's not something I can shut off."

Considering how amusing Jacob's thoughts were, he wouldn't even want to. Jacob didn't smell bad to him at all; he smelt the same soothing  
>honey and vanilla like the roots. Maybe he should elaborate<p>

"Just slow down, I'm not leaving just yet" he said softly.

Jacob relaxed visibly and started eating again at a slower pace. _Gah, I need some more water. Some really cold water from the fridge. _

Before Jacob could blink, Edward had rushed to the refrigerator, taken out a bottle of freezing cold water and poured Jacob a glass.  
>He stared at the glass sitting in front of him<em>. <em>

_Thanks, but you don't really need to do that, I can get up to get myself water _he thought shyly.

"It's not a problem, I don't eat food, it gave me something to do."

_Yeah well, I'm not really used to being waited on, so don't go spoiling me, you'll be sorry later. _

Edward smirked, spoilt was not an adjective he would use to describe Jacob. He kept watching the wolf put away an enormous amount  
>of food with ease. He was completely immersed in enjoying the meal completely. Jacob felt everything so strongly; he concentrated on<br>each of his senses as he ate.

The taste of eggs, the crunch of burnt toast, the texture of the muffin, the color of the pancakes, how the honey ran across the  
>surface drenching them. Honey – like Edward's eyes. It was incredible to watch the visuals in his head. He could make even something<br>like eating breakfast look so appealing He couldn't help but watch, it was captivating.

_Can you please stop watching me eat, its unnerving. _

"I find it interesting, it's not something me or my family can do".

_ Please, I can't eat if I'm all conscious and you're, well, staring. _Jacob finished blushing again_. _

"I'll try not to make a habit of it" said Edward finally relenting.

Sam watched the exchange and felt a little left out but glad. The vampire was trying to put some effort into this and he was grateful.  
>Edward had accepted the proposal and he had done of his own will. Maybe, just maybe things were going to change a little. He looked<br>over at Emily who was beaming.

He rolled his eyes, she was the eternal optimist and he knew that she had become fond of the vampire in this short time. She was  
>probably imagining weekends over, and picnics and inviting the entire Cullen clan to their house. Sometimes, he wished he didn't have<br>to lead by example.

It was one thing to support his brother with his imprint; quite another, having a whole bunch of vampires in his house on his land.  
>He wasn't still completely comfortable with the idea of having a vampire on Quileute land. Yes, the Cullens had kept their end of the<br>bargain all this time, they had acted with dignity in this situation, and he respected Carlisle. But he couldn't just forget the enmity and  
>welcome them with open arms just yet. It would take time.<p>

Jacob finished his breakfast and looked at Edward expectantly. He wanted to speak to the vampire but it was difficult with Sam around.  
>He was watching them with a rapt expression as if Edward was going to<p>

pounce on Jacob and make a meal of him. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He tried an easy question

"So do you have school today?"

"Yes, I will need to leave in sometime."

"Oh yeah…ok"

"So do you like school?" _Wow Jake. You take the cake, street, and bakery for lame question_.

"It's…predictable"

Jacob was dying to ask when they would meet next, but he didn't want to push Edward. So he racked his brains for something to say.  
>He wanted to know everything there was about Edward. He had so many questions. But he didn't want the conversation to be a one<br>way stream of words with Edward picking the questions from his head.

He wanted to ask and get the answers. Right now with Sam watching like a hawk he was feeling so damned uncomfortable. He was  
>certain that Edward was as well. So they just sat in awkward silence.<p>

Edward read the young boy's thoughts and would've spoken to answer them but Jacob didn't want to talk like that. He would respect  
>the young wolf's wish. He too had many questions for Jacob, yet this wasn't the right setting. Sam was exuding an over protective stance<br>and was worried about Jacob getting too close to Edward. He didn't trust Edward to not hurt the young wolf. The strained silence stretched  
>to a point that the tension could be cut through with a knife. Emily walked out of the kitchen to the porch and signaled for Sam to join her.<br>Edward saw her give him a half apologetic smile as she passed.

Sam noticed that Emily was gesturing for him to come out and join him on the porch. He raised an eyebrow in question. Emily only gestured more animatedly and gave Sam a pointed look – Come Out!

"What's the matter honey?" he asked.

"Shhhhh. Keep it down" Emily put up a finger to her lips pulling Sam close to her."You. You are the matter."

"Me, what did I do?" Sam asked indignantly.

"How are they supposed to talk if you sit there staring at them"

"I'm letting them talk… I'm sitting in my own house and I'm not staring"

A snort was the only answer Sam got as Emily leveled him a look.

"Well we agreed to chaperone meetings. I'm chaperoning"

"You're being nosy and you're getting jealous, and you're worrying way too much unnecessarily.

I can see it on your face."

"I am not, besides, I left them alone all night didn't I …"

"O right, when Jacob was unconscious and you were sitting tense in the bed ready to pounce on Edward at the slightest hint of  
>anything I had to stop you from going down there at least 5 times."<p>

"Emily, this is a vampire we're talking about…in our house."

"Who has been nothing but concerned about Jacob once he realized what his actions did."

"I know, and that's the reason he's sitting here. I can't just… It's just instinct. Look, I'm trying ok.. I can't just accept this new  
>version of things as easy as you." Sam sighed.<p>

"I'm not asking you not to worry about Jacob or the tribe. I'm just asking you to give them a little space when Edward is here.  
>It's difficult for him too, being surrounded by wolves. Have you thought about how awkward it is for him? The Cullens also send<br>him into enemy territory alone. "

Inside the clatter of the fork against the plates went silent. Emily was being quiet, but it wasn't quiet enough to keep the conversation  
>out of reach of the two sitting inside. Jacob cringed with embarrassment. <em>Awkwarrrd. Emily please just stop.<em>

Sam sighed, unable to contradict the last point made by Emily. He was on Quileute land, he couldn't try anything, and even if he was  
>foolish enough to do so he would never make it back alive.<p>

He sighed again and spoke "fine…fine I'll back off"

Emily beamed "That's the Sam I know and love. My wise husband to be"

Sam couldn't help but smile back, Emily was his imprint. He just wasn't able to deny her anything that made her happy.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently before turning to walk in again "tell you what…you can watch them next time  
>…I'll just disappear"<p> 


	13. Hard Truths

**A/N:**** Hey Guys! Next Chapter is ready!**

**This chapter features an intervention by the Cullens! **

**I wanted to keep things even for both Jacob and Edward, so far the story has been more about Jake & pack. **

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 13 – Hard Truths **

"Jacob I must leave now if I want to get to school in time"

"Ok…" _So soon…I didn't get to talk at all_

"I will come back to see you soon" Jacob knew that his voice would break if he spoke. So he simply nodded. The pain at being  
>separated from his imprint again was starting to make its way through his system. He masked it; he couldn't let Edward see that<br>he was already miserable.

He wasn't some whiny clingy school girl. He needed to mature about this. "Sure, sure" he responded over brightly.

"Bye Jacob" Jacob simply thought his reply _See you Edward_. It had taken so much effort not to say See you soon Edward. Edward  
>nodded and walked out of the house saying his goodbyes to Emily and Sam. He blurred out of their vision and Jacob didn't move an<br>inch from the table in the kitchen.

It started as a trickle of a feeling which grew to a nagging, which turned into an insistent pull, which transformed to a roar in his head.  
>Edward couldn't grasp the reason for this sudden dull ache which was slowly consuming his entire being.<p>

The pain was increasing as he put more distance between himself and the Rez. It was when he crossed over the borderline that it struck him.  
>The pain, the disquiet, the apprehension had all started when he left Sam and Emily's house. But it's not like he had any reason to be in pain.<br>He had just left Jacob and was on his way home … why would there be pain?

It came again that urgent need to quell some nameless craving. It was as if he was feeling someone else's emotions. But why would that happen?  
>That was Jasper's gift. He couldn't imagine why he would feel this way. He had just met Jacob and they had agreed to be friends…he'd only just left<br>and everything was fine. What could possibly be causing this? He shrugged it off and ran full speed to the Cullen house all the while unable to ignore the feeling of being distressed.

He reached home to find his entire family waiting for him in the living room. Well…he might as well get it over with now. He read their thoughts to  
>gauge the reactions of each person.<p>

_Ughh…Couldn't you at least have taken a shower…you reek Edward! _Rosalie

_He looks better than he has in weeks. I'm glad he made this decision_. Esme.

_I hope he's decided to be friends with Jacob. He really needs this. He looks a little tired_. Alice.

_I hope Jacob's doing better now. I hope they've managed to talk about this._ Carlisle

_He looks at peace but I can sense distress and puzzlement underneath it all. What happened Edward?_ Jasper

_Oooo, now I get to have some FUN! _Emmett

Emmett spoke first grinning from ear to ear "So howz wolf boy?" the tone was teasing.

_Looks like it was a great first date if you spent all night with him _Emmett winked.

"It wasn't a date" Edward glared at Emmett.

Emmett just laughed "You're just too easy man".

Rosalie smacked him for making such a statement. "Don't even think something like that. Who knows what else we'll have to get used to  
>for the sake of the Dog's <em><strong>well<strong>__being. Next thing we know is he 'll be crawling around here all the time"_ she finished scornfully.

"He is going to be my friend from here on Rose, so I suggest you get used to the idea of _**Jacob**_ being here when he wants to visit.  
>That's his name, use it."<p>

The words cut through the air and left no room for doubt that Edward was dead serious.

Everyone looked at Edward a bit surprised. He was considered the most collected and composed amongst them all. Edward couldn't stop  
>rushing to Jacob's defense at the tone Rosalie had used. He felt a flare of anger wash through him and had reacted on instinct.<p>

The need to let Rosalie and everyone know that Jacob wasn't to be hurt or belittled in any way big or small was paramount. He was again  
>taken aback at his actions. "I need to get ready for school" with that he turned on his heel and blurred upstairs.<p>

Jasper's watched his brother retreating intently, reading the mixture of emotions playing inside him at the moment. He had been angry, not  
>just annoyed or irritated. He had been truly angry at Rosalie for calling Jacob a dog and insinuating that he would be an annoyance. He needed<br>to keep a closer eye on Edward's emotions. Perhaps Alice might not have to play cupid at all. Edward had just defended Jacob against Rosalie  
>but the warning had been for the entire family.<p>

School dragged, if it had been difficult to pass time earlier, it was even more so now. Edward had never though that Jacob Black would  
>keep plaguing his thoughts even after meeting him not less than 2 hours ago. After his return to Forks, Edward had found school depressing.<br>He would spend time with his siblings trying to let Bella's absence go unnoticed. It was difficult. School was where they had first met.

There were so many memories connected to every nook and corner of the place. His razor sharp brain played those moments back to  
>him in painstaking detail. He'd considered dropping out, but without his siblings to keep him occupied he was going mad in the house with<br>only his gloomy thoughts for company.

So he came back. It had been alright for awhile, the monotony of the lessons and classes that he could've taught in his sleep kept him occupied;  
>gave him something to do, even if it was for the sake of appearances.<p>

Today however, the monotony wasn't helping. His thoughts kept running back to Jacob. He kept count of the slow agonizing pace the hands  
>of the clock. They seemed to be moving in slow motion today.<p>

Lunch was no better as he listened to let the same thoughts of the students around him. He had tried to listen to them eating food,  
>out of curiosity. He found their thoughts lackluster and pale compared to the visuals in Jacob's head. He was just so alive!<p>

Ughhh. Back to Jacob Black again. He couldn't remember a time when he was so preoccupied with someone other than Bella. He wanted to  
>go for a run really really bad. It was the only thing that could cheer him up when his mood spiraled down.<p>

He was about to sigh again in frustration but felt himself calming down. Jasper. He smiled gratefully at his brother. Jasper smiled in return,  
>but kept his thoughts blank. <em>Lets go sit outside…we're not gonna eat this stuff anyway<em> Alice sent a thought to Edward observing his unease.  
>He nodded and they walked out of the cafeteria.<p>

In the corridor Edward stopped as if some invisible force had struck him. Pain spread through him as he watched the photographs that had  
>been put up on the walls outside the art class. The school yearbook was about to be published and some of the pictures taken had been put<br>on the notice board. There was a picture of Bella and him entering school.

The caption underneath read "The surprised couple of the year".

The human eye wouldn't be able to discern who the people in the photograph were, but the five pairs of eyes watching were not humans.  
>To them the picture was easily visible along with how happy the two people in the frame looked. Bella was looking up at Edward to say<br>something and he was watching her with an expression of adoration mixed with tenderness. They felt rather than heard Edward bolt from  
>the corridor to the parking lot outside.<p>

By the time the rest of the Cullen siblings got there Edward had peeled out of the lot and was racing away.

"Well…that's it. He's not going to come back for another week or so…should we go after him?" Emmett asked everyone in general but looked  
>towards Jasper.<p>

"No, he's over whelmed with guilt right now. Nothing we say is going to help at this point, and he's too fast for us to catch. Alice do you  
>know where he's headed"<p>

Alice who had been concentrating said "he's gone to hunt; he'll reach home after us…I think I should tell him about Bella"

"What about Bella?" Rosalie asked eyes narrowing. "She's met someone, she's beginning to forget, she's happy"

"That might just do more harm than good, you know how he is …Bella was his great love...but anything to get him to stop driving  
>himself and all of us crazy" replied Rosalie. Her tone was irritated but they all picked up on the worry underneath it.<p>

"It's okay babe, that's his way of dealing… leave him be…but I think it's a good idea telling him, at least he can stop with the guilt trip."  
>Emmett said putting his arm around Rose and nodding to Alice.<p>

"You guys carry on to your classes…I'll explain that Edward wasn't feeling well and had to leave to the school office" Jasper headed  
>towards the school office.<p>

Guilt and pain seeped inside him. Guilt at forgetting about her even if for a little time. Pain at the reminder that she wasn't here with  
>him anymore and it had been his own fault that had driven her away. How could he? How could he forget about Bella? His sweet love.<br>He had spent the whole day thinking about Jacob. Bella hadn't once crossed his thoughts till he saw the picture. Was his love that fickle?

He was certain she had been the one. How could Jacob crowd his thoughts so completely ? He snapped the neck of a deer he had been  
>chasing and drank hungrily from it. Normally he would take his time, but today there was no mercy. He had ruthlessly cornered his prey<br>and tore into it, causing the blood to run down his chin as he drank.

Once he had had his fill he buried the carcass and lay down on the damp forest earth.

He lay completely still… thoughts of Bella running through his mind. He missed her terribly, even now. She had made him feel so alive in the  
>short time that he spent with her…she had made him long for things that he hadn't felt in years…the yearning for a mate, she had intensified<br>the longing that he had pushed in the recesses of his mind.

After so many years of convincing himself that there was no one out there for him, she had made him hope again for love, tenderness,  
>comfort, happiness. She had aroused these forgotten feelings in his dead heart only to leave.<p>

She was gone but Edward couldn't get rid of these new awakened feelings. It was torture to think that he had been so close to finding  
>happiness…and then he let it slip away.<p>

Each day he found himself longing for companionship, a person to share the inner turmoil of his mind, someone he could share this  
>unnatural life of his, the simple joy of holding another and being held, having another who belonged only to him…this he coveted above<br>all other things…

Someone only his, devoted only to him… she would have been his salvation… she would have made this existence living…it tormented  
>him to think that his chance, his once chance at being happy had been denied…<p>

He could feel their thoughts hit him before he reached the living room. He let out a sigh. He didn't want to face them right now…he took a  
>detour to the back of the house and jumped straight into his room through the window. Downstairs the six vampires waiting for their<br>brother and son looked at each other in resignation.

"He's still sulking…"Emmett whispered. Rosalie looked directly at Alice and spoke quietly but forcefully "Go. Go now. Tell him about her.  
>If this goes on he will drive us all crazy."<p>

Alice nodded and bound up the stairs. Edward had been expecting someone to barge in so he left the door open. Alice walked in.  
>It was no surprise really; she was the one he talked to most.<p>

They were closer and Alice could get away with saying and doing things around Edward that the others wouldn't' be able to. He hadn't  
>been prepared for the words she spoke next though.<p>

"She will forget you. It's already started. She's seeing someone in Florida"

He spun around taking in the words flung at him. Suddenly anger surged through him, anger at Alice for saying those words.

The implication behind them; there was no doubt who she was. He was furious at her for bringing up the topic of Bella. She spoke in a  
>clipped impersonal tone. As if they weren't talking about the only person Edward had loved in all his living years as a vampire. As if Bella<br>hadn't been her best friend at one point. As if Bella were any other human being, the kind that they didn't acknowledge because they  
>weren't important.<p>

As if the words wouldn't cut through him and rip him into shreds the moment they were uttered. As if it wasn't enough that she was no  
>longer with him. As if the tiny hope that he kept hidden from everyone that one day Bella might return, was actually hidden from her –<br>his favorite sister.

All this and more flashed through his brain in the space of a second and he pounced on Alice.

He wanted to rip her throat out in that moment. She must have known for she moved at the last possible second, fluidly gliding past  
>Edward to the other side of the room. Jasper must've felt the emotion and was outside Edward's door sending out waves of calm.<p>

It worked but for a fraction of a second but the feelings of anger and fury were still dominant and Edward was resisting the calm. He pounced  
>on Alice again only to be restrained by Jasper and Emmett. He broke free surged on by his emotion swinging his hands to take a swipe at her.<br>This time Emmett grabbed his hand and held it with a vice like grip. Edward looked crazed and thrashed around to break free.

"Edward its ok…we get it, it hurts, we know…" Emmett said while trying to restrain his brother who seemed to have gotten stronger and  
>was putting up one hell of a fight. He was still struggling when the words reached Edward and he stilled completely. Another wave of calm<br>hit him and he realized just who he was fighting.

Sadness, shame and guilt were etched across his face. He wanted to fling them all out of his room for being right, for caring, for seeing  
>him reduced to behaving like an animal, the true monster that he was. He hung his head and spoke in a low voice that even the vampires<br>had to strain to hear. "Please get out."

There was an eerie silence in the room as Emmett released his hold over Edward.

"Bro…just …just take it easy …we do get it…"

Emmett whispered to him after pulling him into a half hug to let Edward know that all was forgiven. Jasper smiled sadly at him and sent  
>reassurance through his gift.<p>

He left after squeezing Edward's shoulder and saying "…we could've been more discreet but it would not have helped…sorry Edward"

Carlisle and Esme had been listening to everything from downstairs. Rosalie looked at them and spoke "maybe now he can try to let go …"

They noticed her voice was small and doubtful. It had been her idea to try this but they had all given consent before they tried something like  
>this on Edward. They knew she was feeling guilty for causing her brother even more pain. As bad as they felt about Edward being hurt,<br>they had both felt it was time to get Edward to face some facts. Facts he would avoid for years to come and hurt himself even more in  
>the process.<p>

Esme held Rose and said "sometimes you need to hurt before the healing"

They were joined by Emmett who pulled Rosalie into a hug and said "Just give it some time love… We can't do more than this …"

Edward sank down on his duvet face down. He couldn't bring himself to face Alice. She stood on the ledge of a tree outside his window  
>and spoke again<p>

"I know this makes you angry and it hurts…but it's the truth. You will need to accept it Edward…and please stop feeling guilty.  
>She is happy and this is a better life for her. The life you wanted her to have."<p>

With those words she launched herself into the forest blurring through the trees as she went.


	14. Running Away

**A/ N :**

** Hiya One and All !**

**I have this review that's going to happen at work starting this week to the end of the next! **

**So please consider this fair warning if I'm not able to update as regularly as I normally do!**

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 14 – Running Away **

Edward drove at break neck speed eager to put as much distance as he could between himself and Forks.

He was driving at three digit illegal speeds and his eyes barely registered the curves and the turns on the road.

He had shoved some clothes randomly in a bag soon as Alice had disappeared. The guilt spreading in him was fast becoming a  
>physical ache and he wanted to drown it out by getting away from it all as soon as possible. When it came to a situation that he<br>couldn't handle the emotions swirling around him, Edward always chose to put physical distance between himself and the place and  
>people that caused the emotion. It was just his way of dealing with thing.<p>

A mocking voice in his head said "_ Isn't this the same things you did last time…ran away ….left Bella alone…and now you're leaving your family  
>… typical Edward … just up and run when things get a little tough<em>" Edward just pressed harder on the accelerator to drown out the voice laughing contemptuously in his ears.

He wasn't able to keep the guilt and absolute anguish he felt at bay. The family hadn't stopped him. Carlisle had met him at the front gate.  
>It looked like Carlisle had been expecting him; he really did know Edward the best.<p>

" Nobody blames you Edward, you have nothing to feel guilty about ….please never doubt that we all love you and we realize how  
>hard it is for you … we'll be waiting for you.. Don't go too far son…"<p>

"I won't be long Carlisle …I just need to sort out this mess in my head … and I need to do it alone so that I don't hurt anyone else that I love  
>….I can't …I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am about what happened."<p>

With those words he had walked away from his sire, his father and possibly best friend the sting of unshed tears pricking his eyes.  
>Carlisle sighed as he watched his son take long strides to covering the distance to his car in a hurry.<p>

Now, with only a few miles left to Seattle he finally reined in the speed of the car as he approached the city limits. As the stress of the events  
>of the last few hours wore off he felt completely drained. He drove aimlessly until he saw a hotel.<p>

He checked in, the girl at the reception assuring him in a breathless voice " If there's anything _at all_ that you need sir, please don't hesitate to  
>call the reception, and <em>I'll<em>, I mean we'll be happy to help"

She hadn't really covered her slip all that well, letting him know loud and clear that it hadn't been in fact a slip. She was pretty in a porcelain doll manner, blonde hair and peaches n cream complexion. He had barely acknowledged her presence and left the lobby as soon as the key was handed to him.

As if he really needed her to say all those things when her mind had been screaming at him the moment he entered the lobby. Edward sighed heavily, wishing for the millionth time that his gift could be turned off at will…

He entered his suite despondent, not sparing a glance at the tasteful decor or the expensive furniture. Crossing to the bedroom in swift strides he flung himself face down on the bed and let out strangled noises that were akin to sobs…he found himself wishing not for the first time in the day for the ability  
>to cry …the cathartic experience that tears could bring wasn't available to him despite his many gifts…<p>

He let out a bitter chuckle. Serve him right for being the monster that he was…his powers rendered inconsequential in the face of his sorrow and  
>the only things that could provide a brief reprieve had been stripped away with his human life ….He couldn't sleep or cry …he shook his head still<br>smirking bitterly at his fate. Then, realizing that there was no escape for his tormented soul… he sighed and lay back, still as a statue on the bed  
>letting the wretchedness engulf him….<p>

Edward lost track of how much time he had spent just laying still in that hotel room…a few hours …a few days … he didn't know ….frankly  
>he didn't want to know… he was beginning to become numb, his heart and mind finally acknowledging that it was over. Bella wasn't coming<br>back.

"Jacob, if you don't let go of your death drip on the cell phone it's gonna to break to pieces!" Emily admonished gently.

Jacob sighed dramatically setting the cell phone down on his bed and then flung his hands in the air opening and closing his mouth  
>several times after attempting to voice his thoughts. He finally half screamed<p>

"He could've at least called! Why am I always the one stuck pining? I HATE THIS!"Jacob looked forlorn but completely adorable with  
>his arms crossed over his chest pouting like a 5 year old.<p>

It brought a smile to Emily's face and she pulled him in warm hug.

"He'll call you baby …he probably thinks you're ok coz he came to see you in the morning… I know it's hard, just wait I'm sure he'll  
>call soon. Or maybe he might just visit … you never know"<p>

They were at Jacob's house after he had gone back home to shower and change. Emily had offered to stay with Jacob knowing instinctively  
>that he was already missing his imprint.<p>

"I just don't like the way this has taken control of every impulse that I have… took all my self control not to go looking for him at school  
>you know…he will think it's so silly .. Like a girl. He'll probably laugh at me Emee" Jacob whispered still holding Emily in vice like grip.<p>

"Aww… he won't laugh at you hun I promise... you need to relax okay…and stop thinking all this stuff…you want me to make you something  
>to eat …or we could go for a walk …take your mind of things a bit…"<p>

Emily offered knowing that her offer would be rejected but it hurt to see Jake like this. She had to try to cheer him up if only a little bit.  
>To her surprise Jake nodded "let's go to the beach… I'm going crazy sitting in the house"<p>

Emily smiled broadly "The beach it is then!" She said holding out her hand.

"C'mon slowpokes…hurry!" she dragged him out the house and led him to the path that led to the beach.

Jacob recalled his conversation with Sam after Edward had left in the morning. "So how are you?" Sam asked once Emily was gone.  
>"Uhh…fine "replied Jake quickly. He didn't need his Alpha to think of him as weak.<p>

Sam looked at Jake a long moment and then spoke "Jake…I've been there.. I imprinted on Emily remember… You don't have to act around  
>me… or any of the pack for that matter."<p>

"Does it ever get easier ..?" Jacob asked in a small voice.

Sam sighed and spoke slowly as if measuring his words "It gets easier…with time. The urge to be constantly around them or the ache you  
>feel for them will not go away completely until the imprint accepts you completely…" he hesitated before continuing in a stronger voice<p>

"but the first three to four months are always hell. You will not be able to concentrate on anything other than the imprint. You will need the  
>reassurance of their physical presence at least if not touch. You will need to reassure yourself of their well being at all times. You will want to<br>keep them happy, and you won't be happy yourself till they are and unless you are around them 24/7. So you don't have to tell me you're ok  
>...I know the agony and the pain only too well."<p>

They had stayed till noon at the beach. Emily smiled to see Jake relax a little but her eyes narrowed in concern when she saw Jake clutch at  
>his chest as if in pain a couple of times. She went back to the log that Jake sat on<p>

"Jake are you okay?"

"Dunno Em…it suddenly hurts really bad and then kinda stops …I mean I keep hurting coz he's not here... but that's more like a dull  
>ache now… this just kinda sparks up and explodes ….Aghhhhh" Jacob gasped as another bout of pain hit him.<p>

"I'm calling Sam".

As Emily called Sam as Jacob suddenly keeled over and whimpered as if he was hurt.

"Jacob! Jake! Jake what happened? C'mon bro talk to me... Jake?" Sam grabbed Jake by the shoulders and shook him trying to get answer.

"Jacob's eyes were squeezed shut, a grimace transforming his features to an expression of pain. He was clutching his chest with his hands  
>curled into fists the knuckles turning white and letting out wheezing gasps.<p>

Sam was trying to haul Jacob up in his arms so he could get him to the house but Jacob was fighting every step of the way. He clawed at  
>Sam and screamed "Lemme go! Lemme go!<p>

Sam let Jacob go abruptly and he tumbled back to the ground still clutching his chest. He slowly rolled over lay there trying to catch his breath.  
>Sam crouched down next to him<p>

"Jacob ... What's happening? Are you okay? Jake are you in pain? C'mon talk to me!" Sam almost shouted his concern overriding every other  
>emotion at this point.<p>

"Hurts… hurts so bad…_**Need Edward**_ ….._**Please need Edward**_ ….._**please**_…" Jacob whimpered, the words coming out in short gasps as he  
>clutched his chest trying to breathe around the pain.<p>

Sam whipped out his cell phone and called Carlisle immediately. A nurse answered that Carlisle was in surgery and wouldn't be able to talk to  
>him for another hour. Well screw that! Jacob's whimpers were getting worst and worst.<p>

Sam drove Jacob all the way to the hospital gate not even bothering to park the car. He carted Jacob in his arms and ran inside. Carlisle was  
>just about to call Sam back after coming out of surgery when he saw Sam carrying Jacob and running through the halls of the hospital like a<br>crazed man.

"**Carlisle**!" He screamed.

"Sam!What happened? Jacob... can you hear me? Sam you need to calm down and tell me what happened" Carlisle tried to get through  
>to a panicking Sam. "bring him through here" Carlisle directed them to a small examination room.<p>

Sam laid Jacob on the bed and spoke tersely "Where's Edward? Carlisle you need to call him here right now. I don't know what's going on  
>but Jacob needs him here. Jacob was still curled into a ball small sobs escaping his large frame.<p>

Carlisle was sure that had his heart still been beating it would have gone into overdrive right then. Sam was furious and his worry and  
>concern for Jacob was going to cloud his judgment no matter what Carlisle said. He would have to choose his words carefully.<p>

Edward hadn't returned his numerous calls over the last few hours. He wasn't sure if Edward would pick his call even now. Hell, he didn't  
>even know where Edward was…Carlisle took a deep breath and spoke in a soothing tone.<p>

"Edward isn't in Forks at the moment…but I'll call him immediately to let him know what's happened. I'm sure he will get back as soon  
>as possible. In the meantime let me have a look at Jacob."<p>

Sam's eyes went wide at the statement. "**WHAT**?" he exploded "**what do you mean he isn't in Forks, Where the hell is he?  
>Did he just leave? How could he?Did he even once think of Jacob?<strong>

After all he said yesterday? He just left Jacob to deal with this stupid messed up situation!" Sam bellowed, his anger and panic for Jacob's  
>safety not allowing him to calm down. He could feel slight tremors run down his spine.<p>

"Sam, please…you need to calm down. We're in the hospital. I will call Edward right now…he wasn't aware of the situation. Something  
>happened today which has caused him immense grief and he needed some time alone to recover from it …believe me, Jacob isn't the<br>only one going through some kind of turmoil right now. But I will contact Edward and I'm certain he'll return at the earliest." Carlisle spoke  
>in slow measured out tones.<p>

"Oh Sure! Let's do that shall we!" Sam spoke bitterly.

"Let's wait till Edward recovers from whatever it is that's causing him pain coz Jacob can wait. It's not like he's on Edward Cullen list of  
>important people or things so let's just wait and hope that he shows up in time while Jake here can roll over die for all he cares" his voice<br>was shaking now with the effort of maintaining some semblance of control over his frayed emotions.

"Sam, I'm very sorry… I can understand how you feel at this point … but Edward didn't do this on purpose and he wouldn't want any  
>harm to come to Jacob. But right now this isn't important Jacob is…right now you need to let me help him as best as I can…Please move<br>aside so I can look at him…"

Carlisle knew that so much more than just Jacob's health and life hung in the balance on this outcome of this incident. All the trust that had  
>been built on both sides could be shattered if Sam chose not to believe in Carlisle's words. He waited with a calm expression on his face<br>which was at complete odds with how he truly felt.

A small whimper from Jacob caught both men's ears. The sound was so small and distraught that Carlisle moved instantly to Jacob's side  
>laying a hand on the feverish forehead and speaking to Jacob in gentle murmurs trying to find out the problem. Finally Sam unclenched his<br>fist and drew a deep breath.

"I don't know what happened! One minute we were hanging out on the beach and the next he's keeled over… crying out in pain. I had to  
>bring him here forcibly; he wouldn't let me touch him…keeps asking for Edward! Carlisle you need to call Edward <strong>right now<strong>!" Sam's words  
>had a touch of desperation about them. Carlisle nodded and hit speed dial on his phone.<p>

As expected he reached Edward's voice mail. He was about to leave a message when an idea occurred to him. He called again and placed  
>the phone next to Jacob's ear when it went to voice mail. Jacob heard Edward's smooth honey voice fill his ears.<p>

"This is Edward, I'm unable to call back right now, please leave a message I will get back as soon as possible" Jacob breathed a sigh of relief,  
>the pain was still coursing through his veins but on hearing Edward's voice he felt he could at least breath again. Carlisle kept dialing again and<br>again. Jacob relaxed a little more with each time the message replayed.

"Jacob can you try to tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked now that Jacob was a bit more relaxed.

Jacob listened to the voice mail for three four more times before gathering the energy to answer.

Jacob screwed up his face in concentration as if saying the words was taking up all his effort "_Edward… something wrong with Edward …  
>I can feel it… he's in pain …it's so much, so intense…please need Edward…can't ... No more… it's hurting …need Edward<em>" Carlisle drew in  
>a sharp breath. His suspicions had been confirmed. Sam's eyes narrowed and he cast an accusing and questioning glance at Carlisle.<p>

"Sam, I'll explain in a minute. I think I know a way to make Jacob a little more comfortable. We need to take him to my house." Sam opened  
>his mouth as if to protest and then started to pick up Jacob only to have Carlisle stretch out his arms "I can go faster than the car and you,<br>you can follow me, and we need to hurry"

Sam was reluctant to leave Jacob but he knew Carlisle was right. He gently placed Jacob in Carlisle's arms and spoke with a warning

"I'm right behind you" Carlisle didn't waste any more time.

Scooping Jacob as if he were a mere child not a six foot grown male, sped into the forest. He stopped just outside his house calling to  
>the others as a warning "We have a guest…" then on seeing the wolf pack emerge from the forest he amended "we have guests, Esme<br>please make sure everyone is in the living room"


	15. Where You Go I Will Follow

**A/N:**** Helluuuuu People!**

**So I have used my weekend judiciously and managed to finish yet another chapter ! YAYAYAYAY !**

**Sorry for the Cliffy last chapter but this will make it all better ! **

**This is a much longer chapter than I anticipated it being and I got a brainwave on how to end it and move the story forward! **

**I finished reading Dan Brown's The LOST SYMBOL and I gotta say I lohved it ! ****The concept or philosophy mentioned in the book  
>is so simple yet so hard to achieve. If anyone has read or like the SECRET by Rhonda Byrne you should check this book out. <strong>

**But even those who haven't I would recommend this book to everyone! Good read. **

**Okay, enuff promoting other people's work !**

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 15 – Where you go I will Follow **

The Cullens and the wolf pack all crowded in the living room. The groups stood on opposite sides of the room eyeing each other warily.  
>Esme was the only one who didn't seem affected and was smiling gently at the pack. The silence was tense as Carlisle carried Jacob<br>upstairs and Sam followed at his heels.

Carlisle led the way to Edward's room and deposited Jacob on the couch in Edward's room. He then rifled through Edward's closet and  
>returned with a jacket. Then, picking a shirt of Edward's that lay discarded on the chair he placed the jacket on Jacob's body and the shirt<br>next to his face.

Surrounded by Edward's smell Jacob's whimpers finally subsided and he relaxed, his breathing falling back into the normal rhythm. He clung  
>to the jacket and the shirt, inhaling deep gulps of Edward's essence from the cloth. It wasn't the same as having Edward nearby, but it gave<br>him an immense sense of comfort to be surrounded with the scent of his imprint.

Sam finally understood what Carlisle was trying to accomplish once he saw Jacob calm down and his uneven ragged breathing change to normal  
>also chasing away the expression of pain from his face. He too let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.<p>

"This is the best we can do for him at this point. I will call Edward again, but before that we need to talk" Carlisle motioned for Sam to follow  
>him downstairs. Sam could feel several pairs of eyes on him and Carlisle as he walked down the stairs into the living room.<p>

Carlisle spoke before they could be assaulted with questions "Thank you for waiting patiently. I'm sure all of you have questions, we will answer  
>them, but Sam and I need to discuss something before that. Please bear with us a little longer. Sam, let's talk in my study."<p>

He motioned for Sam to follow him and Sam sent a mental thought to the pack to stay on guard. Jacob was his second in command, but without  
>him here, Jared took up that position. He had the coolest head amongst the others. Sam nodded to him asking him to resume command while he<br>was away. Both men stepped into Carlisle's study.

"Sam… I'm not sure how this is possible but …Jacob is Edward's mate. It's the only explanation for him to be able to feel Edward's pain and be  
>affected by Edward's emotional condition. Although I can't understand how this could be … I've never heard of anything like this…is this usually<br>what an imprinting entails?"Carlisle questioned after explaining his theory to Sam.

Sam looked over at Carlisle trying to gauge the reaction of the vampire. He considered telling Carlisle of the prophecy, but he would only risk that  
>if Carlisle was welcoming to the idea. Although, Carlisle's explanation did seem to confirm the prophecy, this was just one coincidence too many.<p>

"Mates…but how would it …? The wolf becomes whatever the imprint wants him to be…does … _**does**_ _**Edward want Jacob as a mate**_?" Sam  
>spoke softly glancing at Carlisle to gauge reaction.<p>

Carlisle's mind was racing. It was the only explanation for Jacob to be able to feel Edward's pain. Mates were connected; they could feel each  
>other's emotions, thoughts and sense the other's discomfort regardless of the distance. It was the nature of the bond. A way to be able to<br>identify one's mate, and as far as Carlisle knew – it was only worked for vampires How was it possible for Jacob to be displaying  
>these symptoms?<p>

Could it be that because Jacob had imprinted on a vampire that he was also taking on attributes of a vampire? But how could he?  
>He was a shapeshifter. He would become only what the imprint wanted him to be. That was the nature of imprinting. Jacob hadn't been<br>able to distinguish Edward's emotions in the past three weeks. The change had happened only recently. _**After Edward's visit to Jacob  
>at the reservation.<strong>_ _**Edward on some subconscious level viewed Jacob as his mate.**_

Suddenly, it all came together in one flash of a moment, all the little incidents that led up to this one moment. The culmination of something set  
>in motion weeks ago.<p>

Carlisle was certain that Edward wasn't even aware of it, but his main reason to seek Jacob out, his curiosity about Jacob, his anger and confusion  
>towards Jacob when he initially learned of the imprint, his concern for Jacob's well being, his depression and guilt with regards to Bella were all tell<br>tale signs of the new bond that was beginning to develop in Edward's mind about Jacob.

_**The bond of a Mate. **_

Jacob's breathing was better and the sharp pain in his head and chest was easing away slowly but surely. He looked around the room feebly  
>and realized without a doubt that he was in Edward's room. He could smell his imprint and sense his presence here. It was calming like a balm<br>to his frayed nerves.

Yet the strong instinct to protect and soothe his imprint was urging Jacob to do something. He felt restless sitting here while Edward was  
>all alone somewhere drowning in sorrow so deep. Waiting for Edward wasn't an option – Edwards was in pain and Jacob would do everything<br>in his powerto stop that. He couldn't do that by staying here. He had to find Edward and bring him back. He wouldn't let anything hurt Edward  
>anymore.<p>

Edward may not acknowledge it but he was Jacob's world now, and Jacob Black was nothing if not tenacious. He wasn't going to let Edward  
>succumb to this misery that was threatening to engulf his being. He had felt the pain; he knew how much agony Edward was feeling. NO Way<br>was he going to let that continue. He would drag him back from hell if he had to. He would find Edward if he had to tear the whole country  
>apart to do it.<p>

Jacob felt better than he had in hours, the instinct to protect and comfort his imprint giving him strength and motivation. He smiled slightly at  
>the thought of being reunited with his imprint. Listening to the sounds of the pack and the vampires downstairs he decided not to go below.<br>He needed to leave quickly and quietly.

Stealth wasn't new to him, but leaving without alerting a houseful of vampires and shape shifters wasn't going to be easy. How would he even  
>track Edward? He didn't know where Edward was but he wasn't in Forks, there was no way he would have avoided coming for so long if he<br>had matter what the circumstances, Jacob felt certain of that fact. It wasn't something he even thought to question. Edward didn't  
>mean him harm. He would've come if he had known that Jacob was doing so badly.<p>

So Jacob would just have to go find him. He focused his mind on Edward, letting all else fall away from his thoughts, only Edward  
>remaining in his consciousness. Images began to flow through his mind. Swirling pictures of roads, streets, a silver Volvo , a hotel, a lobby,<br>a beautiful room and a despondent figure lying on the bed….Jacob's eyes flew open in shock!

Without another coherent thought except that he needed to get to Edward as soon as possible, Jacob leapt from the window blurring into  
>the forest. He raced through the trees trying to come up with the shortest route to get to him without having to go in the city.<p>

Every vampire and werewolf in the house heard the crash of Jacob landing on the ground next to the house and then the sounds of paws  
>running away at great speed.<p>

Sam and Carlisle rushed out of the study asking "What happened?"

There was a stunned silence for about a split second and then Emmett spoke "Outside".

Vampires and Werewolves all rushed out to figure put the source of the commotion.

"Jacob!"Cried Sam, he phased and ran following Jacob, he caught up with Jacob after a couple of miles.

"Jake! What are you doing?" Sam asked through the mental link

"I'm going to find Edward, he needs me right now" Jacob replied not changing his pace.

"No Jake! Listen to me ….please come back, what if there's another attack like this morning?

Jake I know you're worried about him but please listen to me … you need to come back"

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't… you don't know … he's in so much pain…I need to go to him"

"Jake you don't even know where Edward is… how will you find him? Come back please.

We'll figure something out…you can't just go running off like this!"

"I know where Edward is Sam. He's my imprint, and he needs me right now... would you deny Emily?  
>Please don't try to stop me…I'll be fine…I'll bring him back."<p>

"But I can't just let you-wait. How do you know where he is?"

"I can't explain it... I saw him; like in my mind…I don't have time for this… Sam I'll come back with Edward…I'll be ok. Bye"

With that last thought Jacob surged forward full force leaving Sam trailing behind.

He was just about leap through the last bits of foliage to the main road when he saw the pixie vampire standing a few meters front  
>of him blocking his path.<p>

"Jacob please wait."

Jacob skidded to a halt to stop himself from crashing into her.

"You left in such a hurry… I grabbed what I could, these are Emmett's" She explained as she knelt and placed a small bag around  
>his neck and adjusted the strap "they should fit you…for when you phase back …and Jacob, take your time, don't hurry back…<br>everyone here will be fine"

Jacob felt a jolt of gratitude and barked happily at her before running off again. Jacob kept following the instinct that told him he  
>was on the right track. It was as though he had an internal GPS tracker for Edward. He didn't care to analyze what this meant;<br>right now he was just happy he could feel his imprint even from such a distance.

He phased back on the outskirts of Seattle. He was thankful for the clothes that Alice had given him. In his hurry to get to Edward  
>he had phased and in the process ripped his clothing to shreds. Walking around naked wasn't going to help him find Edward.<p>

Dressed in designer hoodie and sweats, and sneakers that were more expensive than any shoes he had worn in his whole life he walked  
>across the city. He had no money for a cab, and it wouldn't really help since he couldn't tell the taxi driver the name of hotel he had to reach.<br>None of this bothered Jacob, his only focus was finding Edward.

He didn't realize the strange sight he made as he weaved back and forth through the roads like a man who looking for something that was lost.  
>He would walk up a street only to have his intuition tell him to turn back or change directions. It was like walking with a compass only he could<br>see. Jacob surrendered to the sensation and kept following his instincts and they led him through the city, directing him every so often if he  
>strayedfrom his path. After four hours of walking Jacob turned off a main road to find himself standing in front of the hotel where Edward<br>was staying.

The thought of seeing Edward again made him giddy with relief and joy. He felt such anticipation, such keen delight at the thought of being  
>reunited with his imprint. His wolf made his approval obvious and Jacob felt his excitement ratchet another notch.<p>

Letting his nerves calm a little he walked into the hotel, he crossed the lobby swiftly and took the elevator to the 12th floor. Once there, he stood  
>in the hallway and let his sensed fan out. He was trying to decide a direction to take when a wave of the same sadness and despair that he had felt<br>earlier this morning washed over him. Jacob almost whimpered at the sensation.

_**I'm here Edward…It'll be okay…just hang on…I'm right here…**_

His feet led him of their own violation and stopped when he was just outside Edward's room. He was about to knock when the door was pulled  
>open to reveal a haggard looking Edward staring at him in disbelief. His hair was thoroughly disheveled. His face was drawn, there were purple<br>rings under his eyes, and his pale skin looked almost translucent.

_Jacob…_

Jacob didn't know what propelled him but the moment his name fell from Edward's lips it was like a switch had been snapped. All his worry, fear,  
>anxiety, and urge to protect rolled through him like wave. He moved without even realizing and enveloped Edward in a bone crushing hug. His<br>feelings were crashing around him as he was finally able to reassure himself of his imprints well being. His thoughts were a steady litany of  
>reassurances that wanted to spill forth from his lips but couldn't.<p>

_**I won't let anything happen to you… I'm so sorry you're hurting… please let me take the pain…**_

_**Please don't feel so sad…you're not alone…you'll never be alone again…I'll always be here…**_

_**Please don't hurt so much I will protect you…I won't let anymore sorrow touch you…**_

_**I know how much it hurts…I'm so sorry Edward…**_

All Jacob was able to do was hold on to Edward like a vice. He hadn't been planning on tackling Edward the second he opened the door  
>but his reaction had been spontaneous. He couldn't bear to watch the vampire in so much agony. Edward was <em>hurting<em> _so much_ – he could  
>feel it as if it was his own emotion.<p>

He was tactile person, comfort for him was always through touch, he wasn't sure how long Edward would allow him to hold on. Would he let  
>this continue for few more precious seconds or would Jacob be thrown out the door and have to content with sitting outside the room leaning<br>against the door? He would wait outside the door without any hesitation. Edward's presence on the other side would be enough to soothe him.  
>It didn't matter. Edward could take his anger out on him, he could take it. Anything to help his imprint.<p>

All of Jacob's thoughts washed over Edward and once again he was stumped by the devotion that Jacob had for him.

He gently pried himself out of Jacob's grip, and held him at arm's length looking the wolf up and down while his mind whirled with questions.  
>His grip on Jacob's arms was gentle. The warmth of the shape shifter seeping into his fingers in seconds, he tried to ignore the electric feeling<br>that accompanied his touch. He tried to get his mouth to obey and ask the questions he wanted but nothing came out.

Finally Edward stepped away and allowed Jacob to enter further into the room.

"…How did you _find_ me?"


	16. A New Beginning

**A/N:**** Hey Guys! **

**Gawwwwd this audit is killing me! **

**Okay, next chapter is up! I struck on the idea of showing both sides of the tale this chapter so ****here are Edward's feelings.  
>Hopefully this will appease all those who have been craving more of a <strong>**response from Edward. **

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 16 – A New Beginning**

Edward had been lying dejected on the bed for hours. He hadn't moved a muscle allowing grief to engulf him. The numbness had spread  
>throughout his being and now the pain was merely a part of him, as it had always been.<p>

He would have continued to lay there unmoving, uncaring about anything that happened in the world when a new sensation caused him  
>to jolt upright in bed. There was an electric current buzzing through him making him feel emotions that weren't his own.<p>

Excitement. Relief. Joy. Anticipation.

He was puzzled for about ten seconds and then the realization hit him.

Jacob.

He could sense the wolf's presence. He was close by…not close enough to smell but close enough that the strange current of electricity  
>that would surround Edward whenever he was near was buzzing incessantly.<p>

How was this possible? No one knew where he was? He hadn't answered any calls or messages; his phone wasn't even charged and  
>had died a few hours ago. In his apathy he hadn't even roused himself to connect it to the charger.<p>

Suddenly he felt guilt again, this time for a completely different reason. He had just left. After everything he had said to Emily and the  
>assurance that he had given Jacob he hadn't once thought to call him to let him know that he was leaving. There had been no plan to<br>go back toForks anytime soon. It was a regular occurrence for Edward to leave and not return home for days, sometimes weeks.

As he berated himself internally for being so careless and selfish, Edward flung his mind out to catch Jacob's presence. He had to have  
>been mistaken. How could Jacob be here? The idea was ludicrous.<p>

It was just another one of the tricks his mind played to steadily drive him insane while misery consumed him. It was wishful thinking for  
>him to believe that it would be possible for Jacob to be here. Yet a part of him couldn't help but be comforted by the thought. Jacob would<br>undoubtedly know something to say to amuse him despite his current state.

A soft smile formed on his face as he thought back to the moments spent with Jacob this morning. This morning, had it only been this morning,  
>it felt like so much more time had passed since then. He shouldn't be indulging in such flights of fancy. Jacob wasn't here; it must've been<br>something else.

Why should this thought have him plunging into the depths of his despair again? He'd been alone before and he was alone now.  
>What was different? As if in response he felt the surge of a familiar presence, the thoughts audible to him as if they had been<br>shouted out

_**I'm here Edward…It'll be okay…just hang on…I'm right here…**_

Before he could really process what happened Edward moved using vampiric speed and whipped the door open to be stilled with shock  
>at his discovery. Jacob Black stood with his hand poised to knock on the door.<p>

Edward could only stare at the young man trying to convince himself this wasn't an illusion.

"Jacob…" he whispered

The pulsating force of Jacob's emotions was too strong to withhold and Edward felt them wash over him.

Worry and fear warring with relief, and a strong urge to comfort.

It took Jacob less than two seconds to move rapidly and pull Edward flush against him. For the second time in less than a minute  
>Edward was completely stunned as he felt the warmth of the wolf seep into his bones. The touch was so soothing and comforting.<br>Edward felt all the negative emotion inside him drain away as if Jacob was able to melt away all the sadness that had been surrounding him.

And his thoughts….God…such concern…such compassion…such tenderness…for him…only him…Jacob cherished him above all others…  
>he was pouring all his emotions into that one hug…offering to be his pillar of support…lending strength…he would be whatever Edward<br>needed him to be…

Edward felt his resolve crumble under the assault of those emotions. Jacob's passion, his adoration, his loyalty was an unyielding force.  
>It left Edward dazed and completely unraveled. How was he supposed to go on denying what he knew he truly felt? How could he not<br>give in to the strength of that devotion? How could he not succumb? How could he remain indifferent?

He heard Jacob's thought about being kicked out and winced internally. He would _never_ do that. Jacob needn't ever worry about Edward  
>sending him away again. He didn't have the strength any more. He needed Jacob, needed the warmth that chased his melancholy away,<br>needed the comfort that was a balm to his soul, needed the joy that would fill up the void in his heart and soul.

Someone he wouldn't have to share, someone only his. _His mate_ .Perhaps it was selfish, but Edward had never been one to claim  
>to be otherwise.<p>

Gathering his ragged feelings he pulled away gently, so that Jacob wouldn't feel rejected and held on to the wolf's forearms. He could feel  
>the same electric current spark at the touch. It stirred a longing he didn't want to name right away. He appraised Jacob from head to toe,<br>gaze lingering on the wolf's face.

There were so many questions running through his mind. He made several attempts to formulate a query but no sound came out. Finally  
>he released Jacob and stepped away allowing Jacob to follow him further into the room and asked<p>

"…How did you find me?"

Jacob had settled on the edge of the bed to relax, all the exhaustion catching up with him now.

"I…" the events of the morning ran through his head without censure. He was thinking of suitably witty answer for the question when  
>a strangled gasp, followed by a strange sound brought him back to the present.<p>

_Crunch._

The sight before him made him freeze.

Edward stood clutching the back of a chair, the wood crushed in his hand which was shaking slightly. He was staring at Jacob with an  
>intense expression of anger mixed with worry. It sent shivers down Jacob's back to watch Edward looking at him so intently. When he<br>spoke his voice had a panicked edge to it

"You were in such severe pain and you came to find _me_? You _ran_ all the way from Forks! And what was Alice thinking? Why wouldn't  
>she stop you! And then you walked here, <em>you<em> _walked_! …_Jacob"_

Edward threw the shreds of wood in his hands on the floor and paced back and forth across the room and hand dragging through his  
>hair leaving it completely messed up. Jacob tried to think of something soothing to say to calm Edward, he didn't understand, he was<br>Jacob's world. If Jacob had to do it all over again he would – in a heartbeat.

Edward caught the thought and reacted. Crossing the distance between them swiftly Edward and leaned down to grab at Jacob's arms,  
>their faces separated by mere inches and spoke quietly yet forcefully<p>

"…You shouldn't have done that, what if something worse had happened? …I don't deserve such loyalty…I can't …you could've been  
>hurt Jacob….promise me you won't endanger yourself like that again… Promise"<p>

Edward was grip was tight to the point of being painful, had Jacob been an ordinary human he would've been sporting bruises. The pain  
>didn't register to Jacob at all, the only thing he was aware of was Edward's touch like cold fire, igniting sparks of longing, Jacob could feel<br>it coursing through his veins like the Mersange had, electrifying and exciting. Jacob's eyes widened and his breathing became uneven.

Edward's haunting voice and his emotions…all the concern, affection, worry mixing together had Jacob reeling, he could feel what Edward  
>was feeling, could see the anxiety and blind panic building in the other man. He had to work hard to bury the exhilaration he felt in this<br>moment of being near his imprint and knowing that Edward was worried about him too. The words were out before he could stop them

"Well, it's a good thing I have an internal Edward Cullen GPS tracker isn't it? Besides it was worth it…"

Edward stopped short. In his concern for Jacob's well being he had completely side stepped the fact that Jacob had found him through  
>this new bond. They were linked in a way that allowed Jacob to see through his eyes or was it his mind…? It left him stunned for a second<br>and then realizing his proximity to Jacob and reading the thoughts in the wolf's head he stepped back.

The stab of disappointment that went through him wasn't only Jacob's, but he needed to understand more about this bond between them.  
>It was fascinating and a little scary as Jacob was able to somehow connect to his mind through this bond. Was it possible that he could read<br>his emotions too?

Deciding to test the theory he thought about the time that Jacob passed out in the bramble patch. Almost immediately he felt helplessness,  
>panic, fear and anger wash over him. He had his back turned to Jacob and almost jumped at feel of Jacob's hand on his back.<p>

"Edward what is it? What happened? Why are you so upset?" Jacob questioned moving his hand but not backing away. Edward whirled around  
>and looked stunned at Jacob. So it was true, Jacob could feel his emotions. They were truly connected.<p>

"How did you know I was upset?" Edward questioned, unable to deny the truth of Jacob's words.

"I felt it…"

"Have you always been able to …since …."

"Sort of…but it's been stronger since this morning …when I…I mean, I felt your- err…I could tell you were upset this morning while I was  
>at the beach, that's when it started." Jacob stumbled over his words in trying to spare Edward the embarrassment that Jacob knew how<br>exactly how agonizing the pain had been.

"It seems you can read my emotions…this bond is reacting in a remarkably different way from an imprint…I don't know this first hand but it  
>seems more like what a vampire would go through"<p>

Edward didn't add when he finds a mate. This – whatever this was between them was too huge even without the implication of that particular fact.

"Well…you're not a shape shifter… that might be it…" Jacob said trying to stifle a yawn. All his exhaustion coming to hit him full force.

Edward felt the fatigue that Jacob was trying so hard to hide. He moved in a blur, within seconds he had crouched down in front of Jacob  
>and removed the wolf's shoes, moved to the mini bar and poured a glass of water and stood before Jacob holding out the glass.<p>

"We'll talk more about it in the morning…but for now you need to sleep…you're exhausted and need to rest" he spoke offering the glass  
>to a reluctant Jacob who gulped it down in one go.<p>

"I'm fine you don't need to baby me…I'm not tired, I can totally stay up" Jacob pouted protesting very much like a toddler not wanting  
>to go to bed.<p>

Edward chuckled and smiled a lopsided smile "you'll find Jacob that the bond works both ways…I know that you're exhausted and quite  
>frankly it's rubbing off on me. Besides, I might enjoy babying you just a bit..."<p>

Heart almost stopping at Edward's smile and the slightly flirtatious tone of his voice Jacob could only nod mutely.

Satisfied that Jacob wasn't going to fight him on this Edward moved around the bed moving the comforter around Jacob. He made a big  
>show of tucking him in. Jacob rolled his eyes and couldn't resist teasing "why thank you nurse Edward, you have excellent bedside manner,<br>you make it to my list of one of the best nurses ever!"

Edward found himself enjoying their repartee and found himself answering in a mock hurt tone

" After all that work only one of the best ? Why not the best?"

Jacob was taken aback by Edward's easy smile, he grinned in return and replied off the bat "well the best ones are the ones who kissed my  
>boo boos better when I was a kid"<p>

There was silence for two beats and then Jacob flushed beet root "…Errr…that …just forget I said that… I kinda always end up with my foot  
>in my mouth…I should just...I'm really tired " he faked a huge yawn and turned around to face away from Edward and buried himself in the<br>covers "…good night Edward" the voice was muffled by the covers.

_Shit. Shit shit . Shit . Friggin. Bloody… What is wrong with you Jake? Shit! It was going so well. He was actually talking, no joking with you.  
>Now he'll think you were trying to fish for a kiss. Just what the hell, no friggin filter ! <em>

Edward heard Jacob's rant and had to smother a chuckle from escaping. He hadn't been expecting that response from Jacob but he suddenly  
>had the urge to kiss Jacob's hurt away. This whole thing with Jacob felt like something he couldn't control. Edward realized abruptly that he<br>didn't care.

Moving quietly around the bed, Edward got into the other side of the bed. He gently pried the covers off of Jacob who was holding them in  
>a vice like grip, his eyes screwed shut as if to ward off his nightmares.<p>

Edward just stared for a long moment and then leaning in placed a lingering kiss on Jacob's forehead breathing in the smell of Vanilla  
>and feeling the warmth seep through, his lips tingled with the sensation.<p>

Jacob felt cold lips on his forehead and stopped breathing as his heart rate went through the roof. Edward moved his head to whisper  
>the words against Jacob's ear<p>

"You'll also find that I'm quite competitive…I don't like to lose. Good night Jacob"


	17. Hunter & Prey

**A/N : Hiya One and All ! **

**How goes the pursuit of Life, Love and Happiness ?**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and revewing and putting this story on Alerts ! I'm SUPER HAPPPYYYYYY !**

**The audit has ended ! So here's all my hardwork from this weekend ! **

_Italics - _**Jacob's Thoughts**

**Bold** - **Edward's Thougts**

**Enjoy and please review ! **

**Chapter 17 – Hunter and Prey **

A contented sigh broke Edward from his reverie. He hadn't moved from his place on the couch the whole night.  
>Jacob was starting to stir, he stretched his large frame languorously and then stilled again, snuggling deeper into<br>the soft warmth of the bed. He wasn't quite awake yet, enjoying that delicious place between sleep and complete  
>wakefulness.<p>

Edward watched Jacob's sleeping form curled up on the huge bed of the hotel room. He had shifted during the night  
>and covers had been flung half across the bed and the floor. He was sprawled on his stomach, face buried in the soft pillows.<br>He was clutching a pillow at his side and one leg was drawn up while the other was straight and the other arm flung backwards.

The hoodie he wore had ridden up due his constant shuffling during the night and now revealed an expanse of smooth tanned skin.  
>It was proving to be a big distraction as Edward tried in vain not to stare at the patch of caramel that seemed to be taunting him,<br>even the color of the skin seemed exude the same warmth as the owner. It took all of his considerable self control to not cross  
>the few feet distance and run his fingers across the flesh peeking from beneath the material of the hoodie.<p>

His eyes narrowed again as they had the first instant he had recognized who the garment actually belonged to. _Jacob was wearing  
>Emmett's clothes! <em>He had to take deep breaths of air that he didn't need to keep the jealously rising in him at bay.

He kept reminding himself that there was a reasonable explanation for how this had happened but the thought of  
>Jacob breathing in Emmett's scent, surrounded by someone other than himself was driving him insane. Edward had<br>already severed, mutilated, disfigured and maimed Emmett in his thoughts several times but it hadn't been able to  
>put the thought put of his mind.<p>

Only Jacob's dreams which were constantly filled with golden eyes, Edward's voice, relief that Edward was ok and the  
>feel of ice cold lips had served as a deterrent to Edward ripping the offending attire into shreds. He had watched Jacob<br>through the night as he slept the book in his hands lay discarded to his side. The wolf was so beautiful and so unaware  
>of his own charm. He had hummed the same tune as he had the previous night to lull Jacob into a deeper sleep. It soothed<br>him incredibly to know that Jacob was safe and that he could ensure that safely from a close distance.

He didn't know much about Jacob but he would remedy that starting today. He had spent the last few hours thinking about  
>various things that he would ask Jacob once he got up. Edward started with the one thing he knew about Jacob for without<br>a doubt. Jacob liked to eat. As he heard the slow and steady rhythm of breathing change, Edward stood up walked towards  
>the phone in the room.<p>

Jacob woke up to a delicious aroma. Looking around the room he spied the table in the room laden with dishes that were covered.  
>He could smell bacon, eggs, coffee, orange juice, jam and other scents he couldn't distinguish at this point. He turned his head to<br>find sunlight streaming in from the windows.

Edward was standing just inside the window that led towards the balcony and sparkling. There was no other word for it really.  
>It was as if he was made of crystals or tiny diamonds the way the sunlight caught his skin and made it shimmer. The light bounced<br>off his face to create thousands of little rainbows across the wall of the room. Jacob's mouth went slack, he could only stare.

The sound of a gasp had Edward turning around face Jacob. He smiled gently, the sight in front of him warming his cold heart.  
>Jacob looked adorable, his hair was mussed up, he was rubbing with one had at his bleary eyes and his full bottom lip jutting<br>out just a bit in a pout.

Jacob was rubbing at his eyes in order to make sure this wasn't a dream. Then the events of last night came rushing back and  
>his thoughts went back to the sensation of cold lips pressed against his burning forehead, and Edward's words. He hadn't dreamt<br>that had he? Ever since imprinting sometimes his dreams were so vivid that he had trouble distinguishing if they were real or not.  
>He was biting his lip in consternation trying to think if it was a dream.<p>

_Did I dream that….damn…felt so real, his lips were so cold…felt so good against my skin…and his voice…and what did he mean  
>…was he like flirting with me ?… Nah…no way Jake….<em>_that's impossible...that's never happening ….okay…it must've been a  
>dream…I wish…<em>

"It wasn't a dream" a melodic voice broke through his rant.

Jacob turned a little startled towards the sound of the voice and saw Edward leaning against the wall watching him. His gaze  
>never faltered, he kept watching Jacob with intensity that the young wolf fidgeted a little and lowered his head. Then the words<br>registered his breath caught and Jacob was blushing so deeply that the red showed even through his tan skin.

Edward watched Jacob, pleased at the effect his words had produced.

He had heard Jacob's heart beat race as soon as he had spoken, the blood pumping through his veins was beating to a hypnotic  
>rhythm. He had heard the catch of breath as the wolf grasped the implications of his words. As a vampire he didn't need to see<br>the crimson stain on the wolf's cheeks to know he was blushing. He could hear the tiny blood vessels swell with the rush of blood  
>but Jacob looked <em>delectable<em> like this.

All Edward wanted to do was cross the room in a heartbeat; shove Jacob back on the bed and run his lips all over that beautiful red,  
>instead he held himself stock still. He was a vampire, a hunter at the core of his being; it didn't matter whether the prey was a deer,<br>mountain lion or his chosen mate. The thrill of the hunt was in the chase. He would use all the weapons in his considerable arsenal to  
>make this the most worthy chase of all.<p>

Seduction was an art every vampire was skilled at; it was just something that came to them instinctively. It was an essential skill  
>honed to perfection allowing them to continue living in anonymity in the world of men. Edward would employ all the charm and wit<br>at his disposal to wipe away every trace of doubt from Jacob's mind.

_Whooaa…..Okay….Okay…Whattttt ?...No…calm down Jake, it was …was just a joke, he said he doesn't like to lose, it was just  
>…shit…those lips…it didn't even last more than 2 seconds… stop obsessing…<em>

Jacob was still trying to process the words and the fact that Edward wasn't freaking out or anything to notice the satisfied smirk  
>on Edward's face.<p>

"Did you sleep well?" He questioned as if he hadn't spoken earlier "you must be… _starving_" Edward's voice was soft and lilting as  
>he looked over at Jacob. The last word made Jacob shiver in anticipation, of what he didn't know. Edward appeared completely<br>unruffled but suddenly Jacob felt like he was being examined underneath a microscope.

"Come and eat, I can't speak from experience but the couple next door were raving about the breakfast here. Although…" Edward  
>frowned a little before continuing "they might have been a tad misleading considering they spent half the morning ignoring said breakfast<br>if their moans were any indication."

Jacob felt himself turn beet root once again. His head swam with images at Edwards's words of acts the couple must've indulged  
>in to elicit moans. The images kept playing on a loop except they transformed into images of him and Edward ignoring breakfast<br>while he lay pinned beneath Edward, hands roaming frantically, trying to reach everywhere at once, so close, not close enough,  
>gasping for air and moaning on <em>their<em> own bed.

How the heck could Edward remain so calm while saying that?

_Fuck .Fuck Fuck. Fuckinshit. He's trying to kill me…. Death by smoking hot visuals. I kinda already got a teaser last night I really  
>don't need this….gaahhhh….I wonder what he sounds like when he moans… I wonder who'd be louder between us… shit Jake not helpin here….<em>

Edward stiffened at the thoughts running through Jacob's head. The temptation of playing out that little fantasy and finding out exactly  
>who would be louder, how Jacob would feel underneath him was making need thrum in his veins. He curled his fingers and his nails bit<br>into his palms. He allowed himself and Jacob a couple of moments before turning to look at the shape shifter again.

"I'll be right back just need to use the bathroom" Jacob fled from the room unable to look into Edward's eyes.

He couldn't handle the rejection that he knew he would find there. Yesterday had been a crazy day, Edward was worried about him  
>and that's probably why he did what he did. Just to make him feel better. He knew all about imprinting and how it affected Jacob.<br>Touch was the easiest way of reassurance. In his hurry to escape the situation Jacob didn't even think to reach out for Edward's  
>emotions and ascertain what the vampire was feeling.<p>

_Calm down Jake… he didn't mean anything by it, why would he be affected?…he doesn't feel the same way….just calm down, walk out  
>there and have breakfast…use this time to get to know him…stop being such a baby… <em>

Edward heard the thought and immediately felt guilty; it had not been his intention to hurt Jacob. He thought Jacob would know how  
>he felt; he could feel his emotions the bond made sure of it. Apparently he hadn't thought to use it or it only worked in case of Edward<br>being in trouble. Jacob was upset and Edward could feel the pain as if it were his own.

He knocked on the bathroom door and spoke gently "Jacob …please come out, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry…please"

Jacob had been washing his hands when Edward's voice reached him. He froze. Turning the handle on the door slowly he stepped out.  
>Edward felt his confusion and bewilderment wash over him.<p>

_What… how did you …shit you were listening to me... _Jacob looked annoyed. Edward didn't mention that it was his feelings as well as  
>the thoughts that he could read.<p>

"Jacob it isn't something that I can turn off…but I will try to be more respectful of your privacy" Edward spoke soothingly.

Jacob took in Edward's earnest expression, blew out a puff of air and spoke "So where's this famous breakfast you were tellin me about?"

Edward smiled and moved to the table and started removing the lids off all the dishes. Jacob gaped at the number of dishes covering  
>the table. There were four of small tables with wheels that were used by room service with additional dishes on them.<p>

The table was over flowing with every breakfast item that he could possibly think of. Crispy fried Bacon, Scrambled Eggs, Omelets,  
>Sausages, Hash browns, Grilled Tomatoes, Pancakes with three kinds of syrup, Croissants, Cereal, Yoghurt, Fruit platters, Danish pastries,<br>Muffins, Toast with Preserves and Jam again three different kinds, Coffee, Milk, Orange, Pineapple and Grape juice, Sandwiches , Cheese ,  
>Butter and multi grain bread and rolls.<p>

Jacob just stared at the table and then at Edward.

"What did you do? Go raid the entire buffet?" He exclaimed in disbelief as he stared at all the food laid out in front of him.

"No actually, this is only the western & continental food section. I can arrange for them to bring the Asian menu as well if you like?"  
>Edward spoke his hand poised over the room telephone to make the call.<p>

When Jacob realized that he was being serious he spoke waving his hands frantically "No. No. No. No…are you kiddin me? I don't eat  
><em>that<em> much! This is more than enough!" he finished a little embarrassed that Edward probably thought he was a glutton and also over  
>the fact that he had no money to go buy his own breakfast.<p>

"I didn't know what you liked so I ordered the entire menu. I don't think you're a glutton. You simply require more food to sustain yourself;  
>you have the normal appetite of any shape shifter… Add to that you are only 17 which means even as a human you are in your growth<br>spurt phase causing your appetite to increase in order to allow your body to develop whilst remaining nourished…." All the while Edward  
>had been herding him to the table.<p>

Pulling out a seat for Jacob he sat in the one in front of him. "…After coming all the way to find me in your condition to make sure I was ok,  
>buying you breakfast is the least I can do. Now eat."<p>

Jacob could only stare back. The words had been said with such acceptance and kind sternness, that he obeyed without a thought.  
>Once he started eating though he couldn't help but moan in appreciation as the taste burst on his tongue.<p>

"Mmmmmmm….dish izz…sho …gooooood !" he closed his eyes as he made his approval known and dug into his breakfast  
>enthusiastically completely unaware of the effect he was having on the vampire who sat not five feet away.<p>

Edward felt as if he was a man tied up and dying of thirst and someone was pouring a glass of water on the ground just out of  
>reach in front of him. The sounds Jacob made, the way his eyes closed in pleasure, the way he simply gave into the enjoyment<br>of his food was too reminiscent of another act.

His mind replayed Jacob's fantasy for him in detail. He held himself as still as statue lest he lose control and slam Jacob against  
>the wall and pull the same moans from him as a result of a different sort of pleasure. Every instinct in his body was screaming at<br>Edward to haul Jacob to the bed and lay claim on his intended mate. He ground his teeth as he watched Jacob gulp down some  
>water and his eyes followed the path along the column of Jacob's throat as his adam's apple bobbed.<p>

Jacob smacked his lips in contentment as he surveyed the remains of the breakfast. The pancakes had been especially scrumptious.  
>It was the syrup Jacob decided, it was delicious. He dipped a finger into the small pitcher for the syrup and raised it to his mouth unthinking.<p>

Edward's palms had small crescents marked into each as the clenched them while struggling with himself while Jacob remained  
>oblivious to the show he was putting on. It was when Jacob decided to dip his finger in the maple syrup and raise it to his mouth to<br>lick off that Edward's control snapped.

Jacob didn't even realize when Edward had moved but suddenly found himself held in place by Edward's eyes boring into him, his wrist  
>clutched by Edward in an uncompromising grip.<p>

"Don't_ move_" the vampire bit out, his eyes were narrowed and glowing gold, his expression almost feral. Jacob remained completely  
>still as his breathing hitched. Edward leaned closer and without taking his eyes off Jacob he reached over with his other hand to pluck<br>a tissue from the tissue box. He dabbed the tissue in a glass of water and slowly wiped the syrup off the offending finger, his eyes still  
>locked with Jacob.<p>

Edward watched Jacob's pupils dilate, his breathing was rushed, his heart beat was plummeting and blood rushed to Jacob's cheeks  
>yet again and this time Edward yielded to the temptation. He leaned into Jacob his hold on the wrist slackening a bit and skimmed his<br>nose across Jacob's blush stained cheeks.

"You tempt me without even meaning to…." He murmured as he parted his lips and ran them across the soft caramel skin.  
>His touch was feather light he didn't even press a kiss to the cheek simply ran his lips all over the heated flesh, savoring the moment.<p>

Jacob's arm lay limp in Edward's hand and he remained unmoving as the vampire continued his ministrations his breathing was  
>erratic and his heart was pounding like a drum, the sensation of those ice cold lips moving so softly against his own over heated<br>skin was sending tendrils of pleasure shooting through him.

He wanted so badly to turn his face and let his own lips run over Edward's but the fear of Edward stopping or worse leaving in panic  
>or denial kept him rooted to the spot not moving an inch. He never thought this would feel so good, hadn't allowed himself to think<br>of it since Edward had asked to be friends. Did friends do this? What was going on?

"What did you wish Jacob…?" Edward spoke the words in a whisper to stop any further thoughts from forming in the shape shifter's head.

The words made Jacob start and his heart leapt to his throat. He could feel the freezing breath ghost over the shell of his ear.  
>He knew Edward was saying something but the words hadn't sunk in yet. Heart hammering and blood singing in his ears Jacob<br>managed to stammer

"wh..what?"

"When you were thinking last night was a dream you thought I wish…what did you wish for?"

Edward continued running his lips over the contours of Jacob's face and dipped his face suddenly to trace Jacob's jaw.

Trying to understand how this had started, how was it continuing, what was Edward doing and was it going to stop while struggling  
>to scramble his brains enough to answer the question Jacob answered<p>

"I….wished…I wished it …wasn't a dream… I wanted …"

"What did you want…" the lips now stopped a mere hairsbreadth away from his own, Edward finally stilled, his nose pressing into  
>Jacob's cheek, the cold of his hand seeping into Jacob along with a current of electricity that hummed and crackled along his skin.<p>

"I…I wanted it to be real…"Jacob whispered and closed his eyes.

_My dreams can be really real… seen so many dreams of you in the since I imprinted…_

"Do you think you're dreaming now?" Edward lips barely brushing against Jacob's.

Jacob swallowed.

_Yes…you wouldn't do this in real life…._

Jacob thought his reply rather saying it again afraid that Edward would stop and dream or not he didn't want this to stop. Not ever.  
>Edward pulled back and looked at Jacob right in the eye, his own need painted across his face.<p>

"Then let me prove you wrong" Edward whispered and closed the distance between their lips.

Jacob felt the cold pressure on his lips, felt the smooth cold spread as Edward's mouth moved insistently against his. He gasped at  
>the sensation and an icy tongue slithered past his lips invading his mouth. Edward's hand was moving on Jacob's arm stroking gently<br>while his other hand came around to cup his head and pull him closer into the kiss.

Edward felt the heat of Jacob's mouth envelop his tongue and felt it sweep through his entire body like molten fire. Jacob's taste was  
>heady and thrilling on his tongue. Kissing Jacob was like he was slowly being intoxicated, like he was drowning in pleasure, the same<br>weightlessness as flying.

**So good…Jacob…**

He felt like he was melting, loosing himself in the giddy sensation of Edward, his scent, his serene presence all around him. It was nothing  
>like Jacob had ever felt before and while he was struggling to breathe he would never be the one end this kiss. Edward wanted continue<br>and never stop but Jacob needed air so he pulled away slowly still holding onto him. Jacob slowly came out of his daze he stared at Edward  
>with a crazed expression. Nothing made any sense anymore.<p>

Edward had _kissed_ _him_.

It had been the most amazing kiss of his entire life. He had felt the entire ardor, the passion, the sheer want that was still crackling  
>in the air around them. He was still trying to come down from the high, heart racing, palms sweaty, completely out of breath, hope<br>burgeoning in his heart he could only pull his thoughts together to form one word.

"Why?" he rasped

"To prove to you that it wasn't a dream"


	18. Of Worried Fathers & Families

**A/N :**** Hey people ! **

**I watched Queen of the Damned this weekend. I remember reading the book and enjoying in thoroughly.**

**I don't know if anyone noticed this, if you've watched the movie but most of the costumes work by the older vampires  
>were and Aaliyah are all ethnic Indian dresses ! Also the stunning red jacket that Jesse wears at her Talamasca meeting.<strong>

**Yayyy, it made me so very very happy ! Nyways, it's a good book. I'm a big Anne Rice fan. Check her out if you want  
>a slightly different perspective on vampires. <strong>

**Enjoy and please review. **

Chapter 18 – Of Worried Fathers & Families

"**What do you mean he's gone after Edward?**" Billy Black exploded.

Sam sighed internally; he'd known that the whole _Jacob ran away in search of Edward after he suffered a complete breakdown  
>earlier <em>scenariowas going to be hell to explain to Billy. There were times he wished he wasn't the Alpha and responsible for his  
>brothers, that he was less understanding of the matters of the heart or imprinting.<p>

Right now he actually wished that he had Carlisle with him in that moment to explain to a pissed off Billy that his son was missing  
>and they had no clue where he was or if he was safe and when he would be back. The vampire knew exactly how smooth ruffled<br>feathers, and Billy's feather weren't just ruffled, they were damn well quivering with something close to rage.

"He was able to figure out where Edward was and he decided to go after him. He said Edward needed his help. Jacob said he would  
>return with Edward. I'm certain he will be back soon."<p>

Sam spoke in calm and measured tone knowing that no matter what he said he would have to face Billy's wrath. This was Jacob  
>they were talking about, his son, the only family Billy had left since Jacob's mother had passed away and the girls married and had<br>moved away from Forks, the same son that Billy hadn't seen for the last two days. First, because Edward was visiting, and then  
>Jacob had the attack before he could go back home and recount the whole meeting with Edward to him.<p>

Billy hadn't seen the care that the vampire had seemed to display for Jacob, he hadn't heard the promise that Edward had made  
>although that didn't really count for much in Sam's book as he had broken it not a few hours later. Still, for the sake of Jacob and<br>Emily who had staunchly defended Edward when Sam had returned home and told her the details of the day, he could try giving the  
>vampire the benefit of doubt.<p>

Billy had none of that. He also hadn't had a proper conversation with Jacob in the last three weeks if one counted the time that  
>Jacob spent hiding the imprint. All Billy could see in this situation was that his son was missing and missing because of the same<br>vampire who had made life hell for him the past three weeks.

Sam felt sorry for Jacob and Edward. Billy could hold a grudge like no other.

"I don't believe this! And you just let him go is that what you're telling me? After the attack he had in the morning which we don't  
>even know what it was, you just let him go?Explain the logic behind this to me Sam coz I sure as hell don't follow!"<p>

Sam took a deep breath, counted to ten in his head, he thought about how much he loved Jacob, how it would piss Emily off if he  
>didn't do his best to diffuse this situation, about how Billy was just a father worried about his son and how all this was just another<br>way he was being tested by the powers that be for his path in this life. He thought about all this and tried with all his will to remain  
>calm while all his instincts were telling him to snap back at Billy for his testy tone.<p>

Being big brother and Alpha wasn't all it was made out to be. Not only did he have the pack to worry about, who had gone from  
>supportive to suspicious to frantic to run off in search of Jacob or <em>do <em>something, but now he had to deal with Billy and his thunderous  
>expression that was getting darker by the second.<p>

"Billy I tried to stop him, believe me I did, but short of having the pack bind and gag him there was no way of keeping him in Forks.  
>Even then he would have escaped you know how stubborn he is, not to mention the fact that he was going to help his imprint.<br>I know how difficult it is for you that his imprint is a Cold one but I couldn't stop Jacob when I would've done the same thing myself.  
>The pull is irresistible and it would've caused Jacob more pain to stay."<p>

Sam spoke soothingly and slowly hoping that his words would reach the old man in the wheelchair before him. He really needed  
>Billy to calm down; it wouldn't do his health any good to keep worrying.<p>

Suddenly Billy's shoulders sagged without warning. He looked exhausted instead of the glowering angry man from moments ago.|  
>The lines on his face became more prominent and all that remained was the worry that was etched on every wrinkle on his face.<p>

"I'm worried about him Sam, he's my little boy…I just don't wanna see him hurt anymore" the words were spoken quietly and Sam  
>knew what it cost this proud yet caring man to say them.<p>

Sam felt his own heart clench at the words, the anxiety gnawing at him over the last few hours making its way into the pit of his  
>stomach. Still, he pulled himself together and put on his most confident expression for Billy. The man was like a father to him.<p>

"Jacob's a lot stronger that we give him credit for Billy. He'll be okay I promise, and he'll be back soon I'm sure of it. We just need  
>to trust in him. Now let's go, Emily's waiting, and I'd rather not have my ear bitten off for making us late for dinner"<p>

Despite his morose mood Billy chuckled. Sam had always been loud mouthed, aggressive and prone to reacting without thinking  
>about the consequences. He had always cared about the pack and his tribe but he hadn't been the level headed and wise leader<br>that he was today. Sam had mellowed down so much after meeting Emily. She had smoothed away all the rough edges,  
>the gruff manner and the constant need to assert his authority.<p>

The pack followed him out of genuine respect now that had been missing earlier. It was as if Emily had taken away the all the  
>negative in Sam and left him with only the best of his qualities. The change had startled everyone.<p>

Billy spoke now unable to resist teasing Sam.

"Well look at that …the rebellious, I only follow my own rules Sam Uley's following orders … I don't think imprinting's all that bad if  
>she managed to turn you decent"<p>

"Knock it off old man"

"Oh did I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry, what I meant to say is you're really just a big softy"

"Could you say that any louder Billy?...C'mon man I got a rep to protect"

"Too late now… not saying it's a bad thing, but you are just a big softy"

"Okay, that's it! No garlic potatoes that you like so much for you!"

They entered the kitchen to find Emily who had been waiting for them. Sam's expression turned to one of such tenderness as  
>he walked over to hold her and croon softly in her hair "Hey baby…how you been, sorry we're late". Emily shook her head at the<br>apology and smiled back at him while kissing him gently.

Billy watched the scene unfold and his soft smile turned pensive. Yes, Sam had truly come a long way because his imprint returned  
>his feelings and supported him every step of the way. Jacob would have no such future; his life was going to be a constant struggle<br>_because_ of his imprint. He only wished the situation had been different for Jacob.

He had so many dreams for Jacob, and none of those dreams would ever come to life now. It was tragic and unfair that Jacob had  
>imprinted on their mortal enemy. Even after listening to the prophecy Billy felt like the choice of who Jacob should be with had been<br>torn from him. His son was such a warm person and had so much love to give. He had always envisioned him bringing home a girl  
>that he liked and introducing her to Billy.<p>

He'd even pictured the comical discussion where Jacob would threaten Billy with no access to TV or food if he didn't behave in front  
>of his girlfriend or mentioned any of the embarrassing childhood stories or pictures! Billy had been waiting to savor that moment where<br>he would promise Jacob all he wanted with mock seriousness and then take pleasure in breaking that promise when the aforementioned  
>girlfriend did show up.<p>

Billy had always hoped that Jacob would pick someone from the tribe, someone who would know about his secret as a shape shifter  
>and help and support him with it. Even if Jacob had come to him with someone from outside he would've been ok with it. He'd liked Bella<br>a lot and had seen the pain his son went through because of her leaving. She had been Jacob's first love.

It was so unjust that fate should've thrown the very man who had been responsible for causing both of them so much pain in his life and  
>with such permanency. That was another thing that Billy had had to come to terms with. He'd never imagined that Jacob would end up with<br>a man in that way. It was just turning out to be more than he had ever been prepared to handle.

Sighing heavily he tried to focus his thoughts on the fact that the prophecy had hinted that the relationship between the vampire and  
>shape shifter would be a loving and nurturing one. After Sam related the events of the morning and his discussion with Carlisle it seemed<br>things were headed that way.

He just wasn't sure if he was going to be strong enough to show support for the relationship if it came to that. Jacob's happiness was  
>everything to him, but his hatred and suspicion of the Cold Ones was deeply rooted. He sent a silent prayer above for the strength he<br>would need in the days to come.

Sam watched as Billy wheeled himself out on the porch, trying to mask the anxiousness that was eating up at him every second.  
>Emily sensed the thoughts weighing her fiancé down and rubbed his shoulders soothingly while whispering "you have your brooding<br>face on…and I think Billy's doing enough worrying for the both of you."

"I hate not knowing where he is Em, there's no way to reach him and Edward hasn't checked in with the Cullens either, I just spoke  
>to Carlisle. I'm supposed to keep him safe; I'm his big brother, his Alpha. You were there this morning. You saw what he was like.<br>Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I'm worried baby, but I have faith in Jacob, you said he knew where Edward was…if anyone can find him it's Jacob. I'm sure  
>he's with Edward right now and they'll come back together. If he is with Edward then Edward will keep him safe, trust me. Besides I'm<br>more worried about Billy right now..."

"You're right …shit…I have to meet with the pack …"

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him, you go do your thing"

"Yeah, gotta make sure they don't run off trying to look for Jacob, Seth's crazy enough to do that

…I'll be sending search parties for search parties at this rate!"

"Well, look at it this way, when you proposed you promised me an exciting life…never a dull moment as Mrs. Sam Uley you said,  
>I think you're keeping that promise just fine"<p>

"You are amazing…" Sam's heart just swelled with love for his imprint in that moment

The pack meeting was being held near the cliffs today and the roar of the waves crashing in the background seemed to be  
>like reflection of everyone's thoughts- troubled and confused.<p>

"Okay, let me start the meeting by saying that I do not know where Jacob is and the Cullens have no new information either"

As expected the murmurs rose to loud whines as all of pack started talking at once all their thoughts hitting Sam simultaneously.  
>They had shifted into their wolf for as they always did for pack meetings.<p>

_How do we know he's safe? How are we supposed to look for him? What are we going to do? - Jared _

_What was he thinking going after the leech? Does imprinting destroy brain cells as well? - Paul_

_Gawwwd Jacob. Always the drama queen, why couldn't he just stay put and let us help! - Embry _

_How's he gonna find him in the first place? I hope he's safe….but if he does find Edward, he better treat Jacob right!  
>Or Else…-Quil<em>

_Just as I thought imprinting is a bitch! Look at this mess… I'm so shit scared something bad will happen or we'll hear about  
>Jacob being found somewhere in a ditch on the news…when are we leaving to search for him - Leah<em>

_I just want Jake back…what if he can't find Edward and needs our help, and we done even know where he is…Sam, you sure  
>he's gonna be ok? - Seth<em>

_I know we're all worried about Jacob, and I get it that some of you want to go and search for him, but as your Alpha I'm voting  
>against that. None of us know where Jacob is right now; any trail that he might have left will take days to follow and even then<br>we may not get anywhere. _

_I trust Jacob and I'm certain he's safe. He promised to come back with Edward and he will. I don't want to leave the reservation  
>undefended; we're already one member short. I've also told Carlisle to keep me informed of any update incase he gets it.<em>

The pack whined and grunted, not too happy with the decision of not searching and having to wait.

_What happens if we don't hear from him? – Jared _

The rest of the pack waited for the answer.

_If Jacob doesn't contact us in till tomorrow evening, then and only then will we search out for him. _

Sam's decision was final. The pack whined their agreement to it and dispersed into the forest.

A similar meeting was taking place at the Cullen residence.

Carlisle had called for a family meeting to explain the events of the morning. He also spoke to the family about the unique nature  
>of Jacob and Edward's bond. He wanted them to know that Edward viewed Jacob as a potential mate. He would be extremely<br>protective of Jacob going forward and Carlisle thought it best if everyone was forewarned.

He didn't really know how they would react to this piece of information but it was better to get it out in the open and dealt with  
>before Edward or Jacob returned. Or in case they returned together.<p>

He was still in a bit of shock that Jacob had been able to figure out where Edward's location.

"I saw it in my head…."

That kind of connection was rare and only found in vampire mates with great power. Of course all vampires were able to sense  
>the moods and emotions of their mate. They were able to sense if their mate was in danger, but to be able to view things as one<br>or to be able to connect telepathically was something only very powerful vampires were able to do.

Carlisle didn't have to wait long for everyone's opinions to come to the fore.

"I don't believe it! How can a _dog_ be Edward's mate? I mean I know he's broken up over Bella and he needs someone but really  
>to stoop this low!" Rosalie's words were acerbic.<p>

"Babe…we don't even know if that's the case or if this is some imprinting side effect. Carlisle I don't think it's possible for a  
>vampire to have a wolf mate" Emmett spoke trying to calm Rosalie and voicing his own opinion on the matter.<p>

Carlisle simply looked towards Jasper and Alice waiting for them to speak.

"I think we should wait for Edward to get back before we jump to any conclusions" Jasper replied

"Edward's future isn't clear to me as it used to be which means that Jacob is involved. If Jacob makes Edward happy and Edward  
>chooses him as his mate<em> I'm happy for him"<em> Alice spoke challenging Rose to say something more.

"Of course you are! You were quite keen on a human joining the clan why should a dog be any different!" Rosalie snarled back.

"Stop it both of you" Esme's voice was soft yet firm, then turning to Carlisle she said "I'm worried about this whole thing, what if Jacob  
>isn't able to find Edward…"<p>

"Well…nothing about this entire situation is anything anyone has seen before; the wolves are as clueless as we are...I spoke to Sam  
>and he hasn't heard from Jacob either."<p>

Esme sighed as she asked a difficult question "In case Jacob isn't able to find Edward, the distance will be painful to him, and if he comes  
>back alone…will he be staying here till Edward's return then?"<p>

All heads shot to look at her as the words sank in, they hadn't thought of the repercussions incase Jacob came back without Edward.

Carlisle frowned a little thinking of the ramifications of such a situation, he hoped it would never come to that and answered his wife.

"I believe Jacob will find Edward. He was in intense pain because he could feel Edward's pain. That's not what imprinting entails; it's a  
>vampire trait, shared only by mates. For Jacob to leave the comfort that being in Edward's room provided, in the agony he was going<br>through, I don't think he would do that unless was absolutely certain of finding Edward." Carlisle answered.

He turned to Alice and spoke seriously "Our best hope is you Alice… could you try looking for Edward"

"I'll give it a try Carlisle" Alice nodded and then headed towards her room with Jasper following her.

"That's it I guess unless anyone else has anything to share "Esme asked looking around. The day had been a tiring one for everyone.  
>It had been a lot to take in; both Rosalie and Emmett shook their heads and moved up the stairs as well.<p>

Carlisle and Esme exchanged worried glances and then Esme spoke "We can't do anything but wait sweetheart. Let's see what tomorrow  
>brings"<p>

Carlisle smiled at his wife and slid and arm across her waist pulling her close, they moved to without speaking to their bedroom and the  
>house became silent.<p> 


	19. Mates and Twenty Questions

**A/N: Happy Weekend People! Hope you're all having FUN!**

**I've watched two new movies over the past week - Fast & Furious 5 and On Stranger Tides or Pirates of the Caribbean 4.  
>Although since I'm not in the U. S I dunno how recent these might be! <strong>

**No matter, here's my two cents on the both movies – Fast & Furious 5 was definitely the best of all the ones before it!  
>I didn't really go expecting much more than great cars and some nice stunts but it was a cool movie! It had this con<br>movie feel to it that I love. Ocean's 11 is one of my absolute favs!**

**Of course I watched it after I came home from watching F & F 5 (hee hee - movie addict much!)**

**Pirates 4 had some very nice special effects and sets, loved the Mermaids sequence, and all the Mermaids and  
>Jack &amp; the Coconut Trees sequence but wasn't nearly as entertaining as the first three movies. Also, Penelope<br>Cruz's character left me confused – is she feisty and spirited or just pretending to be? She had none of the charm  
>and fire that Elizabeth's character did. At least that's what I thought. <strong>

**Thoughts people? Lemme know. **

**Okay, so here's next chapter. Major Fluff...ooooo and some making out ! ( gawwwd feel like a teenager all over again) **

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 19 – Mates and Twenty Questions **

"You have a lot of questions running through your head Jacob…ask…I'll answer anything you want" Edward had spoken after they had  
>managed to come down from the high that the kiss, their <em>first kiss <em>had produced.

" I…I'm confused" Jacob ran a hand through his long hair and began again after heaving a sigh " …what I felt, what you did …I know it  
>wasn't an...<em>It was real<em> …." Jacob tried to get his thoughts in order to ask the one thing he was trying to avoid bringing up.

"It wasn't an act Jacob…you can feel my emotions ….could you not feel how much I wanted to…how I much I still want to…"  
>Edward answered taking a step back from Jacob to stop the desire curling in his chest to get the better of him. There would be<br>time enough for that later.

Edward was waiting for the one question Jacob wasn't willing to ask, but was so crucial. It needed to be said so they could move  
>forward with their lives. Edward didn't want his intended mate to doubt his loyalty or his feelings in any way. Jacob needed to<br>know that he was the only one for him. He knew of Jacob's feelings for him already, it was only fair that the wolf know that  
>he was cherished in return.<p>

"So why? I mean you said you loved…her…I know you did…do… " Jacob stopped unable to go on, unable to say the name of his  
>once best friend, the pain and jealousy twisted like a knife in his gut.<p>

Jacob walked over to the window and leaned against the sill, looking outside, trying to ignore the burn of tears in his eyes.  
>Edward breathed sigh of relief. Finally. He walked over to Jacob and pulled the unresisting boy into his arms rubbing up and<br>down his back. He pulled away just enough to look the Jacob in the eye but Jacob kept his face tilted down. Edward held onto  
>Jacob's arms, thumbs rubbing small circles in the fabric of the hoodie as he spoke<p>

"Bella is gone Jacob. I cared for her once… greatly; it is true, but not anymore. What I felt for her pales in comparison to what  
>I feel for you …I haven't the strength to keep denying what my heart already knew the day that I carried you in my arms to<br>Carlisle…I have never felt such fear and anger and helplessness in my entire life"

Jacob's head snapped up so quickly he could hear the crack, he looked wide eyed at Edward. One hand came up to Edward's  
>chest clutch at the fabric of his shirt. He swallowed and his voice was thick when spoke<p>

"you mean that …Edward you can't say things like that and then… you can't take it back ….what if she comes back?"

Jacob felt like he was being offered the world on a platter, he wanted to believe Edward, more than anything in the world but he  
>couldn't hear these words and then have Edward taken from him incase Bella came back or incase Edward changed his mind.<br>He had imprinted, he would never stray in his affections for Edward. Edward was his world now…but Bella had been Edward's,  
>how could he forget that?<p>

It seemed that Jacob's fears had been eating at him for some time. He would have to reassure his intended mate of his fidelity.  
>If it took him the rest of their shared eternity together he would convince Jacob of his place in his life.<p>

"Jacob…even if Bella came back, I won't be able to muster up the same feelings or affection for her that I used to have.  
>This bond….how I feel…can you not feel it? ...my connection to you is at a level that she will never be able to reach no<br>matter what. This isn'tsomething new that has happened Jacob…I've simply stopped fighting the pull I've felt for you  
>these past weeks."<p>

"What? No…you …you only accepted once you came to see me …even then it was just friendship…you said so…"

"That's not entirely true…I know I caused you pain by ordering you away and not listening to my instincts at the time but I  
>never once stopped thinking about you Jacob. Those three weeks we were apart you haunted my mind. I almost crossed the<br>border in my urge to see you at one point. Though I was desperately trying to prove to myself that you weren't of importance  
>I was failing at every step, because deep down I knew the truth – I was bound to you the moment you were bound to me.<br>You imprinted Jacob and I recognized_ my mate_"

"Mate…." Jacob whispered the word unable to deny the truth of words as Edward's feelings reached him through the bond.  
>It felt as if the world was spinning around him and all that was keeping him steady was Edward, the only thing binding him to this<br>earth.

"Vampires mate for life Jacob…I couldn't give you up even if I tried … not now…please believe me" Edward spoke trying to  
>send all his emotions to Jacob through the bond.<p>

The sheer intensity of Edward's longing for Jacob rolled off him in waves. The trust, the admiration, the desire, the respect,  
>the affection and adoration all rolled up into one giant wave passed through him and Jacob was left shaking. He lunged for<br>Edward and clung to him like a vice.

"I won't let you give this up even if you wanted now…I can't…I wouldn't _survive _loosing you Edward…"

Jacob's words were muffled somewhat as he buried his head in the crook of Edward's neck , his shoulders heaving with the  
>tremors running through him. It was all too much, he could feel salty trail of tears escaping his eyes as he tried to keep his<br>emotion at bay.

Edward ran his hands up and down Jacob's back never stilling and all the while murmuring to him in soothing whispers.  
>He walked them backwards till Jacob felt his legs hitting the bed and he raised his head to look at Edward questioningly.<br>Edward smiled gently at him without breaking his hold on Jacob lowered them both onto the bed.

He held Jacob against his chest, one arm behind Jacob's neck and around his shoulders kept him anchored to Edward's  
>side. Edward raised his other hand to smooth back the hair that had fallen across Jacob's face and stroked the high cheekbone<br>with his thumb. Jacob draped one arm across Edward's chest to hold him closer. Turning his face he kissed Jacob's forehead and  
>spoke<p>

"I wouldn't survive losing you either Jacob…"

Jacob chose actions rather than words to answer. Turning his face upward and planted his lips firmly against Edward's.  
>The cold made his lips tingle and he ran his tongue back and forth between the lips seeking entrance into the cold cavern<br>of Edward's mouth.

Edward opened his mouth granting Jacob access and sliding his own tongue against Jacob's. His hands moved to stroke Jacob's  
>back and shoulders and he half pulled the boy on top of him. The smell of vanilla and the heat from Jacob's tongue was driving him<br>crazy. He sucked slowly on Jacob's tongue making Jacob movements more frantic.

Jacob's mouth moved ceaselessly as his tongue explored every inch of Edward's mouth. He tangled his tongue with Edward,  
>licked the roof his mouth, massaging the muscles inside softly. <em>God<em>. He would never tire of kissing Edward, the feeling of sparks  
>dancing on his skin wherever Edward was touching him, that buzz of electricity, the tingling from the cold and the taste of Edward<br>was a heady combination.

Edward tasted like mint and tangy sweet-sour apple candy belts he'd been addicted to as a child. He couldn't help the moan that ran  
>through him as Edward's hands moved from his back to tangle in his hair. Jacob's moan sent lust slamming into Edward. "<em>Jacob<em>… "  
>he mumbled into the kiss.<p>

His hands tightened in Jacob's hair as even as one moved to slid down Jacob's chest mapping the muscles of the shape shifters chest  
>and abs and then sliding to cover Jacob's hip. His thumb skimmed the skin under the hoodie. Jacob jolted when he felt Edward's touch<br>on his skin. It was as if the tingling and electricity running through his body had been focused on just that little patch of skin where  
>Edward was running his thumb back and forth. He came up for air and gasped urgently "Edward -"<p>

Edward stopped, afraid for a split second that he had hurt Jacob in his display of passion. He'd just attacked him, so lost in his lust that  
>he hadn't even thought to exercise any control. He pulled back and looked at Jacob fearfully asking "Jacob…what… are you ok …did I<br>hurt you?"

Jacob realized what was going through his imprint's mind and he sought to reassure him immediately

"No…No Edward, just…" he broke off grinning "it was good…too good, just need a moment, haven't ever felt anything so  
>intense…"<p>

Edward wasn't entirely convinced and moved to pull back further and give Jacob more room

"I'm sorry Jacob I got carried away, I should be more careful… I could've hurt you…"

Jacob just huffed and rolled his upper body over Edward's chest resuming the same position of moments before, stopping  
>Edward from moving effectively. He placed his hands on either side of Edward's face looking right into the amber eyes he spoke<br>firmly

"You won't hurt me. I'm as strong as you…I won't break if you ….you can get as carried away as you want…I just, I've never...  
>…it's never been like this with anyone"<p>

Edward felt the truth of the words as he read Jacob's mind and the waves of soothing calm and reassurance that Jacob was  
>sending his way and relaxed. Bringing his own hands to frame Jacob's face he said<p>

" It's the same for me Jacob, I can't even describe how you make me feel… but perhaps I can show you"

Edward concentrated on the pleasure, the excitement and the want that Jacob incited in him. Jacob could feel Edward's emotions  
>ripple through him and leaned his forehead against Edward's whispering<p>

"That's pretty much how I feel…when you, god-" unable to finish his thought he kissed Edward again spurred by the emotions  
>rolling inside him.<p>

Edward reacted by groaning and pulling Jacob flush against his body. His hands moved in a frenzy as he kissed Jacob back with  
>the same urgency. Edward peppered kisses on every patch of Jacob's skin he could reach. Jacob pulled at Edward's shirt collar and<br>latched his lips onto the pale neck. He lay open mouthed kisses on the side of Edward's neck, he was tender at first, his kisses gentle  
>brushes of lips on pale skin.<p>

Edward felt the heat and lust roll over him in a haze. His hands moved to Jacob's waist and impatiently shoved the hem of the hoodie  
>aside and lay one palm against the burning flesh of Jacob's abs while the other hand twisted in Jacob's hair. He loved the feeling of the<br>silky strands between his fingers.

He felt the amazing heat of Jacob soak into him through his palm. He moved it up across Jacob's chest the muscles rippling underneath  
>his touch. He could feel how it affected Jacob. His fingers skimmed one of Jacob's nipples and Jacob's body lurched upwards. Jacob<br>was panting his chest heaving with the effort of keeping his racing heart beat under control. So much from just one touch, thought Edward.

Suddenly pressing kisses to Edward's neck didn't feel enough, Jacob nuzzled for a moment and flicked his tongue out experimentally.  
>Edward's hiss of pleasure told him he was on the right track and when the vampire's head rolled to one side to give Jacob more room<br>he grew bolder he bit gently on the flesh, rolling it between his teeth and then sucked on it.

Edward's was about to run his finger over Jacob's nipple again when he felt his body rocking upwards. Edward's hand moved involuntarily  
>in a spasm and then his fingers dug into Jacob's pectoral muscle as he rode the pleasure pain from the sensation of Jacob sucking on his neck.<p>

For Jacob it was as if the world had come down to the feeling of Edward's palm burning like cold fire into his skin. He could feel  
>sparks against his skin and desire stirring deep inside him. He was certain that when they pulled apart he would be able to see<br>Edward's palm branded into his skin. He buried his face into Edward's nape and gasped for air trying to collect his threadbare emotions.

_God…it's like fire, like venom, like nothing I've felt before…so intense…Edward …can't…__too much…can't take it…please…Edward  
>…need to slow down…please…<em>

It felt like his brain was on sensory overload and couldn't quite keep up with all the emotions that were running through him.  
>He wanted this so much yet part of him was also scared. It was too much too soon.<p>

Edward stilled beneath Jacob hearing the thoughts clanging in his mate's head. He slid his hand away from Jacob's chest to let it  
>rest on Jacob's back rubbing soothing circles to calm both himself and the boy and bring them back from the surge of want that<br>had left them both reeling.

"Hey…it's okay love, I've got you…not going to make it too much… I'm here…"

Edward whispered the words as he moved his hands in broad strokes on Jacob's kept his face buried in Edward's shoulder,  
>inhaling deep breaths as he waited for his heartbeat to come down to normal. Finally he raised his head to look at Edward<br>and breathed out

"Sorry…I…I'm all over the place… I was just telling you that you could…and now I'm the one who stopped it…I... It's not that  
>I don't want it…I do… I just…"<p>

Jacob trailed of, brow furrowing as he tried to figure out the right words to explain this to Edward. He really didn't want to make  
>his imprint angry or make him doubt his feelings. His thoughts were all jumbled up and he forgot that his imprint could easily listen<br>in on them

_Shit, I didn't mean to stop…I wanted it…I really really like kissing Edward but I just couldn't take in so much at that time…  
>It's so intense this things between us and I don't have a lot of experience…I mean I've kissed girls and stuff but it was nothing<br>like this…I haven't even had sex with a girl let alone…_

"Jacob." Edward's voice cut through the clamor in his head, he faced Edward again to realize that he'd been broadcasting his  
>thoughts and the other could hear them as if he was on a loudspeaker. Fear gripped him and spoke in a rush to explain<p>

"Edward I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that..I ju-"

Edward shook his head and pressed his lips to Jacob once before speaking

"Jacob it's alright. Listen to me…"

When he found Jacob wasn't really paying attention he squeezed his arms and spoke again gaining Jacob's attention

"Jacob… love, listen to me…. " he waited until jacob gave a nod for him to continue

"I understand. It's ok. I don't expect…just having you in my life, knowing you care for me as I care for you is enough to  
>make me happy for all eternity. I don't want you to feel rushed for anything. I would <em>never<em> do that to you. We have our  
>entire lives before us…we can go at your pace…as slow as you want...I'm quite content to hold you or kiss you if that's<br>what you're comfortable with. Alright love?"

Edward peered into Jacob's eyes waiting for acknowledgement.

_Alright Love ...God, i'll never tire of hearing that_

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief and then smiled tenderly at his imprint "alright…I really like it when you say that …  
>and thanks for you know…"<p>

"Say what? Love? " Edward teased gently smiling at his mate.

They had lain there for a long time in silence, soaking up the comfort of holding each other. Suddenly Edward had  
>moved propping himself up on an elbow<p>

"What's your favorite color?" he questioned

Surprised by Edward's sudden movement and the question Jacob chuckled.

_Amber gold like your eyes_

"Are you seriously going to ask me that?" he teased knowing Edward could pick the answer from his mind.

"Yes I can, but I would rather you tell me…what did you want to be when you grew up?" Edward continued as if  
>Jacob hadn't spoken at all<p>

"What's with the twenty questions?" Jacob asked also propping himself on his elbow and facing Edward.

"I know almost nothing about you…rather shameful don't you think…besides how else am I to learn?"

"Hmm…okay, but I get to ask also, and you have to say the truth, I don't have your advantage … you'll get to know stuff  
>I don't even want you to know…"<p>

_Like all those embarrassing moments I wanna forget that make me wanna die_

"There's nothing about you that I don't want to know…and I won't think of anything about you as embarrassing, now stop  
>counting in your head and answer the question"<p>

"Favorite color used to be blue – any shade of blue, now I might be more partial to amber, gold, or topaz" Jacob's voice took  
>on a teasing quality as he said the words making Edward smile.<p>

_Deep pools of honey…your eyes are so beautiful_

Edward's hand reached out and started stroking through the silky mass of jet black hair. Jacob sighed in pleasure and burrowed  
>further into Edward's side. "Okay now don't laugh! I wanted …to become a pilot" Jacob continued lying on his back once again<br>and looking at the ceiling.

"Why would I laugh…that's an interesting choice…do you still want to?"

"Well…things have changed…I have a responsibility towards the tribe and the pack… I had always thought I would leave Forks  
>to go live in a big city before the whole shape shifter thing happened but now…it's not an option anymore" Jacob trailed off<br>looking a little sad.

It wasn't often that he thought of these things any more, about how many different avenues in life had closed up for him as a  
>result of becoming a wolf, or how his life was never going to be normal again and all those dreams and desires would have to<br>be buried away. When he looked back up to find Edward watching him concern, he shook his head and smiled.

"Being a shape shifter has also brought me many things that I can't do without Edward, like you and my pack, helping the tribe,  
>making sure that people are safe, I will always be proud to be a shape shifter even if I can' t do some things now"<p>

"You are surprisingly mature for your age. I know that you are proud of your heritage but being sad about losing a dream isn't  
>the same as not caring for your heritage Jacob "<p>

Edward sensed Jacob's unease at the way the conversation was headed and even thought he desperately wanted to ask more  
>questions along the same lines he stopped.<p>

"It's your turn to ask me" he resumed running his fingers through Jacob's hair.

"Easy, what was your favorite food when you were human?"

Edward's eyes danced with mirth, he chuckled as he answered

"What is this obsession you have with food pup?"

"Hey! There's no need for name calling ! Just answer the question" Jacob said blushing just a bit at the term Edward had used,  
>he had spoken so tenderly.<p>

"Pastries, cream filled ones with strawberries on them. I used to steal them from the kitchen whilst cook wasn't paying attention  
>and run into the woods at the back of the house to eat them. I was notoriously fond of sweets"<p>

The image of a young Edward stealing pastries from the kitchen and running away flashed in Jacob's mind. It was adorable.

_Awww…you were so cute _

Jacob grinned watching Edward wrinkled his nose in distaste "I've been called many things but never cute"

"Well there's a first time for everything …your secret's out the bag Edward… you were a cute kid!

Did you have your cheeks pulled by old women too? " Jacob continued to tease as he watched Edward squirm uneasily.

"I…I don't remember much of my childhood" Edward said stiffly hoping Jacob wouldn't pick up on the lie.

Huh, wishful thinking, he almost wished he hadn't told Jacob about the feeling each other's emotions.

"No way! You totally did didn't you? Awwwww….weetle Edwud was cho cuuuuute" Jacob squealed in a high pitch voice  
>like a teenage girl.<p>

Edward frowned, a little annoyed at the fact that he was being teased by a 17 year old. He was a vampire who was more  
>than century old, he should be able to come up with a suitably witty retort but he found he had none.<p>

Pouting a little he pulled away from Jacob who just rolled with Edward and pulled him back into a tight grip. Nuzzling at  
>Edward's neck for a few seconds Jacob pulled back to look at Edward.<p>

"Aww…I'm sorry baby…don't be mad, please"

Just like that Edward found all his irritation washing away. He felt the pleasure course through him at the term of endearment  
>Jacob had spoken.<p>

Watching the sky turn grey, gave Edward an idea. He turned to Jacob and asked

" The weather's changed, we can go out. Where would you like to go ?"

" Er….well…actually anywhere you want to go is good I've never been to Seattle before…"

_Actually never gone anywhere further than Port Angeles …now you're gonna think I'm a total loser_

Jacob got up from the bed avoiding Edward's eyes. Edward blurred in front of Jacob, laying a hand on his forearm to stop  
>him from turning around again.<p>

"Jacob, I would never think that about you…all of that stuff it doesn't matter to me… it'll be fascinating to watch you discover  
>the city for the first time…we can go anywhere you want"<p>

"No well really, I would rather go to any place you like, it'll be one more thing I learn about you"

_Besides there's only place I know about in this city …and I don't even know how far it is, or of its open today and I don't  
>want him spending money …<em>

Edward blew out a frustrated breath. Why was money such a big deal to him? Didn't Jacob understand that he was Edward's  
>mate…as the elder one in the relationship Edward was supposed to be responsible for his mate's every need and want.<br>As Jacob's mate he would do everything in his power to make his mate happy. Perhaps Jacob didn't know how relationships  
>between vampire mates worked.<p>

It didn't matter, if there was a place that Jacob was interested in then Edward would find out what it was and he would make  
>sure they go there, no matter what. If the place was closed he would get it opened. He had enough wealth at his disposal to<br>make it happen. He'd never really had the need to use the money that he had available to him, now it seemed there was a  
>purpose for it. It was Jacob's first time in the city and he would make it spectacular. Something Jacob would never forget.<p>

"Jacob, I've seen the city more times than I care to imagine, it's your first time, c'mon there must be something you want  
>to do…wont you tell me…please baby"<p>

Edward tried coaxing Jacob using the same appellation, it felt a little strange to him at first but it brought a smile to Jacob's  
>face so he must've done something right.<p>

"Well there is one place…"


	20. Sightseeing, Jealousy & Phone Calls

**A****/N**** : Hey People ! Howzzit going? **

**So, first of all I'd like to mention that I'm not from the U.S. I did some research on the  
>Museum of Flight in Seattle and I've tried to stay as true to the information as possible. <strong>

**But for those of you who are lucky enough to be living in the U.S or anywhere near Seattle,  
>here's my virtual traveler tip – Go visit the Museum! It ROCKS!<strong>

**It's absolutely amazing! The best part is they have something of interest for every age group. **

**Okay, enough with promoting museums! Seriously they should pay me or something!**

**But seriously, consider going …really, I mean it. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 20 – Of Sightseeing, Jealousy & Phone calls**

Jacob's face shone with enthusiasm and delight as he and Edward walked through the visitor's gates  
>at the Seattle Museum of Flight. He shot a blinding smile at Edward who smiled back with equal intensity.<br>Once they were given their visitor cards and a pamphlet with the description of the various attractions  
>the museum offered, they were asked to line up to enter the first gallery.<p>

Jacob quickly cut in line in front of Edward and stuck out his tongue at the vampire's surprise.  
>Edward pulled at Jacob's sweatshirt and switched their positions, chuckling and sticking his own tongue<br>out at Jacob. Then realizing what he'd done his eyes widened a bit. He couldn't help it, Jacob brought  
>out a side of him he had never experienced before. He had never thought of himself as playful before,<br>but Jacob was changing the rules for everything it seemed.

The emotions Jacob was feeling were washing over Edward and he couldn't help but experience the  
>same thrill that his mate was radiating. He could feel the excitement, the curiosity, the anticipation<br>building in him as Jacob gave up trying to control his feelings of glee. Edward smiled gently and indulgently  
>as he watched the young shape shifter turn his head from side to side, his enjoyment apparent.<p>

Jacob had to fight to keep the goofy grin that was threatening to break across his face every two seconds.  
>Never in a million years had be thought he things would turn out the way they had over the last 24 hours.<p>

When he left in search of Edward he had hoped at the most to find him, some conversation and mostly  
>the same ache and one sided longing that was becoming his constant state of being. He thought he would<br>probably have to return home alone after reassuring himself of Edward's well being because Edward would  
>tell him to go back to Forks.<p>

He hadn't foreseen actually finding the vampire, sharing his hotel room, being so cared for, or the roller  
>coaster of emotions being kissed by said vampire would provoke in him. In his wildest dreams he hadn't<br>pictured that nor the conversation that he and Edward shared after the kiss…just thinking about it made  
>Jacob's heart skip a beat and he smiled once again.<p>

Unable to take his eyes off Jacob and unable to resist the temptation Edward twined his fingers with Jacob's and whispered in the other's ear.

"To make sure you don't start floating around the room, the way you're bouncing on your feet"

"Right this minute…I really feel like I could…but you should hold on…you know, just in case…"

Jacob answered, his excitement ratcheting another notch at Edward's touch and their ease with each other.  
>The touch also allowed him to feel the emotions of the vampire with ease. Edward was at peace in fact the<br>emotion that he was sharing right now was of deep contentment. Although he had always been able to do  
>that, but he just hadn't realized it before this morning when Edward pointed it out.<p>

Jacob was grinning from ear to ear as didn't even try to contain his anticipation once they were ushered  
>by the museum guides to the Bill &amp; Moya Lear Gallery.<p>

They looked at the pictures and different models of planes on display. Jacob would occasionally point out  
>a particular model and tell Edward about its history advantages, and other trivia. As soon as they would<br>finish looking at one, another would catch his eye and he would tug Edward all the way towards it and the  
>process would start again.<p>

Once more Edward was struck by Jacob's fervor and intelligence; it seemed he had spent a lot of time  
>collecting information on this hobby. Jacob's eyes were wide as he stared with child like wonder at all<br>aircrafts suspended in the huge glass and steel T. A. Wilson Great Gallery.

Looking up in awe at all suspended aircrafts Jacob felt a little overwhelmed. It was an extremely important  
>moment for him, the fulfillment of a childhood dream. He closed his eyes and whispered<p>

"I always wanted to fly in one of these … Thanks Edward…this is just…I've always dreamed of coming here…"

Jacob said squeezing Edward's hand and kept staring at the display.

As he turned to face Edward, the vampire swiftly planted a kiss to Jacob's lips, twisting his tongue around  
>Jacob's and pulling away, it was short and sweet. Edward enjoyed the look of surprise on his mate's face<br>and answered

"Watching you here...like this, is its own reward …when did you first develop an interest in flying and planes?"

"They showed us this video of the Wright brothers when I was in 5th grade. I've been hooked ever since.  
>I found out that Seattle Museum of Flight actually had the largest flight collection in all of U.S when I looked<br>up more information in the library. I was 11 then. I've been dreaming about coming here one day and seeing  
>it with my own eyes...<p>

I always thought I would…after high school. Thought I'd get a summer job in some garage and save some  
>money to come here. They have a simulator they let you try pilot. It's totally awesome. They also have<br>real vintage bi planes that people can fly. It costs quite a bit but it's worth it from all the blogs and stuff I  
>read about.<p>

Oh and a restoration center! They let people volunteer to help restore the planes. Can you imagine?  
>Helping to restore those planes? It's like being given the opportunity to become part of their history<br>and putting it all back together again, caring for them …It's …I can't even describe how incredible it  
>must feel…those guys are so lucky…"<p>

Edward watched in amazed wonder at his mate's ability to render him speechless. There were so many  
>layers to Jacob; it was as if every hour he spent in the shape shifter's presence revealed a new facet of<br>his personality. He did everything with such single minded devotion.

His zeal for life was a joy to behold. His face held such awe as they kept moving around the museum.  
>Jacob was <em>beautiful<em>, inside and out, and he had no idea just how much. Edward was only just beginning  
>to realize just how lucky he was to have Jacob as his mate. He could easily remain under Jacob's thrall for<br>the rest of his life.

"Well… you would need flying lessons to be able to pilot a real plan, but why don't we try the simulators ?"  
>Edward questioned, an idea already starting to form in his head.<p>

Jacob smiled giddily "Can we? I mean I don't want you to get bored…I've been rambling since we got here an- "  
>A cold finger on his lips cut off whatever Jacob had been about to say next.<p>

"I want to. Besides I read on the pamphlet that it had twin seats, I can sit along and watch while you ride"

_He did not just say that …kill me why don't you…_

Edward smirked as Jacob's mind supplied another image of riding…eyes widening as he caught Edward  
>smirking Jacob blushed and muttered "stupid teenage hormones, and stupid vampire abilities"<p>

Edward moved behind Jacob, grabbed his arm while pulling him against himself, back to chest and whispered  
>as his lips grazed the shape shifters ear "try not to blush Jacob…you look especially captivating when you do<br>that … I don't know if I'll be able to resist…" Jacob shivered at the words and the touch of Edward's lips.  
>Suddenly it was gone and Edward was standing at the exit of the gallery looking smug<p>

"Shall we …Jacob?"

_Oooo you're gonna pay_

They had spent the rest of the afternoon walking through the Air Park. The public was allowed to explore  
>at leisure and could walk up to and inside the different planes. They walked through America's First jet Air<br>Force One. Then Jacob spotted the very first 747 and they jogged all the way to it, Jacob's actions more  
>and more like that of a child let loose in a candy store.<p>

The walk to each plane was filled with sighs of "Aww….Man, Wow, Look at that …." followed by a brief  
>history or trivia on each. They saw the original 737, a Boeing 727, the sleek Concorde, and a Lockheed<br>Super-G Constellation at which point Jacob declared he would now die a happy man.

They walked through the gallery with pictures of the restoration wing and Jacob looked as if he wanted  
>to grab some overalls and crawl through the pictures to start helping with the repairs of the planes.<br>The staff noticed the enthusiasm of the young man and told him that they had projects opening up  
>soon where Jacob could sign up if he wanted and he would be free to come and volunteer.<p>

After a quick bite at the Wings Café which overlooked the Boeing field they walked past the museum store.  
>Jacob and Edward moved around the store laughing and teasing. Jacob pointing out the items and collectibles<br>that were amusing or interesting, he had spent a long minute staring longingly at the United States Air Force  
>Watch and the posters not realizing that Edward was watching him hawk eyed.<p>

When they moved to step out of the store Jacob turned to find Edward at the payment counter with a small  
>mini cart. Edward had carted pretty much every item that Jacob might have spent more than 30 seconds<br>looking at and it looked like he was going to buy them all. Remembering the scene at breakfast Jacob  
>rushed back to stop him.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?"Jacob hissed at Edward coming to stand within two feet of Edward.

"What does it look like? I'm just buying a few souvenirs, something to remember this trip.  
>Our first trip together"<p>

He smiled up at adoringly at Jacob completely unfazed by the glare that was being directed at him.

_Yeah right souvenirs! I know what you're doing Edward and it's not ok and don't smile at me like that.  
>It's not going to work!<em>

"But you like me smiling love" Edward answered the unspoken words.

"Yes I know and I do. But no. You're not buying anything" Jacob said firmly

"No…but why?" Edward turned to Jacob looking a little puzzled at the furious look Jacob was giving him.

The old lady at the counter looked back and forth them and wondered if they were a little crazy.  
>It was kind of cute;the way they fought, they seemed to be an adorable young couple. Both strikingly<br>good looking, one pale, lean and mysterious, the other tanned, lithe, and gorgeous.

She watched in rapt attention as the interaction continued.

"That's not a few! And you have no interest in flying and planes so why buy all this? Oh my god,  
>you're an impulse shopper aren't you? I should've seen the signs …" Jacob teased shaking his head<br>a little.

Edward smirked "I only picked the ones you liked. It's not true that I'm not interested. I just didn't  
>know about this before nor have someone explain it like you did… I'm completely fascinated now<br>that I've seen this place. Besides these are for you, and I don't think I'm an impulse shopper.  
>What do you mean signs?"<p>

"What? You really are crazy aren't you? I don't **_need_** all this. Edward I mean it. Stop it,  
>I told you before…" Jacob's glare intensified.<p>

_I don't want you spending money on me...I'm not taking all those so you can just put it back. _

"Jacob is it really so bad if I want to get something for you…am I not allowed to buy something  
>for my…boyfriend?"<p>

Edward was pleased at the effect the words had on Jacob whose eyes had widened at the word boyfriend.  
>He had wanted to say mate but he couldn't very well with the lady at the counter who was hanging onto<br>every single word they said.

Jacob was distracted for about 10 seconds and then realized that he was being played.

_Emotional blackmail! Very smooth… two can play that game Edward._

He simply kept staring at Edward stone faced.

_Would you want to do something that makes me uncomfortable?_

"You really are a most unaccommodating boyfriend!" Edward sighed knowing he couldn't win this round.

"It's part of my charm" Jacob smirked back

"Fine, we'll just get the essentials then"

In spite of all of Jacob's protest they still walked out of the store with the United States Air Force  
>watch,a wooden model of a Sopwith Triplane, and a World War I Airplanes poster. Edward was smiling,<br>happy at his victory even though it was small and Jacob shaking his head in an exasperated manner and  
>pouting just a bit.<p>

The simulators proved to be the best part of the trip. There were twin seats, and once they had both been  
>strapped in and then Jacob proceeded to loop, cartwheel, swing zig-zag, and whoop the hell out of it. His<br>excitement had been contagious and they had both stepped out a little dizzy but with identical grins on  
>their faces.<p>

"Awwwww…..That was like Awesomeness Personified. I ROCKED!" Jacob said looking at his scores.

"I never thought firing bullets and bombs would be quite as…fun!" Edward said laughing quietly.

"Dude we are so doing this again!"

And so they did, three times after which they were asked by the museum personnel to allow others  
>who had been waiting a turn since the museum was about to close.<p>

Walking out with their hands clasped into the cold crisp evening air Jacob exclaimed blissfully  
>"That was the most fun I've had in a really really long time! The bestest time EVER!What now?"<p>

Edward took one look at the hoodie and sweats that Jacob was still wearing and pulled Jacob along.

He had wanted to go shopping in the afternoon but Jacob had been so excited to go to the museum he hadn't  
>wanted to waste any more time on getting there. There was no way his mate was spending any more time in<br>clothes that belonged to Emmett, especially now that Jacob knew how Edward felt.

As they parked the car in a dark alley close to mall Jacob could feel anger and tension seeping into him and he  
>realized it wasn't him but Edward. He stopped pulling Edward back<p>

"What's going on? You're angry, where are we going?"

"Shopping" the word was said tersely and Edward continued to walk

"Shopping? What do you need to buy? Why are you feeling angry?" Jacob insisted pulling Edward back  
>once again.<p>

"It's nothing… We're going to buy you new clothes, something else to wear" Edward spoke not wanting  
>to admit to Jacob that it wasn't anger but jealousy.<p>

"What? Why? That's ridiculous! Look I told you I don't want you spending any more money on me!  
>We went to the museum and you bought me a ton of stuff there! That was more than enough!<br>And stop avoiding the question, why won't you tell me why you're angry?"

Jacob asked again confused that the good mood of the afternoon had evaporated and Edward looked as if  
>he wanted to rip him to pieces.<p>

Edward stayed silent.

"You know what forget it. Let's just go back to the hotel."

Jacob started to move back towards the vehicle only to have Edward grab him and spin him around

"You want to know what's making me angry? Your clothes…your clothes are making me angry"

"My clothes? What they aren't couture enough for you? These aren't even mine!" Jacob answered  
>back hotly.<p>

Edward control snapped and threw Jacob against the wall and was on him in a flash, he spoke through  
>clenched teeth "Exactly Jacob, these aren't yours! Do you know whose they are? Emmett! I will not<br>have **_my mate_** wearing someone else's clothes!"

Jacob blinked as Edward's words reached him, the expression on the vampire face was fierce his eyes  
>glowing like ambers in the dark and lips pulled back in a sneer.<p>

It should've looked intimidating, but Jacob felt a strange fascination at the knowledge that Edward was jealous.  
>It shouldn't have made him feel this alive, this excited. Edward was <em>jealous<em>. Jacob felt a shiver run through him  
>at way Edwards eyes were burning into him.<p>

Edward had teased him mercilessly with lingering touches and barely there brushes of his lips on Jacob's lips,  
>cheeks, ears, forehead anywhere that he could reach skin at the museum, using his vampire speed to his<br>advantage. It was time for some payback.

"Oh…yes well, Alice told me that when she gave them to me, quite frankly I was glad she got Emmett's  
>and not yours…at least these fit" he looked at Edward with feigned nonchalance .<p>

Edward recognized the ploy for what it was and saw red. He kicked Jacob's legs apart pushing his own  
>thigh between them and flattened Jacob into the wall with his body, his hips, abs and chest pressed<br>against Jacob's. He could feel every contour of the boy's body and desire began to swirl low his belly.  
>He was getting hard. He planted his hands on either side of Jacob's face and spoke again, lips mere<br>inches from Jacob's

"Careful there pup…playing with fire will get you burnt"

Something snapped inside Jacob. Edward's voice was a heady mix of dangerous and seductive.  
>He was playing with fire, it was crazy, he shouldn't be provoking Edward he knew that, but he couldn't<br>resist when Edward was gaze was sparking a hunger in him that was tearing at his insides.

Pushing back against Edward and running his palms up and down Edward's back slowly he whispered in  
>a sultry tone<p>

"Perhaps _you_ shouldn't play if you can't take the heat"

"_Insolent pup_"

The velvet teasing voice barely grazed his ear as Edward attacked Jacob's lips, forcing his tongue into  
>Jacob's mouth, nipping and sucking at the full lower lip. He dragged his lips across Jacob's face and<br>licked at the shell of his ear moving his tongue at a maddeningly slow pace. One hand flew into  
>Jacob's hair, grabbing fistfuls to hold him in place, and the other gripped his hip.<p>

Jacob moaned at the sensation, one hand tugging at Edward's hair to deepen the kiss. Their tongues  
>twisted and snaked around each battling for dominance. Edward was unwilling to give an inch staking<br>his claim on his mate. He pulled at Jacob though there wasn't an inch separating the two.

Jacob felt the shift in emotions and his own body reacting to Edward's proximity. He twisted and  
>pushed against Edward's hips bringing an arm to circle the vampire's waist to pull him impossibly closer.<p>

Jacob could feel the hard line of Edward's arousal through his hip and that sent heat spiraling up his spine.  
>He gasped as Edward's teeth grazed his neck and flung his head back to give the vampire more room.<br>He could feel his need crashing around him as he moaned "Edward…shit…"

Suddenly Edward moved his face lower and bit into Jacob's collarbone. The shock of feeling Edward's  
>teeth on his skin made Jacob moan. He could feel sparks dancing on his skin and the buzz was driving<br>him insane.

_God…Edward …please_

He struggled under Edward sliding down a little to gain some much needed friction. He tried to twist his  
>hips to get the angle he wanted but Edward kept him pinned and wasn't budging even a fraction of an inch.<p>

"Edward…please..." the words were torn from his lips as he thrashed about.

"Would you like me stop Jacob?" the words were spoken unhurriedly with a hint of smugness that  
>made Jacob grit his teeth.<p>

Edward pulled back to admire his mate, his hand still tangled in Jacob's hair and thumb sneaking past  
>the cloth and tracing circles on Jacob's hipbone. Jacob was panting, face flushed, his need making him<br>desperate as he tried to twist, turn, pull and claw at Edward. He blew out a frustrated breath as he  
>achieved nothing.<p>

_Bastard._

"Please what Jacob?" Edward asked in the same tone, removing the hand on Jacob's hip to run his  
>fingers over Jacob's lips closing his eyes in pleasure and gasping as Jacob's tongue snaked out to lick<br>across the pads.

Jacob felt a fleeting stab of victory as he watched his imprint's reaction. Clearly Edward was as affected  
>by this as he was. He knew he had challenged his imprint, but there was no way he was going to back down.<p>

It was taking all of Edward's considerable strength to keep Jacob from moving but there was no way  
>he was going to allow his mate to acknowledge anyone else as better. Not even in jest. Time to raise<br>the stakes.

Edward moved his hand back and pressed his palm against Jacob's abs feeling the muscles flutter.  
>Jacob drew in sharp breath as he felt the cold fire spread through him. Edward shifted his hips and<br>pressed long and hard into Jacob's arousal before moving back to the same position. The contact  
>left Jacob reeling. <em>Shit<em>. He thrashed about like a madman now trying to move and relieve the ache.

"Edward _more_…please more" Jacob whimpered.

"Be sure Jacob" Edward whispered huskily against Jacob's ear, and just for a moment pulled back to  
>look into Jacob's eyes. Jacob's words were making him giddy with pleasure and want but needing to<br>ensure that this was truly what Jacob wanted.

_Dammit Edward… killin me …I'm sure… Just want more …please more_

"Your hoodie's in the way" he murmured mouthing his way across Jacob's neck

"Fuck the_ bloody hoodie!_ Edward I swear if you do-"

In one swift motion Edward ripped the garment off Jacob, the sound of fabric tearing didn't register  
>until Jacob felt the cool air of the evening hit his bare torso. Edward flung it half way across the alley,<br>never taking his eyes of Jacob. He watched in mesmerized as Jacob's chiseled muscles glistened in  
>the moon light. Jacob watched as Edward's eyes turned pitch black as his desire rose.<p>

Edward crashed his mouth to Jacob's. The kiss was desperate, and bruising, their tongues dueling,  
>teeth clacking, mouths moving frantically against each other. Edwards's hands roamed hungrily over<br>Jacob's chest and back, his fingers skimming across Jacob's nipples, leaving him panting.

Jacob squeezed the back of Edward's neck with one hand, fingers moving into Edward's hair as all  
>conscious thought left him. All he could think, all he could feel and all he wanted in this moment was<br>Edward and the delicious friction that was jolting through him as Edward shifted his hips and finally,  
>finally aligned their strained erections together and pushed against Jacob.<p>

"Uhh…Jacob"

"God…Edward"

Moans of pleasure fell from their lips. Edwards's hands gripped Jacob's hips as he rocked into him  
>again and again; want driving him faster with every second. Heat exploded low in Edward's belly as<br>he felt Jacob straining against him with equal fervor. They moved together as a wave riding out the  
>pleasure and current of lust created by their bodies grinding together. Each brush of their hips leaving<br>them moaning incoherent words, mumbling against skin and clinging to each other as the vibrations  
>rippled though their bodies.<p>

"So beautiful …Jacob…" Edward moaned loosing himself in the bliss coursing through him

"No… Edward you're…you…are…" Jacob gasped, tried to get the words to work right but couldn't

_You are beautiful Edward…always have been …can't speak...think…just want this…Edward…_

The sensations running through Edward and Jacob were too strong to allow for anything more than  
>share sloppy kisses and after some time they simply licked into each other's mouth, panting, and<br>sharing air. Each sense was heightened; each touch felt so much more intense, each wave of movement  
>leaving them a little more undone. They kept moving incessantly, writhing and pressing up against each<br>other, their moans and gasps filling the silence of the alley.

As the feeling ran its course and reached its peak Jacob went completely still for a second and then  
>shudders were wracking his frame as his vision blurred and he saw white hot flashes behind his eyes.<br>Edward watched Jacob come unraveled and that triggered his orgasm. He cried out Jacob's name one  
>last time and clung to the shape shifter while trembling as he came down from this new high.<p>

For several long moments they simply slumped against the wall, Jacob trying to regain his breath and  
>stop the racing in his heart and Edward recovering from the intense sensation that had been running<br>through his veins.

Edward gently pressed his lips to Jacob's collarbone and moved to smooth away the hair that had  
>fallen across his face. His eyes and fingers trailed all over Jacob to ensure that his mate was alright.<br>Jacob let his head fall back onto the wall and looked into Edward's eyes. His finger came up to trace  
>against Edward's jaw and Edward put his arms around Jacob. After sometime Jacob shifted in his<br>imprint's embrace.

"Okay, guess we can buy some new clothes, since you ripped the shirt and the pants are kinda ruined"

Jacob spoke smiling wryly at Edward

"I think you should wait in the car…There's no way I'm letting _anyone_ see you like this" Edward handed  
>Jacob the keys<p>

"Don't complain, it's your doing anyway…" Jacob pouted looking at the keys in his hand.

_I'm not embarrassed of going without a shirt and it's your fault I don't look presentable now _

"You misunderstood Jacob, it's not that you're not presentable, you are far too_ alluring_. I don't think  
>I would be able to resist touching you, and I might seriously harm anyone who so much as thinks that<br>particular line of thought towards you"

"Possessive much…didn't think you would go all cave man on me" Jacob replied secretly thrilled by  
>the response.<p>

"You're mine to keep...of course I'm possessive" Edward replied kissing Jacob's forehead  
>" I'll be back in sometime"<p>

_Edward get back here! You can't say stuff like that and not expect me run behind you!  
>Shit I wanted to kiss him….<em>

Suddenly a blur appeared in front of Jacob and he was back in Edward's arms being kissed  
>unbearably sweetly.<p>

The shrill ringing of a cell phone somewhere was extremely annoying. Jacob kept trying to ignore  
>but it kept ringing until Edward pulled apart abruptly and pulled a device out his coat pocket.<p>

The screen was flashing and Edward disconnected the call to lean into Jacob once more only to have  
>the phone burst to life again.<p>

Jacob bent his forehead against Edward's and said "answer it, maybe then they can stop bothering us"

Brushing Jacob's lips once more and breathing an apology Edward answered stiffly

"Alice…this isn't a good time"

"I'm sorry Edward, I did wait till after...look this is important, _**you need to come back Edward.  
>Right now<strong>. __**Both of you**. " _


	21. Visions and Frantic Phone Calls

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry there's been such a delay in getting this chapter out. **

**I kinda hit a bit of a writer's block on this one and then when I wrote I wasn't satisfied with it. So, had to delete and re-write the whole chapter all over again. **

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 21 – Visions, and Frantic Calls **

"Billy…how long have you been out here?" Sam asked as he stepped out on his porch to stand next to Billy's wheelchair.

"Just a couple of hours…Couldn't sleep Sam…" Billy answered tiredly.

It was true he hadn't been able to sleep, thoughts of Jacob being in trouble running through his mind.  
>Even the few hours he'd slept had been restless. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't worry about Jacob,<br>his son was more than capable of handling himself even if there was danger of violence but the imprinting had  
>made him vulnerable.<p>

Billy hated the thought that Jacob could be out there somewhere, too weak to even ask someone to help.  
>More terrifying than that was the fear of someone actually finding him and taking him to the hospital. There<br>had been no contact from either Jacob or Edward for almost twenty four hrs. Billy had waited anxiously next  
>to the phone in hopes that some news may come his way even if it came from the vampires.<p>

Sam's jaw clenched as he considered his options, he knew that as the day progressed the worry and panic for Jacob would rise within the pack and Billy was not far from having his own melt down. The pack would look to him for answers and action. He needed to form a strategy quickly before the situation escalated.

The pack stood around Sam, the tension was so thick that it could've been cut through with a knife. It was the not knowing that was more frustrating. They all wanted to take action he knew that and to restrain them at this point was to ask them to go against their instinct to protect one of the pack. Jacob and Seth, by virtue of being the youngest in the pack had been always pampered and the pack members were fiercely protective of them.

"_There has been no word from Jacob or the Cullens at this point. I know all of you are itching for some answers  
>and to do something about it. I've called this meeting to discuss what we're going to do in case we don't hear<br>from Jacob till the end of this evening." _

There were enthusiastic barks and words of assent from the pack.

"_Great! Please don't leave me behind this time, I can help, please "Seth _

"_Yeah, now we can stop worrying and actually do something" Embry _

"_I'm with Sam; we need to have a plan of action" Jared_

"_Finally! So what's the plan?" Quil_

"_Damn right, waiting around for the leeches to tell us something's stupid" Paul _

"_It's what we should've done from the beginning…when and where do we start" Leah_

"_How do we plan to search, it rained last night and the trail will be difficult to pick up" Jared asked. _

"_It will be difficult but we don't have any choice, we'll pick up the trail from the highway close to the Cullen house, Carlisle told me that Edward drove his car, so the cities close to Forks are our best bet." _

"_How do we know he went somewhere near? He could've crossed the border and we wouldn't know" _

"_Our priority is Jacob; if he crossed the border then we do the same and keep tracking. We're all going to choose  
>a direction and track along that. Make sure that all of you charge and carry your cell phones and pouches to keep<br>them in. The moment anyone picks up the trail or finds any news of Jacob we call back. Any questions" _

"_What if we find nothing along our trail? How long and how far do we keep going?" Jared asked pointing out the  
>different loops holes in the strategy.<em>

"_There's always a possibility that we might find nothing. I'm going to divide the trail between two groups and  
>we each pick a city and keep moving that way on the highway. If you find nothing within the next 24 hours<br>you come back to the rez" _

"_Who goes in which group?" Jared asked again_

"_Not all of us will be going. I can't leave the reservation undefended; some of us will stay back. In case  
>something else goes wrong or in case Jacob comes back or tries to contact while we're gone you call us<br>back and let us know. Jared, Leah, Quil and Seth, you're staying back. Jared has command while I'm gone  
>and Leah will be his beta." <em>

"_But….Sam please take me with you guys, I'm always the one left behind …I'm a good tracker, and I won't  
>be any trouble, please Sam" Seth pleaded trying his best to convince Sam. <em>

"_Seth, I know you want to help but the best you can do that right now is by staying back._

_I don't wanna come back to hear reports of you trying to be a hero and wandering off alone is that clear? "_

"_Fine whatever…" the response was sullen. _

"_We wait until 8:00 in the evening, by that time it'll be dark enough for us to be able to move around phased.  
>Everyone gather at my place at 7:00."<em>

The pack phased back and everyone started dispersing in different directions.

Seth knew why they wouldn't let him go. He was the youngest in the pack, and with Jacob gone there was no  
>way they were letting him out of their sights. But dammit it was so unfair! Why was Jacob allowed to run off in<br>search of his imprint even when he was physically unwell and he had to stay here and not even be allowed to help?  
>He was a member of this pack, why couldn't they just trust him to be able to handle things?<p>

He'd been training just as much as Jacob he had far better control of himself and his fighting since the time he first phased. Sam himself said he was one the best trackers they had, and now when they needed his skill they were  
>asking him to sit this one out.<p>

It made want to gnash his teeth in frustration! Sam left from the clearing in a foul mood not even attempting to  
>speak to anyone else or hide his annoyance.<p>

Sam watched Seth stalk off and his expression turned pensive. Jared spoke up "want me to talk to him"

"Just keep an eye on him and let him run perimeter around the rez. He needs time to cool off, he's is no mood  
>to talk to anyone right now" Jared nodded at Sam and ran off.<p>

At the Cullen house Alice sat cross legged on the edge of her bed trying to peer into her favorite brother's future.  
>Her gift was something of a puzzle; the images came to her of their own will. She had been able on most<br>occasions to look into the future of her family, but more often than not the images came to her when her family  
>was in danger. She had no way of knowing when they would strike her.<p>

She had seen a vision of Jacob and Edward in a hotel room lying in each other's arms.

It had come to her just minutes before Jacob had crashed from the window and left everyone stunned at the  
>Cullen house. Alice had sprung into action as soon as the vision ended and fortunately only Jasper had noticed her 's dramatic exit had left everyone too preoccupied to think about her.<p>

She'd had time to plan her meeting with Jacob to perfection, as vampires still enjoyed a slightadvantage where  
>speed was concerned. Hence her forethought in providing Jacob the clothes. Knowing Edward's possessiveness<br>she may have given Jacob Emmett's stuffdeliberately, not that she would ever admit to it if questioned. But hey,  
>what else is a sister to do when her brother couldn't see what was staring him in the face!<p>

Alice had told Jasper all about it and asked him to keep it quiet. There was no reason to panic, she was certain  
>that Jacob would find Edward. What Jacob and Edward needed at this point was time alone, away from both their families. They needed a chance to come to grips with this bond away from everyone to work out their feelings.<br>Alice was confident that they would come back together (as in _together_) once they'd had a chance to talk away  
>from the craziness of the Clan and Pack.<p>

Ever since Jacob's involvement with Edward his future had become murky, all she saw was blurred swirls like  
>moving pictures and even then she wasn't able to make out what they were saying. Unlike the mental picture<br>she experienced for the rest of her family members or any danger that was approaching them. Those were like  
>a movie playing in front of her eyes and she couldn't look away even if she wanted.<p>

Suddenly she could feel the sensation that came just before a vision hit her and her eyes went blank and face  
>slack as she was bombarded with the images. Alice was ecstatic and comforted at first when the blurred pictures<br>were of Jacob and Edward together, holding hands and laughing, the vision changed again and she watched them  
>kissing passionately in an alley.<p>

She watched as they huddled together while they walked and exchanged kissed completely unaware of the figures following. She stared in growing fear as the images kept blasting and sequence of events which ultimately were  
>going to lead to Jacob and Edward being separated and the Clan and Pack torn apart in a way that would be<br>impossible to mend.

Alice gasped; fear rippling through her as the remnants of the vision clung to her. She couldn't allow it to happen,  
>this would ruin <em>everything<em>.

The bond between Jacob and Edward was still tenuous at best; they needed time together for it to strengthen.  
>If the events that she had seen came to pass there was no way they would be allowed to see each other.<p>

The trust and progress between the Clan and Pack would be broken and lives would be lost on both sides.  
>She needed to act quickly. Looking swiftly at the clock hanging on the wall she did an estimate of what events<br>were transpiring now in relation to her vision. She didn't have much time.

She had always known that Edward would pick her phone once he had calmed down but she hadn't called on  
>purpose knowing that Jacob would be with him. She picked up her phone and sent out a prayer to anyone<br>who was listening and dialed Edward's number.

For several rings there was no answer and then the phone was disconnected. She hit redial immediately rejoicing  
>that it had been disconnected. Disconnecting meant Edward had it with himself and it was charged. She kept calling<br>until Edward picked up and spoke in a tense voice

"Alice…this isn't a good time"

"I'm sorry Edward but I did wait until after…Look this is important, **you need to come back. Right away.  
>Both of you."<strong>

"What happened Alice?... What are you talking about?" Edward asked a little surprised that Alice knew Jacob  
>was with him. He hadn't thought it possible for her to see the wolves.<p>

Alice avoided answering him in favor of replying. "Jacob is he with you? Edward please tell me he's with you!  
>I need to speak with Jacob" Alice spoke the words in a rush.<p>

"Alice slow down, yes Jacob's here…what happened?"

"Oh thank God! Ok, just tell him to call Sam. Right now. He needs to call Sam before they start the search"

"Alice you're not making sense, do you mind explaining!"Edward spoke a little annoyed now at not getting  
>any answers from his sister.<p>

"Arggh…Edward, I love you, but right now but I don't have time to explain everything. This is essential for  
>things to be ok for you and Jacob! I wouldn't tell you if it wasn't! Have Jacob call Sam right now and say<br>you're on your way home. You need to stop this search from happening at all costs!" Edward was listening  
>intently now, the note of panic in Alice's voice registering.<p>

"Alice, this is Jacob! What's going on?" Jacob snatched the phone from Edward

"Jacob! Listen to me; you need to do exactly as I say ok? Please. It's very very important. Call Sam and  
>tell him you found Edward, say you're all right but don't talk for too long and don't give him details. Just<br>tell them you're both on your way back. Say you're leaving** right now**."

"Alice you're scaring me, please tell me what's going on?"

Alice sighed in a defeated manner on the other end of the line and spoke

"They're getting together a search party…the wolf pack, Sam just called and Carlisle has agreed to help  
>track alongside with them, for you and Edward. You need to come back before they start looking for you.<br>I'll call back to explain a little later but for now just trust me please. Call Sam and tell him to call off the search  
>and ask to speak with Seth and your father. "<p>

Jacob and Edward started at the phone still clutched in Jacob's hands and then each other. Edward watched  
>as color drained from Jacob's face as he took in Alice's words.<p>

He could feel panic rising in sharp waves and realized it wasn't his own but Jacob's. The guilt came crashing  
>down on him in as the image of Billy sitting in his wheelchair looking out from the porch, face drawn in worry<br>swam in his head.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm such an ungrateful fuckin moron. I told Sam I'd be fine, I should've called him at least to  
>tell him I'm ok…Dad…Oh god…Dad must be going crazy… shit he hasn't even seen me since that day when<br>Seth and Sam came to get me… Seth…shit the kid must be so worried about me…How could I just forget…  
>and here I am enjoying not a care in the world …I'm such a selfish asshole <em>

Edward listened in to the thoughts and berated his own stupidity. Alice knew more than she was telling him.  
>She would never have called sounding so frantic if there wasn't something crucial that might happen if they<br>didn't do exactly as she said. He should've had the sense to inform Carlisle and it would never have gotten  
>this far. He held onto Jacob's arms and spoke soothingly<p>

"Jacob, one step at a time love…Let's call Sam first ok"

_Shit..he's going to be so mad…how do I tell him I've been ok all this time and just having a blast while he's  
>probably been killing himself with worry…how could I just forget about them…<em>

Edward felt his own anxiousness gnaw at him in that moment. Sam would no doubt be angry, he hadn't scored  
>any points with him before and now he was certain he was in Sam's bad books. Steeling himself against the<br>emotion he willed himself to calm down. Jacob needed him right now; it wouldn't help the matters if he started  
>worrying as well. He needed to be strong and calm for Jacob.<p>

It was surprising how quickly he was able to master his emotions when the motivation behind it was to act for  
>his mate. He pulled Jacob into a quick hug before squeezing his hand reassuringly and speaking<p>

"Don't give him too many details is what Alice said…Just speak to Sam and tell him you've located me and  
>we're on our way back ok. Just relax, you can do this. "<p>

Jacob nodded shakily. Edward handed the phone to Jacob who keyed in the number and waited with baited breath.

The phone rang as Sam was about to set out to meet with the Cullens, they would start the search from their house as Jacob had left from there. Picking up the phone quickly Sam answered in a tense voice

"Uley's house"

"Sam ….hey it's Jake"

" _Jake_ …_Jacob…Thank God_ ! Where've you been Jake! …we've been worried sick …Billy…Where are you ?  
>Are you ok ? Jacob, tell me you're alright !" then yelling towards someone else<p>

" Emily, it's Jacob ! He's Ok !"

Jacob felt a lump form in his throat. He could hear the worry in Sam's voice, and he was certain that if he  
>was standing in front of him he would be able to see the concern written all over his face, and Emily oh shit !<p>

She would've had to deal with Sam all moody and worried; he could be such a complete dumbass sometimes!

He felt like such a horrible brother for making Sam and everyone worry so much about him. Swallowing past the  
>emotion threatening to choke him he spoke<p>

" Yeah, I'm ok. I'm fine Sam, I-"

"…_God_, we were just gonna leave to start the search for you…Jacob you sure you're ok?  
>You don't sound so good"<p>

"Sam I promise I'm ok! Don't worry ok, I'm fine….you don't need to… what search? ok well you don't  
>have to search anymore… I'm fine and I'm coming back. Where's Seth? Is he ok? Can I talk to him?"<p>

"Ok, you, ok… good, you're ok. Yeah, we're all here, except Seth. He's running perimeter. I'll send someone  
>to tell him. Where are you? I'll come and get you…just tell me where you are… and this isn't a pay phone…<br>where are you calling from?"

"I...It's Edward's phone, I'm with him right now, I found him Sam. We're in Seattle. Listen Sam is Dad?  
>Is he alright…? I know I just kinda went MIA and …can I talk to him? Is he around?"<p>

"_Seattle_" the word was spoken in shock "Jesus_, _you _found_ him! Ok I…Billy's he's at the Cullen house… Jake,  
>I…I'll just call him and tell him that you're ok-"Sam was stumbling over his words, a little stunned at the<br>realization that Jacob had been able to find Edward.

"Wait what? What's he doing there Sam? Why is Dad at the Cullen house? Is everything ok?"  
>Jacob voice held panic now.<p>

"Shit Jacob! No everything is _not ok_! We've been freaking out of our minds thinking about you…wondering  
>where the hell you are, if you're ok or not ….and Billy needed to do something about it and it just got ….<br>Shit. Sorry, this isn't helping" Sam paused to take a deep breath and continued

"I…it's just we were scared Jake… I was scared… and …but it's fine we'll talk once you're back …Jake,  
>call the Cullen house and talk to Billy, he…it'll be good for him to hear your voice and then call me back ok"<br>Sam's voice returned to the same steady and calm tone as he finished speaking.

"Yeah…yeah ok. I'll just …Sam I'm so sorry"

Jacob's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions as he processed Sam's words

_Billy needed to do something about it _

His father detested vampires, he always had, yet he had gone over to the Cullen house in his desperation to  
>find out news of his son. He just hoped that's what Billy was doing and not threatening the Cullen clan with all<br>manner of retribution should something happen to his son. Jacob wouldn't put it past his father; the man spoke  
>his mind and wasn't scared of anything or anyone.<p>

"It's alright Jake, we all know how clueless you can be… no need to go changing that consistent behavior now"  
>Sam's teasing brought Jacob back to the moment.<p>

"Thanks Sam… see ya soon"

"See ya lil bro"

Jacob looked towards Edward who nodded softly and moved closer to place his hand on the small of Jacob's back.

"My dad, he's at your place…" he spoke in a small voice not saying all the thoughts running through this head.  
>Edward could hear them anyway.<p>

_He went to your house, he went there on his own to your house…I dunno what he's doing there but for him to  
>be there means he must've gone out of his mind thinking about me…it's…he would never do that …its such a<br>drastic step for him to take… and he did it only coz I've been an idiot and I just didn't even think to call…  
>I could've avoided all this…<em>

"I heard Jacob …you can't do much about the last two days but you can call and let him know you're ok now,  
>I'm sure both of you would feel much better after you've spoken….let's call him ok…"<p>

Edward heard Jacob's thoughts and sought to reassure his mate when another of Jacob's thoughts came through.

_Shit I'm so stupid, what if he's angry with me, what if he doesn't wanna talk or gets pissed coz I forgot about him,  
>it'll hurt him so much….<em>

"Love I think his relief will override any anger he may have towards you…and even that anger would be because  
>he was worried about you in the first place"<p>

"That's what makes it worse…I should've at least called…"Jacob hung his head in guilt.

"Why don't we call him and let him know you're ok and then we'll deal with the rest"

Edward spoke rubbing a hand soothingly on Jacob's back. Sighing heavily Jacob just nodded and reached out to  
>take the phone from Edward.<p>

Carlisle's cell phone rang just as he was descending the stairs to join Billy who was in the garden at the back  
>of the house. He saw Edward's name flash on the screen and picked up immediately, relief and worry for what<br>he might hear warring within him as spoke

"Edward, are you alright? I'm glad you've called. Listen Jacob left to look for you an-"

"Um…Dr. Cullen, its Jacob, is my Dad there?"

"Oh..." Carlisle was speechless for a couple of seconds his mind processing the fact that Jacob had called using  
>Edward's cell phone. It meant Jacob had found Edward, which meant they were together right now. Recovering<br>rapidly from his shock though his mind was whirling with a lot of questions he answered

"Jacob…it's good to hear from you, yes your father's here. Please hold I'll just pass the phone to him"

There was silence for about ten seconds and then Jacob could hear Carlisle soft voice speaking to someone and  
>heard his father's deep voice answer "What ?It's really him …"<p>

"Hello" Billy Black's deep rumbling voice came through the line and Jacob closed his eyes for a moment to steady  
>himself.<p>

"Dad" he said in an wavering voice

"Jacob …."Billy's voice was choked with emotion and Jacob knew that his father, the stoic , strong man was  
>fighting back tears.<p>

"Dad… I'm ok. I'm so sorry I worried you and I ran off like that but I'm ok Dad…I'm sorry please…"Jacob didn't know what he was pleading for but hearing his father speak his name in that tone made his insides squirm.

"Jake…you are _never_ to scare me like that again you hear! I was so ….we were …son…" Billy spoke between deep  
>gulps of air to keep him from breaking down.<p>

"Dad I'm so so sorry to put you through that, but I swear I'm fine." Jacob was having trouble controlling his own emotion.

"You…you found him then…where are you" Billy's tone was flat when he said the word him. Clearly it would take  
>some time for him to forgive Edward his part in the whole escapade.<p>

Jacob winced slightly at the words knowing that Edward had heard it "yeah Dad… I, I did, he's here with me,  
>we're in Seattle"<p>

"Seattle…doesn't matter, you come home son, just come home now ok" Billy breathed out relief settling  
>in his heart.<p>

"Yeah dad…I'm on my way, we're both coming back…I what?" Jacob suddenly broke off when Edward  
>nudged to him and gestured for the phone.<p>

Raising his eyebrow questioningly Jacob tried to ask Edward silently why he wanted to speak to Billy.  
>But Edward just shook his head and asked for the phone again by stretching out his hand.<p>

"Dad, he wants to talk to you…Edward…he wants to talk can I…"

"Uh…yeah..." Billy was suddenly at a loss for words. Why in the world did the vampire want to talk to him?

"Hello Mr. Black, its Edward Cullen…" A dulcet voice spoke through the phone

"…Yeah" Billy's tone was cautious.

"Mr. Black, Jacob is with me, we're in Seattle right now. I apologize that it took us so long to call you…  
>but I assure you everything is fine. We just need sort out of things here and we'll start. We're on our way<br>back. We'll reach Forks by 10:00pm or 11:00pm at the most. Again I'm really sorry that we worried you. "

Billy started at the words, one because Jacob hadn't said anything other than he had found the vampire and  
>two because Edward's tone was one of such sincerity and concern, he didn't know if he quite believed it. He<br>found himself speaking

"What do you mean sort everything out? Jacob just told me he's fine! Why would he-"

"Mr. Black he's perfectly fine, he's not sick and he's completely unharmed, I'm sorry I didn't mean to alarm  
>you with my words. Jacob's had a long day and just need to rest a little, he's just tired…and I need to check<br>out of the hotel. It won't take much time and we'll start as soon as we're done with that."

"I….I want to speak to Jake"

Billy felt uncomfortable talking to Edward about his son as if he was actually a concerned imprint.

The whole idea after everything Billy had seen in the last weeks was ludicrous. He was probably doing it out  
>of some sense of guilt or was scared, well he better be scared. No one got away with giving Jacob hell and<br>not have to face Billy Black at some point.

"Jake, what the hell is going on ? What aren't you telling me ? Are you sure you're ok ?  
>Did you have another attack? Did he do something? "<p>

"What ? No Dad, no. No didn't have an attack! I'm fine. And no, he didn't do anything, He's been great.  
>I'm ok Dad I swear, don't worry about me…we'll start from here right now" at which point he glared at<br>Edward his nerves coming out on the person he could direct them at right now.

_Why did you have to say that to him, now he'll freak out! You're not his favorite person right now you know!_

Billy felt torn; he was worried for his son and he wanted tell Jacob to put Edward back on the phone so he  
>could lash out the vampire whom he felt was the cause of this whole situation. However Edward had been<br>nothing but polite and it seemed like he was trying to get into Billy's good graces.

Of course it would take a hell of a lot more than an apology for Billy Black to forget that Edward was a  
>vampire and his part in the whole sequence of events so far. He felt a twinge when his conscious reminded<br>him that said vampire was now his son's imprint. He was also a little miffed at his son's defense of the vampire.

"No…you…Jacob if you're alright then start right now! I want… I _need_ to see you son"

"Yeah I know Dad…I'll see you soon"

Jacob disconnected the phone and looked at Edward and spoke dejectedly.

"Guess the holiday's over! Let's go"


	22. Attack & Homecoming

**A/N :**** Hey people ! Sorry I know it's been awhile since I updated. **

**Work is going to be crazy for the next couple of weeks so please excuse the delay in posting.  
>I'll try to post a chapter a week. <strong>

**I know this chapter will raise a lot of questions. Please be patient the answers are coming in  
>the next chapter. <strong>

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 22 – Attack & Homecoming**

Edward watched as Jacob paced in front of him at the hotel as he packed. Jacob would walk from one end of the room to the other, lean on the window sill, bite his nails out of sheer frustration and then the restlessness would force him to pace again. In spite of how tense the situation was and how much Jacob was pacing and psychic himself out in the process, it didn't take away from how beautiful he looked.

After the phone calls Edward had made a dash to the mall and picked Jacob some clothes. It certainly would look questionable to take Jacob back home dressed the way he was. Now as he paced around in a form fitting jeans, and T-shirt Jacob looked incredibly handsome. Edward finished putting everything in the duffel bag he had purchased along with the clothes for Jacob to carry the things they had bought at the museum along with his and Jacob's clothes.

Stopping Jacob midstride and pulling him into a gentle embrace Edward held on to the young shape shifter. Jacob sighed, leaning heavily against Edward and smiled wryly.

_I'm driving you crazy with my freak out session right? _

"I find everything you do interesting; including your, how did you put it - freak out session"

Edward breathed pressing a kiss to Jacob's temple. Moving again to settle on the edge of the bed Edward tugged on Jacob's hand until he almost fell into Edward's lap. Edward moved a little to get comfortable and settled Jacob against him back to chest.

_God…wish I could just stay here…but we need to go, we can't be doing this, we need to leave, I don't even know what's wrong and what Alice was talking about, I need the whole story …Edward…let's go!_

"You have a beautiful voice Jacob; I would rather hear that than picking thoughts out of your head"

Edward replied unperturbed and not making any move to get up.

Jacob struggled to get up but Edward pulled back bringing Jacob flush against himself holding onto Jacob tightly. "Edward we need to get going, there's too many people worried and waiting for us c'mon. We don't have time for this!" Jacob grumbled and renewed his efforts to get up once again.

_Edward we need to go! _

Jacob put as much exasperation and aggravation behind the thoughts as he could he knew Edward would feel it through the bond. Edward smiled softly burying his face in Jacob's hair.

"I know Jacob, I can feel your annoyance and aggravation in full force believe me, and _**I will **_get you home within a couple of hours but first you need to relax and we need to talk."

The movement of Edward's lips tickled Jacob and sending tingles of awareness creeping through him despite trying to remain oblivious. He couldn't, his imprint had a hold on him like no other. Jacob tensed as he tried to block his thoughts from the vampire. He couldn't tell Edward, it was his problem to deal with. Instead he tried to distract his imprint by whining.

"Relax! Seriously? How can you ask me to relax …did you not hear the conversation I had with my Sam or my Dad? What if something serious had happened? What if it has but Alice just isn't telling us! We can talk on our way, why does it have to be now?"

Jacob tried to put as much irritation and anger in his voice as possible not wanting to admit to the thoughts that were swirling in his head. Edward didn't need to see them. He had managed to block them for the time being but if Edward kept pushing he might be tempted to blurt out everything and it wasn't a good idea at this point. Or ever.

Edward felt the agitation in his mate by the way he tensed almost imperceptibly in Edward's hold. By now he was so in tune with every thought and every reaction from his mate that he noticed immediately when the wolf put up a barrier in his mind. He spoke again in a calm unhurried tone.

"I know you're feeling upset and anxious love, but Alice would never do that. You're feeling guilty I understand that, I'm to blame too, more than you in fact, I should have made sure that we informed people back home. I'm sorry it came to all this …Jacob… what are you trying to keep from me?"

Jacob's head shot up at the words. Dammit! He had tried so hard to avoid this. Jacob bent his head forward and his hair cascaded around his face hiding it. He didn't want Edward to think he didn't trust him or he blamed him for what had happened.

_No…you didn't know I was going to come looking for you, I should've called Sam… I just …  
>sorry, are you upset I did that …?<em>

"Jacob, love …I'm not upset just worried. Please tell me what's bothering you? I can't watch you so troubled and not do something about it. Just sit back and let me help…please." A small kiss was pressed to the back of Jacob's neck as Edward moved his hands to sift through Jacob's hair gently massaging the scalp.

Jacob's resolve to keep his thoughts to himself crumbling under the waves of reassurance and care that Edward sent his way through the bond. He sagged against Edward and spoke in a small voice.

"I'm just worried about all of them…I just _forgot_ all about them… that scares me Edward…they're my family and I just forgot coz I was with you…it's like everything else fades away when I'm with you, I can't think of anything beyond you…you're my everything now…and I wouldn't ever change that but…what if there's no warning next time and something happens…I'm scared…"

Edward let one hand continue to massage Jacob's scalp while the other came to grip Jacob tightly across his chest, the vampire soothed his mate as he spoke

" Oh Jacob … love you're not alone anymore…I'm with you every step of the way, whatever the problem is we'll deal with it together…it's my job to take care of you and protect you…I will never let anything harm you or your loved ones again. I promise. Trust me love…?"

Jacob shifted sideways to put his arms around Edward. He buried his face in Edward's shoulder

"I do, I'm sorry, I trust you with everything I have. They…my Dad and the pack, they're all I have you know, besides you now..."

"My family is also all I have besides you Jacob; we have a lot in common" Edward squeezed Jacob as the wolf turned back and sank against Edward's chest, his agitation forgotten momentarily.

After a few moments of silence Jacob chuckled "I'm a little too big to fit in your lap don't you think?" he teased reaching back with his arms all the same to hold Edward and shifting a little lower to fling his neck back over Edward's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm not complaining, I like the snug fit" said Edward as he nuzzled Jacob's neck and inhaling his scent whispered  
>"you smell amazing…"<p>

Jacob snorted in disbelief while settling back "yeah right…has wet dog become your new favorite smell?"

Edward pulled back to look at Jacob and replied a little puzzled "But…didn't you notice the difference? You don't smell like that to me anymore…I don't think I smell the same to you either…do I ? "a slight frown marred the vampires beautiful face.

Jacob turned his head sideways to press a quick kiss to Edward's face "well of course you don't smell that way to me…imprinting makes your scent uniquely appealing to me…I would recognize it miles away …I really don't smell like that to you anymore? " he asked eagerly.

Edward chose to kiss his mate slowly and deeply as an alternative to replying. He slid his tongue against Jacob's slowly, sensuously, the heat of Jacob's mouth, the taste of honey and spice that was uniquely Jacob making him moan out his pleasure. Jacob pulled up his hand to grab at Edward's hair to keep him close and pull him further down. Edward's tongue was cold, like mint and apple and something delightfully sweet that Jacob couldn't name and every glide was making Jacob tremble in pleasure.

He whimpered as Edward's hands slipped under the hem of the T-shirt and started roaming hungrily on his chest.

Edward was jolted back to the moment when Jacob whimpered. He wanted nothing more than shoving Jacob back on the huge soft bed and spending all night getting intimately acquainted with every patch of Jacob's skin.

They needed to reach Forks in time however. He really didn't need Billy Black to hate him any more than he already did. Moving his hands back down and out from under Jacob's T-shirt with great reluctance he broke the kiss. Jacob whimpered again, this time at the loss of Edward's lips. He opened his eyes and threw Edward a wistful look. Edward growled in frustration as he caught Jacob in his arms again, inhaling deep gulps of Jacob's scent he said

"You have no idea how tempted I am to finish that…you're far to appealing for your own good. But I promised you I would get you home in time. You father doesn't have the best opinion of me and I'd rather not provoke him more than I already have."

Bringing up his palm to cup Edward's cheek Jacob answered "…I know…it's just…things will be different…will you come with me to the rez?"

Leaning into the touch Edward answered "Of course love, I'll drop you home first and then I need to go home and speak to Alice"

Jacob swept his gaze across the room one last time. He would never forget this place. The memories that had been created here were going to stay with him for the rest of his life. It had brought him such incredible joy in his life, it had brought him Edward.

He took a deep breath hoping deep down that maybe someday once all this craziness was behind them, he could come here again with Edward, without the fear of worrying his family or the Edward's family or everything else in their lives.

"Okay, let's go."

Edward watched his mate and read this thoughts, it was amazing how they echoed his own. This place was most definitely special for both of them; it was witness to the acceptance and blossoming of their relationship. Oh yes, they were unquestionably coming back here.

"We'll come back soon love…I promise."

Seth Clearwater was running around the furthest border of the reservation sniffing the air as he leapt through the great trees and foliage. He was close to the cliffs and could smell the salt spray of the sea. His thoughts were tumultuous and he was distracted even as he ran keeping an eye out for any that he expected anything; things had been peaceful for the last several months.

This spot was his favorite in all of La Push; Jacob had brought him here when Seth had first started phasing. It held some of his happiest memories of time spent with Jacob, laughing, cliff diving, and talking. Thinking again of Jacob and the reason he was running to their special spot in the first place made him growl in displeasure.

He had left much earlier than the patrol time. Embry and Seth were supposed to have been running perimeter together but he had been so pissed off at not being included in the team tracking Jacob, that he had decided to go on his own much earlier than his shift time. He would have at least a couple of hours of peace before Embry joined him for the usual run of the perimeter around the rez. He needed to work off his aggravation at Sam and the pack, Embry could catch up when it actually time to work.

The unmistakable sickly sweet scent of a vampire had him halting in his tracks and scanning the area surrounding him. Shock and anger made his eyes widen as he recognized the scent and his fury rose making the blood pump in his veins like molten lava. He snarled and began to pace slowly from side to side trying to locate the source of the scent. It was coming from high up in the trees.

Typical he sneered inside his head, never brave enough to come face to face unless it could be helped. He crouched low and let out a bark in warning letting the leech know that he was aware of its presence. Every instinct, every nerve in his body was telling Seth to attack but he held himself in check. Previous experience had taught him not to underestimate this particular enemy.

His revenge would assuredly come, but he needed to ensure that the pack be made aware of about this first. He sent out a shout through the mind link to Sam and the pack

_Danger. Leech on Rez._

Before he could say any further, he felt the movement of air around him as the vampire gracefully leapt from the trees to settle in a crouch on some rocks in front of Seth.

A melodic and taunting voice broke the silence of the forest "Well hello there puppy…good to know the dogs are still doing their due diligence"

Seth growled threateningly at the figure who was lounging carelessly on the rocks. Her fire red hair surrounded her like a halo, and the beautiful face looking almost maniacal as it split into an evil smile. The killer of his father. _Victoria_. The smirk on her face made Seth's blood boil. His hackles rose and he sneered at her as his eyes flashed dangerously.

He could feel the adrenalin shoot through his body as it prepared itself for the impending battle. He hurled himself towards the figure and it leapt out of the way at the last moment. Seth landed nose first in the ground and turned rolling swiftly looking for the vampire a barking loudly now and gnashing his teeth together.

An amused tinkling laugh rang out as figure leapt from tree to tree in a circle around the wolf.

"Oh such an eager little puppy aren't you …just dying to play" and without any warning the lithe form launched towards Seth.

Anticipating the collision Seth moved out of the way at the last possible moment and swept a giant paw against the agile body. Taken by surprise the at the momentum the vampire and wolf rolled along the undergrowth, leaves, broken twigs and earth for several seconds each trying to pin the other down by force.

The vampire was flung to the side by the large gray wolf but recovered quickly and both fighters circled each other warily waiting for the next opportunity to strike. The vampire's spoke again hoping to distract the wolf from the next move.

"My, my, my…all alone in these big bad woods…didn't they tell you there are things worse than the big bad wolf out here… whatever happened to that big famous pack of your ?"she taunted

Victoria side stepped faking to the left and then swung sharply to the right, face drawn in a sneer and teeth bared, trying to catch the fur of the wolf. It was a futile effort on part of the vampire, Seth had already anticipated the move and swerved crashing his body into hers and both wolf and vampire were flung in different directions.

Seth was fighting fueled by emotion and he wasn't going to be back down an inch to let this leech get any ground, this bitch who had taken his father from him. He hadn't forgotten her, he'd dreamt of her for days, waking up shaking in futile anger at the nightmares of her ripping his father's body into pieces.

"Well…you're not a pushover, I'll give you that… but see, I came prepared…" Victoria pursed her lips and let out a shrill whistle and within seconds there were two more vampires climbing over the cliffs and moving swiftly towards him.

Shit. Seth was sure he could manage the bitch alone but he wouldn't be able to fight off three vampires by himself. Why hadn't he been able to smell them? Then he realized, they were in the water, they must've come from the sea.

_Sam! Help! , Jared, Leah, Paul, Quil, Embry…guys anyone! Get to the north side of the forest near the cliffs,  
>there are leeches and I can't fight them alone! Hurry!<em>

The vampires advanced at leisurely pace knowing their prey was alone and it seemed that reinforcements were taking some time to get there. They attacked from all sides and although Seth fought fiercely he was outnumbered. Within a matter of ten minutes he found his breathing become ragged, his movements more sluggish and his energy depleting. The vampires started to move in closer.

They were toying with him now assured that no one else was coming to rescue the lone wolf. Seth writhed in agony as the venom seeped through his veins, as he was bitten repeatedly, screaming for help through the misery of the pain.

_Guys I need help! Leeches…Please!Sam! Sam!_

Seth howled desperately for the pack. Where the hell were they?

They should've heard him by now, unless…unless he was the only phased. He realized he had come out here alone without informing _anyone_. It wasn't time for the shift yet so no one would've phased. Unless at least one member of the pack was phased they would have no idea where to look for him. He wasn't following his usual route.

Shit, this was exactly why Sam made him stay back, he was far too impulsive. Jared had come to talk to him but Seth had brushed him off saying he was going home to sleep till it was time for his shift later. Instead he had come out here on his own. Horribly bad move.

The bleak reality of the situation was making itself known as Seth tried desperately to paw of his attackers. His blows were feeble and he staggered towards the cliffs in hopes of jumping and hopefully swimming to safety. His vision was blurring from loss of blood and the venom seeping through his system and soon everything began swimming. Seth tried badly to cling to consciousness but could feel his body shutting down and soon darkness enveloped his senses.

When he came to he could feel one of the vampires feeding off his leg and he let out a pathetic whimper in protest. Every nerve ending was burning up and felt was if he were being set on fire alive. His healing wasn't going to kick in at the same rate since he was losing too much blood. His mind was in turmoil and he wanted to rage against the fates for this cruel turn of events. He wasn't even going to get the satisfaction of avenging his father and he might die here all alone.

This couldn't be how it ended, it just couldn't! Seth sent a prayer to the spirits hoping for some form of intervention from this torture. Just as he thought they would drain him dry he heard Victoria's voice through the haze, he tried to focus and lift his head even though the effort caused him excruciating pain.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten all about me!"

She smirked moving closer to Seth. She grabbed onto on his forelegs and bit into his side. She seemed to be pulling blood but Seth could feel the pinpricks and fire of the venom lessen where she was sucking from. Maybe he was dying after all; perhaps he couldn't feel anything because he was close. Anything would be preferable to the agony he was in now.

"There …there now…nice puppy…I've pulled out the venom. Well, most of it" She smirked again running a hand through the blood soaked fur. She spoke again in the same lilting tone "… I've left just enough for you to die slowly and painfully, but not before you're found…see the interesting thing about dogs is their healing, your body's gonna try to heal and the venom is just going to make that very difficult ….this is for Laurent, he was my friend."

With those final words Victoria turned and leapt from tree to tree almost as if she were flying and finally dived off the cliffs. Seth could only watch helplessly as he saw the vampires make their escape. Sadness and bitterness filling him as he realized he had failed his father, and he may die all alone. This is not the way he had pictured life

He thought of his mother working in the kitchen of his house and suddenly his flagging spirits rose. There was no way he was leaving his mom all alone to face this world by herself! He was sure the pack would hear him if he kept calling. He steeled himself against the pain and kept a steady litany of S. O. S for the pack to pick up.

Suddenly just as Seth felt the last of his reserves give way he heard a frantic call. The feeling of relief that coursed through him gave him the boost to answer. His breathing was ragged as his lungs worked overtime to pull in enough oxygen to keep his system going. Once again a voice rang in his head. With the last of his fading energy he sent out a feeble cry for help.

Then he lay still trying to conserve his strength. He would be safe now, they would find him. Even if it was too late, he wouldn't die alone. They would find him... He was weak and had lost a lot of blood, his breath came in pants, his sight went black and he slipped into unconsciousness.

The drive from Seattle to Forks usually took about 3 hours for most people. Edward Cullen however wasn't most people. He sped across the highway not bothering to look the road keeping his attention fixed on Jacob as he crossed three digit speed limits in order to get back home quickly. As a result they crossed the distance within an hour and a half and were approaching the outskirts of Forks close to the reservation just was the clock struck 9:00pm.

As Edward drove towards the reservation he pulled out his cell phone to call Alice. She picked up on the second ring and spoke before Edward could get a word in edgewise "Edward, where have you reached?"

"We're entering the reservation Alice…I'm going to drop Jacob and then come home. Is Mr. Black still there? "

"No. Jacob's dad left after his call. Some members of the pack who came with him took him back to La Push. Edward make sure Jacob speaks with Seth as soon as he reaches, he needs to meet with Seth as soon as possible"

"Sure Alice…I'll have him call Seth now…"

"Okay, call me once he's done that"

"Sure Alice, bye"

"Jacob, your father is in La Push, some members of the pack brought him home. Why you don't call Seth right now, I don't know what Alice saw but if she thinks its important then we should do as she says and then I'll drop you to your house"

Jacob called Seth's cell phone only to have it go on voice mail.

"He's not answering …but that's not really unusual coz most of us never really carry more than our cut offs tied to the ankles since after the phasing started."

Maybe Seth was busy and didn't have his phone, he out running somewhere. It was a common occurrence for the wolves to not carry cell phones as they were able to communicate with each other through the mind link. Jacob suddenly smacked his forehead exclaiming

"I'm so stupid…hold on… I can phase and call him. Can you stop next to this tree? "

Edward stopped the car and Jacob jumped out of his side. He started stripping out of his clothes, folding and placing them on the hood of Edward's Volvo. Jacob was mostly hidden by the tree and the car as he stripped but Edward who was still seated in the car could still see the young shape shifter as he started ridding himself of the clothes.

He watched in rapt attention and felt his mouth go dry as Jacob removed the final article of clothing and stood naked before him. When he realized he was being stared at so intensely Jacob blushed a little at the expression on Edward's face, winking cheekily at Edward he bent and phased.

Edward blinked as he saw the huge gorgeous russet wolf take place of the handsome young man who had stood in front of him a moment ago. Jacob grinned up at Edward, well as much of a grin as he could manage in his wolf form. He wondered if Edward could hear his thoughts as a wolf and decided to experiment.

_Edward…can you hear me?_

He watched in satisfaction as Edward's eyed widened a little and he smirked in response

"Loud n clear love"

Jacob then focused his attention on his friend and threw his mind out to him.

_Seth ….Seth are you phased…Seth its Jacob …Dude where are you? Seth! Seth man, its Jake … where are you?  
>Seth …Look I know you're probably pissed at me but you gotta answer. C'mon man please this is important.<br>Seth!_

After a few minutes of trying Jacob decided that definitely Seth was pissed off at him. Perhaps it was better to go see his Dad first and then he could turn the rez upside down looking for Seth. Just as he was going to change back a faint whisper reached him through the mind link

_Help…Leeches…Hurt…Help…Cliffs…_

Jacob's mind went into overdrive at the pathetic little whimper that made Seth's voice instead of the normal happy, cheerful tone.

_SETH! Oh God…I knew something had happened! Why isn't the pack there? Where is everyone? Shit, Seth I'm coming ok..you just hang on … Its Jacob buddy… I'm on my way …don't you go anywhere bro ok…you're gonna be fine! I'm coming!_

Jacob turned to Edward in alarm, his thoughts communicating the sheer panic that gripped him. Almost instantly he felt waves of calm and reassurance sent to him through Edward who had moved out of the car and was crouched next to the wolf, gently stroking his fur to pacify him.

"What happened love…talk to me"

Jacob tried to compose his thoughts through the haze of fear that was racing through his heart.

_Edward…Seth! He's injured he's been hurt it was…vampires … he said vampires…  
><em>_I don't understand… I need to find him…where's the pack? why doesn't Sam know? Shit !_

Edward heard the words as if someone had shouted them to him. Seth was hurt and probably whatever vision Alice had been trying to get them to avoid they hadn't been able to reach in time. Jacob was already running towards the forest and Edward could feel the fear that ran through his mate at this moment. He blurred towards Jacob and spoke to him in a calm and composed tone.

"Jacob do you know where he is?"

_He said the cliffs , but there are so many of them …I don't know which one he meant … shit Edward what if we're too late _

"This isn't the time to break down Jacob, Seth is counting on us, we're going to get him ok, I'm right here with you…  
>try asking him where he is once more, we can reach and help him faster if we get the location"<p>

_Seth…Seth bro…you need to tell me where you are…we're on our way but I need to know where you are …  
>can you do that please…Seth where are you…<em>

After what seemed like ages Jacob heard a faintest whisper

_Our spot …cliffs…_

Jacob heart swelled with pride in that moment for his friend.

_I know where he is Edward I need to reach him…but…._

"What do you need love, I can help, what do you want me to do?"

A picture of the spot which Seth had indicated flashed in Edward's mind as Jacob thought of the image. He knew the place, it was close the sea, the cliffs were high and perfect for cliff diving.

_Get Sam and the pack! I think they're not phased that's why they can't hear him. You know Sam's place right? Get Sam and then meet me there…and Edward…__**hurry**__!_

Edward heard Jacob and nodded towards him "I'll be there soon with Sam" Their eyes locked for a moment, all the worry and determination clashing before each one took off in the opposite direction.

_I'm on my way bro…gonna reach you soon you hear…just hang in there…I'm gonna keep talking to you Seth okay…just listen to my voice and I'll be right there…. _


	23. Pack to the Rescue

**A/N:**

**Helllluuuu People !**

**Okay, first of all I have to say a HUGE THANK YOU !**

**For everyone who reviewed and all those who added this story on their favourites and alerts ! I have never had such a phenomenal response as I did for the last chapter with almost every one threatening me with dire consequences should I try to kill Seth! **

**The reaction to the chapter was what any writer hopes for ! Thanks you guys for taking the time to put your thoughts down and for being so involved in the story !**

**So since all of you are waiting, and it is the weekend, I've decided to post this chapter in two parts. Here's the first part and I'll try my best to have the second finished and posted by mid next week. **

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 23 Part A – Pack to the Rescue **

Billy started when Embry had pushed his chair back suddenly causing it to crash to the floor yelling excitedly.

"It's Jake! He's back! I can smell the leech!"

Suddenly every present member of the pack was engaged in a mad rush to be the first one out the door. They all tumbled out in tripping over each other in their hurry to get to Jacob. Once they had all rushed out Sam moved to wheel Billy out while Emily squeezed his shoulder gently and saying "He's home".

Sam who had smelt the vampire a minute ago breathed an internal sigh of relief that Jacob had finally turned up. Seth was still missing having gone out for a run. Sam was sure that he would only speak to Jacob since he had left in a huff somewhere without even informing anyone.

That kid sure could hold a grudge. Embry needed to go on patrol and find him as soon as they had said hello to Jacob. He'd give both of them an earful about trying to give him massive heart attacks in his prime! For now he was happy to be able to meet Jacob after the longest and most worrisome absence since he had first phased.

Edward blurred through the small houses on the reservation towards Sam's house, his thoughts focused on propelling himself even faster to reach the place as soon as possible. He had never been more grateful for the fact that his smell attracted most of the pack outside even though he was about 500 meters away from the little house.

He watched as they all came rushing out, big smiles on their faces about yell out in welcome only to frown in puzzlement, then worry and then anger at seeing the lone vampire rushing towards them.

He saw Sam wheel Billy out on to the front porch saying

"He's here Billy, come on, now you can scold him all you want for scaring you half to death"

Edward was about a hundred meters away when the shouting and constant stream of questions started.

"Where's Jake?"

"What happened?"

"Where the hell is Jacob?"

"What are you doing here? Where's Jake?"

"Why are you alone where's Jake?"

Edward hadn't really envisioned his homecoming with Jacob to be anything like this. He steeled himself to remain calm against the roaring tide of emotion in the worried, puzzled and angry thoughts that hit him as he neared the pack and there was still no sign of Jacob following him.

At this moment however, the anger, the unjustified suspicion and the accusations being hurled at him didn't unsettle his composure one bit. Jacob needed him, and nothing would get in the way of helping his mate at this moment not even his own pack mates.

Their shouts were drowning out anything Edward was trying to get through to them. He needed to make them understand soon, there wasn't a moment to lose. He ran faster towards the porch of the house calling on the top of his lungs for Sam.

Sam made his way out front to question Edward when he saw only the vampire and no sign of Jacob. He needed to get some answers like why Edward was yelling like the hounds of hell were chasing him and where the heck was Jacob?

"Where's Jake" yelled Embry not understanding why the vampire was yelling for Sam.

"Why are you alone? What did you do?" Paul screamed looking for an excuse to rip into the vampire who according to him was a cause of all this mess.

Sam finally made his way to front of the pack signaling for them to quiet down as his expression changed from anger to worry at the words that Edward yelled from outside his door as he neared them.

"Sam! You need to phase now! Seth's in trouble! Jacob sent me! "

"What ? What are you talking about ? What do mean Seth's injured and where's Jake?"

"Sam we don't have time for this! You need to phase; Seth's been injured and needs help. Jacob's there with him right now but he needs you. Please, you have to trust me Sam! Jacob and Seth **need** you!"

Edwards's words were spoken with increasing agitation. He was losing precious time and if the pack wanted to waste it then he would use to help Jacob instead of standing here. Leah's face paled as she heard Edward's words, without a thought she phased without even waiting for Sam to take action calling frantically to Jacob and Seth in her mind.

_**SETH**__…where are you? Seth …c'mon, answer you lil pain in the ass…__**SETH**__….__**JACOB ?**_

Sam felt his heart stop at the mention of both Jake & Seth. He took in Edward's expression and felt a sinking feeling in his gut, a cold fear spreading through him at the mention of his closest friends.

He knew the truth when he saw it, Edward wasn't lying. He phased ripping his clothing into shreds. The pack watched their Alpha shift, and followed suit. Sam screamed for Jacob and Seth through the mind link

_**JACOB! SETH!WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT'S GOING ON? **_

_**SAM! THANK GOD**__…is Edward with you? Sam its Seth! He's been hurt! I need you guys to come to the north part of the forest next to the cliffs. I'm with Seth…he's…its bad Sam, he's been bitten…there's a lot of blood I can't carry him alone … hurry …_

The moment they heard the words the wolves started howling as Jacob's message caused a ripple effect within the group. They started snarling and running towards the direction of the location given by Jacob.

Sam let out a ferocious growl and shouted back through the link.

_On our way Jake…hang in there ! We'll be there in ten ! __**Everyone move it !**_

_We are __**NOT**__ losing a pack mate today ! _

The commotion had left Billy and Emily to the watch the exchange frantically from the porch. They heard the message that Edward had just delivered. They barely had time register what had happened when Sam followed by the entire pack phased and took off. Billy was left yelling at the swiftly disappearing figures

"What happened? Where's Jacob? What's going on?"

he screamed in vain as the wolves retreated into the forest. Billy turned to look at Edward who had stayed behind for the moment. His agitation caused his temper to flare and lash out at Edward "Well? Are you going to explain what just happened? Where's my son? And what happened to Seth?"

Edward turned to Emily and Billy and spoke as calmly as he could to reassure them even though every nerve in his body was straining to run to the aid of his mate.

"In a moment Mr. Black, but first, Emily I need you to call Carlisle please, Seth's been injured. Tell him that Seth's been bitten by vampires and it's serious. Tell him to reach here as soon as possible. Keep cotton, clean rags, and boiled water ready. "

Then turning to Billy he said "Sir, I realize that this must be upsetting and confusing for you. It isn't what you expected, and you're anxious to see him but Jacob is fine. He's safe. I'll be back with him and all the others in sometime."

At his words, he could feel Billy's dread in the form of the thoughts that the man was trying to so hard to avoid and failing miserably. He could sense Emily's concern, her motherly instinct brought to the fore at the thought of Seth and Jacob. Her worry for Leah if anything were to happen to Seth, Leah had lost too much already.

However her most potent thoughts were all for her imprint, her fiancé, her Sam. Her loyalty and devotion to him, her pride in him as a man and as an Alpha, her love for Sam was overwhelmed her thoughts. She was certain that Sam would bring them both back and safely.

Emily's trust in Sam was a force to be reckoned with. Edward felt such admiration in that moment for the beautiful but strong woman in front of him and he vowed silently he would do all in his power to ensure that it was.

Emily nodded and turned before heading in the house taking Billy with her. She spoke to Billy as he looked like he was about to protest " Billy I need some help in cutting rags and getting a place ready for Seth when they come back…they'll come back with him and we need to be ready"

Billy silently acknowledged her request by wheeling himself indoors.

Emily looked directly at Edward before turning to move inside as well, to say the words she couldn't say out loud.

_Leave Billy to me. You need to go Edward, Jacob will need you…bring me back good news. _

Edward just nodded and blurred in the same direction as the wolves vanishing into the forest.

Jacob had never run so fast in his life. His thoughts were a steady stream of reassuring words that he kept repeating on a loop hoping that they were reaching Seth. He kept up his one sided conversation as a way of keeping himself focused on Seth and reminding himself that breaking down was not an option. He mentally cheered with relief when he saw the rocks of the cliff approaching.

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the wounded body of his friend lying still on the grass. He drew in a sharp breath to keep himself from howling in rage and tearing apart the little clearing he was standing in. The stench of vampires lingered in the air and Jacob had to draw on all his patience not to give in to the fury threatening to snap his control.

Seth was battered; there were large patches of blood soiling the grass and undergrowth he was lying on. He had been bitten on all legs, his flanks, and even his stomach, the blood was matted and made Seth's fur stick in clumps. Jacob couldn't even see the color of the fur it was so thoroughly soaked in blood.

Jacob bent to nuzzle against Seth's face in an attempt to revive his friend and provide some measure of comfort. He bent his head to listen for a pulse, trying to ebb the rising tide of dark thoughts that were invading his mind. Seth would pull through! He had to! Seth's pulse was weak but it made Jacob's racing heartbeat calm just a bit. He tentatively called for Seth in his mind, hoping to receive some answer.

_Seth…hey buddy its Jake, Seth can you hear me ? Just open your eyes if you can …I'm right here buddy and Sam is on his way …we're gonna get you home now Seth ok. You're gonna be just fine. _

After several unsuccessful attempts at trying to rouse Seth, Jacob called for Sam

_**SAM! How far are you guys? Please hurry! Seth's not waking up and I can barely feel a pulse…**_

_**I don't know what to do! **_

Sam recognized that Jacob was moments away from having a panic attack and spoke calmly but compellingly to help Jacob through the fear. Part of his job as leader and Alpha was to maintain the appearance of calm and confidence even if he felt nothing like it. He spoke now in a strong and sure voice, allaying Jacob's fears even though the situation was grim.

_Jacob we're reaching you in a couple of minutes okay. You listen to me Jake, keep talking to Seth and me …and keep checking his breathing and pulse…I'm gonna be there in just under two minutes. Hang in there Jacob you're doing great!_

_Seth…that was Sam, did you hear him? He's on his way… not far now; you just keep fighting in their bro  
><em>_you're strong Seth just keep fighting bro … we're gonna get you home real soon. _

Sam and the pack to halted a few steps away from Seth. They all gathered together nipping at each other and nuzzling Jacob in gestures of welcome. They stepped away when Sam stepped up to meet Jacob.

_Jake …it's good to see you…are you ok? _

_Sam…don't worry about me…Seth...his pulse is getting weaker…Sam, what are we going to do? _

_Oh My God…Seth, my baby, what happened to you? _

Leah's pathetic whimpers and her stunned and distraught thoughts made the gravity of the situation apparent. There were whines of distress as they took in the broken condition of the youngest member of his pack. Sam approached the youngest wolf slowly and cautiously examining his condition. The pulse was barely discernable by this point. The pack tried in vain to get some sort of response from Seth but there was none.

_Don't worry Jacob…you did good, I have an idea…its going to take all of us …__so stop thinking these thoughts of  
><em>_goodbye when we haven't even tried everything to save Seth yet !_

Sam's fierce expression of determination and his words revived the pack, pulling them back from the morose thoughts that were creeping in on them.

_We're going to lend our strength to Seth…it should be enough to keep him going till we get him back to the house….  
>we're going to merge the link…Leah you need to be string right now for him<em>

Though the pack had never done this before they knew what Sam was talking about. The pack's minds

were linked as one being through the bond. It allowed them in rare situations, with an enormous amount of focus to be able to share their strength with another pack mate as if they were one body by remaining linked through touch and linked in the mind. The pack moved swiftly into positions.

_Stand in a circle around Seth; make sure you are touching him, the link is stronger through touch, open your mind  
>to me and stay focused, and I'm going to use the bond of the Alpha to reach him. <em>

The bond of each pack mate with other was strong; the bond with the Alpha was stronger still. It was one of the reasons the Alpha command worked to allow control to the Alpha over the pack. The connection was at a higher level and stronger than any other bond that pack mates would form, other than imprinting.

_Seth, this is Sam…c'mon Seth wake up…its time to wake up, listen to my voice Seth, let it guide you…  
>the pack is here…draw strength from the bond of pack, this is your Alpha, come back Seth…<br>I need you to keep fighting…_

The pack kept up the link as they lent their strength to Sam and Seth as if they were all one being.

Edward broke through the clearing to find the pack in a circle around Seth with their paws touching every part of his body.

_Seth…this is Sam, C'mon Seth…come back….let my voice guide you…draw your strength from the pack Seth…  
>you can do it…c'mon…<em>

Edward heard the words being repeated almost as if they were a chant. He had no idea what was going on but it seemed as if the words were reaching Seth as he heard Seth's pulse strengthen just a bit. Then a faint whisper sounded, almost like the rasping of cloth against the rough bark of a tree, it would start and then stop and start again after a pause and Edward realized that Seth was trying to answer.

_Jacob…Sam…I knew you….would come…Sam…venom…can't heal…she left venom in me…_

Edward's head whipped around at the images that flashed through his head as kept reading the minds of the pack. _Victoria_. He didn't recognize the other two vampires with her but he knew they were new borns from the way they moved and the strength they had possessed.

They needed to get the venom out. Seth wouldn't survive unless they got the venom out!

Sam broke the link for a moment as he considered his options. There wasn't much time left and the venom needed to be pulled out. He wasn't certain if the strength they had all given to Seth would hold out until they got him back. His thoughts were racing from one scenario to the other as he tried to calculate the odds, forming and rejecting strategies in his head at lightning speed.

While Sam was busy taking stock of the situation Jacob felt the presence of his imprint close by.

He had been thinking along the same lines as his Alpha but there wasn't anything that he was coming up with.

They felt Seth's pulse waver as the contact had been severed since Sam had pulled his touch away for sometime…to think without alarming anyone in the pack. There was no hiding it though; there was no way to carry Seth while keeping the mind merge intact. They couldn't stay here indefinitely since they needed to get the venom out. There was a possibility they may not be able to save Seth.

As the thought registered the pack collectively whined in helplessness, anger and sorrow. The sounds were pitiful and Sam felt his insides tear at the grief that was spreading through him. Leah's heartache

was gut wrenching as she screamed in her head dropping next to Seth and nuzzling at his still form

_No Not Seth…not my baby brother…that bitch took my father she can't take my brother too…Sam you owe me this …you can't give up on Seth! __**Sam do something !**_

Jacob's anguish increased at the distress that Leah felt. It reached Edward and he felt every bit of the wretchedness that radiated from his mate in that moment.

_NO SETH…No, No, NO, NOOOOOO….I can't …I can't lose you…Seth …Edward... I can't lose him...Please…_

It took Edward a split second to reach the decision. Jacob was going to be desolate if anything happened to Seth. Edward felt the pain in all its intensity. He wouldn't let his mate go through such agony. He wasn't the best at control. But when it came to ensuring Jacob's happiness and well being, he would make the impossible happen.

"Sam, let me pull the venom out" he offered, alerting Sam to his presence and making his intent to help clear.

Sam's head whipped up at the words coming from Edward. He felt the pack's surprise, skepticism, disbelief, and reluctance and then the gratefulness and utter trust coming from Jacob.

_Sam he can hear you… your thoughts, you can talk to him, I think it's our best chance. _

_Let him try, Sam if there's even one percent chance he can then let him try _

Leah's thoughts echoed Jacob's. Sam looked long and hard at Edward and spoke in his mind

_Seth is like my baby brother, my responsibility, are you certain you'll be able to stop in time_?

"Jacob feels the same way about him; I would never jeopardize my mate's well being like that"

The words left Sam stunned for a second. His eyes widened as the implications of the statement hit him but there wasn't enough time to dwell on it.

**_Do it_**

Edward stepped forward and gently bit into Seth's flank where it would hurt less since there was already a gaping wound. He kept his thoughts focused on Jacob and started pulling the venom slowly. His slight amount of insecurity reached Jacob through the bond. Jacob sealed himself from the pack and sent out

supportive thoughts to his imprint.

_You can do it Edward… I believe in you…you'll know when to stop, I'm right here beside you. Just keep looking at me.  
>You can do it. <em>

Carlisle was sitting in the living room with Esme when his phone rang and he saw the number was Sam's residence.

"Hello"

"Carlisle, its Emily"

"Emily, how are you? Is everything alright?"

"Carlisle I don't have all the details but Edward and Jacob have come back. Edward told me to call you and ask you come immediately to the Rez. Seth's been injured. Edward said he was bitten by a vampire and it's serious. Please Carlisle I need you to come right away ! " Emily's voice wavered just a bit as she reigned in her emotions.

Carlisle felt Esme blur away at the mention of the words Seth's been injured, his mind was already buzzing with thoughts on how to operate. He had experience operating on animals with his career lasting as long as it had, but a shape shifter was another case entirely. Forcing himself to remain composed he answered in his most professional voice.

"I'm on my way; I'll reach there in the next ten minutes Emily"

Carlisle turned to Esme only to find that his wife had blurred into his small examination room and was returning with a bag of his supplies.

"Go sweetheart, I'll be right behind you with more things…if he's been bitten then time is of essence, I can carry anything else you'll need but you should go right now"

Carlisle smiled at his wife gently, just that one single look communicating his gratefulness at her support, his pride in her for her intelligence, his love for her ability to care so much for everyone. Then he blurred out towards the forest hurrying to Sam's house, praying with all his might that he would be in time to be able to help Seth.


	24. Operation, Alliances & Visions Explained

**A/N :**

**Hellu One and All ! **

**I tried to show everyone's viewpoints as much as I could without taking away from the chapter.  
><strong>**All that I couldn't cover here will be covered in the next chapter. **

**Btw, has anyone heard the song "Rumor Has It" by Adele? **

**I can't get it out of my head ! ( In a good way ) **

**That woman is crazy talented. Love her voice. Look it up in case you guys want to. **

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 23 Part B – Operation, Alliances & Visions Explained **

Edward pulled the last remnants of the venom from Seth shaking with the effort of having to contain himself. The blood was thicker, richer than that of a deer or even bear. He certainly hadn't expected it to be so enticing; the temptation to drain every drop from Seth's feeble body was overpowering him.

His resolve was growing weaker each second, as the scent of blood and the taste lingered on his tongue. The venom was gone and all that was left was the heady intoxicating nectar that burst into his mouth leaving him reeling at the flavor. His emotions were haywire as he struggled against the lure of the blood.

It felt as if the choice and every shred of his threadbare control was being wrenched out his hands. Jacob felt the shift in his imprint's emotion and realized that Edward was fighting to maintain his command over his instincts. Jacob reached out with his thoughts. As he teetered on the brink of keeling over and giving into his desire, Edward heard a voice, strong, calm, soothing, pulling him back from the abyss that threatened to engulf him.

…_I trust you Edward, you'll be able to stop…I know it…come back…come back to me Edward…_

**Jacob**.

Edward felt the trust and the calm flow through him as his mate reached out to him. It gave him a precious moment of clarity and broke through the haze of his bloodlust. He threw himself in the opposite direction as Seth in order to avoid the overpowering smell and taste of the blood.

Jacob was next to him within seconds, nuzzling and licking Edward's face. As soon as Edward pulled away the rest of the pack got in position again trying to restore some force to Seth to make the journey back.

_You're okay….you're ok Edward…I'm here… I'm here baby… I'm so proud of you…do you need me to phase back? You did good…so good baby…thank you…thank you, thank you…_

Edward felt relief, happiness, pride, affection and such appreciation coming at him from Jacob that it was difficult to concentrate on anything else. Sinking his face in Jacob's fur Edward waited for the tremors to pass. The scent, touch and presence of his mate provided a comfort like no other. When the shaking finally passed he looked up to find Jacob watching him with his great wolf face tilted and the eyes were shining with warmth.

"No…I'm fine now…you don't need to phase back…go…join the pack love…I'll be ok…go"

Jacob looked at Edward for a long moment before turning and joining the pack. Seth's heartbeat was rapidly increasing and that was a good sign but he still wasn't out of danger yet. The loss of blood had been high. Sam and Jacob phased back and hefted Seth's body between themselves.

The rest of the pack remained phased and kept linked to Seth through their mind alone. Sam nodded at Jacob and they broke off in a run going as fast as they could with Seth between them. The entire pack took turns in carrying Seth.

It was sort of like a relay race as two of the pack carried Seth and the others ran alongside and then took over when the two carrying Seth got tired. It was slower going than they would have liked but Edward didn't have enough control to be able to carry Seth and run. He blurred back to the house to check if Carlisle had reached. If anyone could reach faster there with Seth it was Carlisle, blood didn't affect him.

He came back to the house to find the furniture in the living room had been shifted. The dining table had been placed in the center to create a makeshift operation table for him. Carlisle had already set up his machines and the necessary equipment needed for the operation that he was certain would be needed.

"Carlisle!" he shouted as he burst in the through the doors.

Carlisle looked up from next to the machines he was checking, to his son and moved with vampire speed to his side "Edward! Where's Seth?"

"Carlisle you have to come…it's taking too long to carry him and I couldn't…" Edward left the rest unsaid knowing his father would understand.

Carlisle turned to Esme "can you finish setting up" and at her nod he blurred outside followed by Edward.

Carlisle had met them when there was about one quarter of the distance left. Sam had simply put Seth in Carlisle's arms and phased with the rest of the pack to make their way back. Edward and Esme chose to wait outside while the pack filed in after Sam and Carlisle.

Carlisle rushed in with Seth and placed him on the table. He ran a cursory check on the wolf and realized that he would need to operate on him as wolf. Seth didn't have the strength to phase back and the bleeding needed to stopped and more blood given to him to make up for the loss.

"Sam, I'll need some of you to give blood" said Carlisle, using a rag to wipe down the blood crusted on Seth's fur. "I don't think human blood will help in improving his healing at the same rate. I need also need some idea of what you're basic physiology is like to be able to operate in the best possible manner."

Sam nodded and turned to walk out of the kitchen to give the pack the news. Within a couple of minutes the entire pack had walked in offering their blood to help Seth.

"I'll need a couple of people to help with drawing the blood" said Carlisle

Billy wheeled himself in front of Carlisle's and spoke up "Emily and I can do it; we did some basic nursing training as when the phasing started. We both know how to." his voice was somber as he looked past Carlisle at Leah, she had been crying and her eyes were puffed and swollen.

"That will be most helpful Mr. Black thank you; can I also ask you to assist me during the operation in that case?"

"Of Course Carlisle " Emily spoke softly.

"I can do it" Billy said at the same time.

Carlisle nodded his thanks at them and asked them to start with cleaning off the blood on Seth's fur.

Emily watched Leah with worried eyes as she walked back to the couch and sat looking shell shocked with her eyes rimmed red and pained. Jared sat next to Leah with an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort the usually impudent girl. He kept talking to her in low whispers, trying his best to distract from the fact that Seth was still in critical condition.

Sam gathered the pack after Carlisle began surgery and arranged for a schedule for the patrol needing to ensure that the rez was safe and that there wouldn't be any more surprise attacks. After learning of the events of the day Esme had offered to help track along with the wolves to ensure there were no more vampire threats around.

"Victoria is a threat to both my family and the wolf pack. I think we should pool our resources. We can help you track to make sure there are no more rogue vampires around La Push and Forks. The search will be more effective with more people."

Thank you Esme, I appreciate it. Today's been… a lot" replied Sam with a heavy sigh

Esme smiled gently at Sam "I know…and you're most welcome. Carlisle is busy but there's nothing keeping me here, so I guess I'll go with you then, safety in numbers. I've called Emmett and let him know what's going on. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice will take care of the border on our side of the reservation, so you needn't worry about that"

Sam turned to find Leah had phased, he phased as well and spoke to her

_Leah…I understand why you're phased, but I dunno if you going on patrol is such a good idea right now, you're way too strung up...and you have every right to be but this won't really help you in a fight…_

_I can't sit here and do __**nothing**__ ! I can't watch this ! I am going to patrol !, If that Bitch or any other of her minions is out there I'll take them out ! I need to __**DO**__ something Sam…_

_I'll go with her…I'll keep her safe Sam, trust me… _Jared who had also phased spoke up from behind them.

_I'll go with them too…Lee isn't herself right now…she'll need all the help she can get…that ok Sam? _Paul questioned moving towards Jared and Leah.

Sam, felt affection and pride for his pack as he watched them all rally together to help each other. He couldn't be more proud of them, today had been a harrowing day and yet they were all bouncing back and lending each other a hand. He fervently prayed that Carlisle would finish soon and give them good news.

_Thanks you guys, yeah go on…just…be careful, if you find something first check with me before launching in headfirst you got that ! I mean it ! _

_Yes Boss! Wouldn't think of it Boss ! Let's go !_

Came the cheeky reply from Paul and they bounded away into the forest. Quil and Embry also took off to run perimeter around a different section of the rez.

Jacob had been exempt from patrol duty as Carlisle was using him as his baseline as a wolf. Jacob remained phased during the entire time of the surgery. Carlisle would ask a question and Jacob would reply with Edward re-telling Carlisle the answer he read from Jacob's thoughts.

It had been four hours since Carlisle had started the surgery. Carlisle told Jacob and Edward he wouldn't need them anymore and that they could wait outside. All the groups patrolling had come back after ensuring that there were indeed no more intruders on the rez. The vampire clan had all returned to the Cullen house expect for Esme and Alice.

Carlisle started working on closing the organs and spoke gently to Emily and Billy "you can go as well Emily, Mr. Black, thank you for the assistance, I can take it from here, you should go join the others."

"I'm staying , I'll wait till you're finished." was Billy's only response. Carlisle knew better than to question one of the tribe elders.

Billy was staying to ensure there wasn't any foul play involved and Carlisle knew that the tribe council would ask him for a full report later. They all had their roles to play. Billy had been civil the entire time, but Carlisle knew that one false move could set him off. After all Billy Black's history with vampires wasn't the best.

As he stitched Seth up Carlisle decided he would explain the history of the Blacks to Edward. It was important for his son to have all the details so that he didn't end up causing a fight or worse in his ignorance.

Emily also shook her head. "Thanks Carlisle but it's alright, I'll stay here till you finish"

"It's been a little more than four hours, you must be exhausted. Frankly, it's commendable that you were able to stay for as long as you did. You've done your part in helping. I know you're worried, but it's ok to take a break. We're almost done now…I just need to stitch him up." Carlisle explained speaking to Emily, he knew Billy wouldn't budge and he wasn't about get into an argument over this.

"It gave me something to do, I felt useful. I don't know if you know, but Leah's my cousin, and Seth is her brother…her real brother. Waiting out there in the garden, having to watch Leah try to be strong and fail at it and then worry, I just…I would've felt helpless. So, if you don't mind, I'll stay." Emily replied.

"Of course not, you've been great company and a brilliant nurse! You wouldn't be interested in work at the hospital I suppose? " Carlisle smiled gently teasing to change the mood.

"Hmm…. I'll have to think about that" Emily replied lightly, smiling once again.

Esme and Alice pulled Edward aside to grill him on the time spent away. Jacob would have undergone a similar questioning under different circumstances. At this point all the pack asked him was how he knew about Seth. Jacob had explained everything leaving out the details of his time spent with Edward. There would be time later to make that announcement.

Suddenly, there was nothing for anyone to do but wait. Each minute was drawn out and agonizingly long. The waiting was making every little thing appear intensified, and everyone's nerves were frayed. Now that all the excitement had died down, the tiredness, the worry and anxiety mixed together to make a perfect cocktail for strife and both groups were on edge.

While the two factions seemed to have created an alliance of sorts they still gravitated to opposite sides of the garden as the stench of each species was intolerable to the other. The only two exceptions were standing with their respective groups stealing glances at each other occasionally and with the passage of time more and more frequently.

Leah paced the garden furiously; she was falling back on her defense of acting irritable towards everyone. It would inevitably lead to her snapping at Sam, she would make some comment about imprinting and all the memories and hurt from the time that Sam imprinted on Emily would come rushing back. All the progress made could be swept away in minutes if Leah didn't calm down and focus on something other than her grief and how unfair life had been. Jared called out to her only to be ignored as she kept pacing.

"Lee! You're driving yourself crazy pacing like that! Just stop for a second okay!" he tried to walk in step with her as they reached the far side of the garden which was near the forest.

Again Leah paid no attention and was about to turn to pace back when a hand lunged out and grabbed her wrist pulling her deeper into the forest.

"Ouch Jared! What are you doing? What's the with death grip on my arm? Let go!"Leah snapped, trying to pull her arm back.

"I'm getting you away from here and into a forget zone for a few minutes" Jared said calmly not relinquishing his hold on her wrist.

"Forget zone ! Really? Jared, do you even know how ridiculous you sound? Why pray tell do I need to be away from here in the first place?" the words were biting, Leah's bitter tongue was one of her best weapons. Jared let go of the arm and spoke slowly but firmly.

"Coz you're worried out of your mind, and you're freaking out ! I just want you to try and relax, even for a minute just forget everything around you."

"Just forget huh? That's the solution isn't it? Just forget? What should I forget Jared huh? How much should I forget ? That my brother got bitten by the same bitch who took my father? Or that she got away? Or that I have to watch Sam with Emily and be happy for them. That I lost my boyfriend and my best friend at the same time and both of them didn't even mean to hurt me but they hurt me more than anyone in the world ! Which part exactly do you want me to forget ?"

Leah's voice was bitter and furious, her eyes flashing dangerously with unshed tears.

Jared sighed softly, it broke his heart to watch Leah like this, she had been lively, cheerful and fun before this whole thing had ripped her life apart. They had been friends and hung out together with Sam, Paul and Rachel, he missed the ease of the communication between them as well as the carefree days when they didn't know they were shape shifters.

"Leah, how long are you going to keep holding onto that?"

Jared's voice was tired, not like the normal even and strong tone he used always.

" I know it hurt like hell, I was there to watch the whole thing fall apart…but you're not alone in losing something… we've all lost something since we first shifted. You're not the only one whose dreams got ripped apart."

Jared finished in a soft voice. He was looking off into the distance now; his eyes had a faraway look to them.

Leah felt a bit guilty as she watched Jared. She knew her behavior had driven most of the pack away from her. She had realized too late that she had good friends who were willing to help but she had been the one to push them away while drowning in self pity. Still, the instinct to keep up her defenses so no one could see how truly afraid and in pain she was had her retort cruelly

"Look, I didn't ask you to try and baby sit me or solve my problems or stop me from freakin out! Did Sam send you? Coz he's too chicken to come himself? Well, you can go, you did your job! I'm so sorry that my freak out is causing you so much trouble Jared! It's _only_ my brother laying cut open on the table inside!"

Jared looked at her with a sad smile; there was no anger, no reproach in his expression, almost as if he expected Leah to react exactly as she had. He spoke the next words in the gentlest way "I came coz you're my friend Lee…he's my brother too…"

Leah looked stricken at the comment and small sobs started wrack her small frame as she tried desperately to push away her feelings. The events of the day were starting to take their toll on her. Jared stepped forward and gently wrapped his arms around her and letting her cry without restraint.

After a few minutes the sobs turned into little sniffles and Leah pushed at Jared saying "you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you" but the words had no real heat behind them.

Jared just smiled "Ready to go out there again?"

Leah nodded "Yeah"

Jared took hold of her hand and led her back to the garden.

Everyone drew an audible and much needed sigh of relief when Carlisle walked through the kitchen door and said the surgery was successful. It was as if a dark cloud had been lifted and the group felt their spirits rise at the good news. As they all filed inside taking up most of the room in the small house Carlisle explained about Seth's condition.

"The surgery has been a success. I've managed to close all the organs that were bitten into and internal bleeding along with external has been stopped. There is no trace of the venom and his healing seems to be working just fine. Seth will need to be monitored closely for the next few days. I'm not certain when he'll be able to phase back at this point but my guess is when he's recovered enough energy to be able to, he will.

I think, from what Sam told me of the bond between the pack it will help his healing accelerate if someone or the other from the pack is around him at all times. He's currently in a coma but I'm certain that once his body has had enough time to repair the damage he will wake up. This is nothing to be alarmed about since vitals are stable and holding at the moment. It's fairly common with humans who undergo extensive injuries so please don't worry if he stays like this for a few days. I'll be making my rounds everyday of course. For now Seth just needs rest and the support of his pack."

Carlisle allowed the pack inside to take a look at Seth. There was a bit of scuffling as everyone wanted to be inside with Seth; however the space was cramped so everyone formed a queue, waiting their turn.

Leah was led inside first. Soon everyone got busy milling about talking about the events of the day and plans for the near future.

Alice pulled Edward and Jacob aside before they had a chance to move inside. She hugged Edward and then Jacob, smiling up at them brightly.

" I know it's been a hard day but congratulations both of you ! I'm so happy you're together finally! I know you both wanted to know about the vision and Edward I mean you really know how to get on a girl's nerves! You even followed me into the changing booth while I was shopping to ask me about it"

Jacob looked at Alice and then Edward in surprise only to have Edward smirk a little and say "Alice probably saw me asking her about the vision Jacob"

"Oh no, you weren't asking you were pestering and I'd rather have it out of the way now than have both of you going crazy with worry, which is what I saw last when I checked on your futures…"

"Wait…but…how could you see the future with me involved in it? I mean I don't doubt your skill but aren't the wolves invisible to you?" asked Jacob bewildered

" I think it has more to do with you being Edward's mate, I've always been able to see my family's future and you're family now. It's not as clear as the others' but I can see you guys as blurred moving pictures."

Jacob felt a warmth envelop him at the mention of being part of the family. The thought filled him with elation. Alice brought his attention back as she started speaking, explaining the vision that had hit her.

"Well, like I said all I saw was blurred moving pictures so I wasn't sure of how much was true or how to make sense of it. I saw you guys in the city… I didn't know where but you looked happy…then I realized it was Seattle because you were having dinner at the Space Needle restaurant…anyway I saw some vampires following the two of you… I don't know who they were but they looked menacing and they were newborns…"

"That's why you insisted we hurry back , but it doesn't explain why you wanted the search stopped or how you knew about Seth, how did you know about that Alice?" Edward questioned Alice's frantic and unyielding demand to come back asap making sense now.

"Yeah…I mean even if you can see me you can't see Seth, how did you know about that?" Jacob frowned now, this didn't make any sense, and Alice wasn't telling them everything.

They saw Alice hesitate a bit before recounting the rest of her vision "I saw the new born vampires attack Carlisle, Emmett and Sam when they were looking for you in Seattle…That's why I had to stop the search…we would have lost Emmett…"

"And Seth?" asked Jacob

Alice spoke reluctantly knowing the next part was going to be difficult for Jacob to hear " I saw Jacob standing next to a grave…it was Seth's" Jacob drew a sharp breath and Edward moved closer to him placing a comforting hand on his lower back to steady him.

Alice spoke the rest of the words in a rush "Jacob I'm so sorry, I didn't want to tell you anything about it, but it's changed. The future…you guys came back and it changed…this was what I saw before you came back…"

"There was more to it than that right" the question was rhetorical and Alice gave a grimace and nodded.

"Finish it…I need to know" Jacob said firmly.

"Well…Edward was with you while you were at the grave…then an argument broke out…you sent Edward away…you argued with your pack...and the rift became deeper…it caused you to fall sick and a war broke out between the pack and our clan …Lives were lost on both sides…it ripped everything apart…"

It took Edward and Jacob several long moments and deep breaths to take in the information. The vision was decidedly frightening. Alice saw the way her words had affected both of them and felt a bit guilty. However their reactions made her extremely happy and satisfied that they had truly accepted the imprint.

The moment she'd said the words, Edward hand had shot out to hold onto Jacob's arm as if to keep anything from pulling Jacob away from him.

"I think Esme is calling me, I'll be right back" she said and walked away.

The thought of being separated made both Edward and Jacob recoil in horror. It was amazing how things had changed in the last couple of days. Edward could feel the complete despair and emptiness that flowed from Jacob to him and Jacob felt the raw pain and wretchedness that was engulfing Edward at the thought of being separated from Jacob or losing him to something.

_I can't lose you Edward…it'll be worse than death…even thinking about it is killin me _

"I won't ever let that happen love. It will _never_ happen. I would end my life if you were taken from me" Edward whispered loud enough only for Jacob to hear.

Alice decided that they had had enough time to digest the information and deal with it and walked back, smiling softly.

They both had a sense of utter thankfulness that they had someone like Alice on their side to help. Guilt returned in full force as Jacob realized that the search, Seth running away to look for him, and all the events that followed had been caused by him and Edward not informing anyone of where they were.

_We…we almost caused…Shit! Edward this is all my fault ! He would've…_

Edward watched as Jacob tried not to be swept away by the guilt pulling at him from all sides. Edward wanted to pull Jacob in his arms to reassure him but he could feel Billy Black's eyes boring into his back through the window so he restrained himself sending as much reassurance as he could through the bond. He spoke slowly but clearly to get his words through to Jacob.

"No. Jacob, no, don't torture yourself over what could've happened. We changed it. You saved Seth. Just focus on the here and now Jacob. If you hadn't phased and called him when you did we would never have found him in time. Please Jacob, don't. We changed the future and Seth is safe. Let that be enough"

"We couldn't have saved Seth without your help. Thank you." Jacob replied, and was about to move to hug Edward then realizing where he was and who was watching he stepped back and shrugged, hoping Edward would understand.

_Sorry…I really want to hold you right now…but my dad…I haven't even spoken to him since we got back and he's watching us hawk eyed…_

"It's ok Jacob. I know…" said Edward

Jacob looked at Alice trying to come up with the right words to say thanks and then gave up, he moved forward to pull Alice into a bear hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I…you have no idea Alice…thank you so so much" he whispered while maintain his death grip on the tiny pixie.

Alice smiled her brightest smile as she pulled back from Jacob's embrace saying " Oh Jacob, it really will be a pleasure to have you join the family…you're welcome. I was rooting for you guys even when Edward was being too bull headed to realize the amazing thing that had happened to him. "

"Thank you Alice, for everything… and I'm sorry about my bull headedness. I'll sponsor a trip for you and Jazz to make up for it" Edward put his arm around his sister, his tone conveying his happiness and his gratitude.

Alice flashed him a cheeky smile and said "I'll let you know."

There was a shout from inside the house for Jacob and Alice spoke as she dragged Edward away "C'mon bro, that's our cue to leave. We should go now, leave Jacob to catch up with his pack and his dad"


	25. History, Awkward Conversations & Declara

**A/N :**** Hey Guys !**

**Sorry It's taken me so long to update. I got a severe case of writer's block over the past three days so excuse the delay !**

**Okay, I haven't read the books beyond New Moon or seen the movies beyond New Moon so I don't know if any history was given about Billy being in a wheelchair or Jacob's mother. **

**This is an AU story so please just go with my explanation of things. A lot of people were curious about Billy's reaction to Edward and Jacob's relationship once they got back, so hopefully this will help answer all those questions and about what's going on his head right now. **

**Chapter 24 – History, Awkward Conversations and Declarations**

Billy watched as his son made his way back into the house. Relief and affection welled up in him as he saw his son standing in the living room. He looked a little worse for wear but otherwise whole and unharmed. All the turbulence of the past hours melted away as he stared at Jacob stand arm in arm with the pack watching over Seth's sleeping form.

The elder man had spent the last four hours boiling water and holding forceps and clamps and checking vitals and using surgery tools he hadn't ever seen with Emily, while Carlisle operated. His reasons for helping in the operation hadn't been quite as altruistic as it may have seemed to the others.

He was a member of the council of Elders and as the only present member it was his duty to stay and observe all events in order to make a full report later the to the council so necessary action could be taken should anything go wrong. While there had been little choice but to let Carlisle operate on Seth at this point the elder was still going to ensure that everything happened under his watchful eyes.

Billy's distrust and antipathy of the Cold Ones stemmed from old wounds. He hadn't forgotten the massacre in the reservation fifteen years ago. His first encounter face to face with the Cold Ones of the legend, an encounter that changed the course of his life completely. It had started with people going missing only to be found days later drained of every single drop of their blood. A clan of vampires had traveled through the area killing and leaving a trail of bodies as they went.

Initially the Council had suspected the Cullen clan to have returned and broken the treaty. However when their house was searched found to be empty and unused upon inspection, and no trace of the Cullens had been found on the reservation, the Council had to concede that it was a different group of vampires.

At the time there were only four shape shifters within the tribe. The shape shifter gene had skipped a generation within both Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. No one could explain the reason for the exception but Billy came to resent the fact with a vengeance after the attack.

The group of vampires launched a surprise attack on the reservation after their attempts at acquiring easy prey were thwarted for several days due the presence of the wolves. The vampires had been killed but the slaughter they had created during their fight for survival had left scars that would take lifetimes to heal. The shape shifters had defended their people and won the battle at the cost of their own lives.

The carnage left in the wake of the attack was ghastly. The sight was enough to make the staunchest warriors shrink back in horror. Limbs had been torn from bodies; skulls smashed open like egg shells, there were splatters of red turning to brown on the walls of the houses. The cries and pleas of mercy of the women and children had ripped through the air and made the men's blood curdle. Even the soil had turned red with the amount of bloodshed the area had seen.

The tribe had picked up the pieces and tried to carry on with life but the memories of the attack haunted the survivors. For some time the tribe lived in fear that more may come. However news of the shape shifters guarding the tribe had reached the world of the vampires and most of them avoided the area and most certainly the reservation completely.

The tribe had lost a total of twenty three lives that night, including women and children. In a community as small and close knit as theirs it was a huge loss. Entire families had been obliterated along with many people losing their children and spouses. All those who had lost someone had chosen to move away, the pain of continuing their broken lives in the same place became impossible to bear, all save one.

Billy Black had stayed back; out of his obligation to the tribe and his ancestors and the memory of the love of his life – Sarah Grace Black. He had not only lost his beloved wife to a vampire attack; but alsothe use of his legs due to injuries sustained in the battle. The physical wounds had healed with time but his bitterness towards the Cold Ones had festered and grown. He wanted vengeance that couldn't be had since the vampires had been killed.

His children proved to be his salvation. He would have drowned in his own grief, a hollow and embittered man, without them. After recovering from the delirium of the medical drugs and haze of this own grief when Sue Clearwater had walked into his hospital room informing him that his children were here to see their father, Billy shed the first tears for his wife and the tragedy that had befallen all of them.

The girls, Rebecca and Rachael were nine and seven at the time and Jacob was barely a toddler at two. The children had been visiting Sarah's parents, at the time, and had been spared from the gruesome assault. Billy was loathe to be separated from his children. He had rejected the offer of his wife's parents to take the children in, remaining adamant that he could take care of his children without their help.

He had thrown himself into proving that fact, and it saved him from dwelling on his lose as he juggled being a mother and father to the girls and Jacob. A job he enjoyed and got better at as time passed. The subject of Jacob's mother was a sensitive one. Billy didn't speak much of his wife and the children realized on seeing a pained look in his eyes whenever he gazed on her photographs or spoke of her that their father was still hurting.

Rebecca, Rachael and Jacob had been too young to explain the truth at the time. They' had been told that the death of their mother was caused by a sudden car accident which had killed their mother on the spot and left their father in a wheelchair. The sudden disappearance of a large number of people was put down to everyone deciding to move to a new reservation, which was partially true and no one really had the stomach to relive the horrors of that night by trying to explain it to the children.

It was evident that the gene which had skipped a generation was present in full force in Jacob. He was in fact the rightful Alpha of the pack, however being too young to assume command and not having phased when the others started phasing Sam had taken the lead.

The elders had explained this to Jacob and Sam during one of the Council meetings, a proactive step to avoid any problems of jealousy and resentment later. The council had been relieved when Jacob had explained he had no wish of reclaiming the title of Alpha and he would back Sam one hundred percent in any decision the man chose. He was happy under Sam's leadership and this was a non issue.

Billy had considered revealing the truth to Jacob once the phasing started however watching Jacob struggling to cope with the loss of Bella and how miserable he already was he didn't have the heart to reveal any more to his son and add to that heartache. He had been biding his time for the opportune moment but with the way the events were shaping up it was evident he would have to let Jacob know the truth.

When the Cullens had come back to the reservation, Billy's voice had been vociferous in opposing the vampires to continue dwelling here. The Council overruled his opinion stating that _his_ ancestor had been the one to make the original treaty and the Cullens hadn't been responsible for the massacre. According to the new treaty, the Cullens would be obligated to help in case any rogue vampires showed up. The council was wily in its strategy of defense. Billy had seethed internally for weeks over the decision and for the first time questioned the wisdom of his ancestors.

Time had healed some wounds and he no longer hankered after vengeance as he had come to realize that no number of dead leeches could bring back his wife. It didn't change the fact that he harbored misgivings about them, no matter what they did or how much they proved their loyalty. It was his instinct to assume the worst of any leech. Too many years of brooding and allowing those negative thoughts to cling to his psyche had made it impossible for Billy to think otherwise.

It was irrational and to a great extent unfair but it was the truth of Billy Black. His world had been turned upside down when Jacob had revealed he had imprinted on a vampire. He had felt cold terror grip him in that moment and he had turned away from his son and the situation presented to him. Jacob was his pride and joy, the shining beacon of light in his life, and no matter how the vampire reacted; there was only one possible outcome for Billy. The imprinting would rob him of his son. His pain and fear had multiplied tenfold as his mind came up with all the implications of the fact.

He would lose his son, like he had lost his wife fifteen years ago; he would lose his son to a vampire. He had wanted to scream to the heavens at the injustice of it all. Protectiveness and distrust warred in his heart. He hadn't gone to meet Edward that day at Sam's knowing he wouldn't be able to control his temper. Then Jacob had gone missing, run away after the vampire with no regard for his own life and Billy knew in that moment he was fighting a losing battle.

The conversation with Jacob had warning bells ringing in Billy's head. Jacob had implied that the vampire had behaved in a friendly manner, and even though he didn't want to admit it, Edward had been nothing but helpful during the crisis and courteous during his interaction earlier. Even as he tried to fight against it, Billy could feel jealousy coil around his heart like a serpent. He ought to be relieved and happy that his son's imprint was being supportive yet he couldn't find himself to feel grateful for it.

Billy had no illusions that learning the truth about his mother's death would change what his son felt for the vampire. Jacob was smitten, there was no denying it. Billy had watched as he interacted with Edward. He hadn't been able to see Edward's face as the vampire had his back to the window, but Jacob's face was glowing with happiness. He hadn't seen him look like this at anyone before, not even Bella. It was the way of imprinting. No matter what one may have felt earlier, once a wolf imprinted there was no other for them.

"Dad…"

Jacob's voice broke him free of his reverie. He looked up surprised to see his son waiting for him to acknowledge him. Pushing all the dark thoughts away he outstretched his arms and smiled up at the boy. Jacob half bent and hugged his father, the tension and tiredness of the day seeping away as he felt his father's calloused hands run over his back, shoulders and cup his face to check for any signs of injury.

The elder man held him in a tight grip and Jacob felt the slight tremble in his body as he pulled away and took in the sight of the blood stains covering his t-shirt.

"I'm okay Dad, its Seth's blood not mine… "

Billy just nodded not trusting his voice. Sam walked up to them and clapped Jacob on the back "Quil and Embry are taking first watch. Why don't you take Billy home and we'll talk in the morning ?"

"Are you sure you don't need me for the watch?"Jacob was a little surprised; he almost always got first watch.

Sam shook his head "Not tonight, you two go home get some rest and catch up, be here in the morning by 10:00. I'll let you know the new roster for the watch shifts " then inclining his head towards the man in the wheelchair he added "Night Billy and thanks for everything today"

Billy had already started wheeling himself towards the porch" Don't mention it, c'mon son, let's go, you've got a lot of explaining to do"

Jacob quickly hugged Sam and Emily who had come to stand next to her fiancé. He turned around and grabbed the back of the old man's wheelchair, steering his father out the door called out one last time "Kay Dad let's go. Bye Sam, Emee, see you guys in the morning"

Once they entered the house Billy turned wheeled himself straight to his room calling over his shoulder

"Jake go clean up and then come back down, I'll get dinner started, we can talk as we eat"

"Sure dad" Jacob was pounding up the stairs already.

"Don't go for one of your take forever showers! I wanna talk to you!" hollered Billy from downstairs.

Jacob rolled his eyes and shouted back "I won't Dad! I'll be down in fifteen tops! Chill!"

and the door to his room slammed shut. Billy's shoulders slumped a bit as he thought of the impending conversation. He could guess what Jacob would tell him, but he wanted, no _needed_ to hear it from his son firsthand.

"So" said Billy finally as they reclined on the couch after finishing dinner.

"So" echoed Jacob as he stretched his large frame and pushed himself further into the couch, the relaxed atmosphere and his full belly starting to make him drowsy.

His father fixed him a pointed stare, one that clearly said don't make me drag it out of you.

"How did you know where to go?"

Jacob sat up and crossed his legs on the couch getting comfy. It would be a long conversation and there was really no point in putting it off any longer. Jacob fidgeted a little, he was nervous, he couldn't lie to his father, he'd never been able to, and no matter what he said he knew it would hurt him.

"I got a vision of him when I was at the Cullen house. I don't know how I did it but, I could see where he was…and he was in such pain" his breath caught a bit as he remembered the agony Edward had been going through.

The words were out before Billy could stop himself.

"And you weren't in any pain I suppose! Did you stop to think for one second what would've happenedif you hadn't found him? Or if you had collapsed somewhere on the highway ? What if someone else had found you like that and rushed you to the hospital ? It was a crazy thoughtless **RISK** ! **Too big** a risk to take !" _for a leech_ he left unsaid but both father and son knew it was there.

"Dad I know I left suddenly and it wasn't the best thought out plan but I couldn't sit there and do nothing when Edward-" He stopped abruptly watching the features of the other man's face turn harsh and bitter.

He blew out a soft breath and continued in a placating tone

"I'm sorry for worrying you so bad Dad, but he's my imprint and I know this is hard for you…but I couldn't help myself, I had to go"

"What happened when you found him ?"

"It was late at night when I reached his hotel; he was just as surprised to see me. He was pissed off at me too, said the same things you are, he was worried about me. I was exhausted from running so he just told me to go to sleep. We talked the next day. He…Dad he's accepted the imprint. Completely. Our bond is so different from the normal imprinting though, I can feel his emotions and he can feel mine. He told me it's something that happens with vampire mates. Edward, he …Dad, he thinks of me as his _mate_."

Billy's head shot up as he tried to wrap his mind around his son's words. Jacob sat very still, letting the other man process this piece of information. He knew it would take his father some time to get used to the idea. Billy's head was spinning with everything he had just heard from Jacob.

_**He thinks of me as his mate.**_

Of all the possible outcomes since this whole ordeal had started he hadn't ever expected to hear these words. He had resigned himself to being there for Jacob as his son struggled with the rejection and neglect from his imprint or even the civil platonic friendship that had been established as a means of keeping the peace. He had never thought the vampire would accept the imprint in its most intimate form.

It seemed the elders knew what they were talking about, the prophecy was coming true. A vampire and wolf joined together in the bond of mates, given the chance to live their lives together as the other two hadn't been.

" He wants you as his mate" Billy's voice was strangled

" Yes" Jacob wondered if his father was going to have a panic attack just about now.

" Did he say that? Those exact words" again Billy's voice was tense and the words clipped

" Yes dad, I …" Jacob was cut off before he could explain any further.

"What do you want?" it was a futile question but he needed to hear Jacob acknowledge his feelings for the vampire.

"I want this too…he makes me happy Dad, he took care of me while I was there; I haven't felt this way about anyone before."

" What about Bella?" the elder man asked wondering at the strange turn of events. Both of them had loved Bella at one point, this was a little surreal, funny in a ridiculous way in his opinion actually.

" It's in the past, our bond is much stronger than any connections in the past" Jacob answered steadily

When Billy spoke next his voice was tired and pained" That's what I was afraid of…"

"what do you mean ?" Jacob was feeling apprehensive at the words.

"You obviously care for him Jake, and more than anything I want you to be happy… but I can't honestly tell you I'm thrilled at the idea. I'm going to lose you, no matter what I do…"

Eyes widening as he understood the insinuation of the statement Jacob scrambled forward on the couch pulling his father fast in a hug. He spoke so fast that his words were tumbling over each other

"No Dad! You've got it all wrong! You're not going to lose me! Accepting Edward doesn't mean I don't care about you ! Or that I'll forget about you!"

He tugged harder at the old man " I just…this connection is at a level that both of us are still trying to make sense of…  
>I want Edward in my life more than anything Dad but no one can replace you! You're both special to me!<br>I wouldn't trade either of you. You know that right? I love you."

Billy relaxed at his son's fervent words and then sighed wearily as he realized he would need to tell Jacob.

" I think it's time we had a talk about your mom…"

Jacob sat slack jawed. He tried to form words but his mouth was dry and his mind was running amuck with the thoughts and images of the massacre that his father had just described. He finally understood the reason his father had always harbored such hateful feelings towards the vampires. He knew the Cold Ones were their enemies but his father's anger had always felt so personal.

Dazed and stunned he waited as he tried to take in everything he had been told. His whole life his father, the whole tribe, his grandparents, everyone had lied to him about his mother's death. She had been killed by _vampires_; his father's was in a wheelchair because of _vampires_. His imprint was a _vampire_.

"So mom was…they…" his hands shook, his voice trembled and he couldn't bring himself to finish.

" Yes" the reply was curt.

" Dad, I'm _so sorry_ I don't know what to say" he wished he had the words to take his father's pain away.

"Nothing to say Jake, I just wanted you to know, so you don't hear it from someone else, and also  
>so that you know why I can't trust them"<p>

Billy was used to living with the gaping hole in his heart that Sarah's passing had left him with, he just wasn't sure if he could do it again with Jacob. To accept those creatures who were always the reason for any upheaval in his life. It felt like going against all that he had lived for, against everything he held sacred.

Jacob kept mulling over his father's choice of revealing the past to him. He could've told him any time after the phasing had started. Hell, it might've helped to know all this when he was trying to get over Bella!

_Why didn't he tell me when I started phasing? Why is he telling me this now?_

Surely he couldn't think that knowing this would change how Jacob felt. Imprinting couldn't be changed and the bond he had with Edward went beyond a normal imprint. It was impossible for him to change his feelings even if he wanted to and he sure as hell didn't. Could his father truly hate the vampires that much ?

"Why are you telling me this now?" he spoke through gritted teeth

"It's hard for me to talk about this even now…I didn't want to tell you at all!" the words were wrenched from the man.

Billy continued after composing himself a bit

"I'm telling you now because I didn't want you to find from anyone other than me. I had thought of telling when you first phased but you were trying to get over Bella, and I knew this would've hurt you more and after that there just didn't seem a good time"

" But you're telling me now, why ?"

_SHIT…Oh god ! Don't ask me to choose! I can't give Edward up, and I can't lose you! It's an impossible choice you're asking me to make… Why did you have to bring this up now? Shit, god dammit!_

"I'm telling you so that you'll understand my reactions in the days to come. I want to support you Jake but my first instinct is to hate them, I'm going to try like hell for you to overcome that but it won't happen in a day. "

" So you… didn't want me to choose? You just wanted to tell me …" Jacob trailed off

"Jacob!" Billy yelled in righteous anger and Jacob flinched at the tone.

"I've been trying to come to grips with this since you told me about this. I'll say the same thing I told you then, it's not an easy situation but I'm your father first and foremost! You have no control over the imprinting! How could you think that I would tell you this to hold over your head ! Especially now that you have a chance at being happy !"

Hope blossomed in Jacob's heart as he heard his father's words. He felt relief course through his veins and tears prick at his eyes at how much his father was loved him. Vampires had caused him such immense grief and yet here he was, willing to stand by him because he wanted his son to be was extremely lucky to have a parent and friends as understanding and accepting as his own.

"I'm sorry Dad, it's just, you never spoke of this till now, I'm so sorry I just I'm scared. I can't choose between him and you"

" I know" Billy replied in a defeated tone " The vampire world came to know about the shape shifters because of what happened at the rez fifteen years ago. I'm sure that the Cullens know about it too, I just didn't want you to find out through them if it ever came to that. That's the only reason I told you now."

"I'm really sorry Dad; I should've known you wouldn't ask me to do such a thing. I know this must be so very difficult for you, especially after knowing what happened with mom…I'll help in any way I can. Whatever you need to make this easier for you. You've supported me through all the craziness over all the years, its time I did the something for you."

Billy chuckled mirthlessly "This isn't something that can be forgotten in a few days or even a few weeks,  
>I've been trying to put it past me for years."<p>

"I get what you're saying but maybe you haven't had any real motivation or reason to put it past you all these years.  
>The Cullens aren't like those vampires. I can't speak for all of them but , Alice, and Edward all helped to save Seth.<br>If Alice hadn't warned me to look for Seth we may have been too late! Edward pulled the venom out of Seth because  
>I asked him to, even with all the blood he didn't lose control because he knew how important Seth is to me, Dr. Cullen operated. We would've lost him if they hadn't helped Dad !"<p>

"I know they helped today Jake and I know you trust him, which is why I'm going to try my best for you just don't expect it to happen overnight"

" I know, and it's ok. As long as it takes, I don't care, just give him a chance, for me, please"

Jacob turned on his most adorable face in full force on his father knowing that Billy would never really deny  
>him something he really wanted.<p>

"Okay, okay, I'll try" The elder man replied grudgingly

On seeing Jacob's face break into a smug grin he frowned just a bit. Then, a thought struck him. Well, he had to be nice to the vampire and get to know him for his son's sake, but nobody said anything about him not getting some enjoyment out of the whole process. This could actually be quite amusing after all!

Billy suddenly got an evil gleam in his eyes which had Jacob tensing, his smile turned smug and predatory. It was the same look his father got when he would strike upon a particularly evil plan of getting back at someone. Currently it was being directed at him.

"I have answers about this bond of yours but I think you both should hear it together"

"Okay" Jacob drawled out the word looking at this father a little uncertainly. Billy seemed to positively light up as he concocted some scheme unbeknownst to Jacob in his head. It never bode well.

" And I wanna talk to him."

"Uhh…okay" Jacob knew that tone, no good ever came from Billy speaking in that smirking tone.

"Alone." Billy said the word with relish

_Oh Oh. _

"Da-"

"Jacob Black. Do not interrupt me. I get that he's your imprint but if he wants to gain my trust he's gotta play by my rules. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir" Jacob answered meekly.

_Oh shit. We are so screwed. _

A meeting in the Cullen house, when they weren't running for their lives, or the of the lives of others, and actually had the time to think through strategies, was usually held in the spacious conference room which was in the basement of the house. This night being no exception found all the member of the Cullen clan seated, and lounging in the chairs around the table or in Emmett's case leaning his hip on the edge of the table.

The meeting was to discuss Victoria's return. After spending a good hour talking about all the possibilities of her coming back, having to seek her out, what her plans might be, how to stay safe, planning strategies of both defense and attack there was a lull in the conversation. Carlisle spoke in his usual gentle tone, locking eyes with Edward's and indicating silently to affirm the news

"Jacob will be in more danger than the rest"

"I'm aware of that Carlisle, I'll be ready. I won't allow her to get anywhere near him the next time"

Edward answered with steely determination looking back directly at Carlisle.

Emmett spoke up watching the silent conversation going on between his sire and brother.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on? Am I missing something here?"

Edward spoke without any preamble "Jacob is my mate; it's my responsibility to protect him"

Esme shot a surprised but exceedingly please look at Edward. Even Carlisle smiled widely. Clearly they hadn't expected Edward to be so forthcoming of his feelings. They had both thought it would take some time for Edward to openly admit to accepting the imprint and declare Jacob as his mate.

Jasper felt the sheer passion and joy that radiated from Edward as he said the words. His eyebrows almost touched his forehead as he watched Edward's face awash with pleasure as he realized he had said the words out loud and the feeling of happiness they gave him. Esme and Carlisle smiled gently but with pride at their son.

Alice squealed loudly and threw herself at Edward in a display of affection " Oooo you said it ! Gosh I'm so proud of you Edward!"

Esme extracted Edward from Alice's death grip and moved forward to embrace her son gently and speaking softly in his ear "I'm so happy for you Edward"

"Thanks mom" Edward whispered back. He didn't call Esme "mom" very often. Both of them knew what a momentous occasion this was for Edward. Carlisle clapped him on his back; no words were needed to convey the affection shining from Carlisle eyes.

Alice pounced on him again as soon as Esme and Carlisle let go "This is going to be so awesome! Can I go shopping for the stuff for his room?" she questioned holding onto her favorite brother jumping up and down while beaming the whole time.

Edward laughed at her enthusiasm, trying to stay upright as his arms flailed around trying to control the little hurricane that was his sister.

"Alice! Let go of me! Jasper help! Save me from the clutches of your crazy woman!" Edward mock yelled protests as he swept her up and deposited her into Jasper's lap, laughing all the while.

Jasper gasped at the carefree and merry expression on Edward's face. He couldn't remember Edward being this playful even with Bella around. He felt the feeling of surprise and then happiness reflected in the emotions of those around him.

Rosalie turned in her chair and stared at Edward for a long moment and then spoke in disbelief "You cannot be serious!" her tone was cold.

All eyes turned to her and Edward's narrowed to mere slits. He was about to retaliate with a retort of his own, she spoke again in a haughty tone "I'm not putting up with the dog's smell all over the house! You're moving to the basement Edward"

Edward stopped short. It was as close to a blessing he was ever going to get from Rosalie he nodded slowly at her his face relaxing into a small smile.

Emmett who had been watching the whole exchange ready to intervene if needed, threw his head back and roared with laughter

"I knew something had happened! You don't have your usual wound up too tight look !"

He wiggled his eyebrows and leered at his brother

"You were gone for a whole day! So how was wolf boy? Did you two have wild kinky boy on boy sex?"

Rosalie's reaction to the comment was to turn and step in Emmett's foot with her 3 inch stiletto heels.

Jazz and Alice doubled over in laughter, Alice almost falling to the ground from Jasper's lap unable to keep herself upright or stop laughing.

Esme chided as she tried to keep a straight face "Emmett sweetheart, could you not be so crude" while Carlisle tried to hide behind a cough at the look on Edward's face as his eyes went as wide as saucers.

Nothing however prepared the Cullen clan for the smirk on Edward's face and the look of utter determination as he smiled crookedly and slowly spoke the words filled with clear intent.

" Not yet."

Jasper and Alice collapsed onto the floor and Emmett whooped "Hallelujah, our boy's all grown up!"


	26. Aggravating Orders & Frustration

**A/N :**

**Hey Guys! **

**Apologies for the long wait for this chapter. I had originally intended for this to be much longer chapter but since I haven't posted anything for a while now I'm going to be posting the rest in the next chapter. **

**BTW, I was listening to " Letters from the Sky" By Civil Twilight all the while I was writing this chapter. Those of you can get your hand on the song please give it a listen while you read !**

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 25 –Aggravating Orders & Separation**

It had been four days since Edward had seen Jacob.

He paced his room like a caged beast, the urge to run all the way to Jacob's house and assure that his mate was  
>alright was searing through his brain. He could think of little else. He felt Jacob's absence keenly like an ever present pressure bearing down on him and choking him unbearably slow. It was as if everything was conspiring to drive him insane with a singular purpose.<p>

The ticking of a time piece near his bed sounded annoyingly loud. The sound was grating on his frazzled nerves as he  
>tried to keep his irritation at bay. He scooped it from its perch and threw it against the wall in one fluid motion.<br>It smashed into little bits, slivers of glass, pieces of plastic lay strewn across the floor and whirring hands stopped  
>their movement abruptly. The room became deathly silent after the sudden noise.<p>

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a superfluous sigh. He missed the soothing smell of vanilla that  
>Jacob exuded. He found himself craving the slightest whiff of that intoxicating scent. He yearned to hear Jacob's<br>voice; he knew almost every cadence to the voice of his shape shifter. It was childlike and boisterous when he  
>was happy, cocky and confident when he was teasing, like a wave of calm when he was reassuring his imprint.<p>

His favorite however, was the raw and breathless voice Jacob had used to urge Edward on that night in the alley.  
>The ragged and hoarse sounds being wrenched out of him when he was in the throes of passion. In all his undead<br>life the vampire had yet to hear something as enticing as the noises Jacob made while he was pulled flush against  
>his imprint. Pulling in a sharp breath at the mental image of Jacob pinned against the wall in the alley Edward tried<br>in vain to will away the rise of his desire.

**Shit**.

A single thought was all it took for his body to go rigid and lust flame its way though his entire being. Biting his lip  
>to stop another growl of frustration from escaping he palmed the front of his jeans and dug in his heel to provide<br>some relief to his constant state of arousal. He raked long tapered fingers through his hair making it look even  
>more unruly than before.<p>

His mind offered up in painstaking likeness the image of Jacob when he flushed, cheeks turning rosy under the  
>vampire's stare. Edward snarled as he prowled the floor of his room trying to come up with some way of<br>abating his need for his mate. Nothing worked.

**Shit**.

He'd gone from slightly aroused to rock hard in ten seconds flat. Pulling harshly at the zipper on his pants and his  
>briefs he freed his aching member. His mind played the soundtrack of Jacob's moans and sighs as they had brought<br>each other to completion in that darkened alley. Jacob was _gorgeous_ when he came undone like that. A few rough  
>tugs and his vampire speed were all took for him to spill over his hand, his lips soundlessly crying out Jacob's name.<p>

He slumped against the wall he had been leaning against for support. After several minutes he collected his worn emotions and walked into the bathroom to clean up. This was pure hell. It didn't take long for his mind to start  
>playing a nonstop the memories of his time spent with Jacob in Seattle. He found himself staring forlornly out his<br>window at the direction which led to the reservation.

He missed everything about his mate. The warmth in his brown orbs, the brilliant smile, the cheeky wit that went  
>with the cocky manner, the stubbornness, the tanned smooth skin, the gorgeous body and his beautiful heart.<br>The emotional connection forged between the two was profound and the need to provide support to his mate  
>and be the anchor that Jacob could lean on was driving him to distraction.<p>

The only one way for him to find a reprieve from all the tension and restlessness worming through his body  
>was with Jacob. The sight, smell, voice, touch, and taste , of his mate was the only medicine that would work<br>on his current ailment, to his utter frustration that was the one thing he wasn't allowed. He wasn't sure how he  
>was coping with Seth still being unconscious though his vitals were steady from what Carlisle had said.<p>

Worry gnawed at him as he pictured the young boy sitting next to Seth, trying to maintain a strong front and  
>making silly jokes and trying to get his brother to rouse from the coma he'd been in for the last four days.<br>He wondered how his mate was dealing with the stress of being separated. He knew distance from his imprint  
>had to be painful for the shape shifter.<p>

Edward fumed as he recalled the meeting where the decision to keep him and Jacob separate had been  
>agreed on. He understood that they were trying to protect both him and mate but currently it was only serving<br>to add to his sheer aggravation and make him feel like he was being tormented for no good reason. Anxiety and frustration worked through his limbs making him restless and temperamental.

Visions of Jacob's smooth tanned flesh were making him dizzy with want and he couldn't allow himself to indulge  
>in the fantasy because it only made the craving worse. No vision, mental picture or daydream, was enough to<br>keep his attention riveted. Even the most detailed and vivid fantasy couldn't compare with the feel of the warm  
>skin writhing underneath his palms. He'd gotten a taste and he was addicted, nothing else would satisfy.<p>

**Garrhhhh ! This is such Hell ! If ever I lay my hands on that red haired bitch, I'm going to enjoy  
>watching her agony as I rip her limb for limb<strong>

**I miss you so much Jacob. Please be alright love…I can't stand the thought of you being in pain…**

His mind flashed back to the meeting held in Sam's garden, most members from the vampire clan and the  
>wolf pack were assembled trying to come with a plan to deal with Victoria.<p>

"Why is Jacob in more danger than everyone else?" Sam had confused

"Because he's my mate" replied Edward

"He's my imprint" spoke up Jacob

The two voices spoke simultaneously causing all the members of each side to pause. Jacob and Edward were staring at each other their gazes locked intensely, eyes shining as the words were spoken. The pride on their faces was matched  
>by the happiness that was radiating off them. Jasper felt like a shot of pure adrenalin and happiness and been injected through him as he felt the emotions bouncing off the pair.<p>

Sam watched for a bit waiting for them to come back to the moment but it seemed they were  
>oblivious to the world. He finally coughed discreetly.<p>

"Ahem"

No reaction. They were still watching each other with no awareness of anyone around them.  
>They kept standing as if in a trance while the others in the group went through a number of<br>reactions.

_Oh for crying out loud ! Jacob you look ridiculous mooning him ! Quit already ! - Paul_

_Man they both got it bad - Quil _

_Dude Jake way to go, the le- uhh vamp looks so whipped ! - Embry _

_If I hadn't seen it with my eyes I never would've believed it. Maybe there's some hope for me and  
>Le –NO! STOP! Just focus on them! They're the romance being talked about here, not you and your<br>flights of fancy! - Jared _

_They look so…smitten; wish I had someone to look at me like that - Leah _

_He really is your mate lil bro, it's written all over your faces how you both feel. I'm happy for you both. - Sam_

_Ughhh! Edward anymore and you'll be drooling ! Pull yourself together ! - Rosalie_

_Oh Edward he's beautiful. When are you bringing him home? We haven't been introduced – Esme_

_It seems you have finally found true happiness son. I'm delighted for both of you – Carlisle_

_Well I guess its official now, you're together. Just watch out for Billy though Edward, he looks like he's going  
>to have a heart attack – Jasper <em>

_Woohooo! I haven't this much fun in ages! The looks on everyone's faces ! Damn I wish I could read minds  
>just this one time ! But seriously bro you might wanna give the eye sex a rest for now! – Emmett <em>

_Jacob isn't his yet. How dare he make him sound like he's his property or something! - Billy_

Billy had a scowl on his face and still there was no indication of any change in the situation.

Emmett looked back and forth from his brother and soon to be brother in law and sighed internally.  
>He'd seen Billy's face and realized that Jasper had noticed it too. Hmm, they'd need to have a chat<br>about everyone's reaction later. He felt a nudge of worry being directed at him and noticed Jasper  
>sending him a look that clearly said " DO SOMETHING"<p>

Emmett rolled his eyes slightly and let Jasper feel his twinge of irritation at being deprived of his amusement.

_Why me? Just when things were getting interesting. You better thank me for this later!_

Right.

"Okay ! In about ten seconds rainbows and unicorns are going to start flowing out my ass but till then could  
>you two <strong><em>love birds<em>** get back to the issue at hand" Emmett booming voice interrupted loudly bringing them  
>back to the present.<p>

The pack looked in surprise at the bulky vampire who had spoken and then smirked.

_Who knew leeches had a sense of humor – Jared_

Edward glared at Emmett who simply put up his hands and replied

"What ? I only did it coz other _discreet_ attempts at gaining your attention failed."

Jacob blushed to his roots while Edward continued to glare murderously at Emmett. Oh this was even better  
>than he had hoped for! Emmett added for effect<p>

"**Miserably**"

There were a few more sinkers from the wolf pack.

" I thought there were some conditions before vampires called each other mates" Billy's voice rang out clearly.

Carlisle's eyebrows went up in surprise. While he knew that Billy had studied vampires he had never though he  
>had done so in such great detail to know the customs and traditions that existed within their world. The other<br>members of the clan also registered faint shock at the disclosure.

"_Whoa ! Old man sure knows his stuff" thought Emmett_

"Jacob is my mate" Edward spoke with calm conviction, no trace of doubt in his voice, then watching the look  
>of shock and tension on Billy's face amended his words " my intended mate at the very least, one can formally<br>claim the title only after the bond has been acknowledged by both parties and consummated. We've both  
>acknowledged the bond."<p>

Billy relaxed just a bit at the words. The bond hadn't been consummated yet. The link between the two while  
>strong wasn't yet complete. He wasn't a fool to think he could prevent it but it would allow him time to make<br>it crystal clear to Edward that he would hunt him down to the farthest corners of the earth and through space  
>and time should the vampire ever cause his son any pain.<p>

"_Sly old tribe elder! Way to go! He wanted to know if you two did the nasty yet or not! _

_You better watch it bro, he don't look too happy with the thought of you being intimate with his baby boy"  
><em>Emmett kept watching Billy without making it obvious.

"Victoria's pack was made up of James and Laurent; we killed James who was her mate. Since the whole  
>fight broke out because Edward stood up to James initially, its Edward she blames primarily for the death<br>of her mate. She's looking for revenge. A mate for a mate. " Carlisle explained.

The words were heard by everyone and Jacob flushed faintly at the announcement. It was official.  
>It had been said. He watched his father take in the information. He didn't look pleased but refrained<br>from saying anything further for the moment. Sam decided to intervene quickly before things got too  
>tense.<p>

"We've scoured every inch of the reservation, the forests and surrounding areas included, and  
>there's been no sign of her" Sam spoke informing everyone of the progress in their search for Victoria.<p>

"Just coz you haven't seen her doesn't mean that she's left…she has a penchant for re-appearing!  
>She's probably waiting for us to let our guard down and attack the minute she gets a chance"<p>

Emmett pointed out.

"I agree" Sam nodded continuing" I think we should keep looking or at least keep the patrols going,  
>and we need to know what we're up against. She had two males with her; do you think she's trying<br>to recreate her pack?"

"It is possible since her original coven was made up of three vampires; however one cannot be sure,  
>she showed up after a year which means she's had a while to prepare whatever she has planned.<br>I do not think she will rest without getting her revenge. We should remain vigilant.

She will come back I'm certain of it. We'll help with the patrols" Carlisle replied.

"I think so too. This isn't going to be over until she's dead. I think you can take the areas surrounding  
>your land, and track for the other vampires. We'll take the reservation and town" Sam gestured to<br>Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen clan.

"I'll speak to Charlie, tell him to make an announcement for people not to wander after dark,  
>and check for any missing people reports recently, there'll be a slew of bodies that will show up<br>soon enough if they are here" Billy offered.

Sam smiled slightly acknowledging the help and the astuteness in the words of the old man.  
>This was the tribe elder in him speaking. He was sharp and didn't miss out any details.<br>They could definitely use his brains right now.

Alice broke into the clearing just outside the garden and then made her way quickly towards the  
>group assembled.<p>

"I had a vision. I have some bad news" she bit out, her eyes moving back and forth from the forms  
>of Edward and Jacob. She went to stand in front of her bother. Once she had everyone's attention<br>she took she let out a huff of air and started speaking looking at Edward.

"Victoria confronted you while you were hunting near the reservation. She found Jacob's scent on you  
>and realized that he's your mate. She left you to fend off her new borns and she went after Jacob.<br>She tracked him through your scent. She…Edward, she killed him and she escaped"

Ripples of shock ran through the whole gathering at her words. Billy wheeled himself next to his son  
>and took his hand, his own were shaking. Edward was rooted to the spot at Alice's words. His eyes<br>flew to Jacob once again and he was about to cross the distance between them in swift strides only  
>to be stopped by a small hand pressing into his chest and holding him back.<p>

He looked down in confusion and then anger at his sister who was shaking her head

"NO Edward. Please listen. NO"

Jacob watched as Alice physically put herself between him and his imprint, preventing the vampire from  
>reaching Jacob. He started to move forward only to be tugged back by Billy.<p>

He looked at his father in disbelief ! Billy only pointed towards Edward and Alice.

"Edward everything hinges on her finding Jacob's scent on you! You can't go near him.  
>You'll put him in danger ! Edward <strong><em>listen<em>** to me!"

At this point having realized much faster than Edward what needed to be done Jasper and Emmett  
>moved in closer to Alice to help restrain their brother if necessary. It soon became evident that Edward<br>wouldn't stop until he had reached his mate. They had to hold him down.

The wolf pack tensed at this development, it surely meant danger for their brother. In a flash they formed  
>a line creating a barrier between the vampire and their pack mate.<p>

_What the heck? Edward why is she stopping you? _

"Dad let me go! Sam, move out of the way ! What are you guys doing?"

Jacob struggled against his father's hold, it was surprisingly firm for a man his age.  
>Sam had also moved to stand in front of Jacob as Alice's words reached him.<p>

"Jacob, just hold on one minute okay. Please. I'll explain." Alice pleaded with Jacob to stay where he was.

Once both Edward and Jacob had calmed down sufficiently Alice spoke again

"The only way to avoid this whole sequence of events is for the two of you to not have any contact until  
>Victoria leaves the area."<p>

" What NO !" Jacob spoke loudly.

"No. I'm not doing it." Edward's voice was deceptively soft but it carried throughout the garden.

The steel in it making Alice wince, Edward could be more stubborn than all of them combined.  
>After Jacob had voice his opinion she knew it would be extremely difficult to convince him to agree.<p>

Jasper felt the tidal waves off emotion rolling through him from opposite ends and gasped in pain,  
>shocked for an instant at the strength of the sentiments. He cringed internally at the agony both<br>would have to endure.

"Edward I know this is going to be difficult for the two of you but it's the only way of keeping you  
>safe…every scenario I've seen ends up in Victoria hurting one or both of you. You need to stay away<br>from each other for sometime" Alice implored her brother.

" How can that be a solution ? We can be prepared for her now! I don't see any reason for you to  
>try and separate us? This is the worst proposal possible!" Edward cried out indignantly.<p>

"Edward It's only for a week, if she doesn't find out about your link to Jacob we can avoid the far worse  
>consequences" Alice pleaded with Edward not wanting to reveal the entire vision.<p>

"NO ! If Jacob is in danger then I should be **_with him not away_**! You have no right to make any  
>suggestions like this ! It's preposterous!" the vampire fumed still unable to believe what his sister<br>had suggested.

Alice sighed her shoulders sagging a bit, then she drew herself together and started recounting  
>the entire vision<p>

"She will leave here within a week and return again with an army of new borns. If she finds out about Jacob  
>and the alliance she will change her plans as well. The numbers will over whelm us all. It will end in everyone<br>dying. Our clan, the wolf pack and anyone associated with them. It will be a massacre."

Tense silence followed her words as the true extent of the danger of the threat Victoria posed was revealed.  
>They had truly underestimated her desire for revenge and her sadistic nature, she enjoyed killing and destruction<br>and without fear of losing anything more she was more dangerous than ever.

Edward went stock still as did Jacob on the opposite side of the garden. This was no empty threat.  
>They both understood that Victoria would easily carry out her plan if she felt she needed more newborns<br>to ensure her victory.

"Alice, is there any way that you could be mistaken?" Sam asked turning the whole conversation over in his mind.

Alice turned to face Sam and shook her head with a woe full expression on her face

"Sam since I can remember waking up to this life as a vampire my visions have come true.  
>There's no mistake. I've peered into her future over and over. I get variations of this scenario,<br>but the end is always the same"

Sam nodded and frowned deeply lost in his thoughts while the others in the group were trying to  
>recover from the words that Alice had spoken. After Seth's rescue while everyone was on high alert<br>they had been lulled into a sense of false security regarding being able to defend their home turf.

However, Alice's words drove home the point that if Victoria were to return with an army of vampires  
>then they could be outnumbered. Eventually everyone they knew, everyone they held dear everything<br>would be destroyed.

Billy felt as if the horrors of fifteen years ago had come back to haunt him. He'd survived once but at a  
>terrible price. There was no way he would let Jacob be put in that kind of danger again. He would order<br>the vampire to stay away. He wasn't going to lose his son and risk every member of his tribe for these  
>leeches. It was their fault this whole fiasco had come to pass in the first place.<p>

Before he could voice any of the turbulent thoughts running through his mind however Edward's voice  
>stilled him completely.<p>

"Have you considered the effect this will have on Jacob? Not being able to see me or meet me for an  
>indefinite period of time" his voice held a hint of sadness and immense concern.<p>

"It's a week at the most. I've looked into her future over and over. No matter what happens she  
>always meets you within this week"<p>

"Then I won't hunt till she's gone" Edward said resolutely

"Edward you haven't fed for days, you're already at your limit, your eyes are turning pitch black  
>and you've been craving sustenance since you pulled the venom from Seth. You need to feed.<br>If you don't you become dangerous to those around you, you know this better than me"

"I can hold out Alice, I won't risk Jacob's health again, what if he has another attack?  
>I can't, <strong><em>I won't<em>** leave him knowing it will cause him pain! There has to be some other way!"

Edward shook his head obstinately.

Billy felt something thaw in his frozen heart, a sliver of warmth creep into that hardened place which had  
>blocked off all emotions related to the imprinting and vampires. He felt Jacob trembling as the words carried<br>to him.

"No. No you don't have to" Jacob protested "If you need to hunt then you should hunt. I can manage."

Turning his head towards Alice he asked "It's only a week right?"

"At the most" she breathed out looking guiltily at Jacob. Of course she knew how much it would hurt  
>them both to be separated.<p>

"We should try to draw her out" Jasper's voice broke out.

All heads turned to the quiet vampire who didn't speak much. He continued once he had everyone's attention

"Edward can wait in the area where Victoria's supposed to confront him and we can lay in wait for her.  
>This might be our best chance at killing her before she actually created more new borns"<p>

"Great. We'll help" Sam said decisively

"Actually that might not be such a good idea" Emmett said calmly waiting for the vehement reaction he  
>knew would come.<p>

" Why not?" said Sam in equally measured tones having already raised a hand to stall any cries of protest  
>from the pack.<p>

Emmett's eyes widened a bit in surprise. It seemed the leader of the pack did have a good head on his  
>shoulders and didn't go charging in without getting a feel for the whole situation. He smirked slightly in<br>approval before answering

"Well, in case she escapes which is a possibility since Alice's visions aren't ever wrong we still need you  
>guys to be the element of surprise. I mean the whole reason we're even debating not having Edward<br>and Jacob meet is to keep her from knowing his connection with Jacob and the wolves"

Sam nodded his head and replied slowly "I don't like it but it seems to be the only way"

After a few more minutes of discussing pros and cons it was decided that Edward would go hunting as  
>usual during the week and the clan would be following him stealthily to provide support for the confrontation<br>with Victoria. Soon they would be able to put an end to this madness.

The only thing remained was for Edward and Jacob to acknowledge their part in the grand scheme of things.  
>It was a particularly barbed state of affairs to be placed in. Everyone sympathized with the unlikely couple that<br>had formed a unique, devoted and passionate bond for all to see.

Carlisle addressed his eldest son "Edward?"

The question was left hanging in the air.

"It goes against every instinct I have Carlisle "

Edward replied finding the eyes of the young shape shifter again. He sent reassurance through the bond  
>hoping Jacob would understand that he would do whatever Jacob was comfortable with, and also to<br>negate all the uneasiness rising inside him.

It was his job to protect Jacob, not leave him when danger was most imminent. The rational part of his brain  
>did recognize that this was the best way of protecting his mate. He couldn't afford be selfish right now,<br>no matter how much he would yearn for the presence of his shape shifter.

Sam who had moved to face Jacob he asked in gentle tones "You think you can handle this? Coz if you can't-"  
>he cut off as he saw his beta's attentions elsewhere.<p>

"Jacob?" the vampire questioned softly

Jacob looked straight at Edward and squared his shoulder imperceptibly

_I'm going to __**hate**__ every second of every moment that I'm separated from you, but I don't think we have  
>a choice. We both know Alice's visions always come true.<em>

"Are you sure you'll be able to deal with a week of no contact." Edward asked

_I won't be responsible for creating more danger for anyone by alerting her.  
>This is bigger than just you and me<em>

"She won't escape. I'll kill her myself. She won't cause any of our families harm again. I promise you."

"What if she doesn't show up or we can't find her after a week ?"

Jacob spoke rather than thought the words, they were meant for the whole group not just Edward but it  
>Edward who replied to the question in a tone that brooked no arguments.<p>

" If after a week she doesn't show, I'm breaking this agreement. I won't be separated from you more  
>any more than a week exactly . She's welcome to try and kill us. I won't let any harm come to you or<br>our families"

Jacob flashed him a brilliant smile and sent a final goodbye. The longer he stayed the harder it would be  
>to walk away from his imprint. He sent waves of adoration, affection and trust through the bond upon<br>finding that Edward was doing the same.

_Then I can handle being alone. Come back to me soon baby_

_Till we meet again love_

Then in unison they faced their respective leaders and gave their assent.

"Alright. One week."

"Let's do this"

Before making his way out of the clearing Jacob looked at Alice and whispered the words only for her to hear

"Take care of him Alice, I'm trusting you with my imprint"


	27. Haircuts, Gifts & Phonecalls

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys ! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It is my longest chapter yet ! BTW, I really enjoyed writing the last part ! ( wicked laugh Hee hee ) **

**I wanted to initially finish this fic within 25 chaps but it has a mind of its own. ****So I'm going to try and wrap this  
>one up in another 3 or 4 chaps at the most. <strong>**We're nearing the end of this one. **

**Okay, I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be doing a sequel for this fic. **

**There are other plot lines, and other relationships to explore in greater detail which I will do in the sequel.  
>I will start work on the sequel after completing my other fics which have been neglected over the last 3 months. <strong>

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 26 – Haircuts Gifts & Phone Calls **

It had been four days since he had last seen Edward.

Jacob bounced his knee restlessly as his hands pulled and twisted the rubber band he used to pull his hair in a ponytail. He walked about his room with heavy steps. After a few seconds of circling the small room he blew out a frustrated breath. Falling back in the empty chair of his study table he slumped and looked out the window.

This pattern was repeated several times over the space of the next ten minutes with several variations such as sitting on the bed, walking to the window, picking up objects around the room and placing them in a different place at random. Walking some more then plucking the randomly placed object up again and tossing it on the floor or the bed or somewhere it wouldn't disturb him midstride.

He **missed** Edward; everything in him ached for his imprint.

He wanted so badly to feel the cool touch of his vampire's hands on his feverishly hot body. For the past two days he felt as if his skin was burning with a thirst that could only be quenched by the contact of icy pale skin against his hot caramel. His brain kept serving up scenarios each one more audacious than the previous of intense love making that left both vampire and wolf exhausted and sated in the most delightful manner.

**Bad thoughts. **

Oh how he wanted to tear off the clothes that covered his alabaster flesh ! His mouth went dry as he reminisced of the lithe pale form of his beloved. He was beautiful beyond compare. The copper spun hair that always looked wild as if a lover had run fingers through them moments ago. The crooked smile that made his heart beat out a crazy rhythm, the magnetic deep eyes that held him spellbound. He was pinning to hear the honeyed voice that drove him to distraction. The lust stroked by the sound of that voice and the feel of those cold cold lips atop his own was intoxicating.

**Bad thoughts. Not helping **_**one bit**_.

Yes, he was going stir crazy at being cooped up in his room for the past two days. No it couldn't be helped till a certain psychotic blood sucking redhead wouldn't be wiped off the face of the earth. Trying a futile attempt to rein in his chaotic thoughts he gazed longingly at the bright sunshine outside his window with lack luster eyes. The beautiful weather seemed to be mocking him, beckoning him to come out and play on a day when he needed to remain indoors.

Billy had put up with Jacob walking listlessly through the house, moping openly. He didn't say a word because he saw the empty look in his son's eyes. However after Jacob stopped eating meals and started speaking in monosyllables or grunts, after he cooped himself in his room all the time except for patrol and watching Seth, he started to reconsider. Perhaps his son needed to be jolted to bring him back to the current moment with the reminder that he'd already gotten through most of the ordeal.

His appearance had undergone a significant change since he had met Edward four days ago. His skin seemed sallow and his eyes didn't have their normal twinkle in them. He hadn't been able to eat after the second day, his appetite had vanished, no matter how much Billy had tried to cajole and coax him into eating just one small bite of his famous Chili. He hadn't shaved or showered and was sporting a scruffy stubble. He'd taken to just sitting in the dark in his room with curtains drawn.

Billy put up with it initially but after four days when Jake still carried on without making any effort to change his newfound look he folded his arms over his chest and spoke in a no nonsense tone

" I ain't too fond of this new look. It doesn't really work for you Jake, nor does moping. Go take a shower, clean your pigsty of a room and shave! Next time you come down and sit at the table I wanna see you looking presentable. You will sit through our traditional late breakfast on Saturday's with me coz even if you don't feel like eating. "

At first he'd been angry at his father and yelled back in a rare display of moodiness.

Billy had just kept taunting and baiting his son. The young wolf had snapped and yelled back till his throat was raw but stopped abruptly when he noticed his father smiling slyly. He didn't even look particularly angry at his outburst. It was then he realized that he'd been played. It wasn't the way he would ideally want to let out his pent up emotions but he felt a bit better now that he had let some of the stress building up in him escape.

Billy had just provided him an outlet that he needed at the time. He smiled gratefully at his father who smiled back and then yelled before wheeling himself into the kitchen

" I meant it Jake, Breakfast's in half an hour, I'm making pancakes, go cleanup"

Now back in his room he looked around despondently, when he ran a hand through his hair his fingers got caught in the tangles. He hadn't bothered to run a brush in the knotted locks for days.

He tried to rake his fingers through his hair softy, the action making him feel nostalgia and aggravation at the same time. If he closed his eyes he could feel the ghost of Edward's fingers run through the strands. He let out a low growl at the back of his throat. Clutching fistfuls of his hair as an irrational anger gripped him.

Edward wasn't _**here**_.

It hurt to even think about those long tapered fingers running through his hair. The smallest memory of the brief time spent with Edward was etched in his mind and was steadily driving him to a miserable state. He wanted to throw caution to the winds and run as fast as his speed would carry him to his imprint. All his wishing, hoping and day dreaming was in vain, no matter how much he wanted it, needed it even, he couldn't meet his imprint. It wasn't allowed.

There was a freaking new vision to deal with!

His temper flared and Jacob pulled out the drawer in his table, and flipping it around dumped all the contents on the floor. Searching haphazardly he found what he was looking for stalked to the bathroom. He slashed viciously at the raven locks, his annoyance and vexation making the movements jerky and erratic.

He emerged from the shower and spent a good ten minutes shaving. When he looked back in the mirror it reflected a gaunt face with prominent cheekbones. Sad brown eyes peered at him through the bangs of his new shorn head. He didn't look bad but the difference was striking. He felt a pang of longing as he watched his image in the mirror; he hoped Edward wouldn't be too mad that he's just chopped his hair in hissy fit!

It didn't solve anything but he felt the tiniest bit lighter now and more refreshed than he'd felt in the last 48 hours after the shower. Then the phone rang and Billy's voice bellowed from downstairs making him forget about everything else

"Jake! C'mon we're going to Sam & Emily's! Seth's changed back! C'mon hurry up!"

"WHAT ! Be there in two !" he'd screamed back and then dressed in a rush. It was a complete coincidence that it just happened to the jeans and T-shirt that Edward had bought for him. He smiled ruefully, yeah right, like anyone would believe that!

He'd rushed downstairs still dragging his T-shirt over his head. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he made a dash for his shoes and socks. Trying to hop into his shoes as fast as possible, he didn't notice the stupefied look that Billy was giving him until he straightened up.

"You ready ? Ok, let's go" He moved to wheel his father out of the house and realized that Billy was staring at him slack jawed and hadn't answered his question earlier.

"Dad?"

"You cut your hair…"

"Oh yeah, I just kinda got sick of it"

Jacob answered scratching his head sheepishly, hoping his father would leave it at that. He really didn't want to explain that he missed Edward's fingers running through it and

he'd rather not have long hair than be reminded of the gentle and sensuous touch.

"Hmmm" was all the older man said, his face unreadable "Let's go"

Jacob took the opportunity offered and wheeled his father out in the bright sunshine.

"Edward, are you home? Can you come to my examination room ?" Carlisle called for his son after getting the phone call from Sam in the early hours of the morning.

"Carlisle, what is it? Are you going to the reservation?" Edward observed the older vampire hurrying to gather his things.

Carlisle stopped in the middle of packing his medical bag and looked up at Edward with a smile

"Yes, Seth has transformed back"

" He's awake! That's great."

"No, he's still unconscious but he's made the change so I'm guessing it's only a matter of time before he wakes up as well. You'd asked me tell you next time I make a visit. Can you let the others know? I need to get going"

"Just a moment. I need you to give something to Emily from me"

With those words Edward blurred to his room and returned a moment later with two neatly wrapped boxes. He was drenched in perfume and Carlisle had to cover his nose at the strong aroma permeating throughout the house by now.

"Edward I don't know if you noticed but you're reeking"

Carlisle managed to speak, averting his face and putting a hand up to his nose against the smell that was overpowering his senses. It was too strong considering their heightened abilities.

Edward smirked. " I know"

He had planned the whole thing to perfection.

Emmett, Rosalie and Esme were out patrolling and would hunt out as well. He'd told Alice of his plan earlier so she had already blocked her nose and left all the windows open to let the aroma scatter to the winds. He wore gloves to ensure his scent wouldn't be left on the boxes. After all this trouble to keep Victoria away , he wasn't even taking the off chance that Victoria might spot Jacob on patrol and recognize his scent on his mate through the packages.

He held them out to Carlisle. One of them was an extravagant affair; the wrapping paper was expensive and gorgeous deep blue. It was tied with a pale blue silk ribbon, the other box was a nondescript package wrapped in dull brown.

Carlisle looked at the packages Edward placed on the table in front of him and raised an eyebrow. He took in Edward's expression of excitement, he could take a guess but he decided to tease Edward just a bit. It had been a while since he'd been able to that with this particular son of his.

"What might this be?" he questioned, his tone decidedly mischievous.

"One is for Jacob and the other is for Emily to ensure that it gets to him without anyone else getting their hands on it"  
>his son answered cheekily.<p>

"Hmm…when you say 'anyone else', you wouldn't happen to be talking about your future father in law would you?"

Again Carlisle raised an eyebrow and looked Edward dead in the eye.

Edward smirked but had the grace to lower his gaze.

"It's not that I want to go behind his back. He doesn't approve of my relationship with Jacob completely yet, I'm not on his list of favorite people, I don't know how he would react to the gift I'm sending. It's better to be safe than sorry at this point. "

"What sort of an inappropriate item might this be that you're so anxious to hide it ?" Carlisle watched his son like a hawk, his amusement rising as he watched Edward become flustered.

"It's nothing _inappropriate_! If it comes to that Billy can open and check it himself, and I did want to thank Emily for welcoming me; she was the only one who did openly." he huffed crossing his arms and scowling a bit

Carlisle chuckled deeply at this son's reactions

"I'll give both of them to Emily" he said as he motioned Edward to place both boxes in his other carry bag.

" Ah to be young again! Courtship is the most exciting phase in a relationship between mates. You should in fact let Billy know that you're courting Jacob. Giving an intended mate a gift is one of the first steps."

The younger vampire looked up surprised.

"I didn't know that, I just wanted to cheer Jacob up a little"

Now it was Carlisle's turn to watch in mild amazement at his son. He questioned" Have I never told you about the rituals for formal courtship between vampire mates?"

Edward shook his head slowly "Not really, since I never really ever identified anyone as such, I had thought about coming to you when I first met Bella. I do remember having them meet the parents was one of them"

"You instinctively chose the first step Edward. That just solidifies my belief in your bond."

"Can you tell me the steps now ? It would be nice to know without having to read through all the tomes on the history of vampires" Edward smiled wryly at his sire.

Carlisle gently squeezed his son's shoulder "We'll go over it step by step, it will be important for you follow procedure since Billy knows of the customs in our world. Who knows? It may just be the thing that convinces him of your commitment towards Jacob."

With that said, he blurred away towards the door.

By the time the Blacks reached Sam's place it was packed with people.

The wolf pack, save for those on patrol were all there. Sue Clearwater, some of the tribe elders and a few people from the tribe who were friends with Sue and Seth had also come to visit. Seth was well liked within the tribe for his friendly and caring nature. Word about him being injured had gotten around after the many visits that Carlisle had made to the reservation.

The tribe elders had made the announcement about the alliance with the Cullens to wipe a threat of rogue vampires. People had been warned to stay vigilant and keep a look out for any newcomers to the area and anyone looking to get information about the Cold Ones or the tribe.

The Quileute tribe secret had survived the long years of interacting with the regular members of society by being tight lipped about their tribe and an extremely honed talent at changing the subject when the need arose. Jacob and Bella had been the only exception to this rule till now. However since the Bella incident, people had become even more wary about keeping the knowledge hidden away from the prying eyes of the law or outsiders in general.

Emily spotted Billy being wheeled in by Jacob, making their way through the crammed full kitchen and stopped short as she took in the roughly cut hair. It was uneven, with longer strands showing at the back as if they had been out of reach. It was jagged as though someone had taken shears to it without any other conscious thought than to get rid of the length. She shook herself mentally, and decided on quizzing Jacob after she fixed the damage.

Beaming she made her way to them and greeted Billy who replied and then wheeled himself away to talk to the other tribe elders. Emily turned to Jacob and reached up to ruffle his unruly mop.

"New look huh? What's it called – Rough around the edges ?" she teased Jacob

"It's not that bad is it?" Jacob bit his lower lip anxiously

_Shit. That's what I get for venting my anger out on my hair. Edward's gonna hate it! _

"If you were going for the I've just wanted to hack my hair look then yeah its great !"

Watching Jacob pout she winked "Relax baby! I'll fix it for ya, come meet Seth first ! "

"Has he said anything ?" Jacob asked anxiously

"He came to for about a minute when Carlisle came to check on him earlier but other than opening his eyes and looking about like a dazed puppy he didn't say anything. He's been asleep since then, go say hi and then come back to find me. I'll fix your hair and I've got a surprise for you!"

Jacob was led to the couch where Seth had been placed after all the tubes and machines he was hooked to earlier had been removed by Carlisle after declaring that Seth's vitals were steady and didn't need to be monitored any more. Only a single IV was hooked to his right arm.

He looked peaceful as he slept. A smattering of bruises was littered across his chest, his sides, and an ugly deep jagged cut was visible across his hipbone. There were bruises covering his legs and arms. His body looked like a psychedelic pattern of deep purple, yellow, red, and even slightly green ungainly bruises.

In spite of the cacophony of the voices, the heat and noise generated by people crammed like sardines in a tin can inside the small house, Seth kept sleeping. His breathing was even and his face looked serene. Jacob took a deep breath and softly ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Hey buddy, you finally decided to change back huh? You need to hurry and wake up too though. I'm so sorry Seth, you were worried about me and I didn't even call…if I had then you would've known and…it doesn't mean much now but I'm really sorry. Just wake up so I can tell you to your face"

Carlisle's return from the reservation coincided with the rest of the family coming back from the hunt. The faint aroma of the perfume still lingered in the house despite Alice and Edward's attempts at airing the house and chasing it away.

Esme wrinkled her nose and questioned "Is it just me or does the house seem to have dabbed a bit of perfume whilst we were away"

"Dabbed is putting it kindly Esme, and why the hell does it smell like my latest Chanel?" Rosalie spoke looking accusingly at her younger siblings.

"There was a little accident and the bottle broke" Alice chirped wearing an innocent look

" Oh I know that look ! Don't think I don't realize ! This has your fingerprints all over it Alice ! What did you do?" Rose started to move towards Alice who put up her hands and darted around the room evading Rose's attempts at catching her.

"Is a bottle of perfume more important to you than your brother's happiness?" she taunted as she skipped behind the sofa.

Edward groaned internally. There was no way Alice could keep her mouth shut !

Rose rounded on Edward and spoke menacingly " Tell. Me. Exactly. What. You. Did?"

"Geez Rose relax! He needed something to mask his scent so I suggested perfume. It's not like you don't have a hundred other bottles or can't buy some more!" Alice added more fuel to the fire.

Edward smacked his forehead with his palm. This is exactly why he didn't tell his family anything. They made a such a production out of every little thing ! He waited for the accusations and the inevitable teasing that would come.

"What ?" Rosalie looked furious and lunged for Edward only to be pulled back by Emmett who restrained his wife as he started on his own set of questions

" Whoa whoa whoa, what did you need to mask your scent for?" Emmett was usually the first one to tease Edward but right now he sounded concerned.

Edward clenched his jaw and answered stiffly " I needed to send something to Jacob, he's been miserable over the past couple of days. I used the perfume to mask my scent."

Emmett's eyes widened while Rose was struggling ineffectually in his grip.

" Hold on, don't tell me you did something incredibly stupid like go to the reservation while we were gone ? I knew you were getting way too excited when we were leaving. You even wished us a happy hunting !" by now Emmett's voice was growing louder with each word.

Edward's eyes flashed as he snapped " Do you think I care so little about his safety! No matter how much I want to see him I would never risk his life like that ! I just wanted to send him a gift ! "

Then rounding on Rose he snarled out " I already ordered you another bottle to replace the one I used, so really, you can stop throwing a tantrum right about now!"

Silence descended on the gathering and then giggles and snickers broke out from Emmett, Jasper Rose and Alice. Edward spun around astounded as he watched money exchanging hands.

"What ?" he gasped incredulously.

Jasper grinned at him and said " Now, now, Edward don't be mad, we've all waited for more than half a century to savor this moment. You've teased us enough in the past about getting moody for missing our better halves"

"What ? What are you…" He croaked again, unable to comprehend just what his crazy siblings were doing.

" Oh this ! We had a little wager going on. Just wanted to see how long it would take for you to figure out some way of giving into the instinct of doing something to get in touch with your mate ! No matter what the rules say!" explained Jasper

" And how long it would take for you to snap now that you're pinning ! Don't blame us though, it was Alice who started it " Emmett exclaimed cheerfully as he handed twenty bucks to Alice.

"You… all of you were in on it ? You all knew all along?" Edward sputtered in indignation

" You're just too easy man !" was Emmett's classic comeback

"Nice to know how all of you enjoy my misery" Edward shot back wryly.

At which point Carlisle wisely decided to intervene before another fight amongst his children broke out. He informed everyone of Seth's progress.

"Seth has transformed but is still unconscious. It was only a matter of time; he can wake up any hour now."

While Edward was happy that the youngest wolf was doing so well that wasn't the news he's been waiting so eagerly for. Noticing his agitation his father spoke up in an amused voice

"The packages have been hand delivered to Emily along with the detailed instructions for carrying out the subterfuge"

Edward had been too happy at the fact that his gift had reached his intended to remain sulking about the teasing his family had been constantly putting him through since the day he had announced that Jacob was his mate.

However as the minutes ticked by into hours and nothing happened he started to get steadily annoyed and worried. As he paced his room, Edward looked at the clock on his wall for the millionth time. He sighed and hung his head in irritation.

Edward crossed the mental list in his head to his brilliant plan of cheering Jacob up

Get gifts for intended and gift for his most avid supporter in enemy camp – **Check**

Bathe in perfume, wear gloves to make sure his scent wouldn't reach his mate – **Check**

Have Carlisle deliver the gift to his most avid supporter to avoid any questions by future father in law – **Check**

Confirm that gift had been delivered – **Check**

Mission Accomplished - **?**

Why was there no response from the other end ? Jacob surely ought to have contacted him by now ! He snatched up his cell phone and flipped through his contacts to dial the number for Sam's house.

Emily had been resting upstairs in her bedroom when the house phone started ringing. She had been exhausted by the time the last of the well wishers had left. By the time reached downstairs it had stopped. She blew out a winded breath.

"Geez, no patience these days... I was on my way" she muttered

She watched the pack sitting around the couch where they had moved Seth and their hands linked together in a mind merge around their pack mate in hopes of rousing him from his coma. She was just half way up the stairs again when the shrill ringing broke through again.

She scrambled to make her way to the living room past Seth who was now lying in his human form. To any onlooker it would seem the young boy was simply sleeping having passed out on the couch. His bruises were still visible but fading fast and he wasn't as pale as he had been over the last two hours thanks to the accelerated healing of the wolves.

The change had happened during the early hours of morning when Sam had been sitting with Seth. Sam had woken her gently to let her know the good news, he'd kissed her softly on her head, and told her to go back to sleep. Although there was no way she would go back to sleep after hearing that she was still smiling as she thought of her fiancé and his tenderness.

"Hello, Uley's House"

"Emily, it's Edward"

"Edward! How are you?"

"I'm managing…how are you? How is Seth?"

" He's still sleeping, the guys were trying to wake him up talking and threatening to kick his ass if he didn't " Emily's smile could be heard in the words "and you should see the state of my house, it's been a regular fish market with the number of people coming to visit"

"That's great news. I heard from Carlisle…did you get the packages I sent?"

"Oh shoots! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry Edward, it's been complete chaos at my place with so many people coming and going. When Carlisle gave me the stuff I didn't even pay much attention to what he was saying, I just put it away in the cupboard to keep it safe! I'm really sorry, I should've at least called you back !"

Edward was certain that the young woman would keep up her rant if he didn't stop her. Hs irritation lessened a great deal as he heard the genuine remorse in Emily's voice. He spoke quickly to reassure her.

"Emily, you don't need to apologize! It's alright really. I can imagine what it must be like over there. I'm glad you got them"

"I did. I think it will really cheer him up to have something you've sent. I'll give them to him as soon as he finishes with Seth and the pack. They've been doing a mind merge in order to help Seth wake sooner."

"I understand. Emily, only one is for Jacob. The brown one, can you please make sure that only Jacob gets it. The other one, the blue one is for you."

"For me?" she sounded taken aback "but why ?"

"Consider a small token of my appreciation for believing in me, even at the very beginning when I was still fighting my own feelings"

"It isn't needed at all ! I haven't seen Jacob smile like that at anyone at any time, the way he smiled at you when we last met"

"Yes, he… he has a great smile" his voice was tinged with sadness

" He's missing you just as much you know" Emily said softly knowing once the imprint accepted the imprinted they were just as affected by the bond. She could hear the affection in the vampire's voice when he spoke of Jacob.

" I know" he replied quietly

"So, can you hold on a minute?" Emily questioned.

"Uhh yes, of course"

Emily's one minute stretched to four and Edward thought she had maybe forgotten that he was still on the line until a delighted squeal reached his ears. He heard the crinkiling sound of paper and a few slurping noises and Emily declaring in a hushed tone 'food for the gods' Finally the young woman came back to the phone.

" Oh my God! Oh thanks so much ! These are awesome ! They cost a fortune ! You shouldn't have! Best chocolates ever !

Edward chuckled "Well, they say one can never go wrong with chocolate. Jacob mentioned you had a fondness for them! I'm glad I remembered"

"Hmmm, you're quite the charmer aren't you ? Make sure you send something for Sam as well the next time you plan to use me as your personal go between! Else you'll be dealing with a very pissed off Alpha wolf ! "

Edward had to smile at that "You saw right through my attempt at bribing you the first time didn't you ? Will do."

"Aye that I did, but then again, I like you, told you I was on your side, now hang on a moment while I call your mate" Emily answered his request before he had a chance to articulate it.

"I… yes, thanks Emily" his voice caught as he tried to rein in his excitement at the prospect of hearing his mate's voice after four days.

"You're most welcome" she replied warmly

He heard her voice call out "Jake! Can you come here a second, there's a call for you"

He heard Jacob answer "Right now ? We're in the middle of a merge Emee"

"Yeah I know. It's okay, take a break from that, you're gonna wanna answer this first"

He heard footsteps and then the noise of someone picking up the instrument.

" Hello? "

"Jacob" The soft lilting voice carried such longing that Jacob felt his heart stop for a second.

"_Edward_" Jacob's own heartache was echoed in the hushed whisper he breathed out.

"How are you love?"

"Edward I…I'm ok… G_od it's good to hear your voice_…How are **you**?"

He was breathing faster as his pulse pummeled. He kept speaking in a murmur as if this were a dream and if he spoke louder, the illusion would break. He gripped the phone tightly between his fingers till his knuckles turned white.

"I've missed you _horribly_ these past days…you don't need to lie to me." Edward's voice was like a soothing breeze "How is Seth? Has there been any change?"

"We tried the mind merge but nothing so far…Edward-"

"Yes"

"_I miss you_. So so much."

"_Jacob_…"

"This whole thing I thought it would be ok, that I could handle it easier now that the bond's been acknowledged but it just hurts so much to be away!"

"I know the torture only too well love. Believe me_, I know_. Tell me what I can do? How can I make it better?"Edward gripped his own cell phone tightly, closing his eyes against the pain in his mate's voice. He felt so helpless right now.

"Has she shown?" the shape shifter asked in a small voice, though he knew that if Victoria had shown he would've heard from Carlisle.

"I've been to my usual hunting spots everyday but nothing so far, I'm sorry. I feel like I'm failing you at every turn" again a sense of emptiness haunted the vampire.

"No ! Don't think like that, whatever happened, it's not your fault if she hasn't shown. It's just…look it's a sick situation that's all. It's okay…I just…you didn't answer my question either, how are you really?"

"It's proving to be much more difficult and painful to be away from you than I had thought. I've been trying to lure her out with no success, its aggravating!"

"Well, she's being smart I guess…we can only wait and see right, besides only three days left in the week right?"

"Only three more days love I promise. Not a moment more"

"Okay...okay, I can hang in there, but you come and see me the minute one week's up you got it?"

"I will, without fail. Jacob, please ask Emily to give to the box I sent"

"What? You came here ?" his voice came out in disbelief. There was a chuckle at the other end of the line.

"No love, the urge to see you at being so close to you would've been irresistible. I sent a package through Carlisle. It's not ideal, but it should help, to get through the next few days. "

"Really ? What is it?" Jacob asked surprised, childlike excitement audible in his voice at the idea of Edward sending him something.

Again there was an amused chuckle as the vampire replied "It's a surprise"

"Come ON ! You know I'm horrid at being patient! What is it ?"whined Jacob and stamped his foot

"I can picture you jumping and fidgeting love, very cute!" the chuckle gave way to a small laugh.

"Oi, none of that! Who said you could make fun of me? C'mon gimme a hint ! I can guess! It'll be like a game !" Jacob declared, immensely pleased with his idea.

"Hmm, there are far better and more entertaining games I can think of right now" Edward's voice was low and husky

" WHAT?" Jacob eyes widened, his cheeks flooded with color and he squeaked, then hearing his imprint laugh at his embarrassment he muttered "Shut up ! You're such a pervert seriously"

Even without being able to see him Edward knew the young boy was rolling his eyes. It felt so incredibly good to be able to laugh and joke with Jacob again, it was just so much fun riling the young shape shifter up. He teased more

" You wound me Jacob. I haven't even told you _half the things I'd like yet_"

Again the same low voice resonated in Jacob's ear and an image from his earlier imaginings sprung unbidden to his mind. Shit. Edward voice was going straight to his head making him feel lightheaded"

"You can't-, you're so- Don't try n start something you can't finish !" he spoke heatedly, challenging the vampire.

"Who said I can't?" the imprint shot back , then in a softer more intimate voice he spoke again, each word drawn out slowly "Do you really want to challenge me Jacob? Do you remember how it ended the last time?"

Jacob drew in a sharp breathe to control himself and snarled in the receiver.

"Don't you dare! I have the pack watching me hawk eyed, if you embarrass me in front of them I will kill you!"

"You are no FUN love!" mocked the vampire, then added in a low whisper " What if I told you that there was a way ?"

Jacob went stock still, he couldn't even breath, it seemed his imprint was trying his best to drive him over the edge.

" Are you trying to drive me crazy ? Look just stop messing with my head right now. We are not going to talk about _that_ right now"

His reaction only pleased the vampire even more and his reply was carelessly nonchalant

"I'm not quite sure what you meant by ' that' care to define 'that' more elaborately"

'Gahh, you are EVIL! Just go back to the original conversation, tell me what you sent !"

"No"

"Why not?"

" I would rather you open it and find out"

"You are such a kill joy! Fine. Don't tell me! I'll just ask Emily for it right now!"

"Emee!" he turned to yell only to find Emily walking up to him with a present

"Here you go!"she handed him the package and walked away.

"You're adorable when you're pretending to be uspet love!" his imprint spoke in an indulgent voice. As he heard the package being ripped open he spoke again.

"Jacob, open it when you're alone and back in your room at your house"

"What? Why? …err, okay, Edward exactly what have you sent me?" Jacob's voice was wary.

"Why are you getting so flustered Jacob? I can feel you blush…" the soft dulcet tones sent shivers of pleasure through him as it continued " you are blushing aren't you? I wonder, what could you be thinking to have that delectable red staining your cheeks?"

Just like that the entire mood shifted. Jacob could feel heat creeping all over his body like ants that left him panting and swaying slightly as he recalled the dark alley where he had last heard _that_ voice. The absence of any touch from his imprint combined with his own active imagination for the past four day was going to be his undoing. He pulled himself together to sputter out a reply as best he could.

"That's not, that's … It's all your fault ! you knew this would happen, saying such provocative things, talking to me in _that_ voice, all low and sexy and…you want me all alone in my room" he trailed off in a gasp as his head connected with a soft thud against the wall he was leaning on.

"Is that so?" Edward purred, Jacob swallowed as the blood rushed to his groin at the sound " What a truly dirty mind you have Mr. Black, but I'm so glad we're on the same page"

Gulping once again Jacob ripped the wrapping paper to find sleek expensive model of a cell phone.

"You sent me a phone" he breathed out.

"Umm hmmm…now imagine all the conversations we could be having about my intentions without the extra pairs of ears listening in…. I'd like to continue this conversation and prove you right in a more private setting" the vampire's voice sounded sinfully wicked.

Jacob swallowed "I...it'll take me some time to get home"

"Call me when you're in your room"

The call was ended simultaneously on both sides.


	28. Wicked Conversations

**A/N :**

**Warning : Contains Lemon. Slash. Boy Love. Male*Male. Please do not read if it offends you. **

**Okay, I'm rather proud of having finished this chapter. It was a challenge for me really since I have NEVER written phone sex before or lemons either for that matter. **

**Apologies in advance if this isn't up to par. **

**Cyrstalised by The Xx to be played on loop during the phone sex scene. That's what I listened to while writing this ! Felt like the perfect song to convey Edward and Jacob getting high on each other ! Addictive song !**

**Three more chapters to go !**

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter27 – Wicked Conversations**

It took Jacob more than half an hour to reach his house as he didn't want to phase with the package in his hands. He couldn't risk it getting broken. He'd hastily said his goodbyes to the pack run like hell back to his place. Once inside he listened for sounds of his father satisfied that he hadn't returned yet. Billy had gone over to meet the tribal elders and the house was silent. Jacob took the stairs two at a time and shut the door of his room behind him.

Panting he collapsed on his bed as he tried to catch his breath. He sat up with his back against the wall and pulled the phone out of the box. He noticed it was already activated. He scrolled through the contacts to find Edward's number, nerves and anticipation singing in his veins as he dialed the number for his imprint.

The phone was picked up even before the first ring completed

"Hello love" Edward' voice was smug.

"Hey Baby" Jacob grinned finally able to let the full extent of his affection for his imprint show through in his voice without anyone listening.

"You took an inordinate amount of time getting back; I think I ought to make you pay for that" he teased, picking up easily from where they had left off earlier.

"_**You**_ took an inordinate amount of time to come up with this idea; I think I ought to make _**you **_pay for _**that**_ !"Jacob shot right back

"Ah, your wish is my command" Edward voice dropped an octave lower

It made Jacob's insides squirm, he had to quash down the crazy thrum of desire running through his body at the sound. He tried to play it down by turning to humor as he always did when he was nervous.

"You sound like a cheap romance novel! No one talks like that anymore, you know that don't you?"

His imprint wasn't deterred by his previous words at all.

"Is that so ? How would you have me speak Jacob ? What words should I use that would _please_ you"

Shit. He could cum just from the sound of Edward's voice, speaking in that sexy tone.

"You…you're, you only pretend to be this innocent nice guy and perfect gentleman!  
>It's all just a cover for the -, all the - !" he sputtered unable to continue as his mind played the<br>words back to him – "what would _please_ you?"

"You seem to have forgotten how to finish your sentences love, we haven't even begun yet" drawled out the vampire

Jacob could picture him stretching lazily on his chaise lounge chair as he spoke; his movements sensuous  
>and languorous like a cat's.<p>

"For all the horniness underneath" he said defiantly, trying not to let his nervousness show. He sounded like a  
>small child rebelling by saying swearing.<p>

Then his mind suddenly snapped to attention, '_Begun_! Begun what?" His mouth felt totally dry suddenly.

The truth was, he wanted to appear cool and confident in front of his imprint, but he'd never ever had sex before let alone phone sex ! So how the hell was he supposed to act ? What did one say ? How did one start ? It was one thing to take action when the person was there, but to say those things out loud ?

Jacob didn't want to admit to being self conscious or embarrassed at the thought.

Edward's amused chuckle brought him back to the moment

"Hmm…like a wolf in sheep's clothing? Aren't _you_ the big bad wolf in this equation?"

"Would that make you Red Riding Hood?" Jacob teased back.

" Don't go by popular myth love, she was no damsel in distress. She knew exactly what the wolf was, they can't really tell children she wanted to be devoured_. If the wolf were you, so would I"_

"You sound like… a perverted old man" Jacob's words were spoken haltingly, the vampire words had left him fighting to breathe and his jeans felt uncomfortably tight.

"Such coy reactions, I find it endearing …Am I making you nervous?" the vampire

whispered the last words slowly.

"Of course not" Jacob's reply was too quick, embarrassed at being caught, his cheeks flooded with color and he blushed a deep red, hoping Edward wouldn't notice.

" I am !" exclaimed Edward triumphantly, then added in a softer voice, like a caress "and you're blushing right now"

"Am Not !"Jacob returned hotly. Edward continued to speak as if he hadn't heard.

" You're face when you blush is captivating Jacob. The heat and the color are much too tempting to resist…what I wouldn't give to be able to kiss you right now, to play with your hair…you have no clue how much you tempt me"

Edward's voice ran smoothly, silkily with each word that fell from his lips. Jacob sucked in a quick breath at the words, he was getting so turned on, but the moment Edward mentioned his hair he felt worry gnaw at him. He spoke hesitantly

"I…I miss your touch Edward, so incredibly much, your fingers through my hair-I did something kinda really stupid, don't be mad please"

"Mad? I wouldn't know how to be mad at you love. What did you do?" his imprint sounded puzzled

"First promise you won't be mad" Jacob was adamant, uncaring that he sounded like a child right now.

Again a smirk came across the line "I promise love, just what did you do that you're so worried about my reaction? Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Edward's voice took on a tinge of anxiety.

"NO !" Jacob was quick to reassure " I'm not hurt …I just missed you so badly and

I kept thinking about you, your voice, your eyes, your touch, your fingers in my hair and you weren't **_here_** and I wasn't going to see you for another three days and it just made me insane ! I wanted your touch so desperately! I took out scissors and I chopped it all off! I just couldn't take it anymore! I didn't want it if I couldn't have you there running your fingers through it, and I kept remembering how good it felt! " finally running out of steam Jacob stopped.

"I'm sorry" he said finally in a small voice when he realized there was pin drop silence from the other side.

"God Jacob are you **_trying_** to make me break my promise to stay away from you?" Edward growled savagely.

"I'm sorry, I know it was stupid ! Don't be angry, I'm so sorry, and you promised not to be mad !"

" What? I'm not _angry_ at you !"

"You sound furious!"

"Jacob. Shut up. Just listening to what you did made me **_hard_**"

Edward ground out the words, as he rubbed a hand against the straining material of his jeans.

"Edward what…shit " The words ran through his body like an electric current, he could feel his arousal getting stronger. He shifted to overcome the sensation of his cock stirring as blood rushed to his groin.

" …I want **_nothing_** more than to run all the way your bedroom and take you this very minute and I can't !" Edward snarled into the phone, banging his fist against the wall of his room.

"Take…" Jacob was left speechless, the image of the act branding itself in his mind. He could feel himself getting impossibly harder each second; the vampire's words were making him reel.

"Do you have any idea of the amount of control I'm exercising not to break this phone in my hand ! I'm not angry at you ! I just-" Edward blew out a frustrated breath, the next words were spoken desperately "**_I want you more than I have wanted you at any moment since this bond was formed_ !"**

"Edward you're-" Jacob's head landed with a thud against the wall " killing me"

It was insane how aroused he was at this moment, the words, the intent in his imprint's voice were like a drug and he was left drowning against the wave of hunger that was overtaking every cell in his body. Edward continued without paying any heed to his words.

"For you to do that makes me crave you so fiercely I can't think straight! My fingers are itching to touch you ! I want rip off your clothes and run my mouth all over your flesh ! I want to mark you with bites in so many places that no one, no one will ever have a sliver of doubt that you're taken ! And I **_hate_** that I can't"

"You can't say stuff to me like that… I want you so bad right now…"

Jacob's voice was a strangled whisper; he couldn't fight against the onslaught of the want rolling through him at Edward's words. There was no way he could win this battle.

"_Jacob_…I…I have no control left when it comes to you"

"You have no control? You're making me crazy here; I can't…baby your voice, _shit_-"

"I'm right here love, tell me what you need" Edward's voice was so tender.

"I need you here to kiss me, I want to act out all the fantasies that have been haunting me every second I've been away from you, I can't sleep coz all I dream is you !I don't taste food anymore no matter what it is ! and more than anything now after everything you said I have a not so little problem I need to take care of ! And you're not **_here_** to help !"

He hurled the words at Edward, frustrated for craving his touch so urgently. Hearing the need in his mate's voice was thrilling as well as maddening; Edward made the decision in a split second.

He purred seductively into the device in this hand.

"Oh but I am here love. You may not feel my touch but my voice can give you just as much pleasure. Didn't I tell you I would provide for your every need? Just follow my voice and do **_exactly_** as I say"

"I'm not really-"

"I promise you'll like it Jacob, trust me"

"Okay" he answered shakily "What do you want me to do"

"Lock your door" Edward ordered, as he stood up to lock his own.

Jacob sprang off his bed and crossed the room in three giant strides. He slid the lock into place and spoke immediately after.

"Done"

"Do you have any loud music that you can play?"

"What? Why do I need-?"

"Because you're going to be screaming my name **_pup_**" supplied the smooth voice.

"You sound damned cocky, sure you can follow through?" came the challenging reply

"Feisty as ever. Just pointing out the inevitable love, time enough to get to the **_Cock_**iness, and oh yes, rest assured you'll be screaming. Out loud."

"You smug bastard" hissed the young shape shifter, the vampire only smirked in return.

"What are you wearing?"

"The t-shirt and jeans you bought me…reminds me of you"

"Take them off. Every stitch of clothing"

Edward's voice was commanding. Jacob felt a shiver of pleasure run through him at the tone. He set down the phone and whipped off his t-shirt, the jeans followed, along with his boxers and socks. The rustling of clothes being removed filled the line.

"I'm undressed" Jacob fought to keep his voice calm thought his nerves were screaming at this point.

"Relax love, you're going to feel so good, give me a second"

"What are you doing?"

"Undressing"

That one word left Jacob speechless. He could picture Edward in his mind's eye. That pale alabaster skin, like living marble, cool to the touch being exposed inch by inch as he slid his shirt off. It made him draw in a sharp breath.

"Edward, are you…?" he was still feeling too shy to be able to say the words in spite of being incredibly turned on.

"Naked. Yes. You don't need to feel nervous love, just say what comes naturally."

"Okay" Jacob's head fell back against his pillow the word rushing out of him.

"Lay down on the bed" the silken voice spoke gently this time

"I'm lying down…" Jacob's breaths were shallow.

"Close your eyes and think about the alley in Seattle. Do you remember it Jacob?"

"Yes" panted the boy

"It was the first time you made me lose control, it was the first time you aroused me till I couldn't do anything but react, I wanted you so badly and I was so insanely jealous!" the vampire growled.

"I didn't **_care_** about those clothes, just wanted your hands on me" Jacob answered, sucking in a mouthful of air.

"You are so beautiful Jacob…I've hungered to touch you these past days, move your hand _exactly_ as I tell you, follow my voice and touch yourself"

"Edward" rasped the young boy.

"Move your hand slowly, trace the column of your neck to your collar bone, and move to your chest, very slowly Jacob, I want to savor every inch of your skin"

Jacob's heart beat was racing, his breath hitched as he traced the path. His imprint's voice was low and magnetic, that lilting quality of it instigating desire to flood through his veins.

"Circle you nipples with your finger tips once, twice…" his imprint's honeyed voice kept leading him " keep moving your fingers down your chest, trace the muscles of your abs, and the curve of you hipbone. It's my favorite place Jacob, just where that curve begins, the next time I see you I'm going to bite and suck in a dark bruise right **_there_** "

A low moan escaped Jacob's lips as this last part was said; his fingers stopped at the point Edward had mentioned and stroked the smooth taut skin over and over again.

"I'm going to lick every curve and ridge of your torso; you have such an amazing body Jacob. I want to lave my tongue in your belly button and then I'll move lower. Are you getting hard Jacob?"

"I'm already…" came the winded reply

" Turn around I want to taste your back"

Jacob turned around on his bed and clutched his pillow with one hand, he puffed into the phone " I'm…on my back"

You 're gorgeous Jacob, every inch of your skin. I think I could watch for hours. I'm going to drape myself over your back, my arms wrapped round you, I'll flick a nipple with one hand and I'll move the other up and down your side. I'll think I'll let it grab onto your hip. I'll start with small kisses on your nape, maybe a nip or two, perhaps…no definitely a bite. I'll lick away the hurt love, you will only feel the pleasure not the pain "

"Shit" cursed Jacob softly

"Can you picture me Jacob? Does it feel good?"

"God…yes" he could only wheeze out, as the low voice caused havoc inside his body.

" I'm going to press all my weight into you Jacob. Can you feel how aroused I am? I want to bury myself in you so bad ! I want to knead the flesh of your ass in my hands as I lick the long line of your cleft."

Jacob wasn't able to form a coherent thought as he pictured Edward's naked body slithered over his back and that alluring cold spreading through his too hot body. He could imagine the feel of Edward's cold tongue slipping between the cleft of his ass and moaned again.

"Nnnhhh…mmmmmm"

As his imprint continued his description of how he wanted the shape shifter's body Jacob felt his erection throb. He started moving jerkily to get some friction from his erection pressing against the sheets. The vampire heard the change in the sounds his mate was making and it served to increase his lust. He slid a hand between his thighs and took hold of his swollen cock. He stroked once slowly, building the arousal even more.

"Hmm… how careless of me … I'm neglecting other areas of your body while giving attention to only one…tsk tsk, roll on your back Jacob"

"Yeah" panted the shape shifter with difficulty, his heart was racing.

" Spread your legs a bit"

"Nghhh" He wasn't even able to formulate a response at the words.

"Run both your hand over your thighs, fingers spread apart, do it slowly Jacob. _Don't_ _touch your cock_"

Jacob's fingers trailed the path that Edward had indicated leaving goose bumps in its wake just hearing Edward's voice was enough to leave him dizzy and so aroused that the slightest touch was drawing little sighs and cries of pleasure from him.

"Edward I need-"his voice sounded so depraved even to his own ears but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"_Don't_ Jacob, you don't need to, **_let me_**. Can you picture my mouth just above your hard erection?"

"Uhhhh…"

"I'm going to lick you from the bottom to the top. Can you feel my tongue tasting you? I'll bring my mouth down over you, I'm going to suck you; I'll take you in slowly inch by hot inch"

"Fuck, please" Jacob found himself crying out loud as he rutted the air, unable to keep still at the salacious words dripping from the vampire's lips in that seductive tone. He tried to keep his moans in check but it was proving impossible with Edward's voice running through his ear like molten lava spreading through his entire body !

"Edward don't tease…"

His voice was shaky with the effort of moving his fingers slowly as Edward's voice kept guiding him.

"Don't you want me suck you Jacob?"

"_You're killin me_"

"Patience baby, I'll give you what you need" the vampire rumbled softly.

A loud moan broke through the line. It drove Jacob insane when Edward called him baby. His voice would ooze sex while he said it like that.

"_God,_ Edward! Say that again! Call me that again!"

"_Baby_" the word flowed like liquid fire inside of him, snapping all restraint.

"Shit…love when you say that, in that voice, _so fucked out_"

The rough note of Jacob's voice, his uninhibited passion pushed Edward over the, edge, any thoughts he's entertained of drawing this out longer flew out of the window.

"Jacob" panted Edward as tugged frantically at his engorged member "touch yourself now, I want to hear you, don't hold back"

"Edward" his voice was so needy, he wasn't sure if he could convey how completely he craved him to his imprint

"Jacob…" the answer was equally desperate.

"I…_Edward_, shit feels so good" Jacob's voice came out in huffs as he was finally allowed to stroke himself. "Edward, god it's not enough…I need more, need _you_"

"I'm here baby, just think of me, picture my hand on you"

"_Fuck_"

"So close Jacob"

"Me…me too"

No more words were spoken as they both gave in to the desire thrumming through them like electricity. Sigh, groans, mewls, curses, and moans filled the sound waves as they rode the dizzying waves of pleasure each had set off in the other. Jacob's moans grew louder and louder as he heard his imprint gasp his name over and over again like a mantra.

He cried out wantonly, completely abandoned to lust as he reached his peak

"**_Edward_**"

He screamed out letting the heady bliss wash over him, breath coming in spurts and body shaking with the remnants of the feeling still coursing through him.

The sounds were like an aphrodisiac to the ears of his vampire who felt his own tumultuous emotions staggering as he heard his mate scream with pleasure. The raging sensations overtook him at the knowledge of having brought his mate to such a state of rapture. He felt the orgasm tear through him running rampant and leaving him shaking with the force of the its power

"**_Jacob_**"

He cried out as his body became rigid and lifted itself up in the air as he came and then crumbled back, thoroughly spent.

For the next minute neither vampire nor wolf spoke; the labored breaths of one and the comfortable silence of the other communicating all that needed to be said to the other. Edward was still contemplating the utter relaxation that seeped his bones when Jacob's voice broke through the haze lazily.

" Edward"

"Hmmm"

"Best phone call **_ever_**"

Edward chuckled, impressed at his mate's ability to bounce back so swiftly.

"Seems like you found your voice again pup"

"You're never gonna let me live this down are you?"

"What can I say ? You **_did_** scream my name at the top of your lungs! It was magnificent."

"Gahhh…I guess I did" Jacob seemed to be speaking as if solving a puzzle

"Nothing to be embarrassed about love, I would honestly be very disappointed in my skills if you hadn't"

"Hmmm" Jacob, it seemed was still contemplating something since he didn't up with a comeback. The two continued to sit in comfortable silence. When he spoke it was with a determined note in his voice.

"Edward"

"Yes love"

"Next time, when you make me scream, I want it to be a little different"

The vampire was surprised at the turn of events, not that it was a bad surprise. His mate was so unpredictable it was a huge turn on.

"Well, I might just indulge your request if you ask nicely" he teased

"Please Edward" Jacob's voice was dripping with submission.

"Hmmm…begging will get you everywhere, what's gotten into you love?" his mate's words were affecting him.

"I can beg even more if that'll make you agree" the shape shifter said coquettishly

"Are you deliberately being provocative Jacob?" Edward felt longing stir in him again.

"Can't I tell you what I want?" questioned the shape shifter innocently. A little too innocently.

"Telling me with such enticing words in that voice is going to result in me losing whatever control I have. That will effectively destroy me trying to follow proper protocol and court you."

"Protocol sounds mind-numbingly boring and control's over rated. I prefer crazy, wild and unruly"

"You never do stop playing with fire, do you pup?"

"Fine. I can see I shouldn't have said anything. Seems like you can't really handle it"

" Now I know you're being deliberately provocative. Trying to goad me into giving in to something, you need only say it love"

"Would you? Give in if I wanted something?"

"I couldn't say no to you at all, and especially not if it's something you truly wanted"

"More than anything else"

"Name it Jacob"

"**Next time you see me, make me come apart in your arms**"

Edward froze at the words. Every sense, every beat of time around him magnified as the words pulsed through his mind.

"_Make me come apart in your arms"_

Jacob held power over him he couldn't begin to comprehend. He'd shattered Edward to pieces and put him back together with those words. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't give in to that temptation just yet. He spoke gently trying to reason with this mate though he had the feeling it would be a futile attempt.

"Jacob…I crave you more than anything, but I need to court you properly…your father-"

"My father will have to accept this eventually, he'll calm down after a bit"

"Jacob please consider what you're asking of me. I don't want to cause any resentment between you, your father and your pack-"

Jacob cut him off "No. I'm done waiting. This is between you and me. I'm done with other people deciding what's best for us"

"Jacob love, please listen to me, I need you too. You have no idea how! But when it happens I want it to be special, not marred by any bitterness from your pack or family"

" Dammit Edward ! Forget the others! I'm **_aching_** for you. It's gotten worse since you told me I belong to you! No one else had to wait! No one else has gone through what we have. They have no right!"

Silence followed from the other end as Edward struggled to rein in his feelings. Jacob was right. No one else could even come close to knowing what they felt and no one else had had to hold back their feelings towards their mate or imprint the way they were forced to. When it all came down to it, the only two people who could decide were him and Jacob.

The wolf was speaking again.

"Just tell me one thing. Do you want me?"

"More than I have ever desired anything. I'd take you now if I could love"

"Then what's stopping you? I'm here, I'm your mate, you're my imprint. What's stopping you?"

The vampire's next words were guttural and intense.

"Three days pup. Not another instant. **_I'm taking you_**"

Jacob felt the pain in his heart ebb, he smiled softly.

"I'll be waiting baby, come and claim me"

He disconnected the call and threw the phone to the side, flinging an arm across his eyes. The image of Edward doing all those things he's spoken about in that raw, provocative tone was still washing over him.

Shit.

It was going to be a long three days.


	29. Of Mate Bonds & Cafe Meetings

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys ! **

**Sorry about the long wait! My inspiration kinda took off for a few days there ! **

**I wanted to explain about the effect of being mates have on vampires.  
>Again, I'm making up my own rules as I go. <strong>

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 28**

The first two days after the meeting had been spent in Edward frequenting his usual hunting spots and hoping  
>fervently that he would run into Victoria during those days. He'd made a promise to his mate and he intended<br>to keep it. The next time they met Victoria was going to die.

However after two days of waiting and watching for Victoria on the sly, after being careless to the point of making  
>his family members protest indignantly at his audacity, after making all the noise possible in the world to attract her attention, Victoria remained elusive. Finally Edward had to concede that she was being extremely crafty.<p>

On the third day he'd given in to his hunger and hunted deer relatively near the Cullen house with Jasper and Alice  
>hidden close by to come to his aid if needed. He returned home fully sated but the gnawing sensation in his gut<br>returned. If Victoria didn't show it would cause the others to fret. He couldn't stay away from Jacob much longer.  
>The feeling of impending danger was creeping over him; it felt there was some giant countdown to the final clash whenever it came.<p>

On the fifth day the wait was over.

He'd just emerged from his room after showering after relieving himself of the tension induced by fantasizing about Jacob. The ache for his mate had ebbed only in the slightest bit since they had spoken on the phone and shared that intense intimate experience.

His agitation however had returned full force. Talking on the phone as amazing as it had been was simply wasn't  
>enough; it only served to ratchet his desire for Jacob even further. The burning need to claim his mate was more<br>potent than ever. It was taking every ounce of self control to focus on anything else. Only the thought of finding  
>and killing Victoria kept him from flouncing all sensible thought and not giving in to his baser urges.<p>

He wasn't going to be able to wait anymore. Jacob's request had shaken him up and left him defenseless against  
>the assault of his natural instincts. He had hoped to court Jacob at a more sedate pace but after yesterday it would prove to be impossible. After listening to Jacob practically beg to lay claim over him there was no way in hell Edward could hold back. The moment this week was over, whether or not that bitch showed up Jacob would be his mate in every sense of the word. He couldn't resist the call of his mate any longer.<p>

He would go out again; after all he didn't expect Victoria to come pay a visit to the house. If they needed to catch  
>her they had to create opportunities to meet with her. Alice saw him coming down the stairs his expression tense.<br>She was next to him in the blink of an eye

"Are you going out ?"

" Well she isn't going to show with me sitting here idly is she?" The words came out harsher than he had intended.

Alice was only trying to help, as was all his family since the meeting despite his appalling behavior. He offered her a contrite smile and an apology "Sorry"

He continued in a low voice "I _need_ to be out there Alice, it's been four days"

Alice waved away his apology and smiled in understanding "It's ok; I know the strain you're under. Let me call  
>Jasper and Emmett, they'll go with you, just give them five minutes"<p>

Emmett who had heard Alice call out walked up to them now "We going to look for the bitch? Man, I hope  
>I actually get to see some action today ! She's been leading us on for way too long !"<p>

"I'm waiting in the lawn" Edward bit out curtly, and stalked out of the house.

Emmett stood rolling his shoulders "Wow someone's peeved all right ! "

"Don't tease him" Alice warned as she made her way back to her room.

"Who me ? I'm an innocent babe ! Why's everyone always on my case ?"

"Emmett, I _mean_ it" her voice floated down from the stairs as she climbed at human speed.

"Yes ma'am" Emmett mock saluted her.

It was one of her quirks, she would try more than anyone not to blur around the house if she could help it.  
>Jasper watched his mate climb up the stairs; he could spend hours in her company completely content to just<br>observe her.

As she joined her mate on top of the stairs, no words were needed to convey her anxiety, Jasper pulled her to  
>him and whispered kissing her temple "I'll watch both of them Ali, relax honey okay"<p>

The warmth and affection of her mate swept through her and even without Jasper sending her the emotions.  
>She could feel his love and concern for her in every gesture, every thought he had. It was moments like this<br>which made her exceedingly aware of how lucky she was to have found her mate and have spent most of their  
>lives together. Her heart ached suddenly for Edward.<p>

"I love you" she whispered back and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you" Jasper bumped their noses together one last time and blurred down to join Emmett who was  
>waiting.<p>

As he joined the larger vampire spoke again "Damn I hope today's the lucky day!

I'm sick of seeing him fuming, antsy and wound up all the time. It's worse than his usual sulking"

Nudging Jasper he asked quietly "Are you keeping a check on his mood ?"

Jasper sent out a feeling of serenity towards Emmett, trying to soothe his slight restlessness. It wouldn't  
>help trying to influence Edward's emotions right now; he would just get more irascible.<p>

"I am, he's irritable and tense, but it's to be expected. It's a new mate bond, it hasn't been consummated.  
>That in itself is enough to cause him intense distress. They haven't had time to spend together and on top of<br>it all there's Victoria who he knows will try to kill his mate. It's a strenuous situation to say the least.  
>For someone like Edward who feels emotions with such intensity it's only more exacting. "<p>

As vampires every emotion they had was intensified a hundredfold, the good and the bad. Fights and distance  
>between mates left the couple feeling desolate and inconsolable. Once mates were identified, they spent their lives together.<p>

No matter the circumstances, the separation between newly bonded mates was never more than a few hours.  
>If the mate had been identified and the bond not been consummated it was unheard of for the two to be apart.<br>The agony and longing was too extreme for anyone to consider the possibility.

"It stinks horribly, having to stay apart like that. I get it, I do. I still remember that fight twenty years back between  
>me and Rose. When she took off without a word for a couple of days, I never thought it was possible to even feel<br>that shitty !"

Emmett shook himself slightly to shake off the feeling of despair that filled him as he remembered the incident.  
>It had been one of the worst fights they'd ever had. He sympathized with his brother's misfortune, trying to lighten<br>the mood a bit he questioned Jasper

" But he's talking to Jacob right? Didn't he send him a phone?" waggling his eyebrows at Jasper he nudged again  
>and questioned "C'mon spill, did they have hot phone sex?"<p>

Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett's obvious fascination with Edward's sex life.

"He was in his room while speaking to Jacob, you know the bedrooms are soundproof and I didn't see the need pry"

"Yeah right ! Didn't see the need to pry! You don't get off the hook that easy, you must've felt the emotion right?  
>C'mon what gives?"<p>

"If I tell you, you'll use it immediately to tease Edward and right now is not a good time Emmett !" Jasper held his ground.

Normally Emmett would have no problem extracting information from Jasper about anything. Today, however  
>was not one of those days.<p>

" So they did have hot phone sex ! Who was doing most of the talking ? I can't Edward ever being like that,  
>musta been wolf boy ! C'mon, gimme all the gory details!"<p>

On seeing the expression on Jasper's face and on feeling the exasperation being sent his way he questioned puzzled

"Why you giving me such a hard time over this ?"

"You need to ask me that after me explaining his current emotional state to you?"

" C'mon Jazz don't be like that ! Gimme a sneak peek into dear Edward's feelings during the phone call with wolf boy"  
>he winked at Jasper not giving up so quickly.<p>

"You're hopeless" Jasper admonished

"I sensed surging desire and then intense anguish and anger from him. He's beyond furious and over wrought right now. This is not the time to be mocking him trust me"

Hopefully this would satisfy Emmett's curiosity and curb his natural impulse to tease Edward.

"You don't understand Jazz; material we collect today is going to serve as fodder to tease Edward in front of Jacob  
>for centuries to come!"<p>

" You're not gonna listen to me are you?" Jasper's tone was of disappointment

"Of course I am!" Emmett assured Jasper, eyes wide at Jasper's expression.

"Why don't I believe you?" Jasper replied dryly.

"Oh ye of little faith! I am gonna listen to you… for now, but having said that, I've been waiting for this for ages,  
>and I ain't just letting the opportunity go waste"<p>

Jasper had been about to berate Emmett again when he felt the glee radiating off him and underneath that a  
>twinge of anxiety. His brow furrowed and then cleared as he got a better read on the situation. Emmett smiled,<br>watching realization wash over the smaller vampire's face.

"You're happy for him and you're worried too! Underneath all that teasing and mocking, I can sense waves of  
>elation and anxiousness from you"<p>

"He's been alone too long Jazz. I never expected it to go down like this but I've seen the way those two look  
>at each other. I know he's miserable right now but that just proves that Jacob really is his mate. If he makes<br>Edward happy of course I'm all for it !"

Then putting on his poker face he spoke again " Besides, no one should practice celibacy for such a long time,  
>that's just <em><strong>wrong<strong>_ ! He seriously needs to get laid !"

Unable to hold back his amusement Jasper replied" I'm sure that he'll appreciate the sentiment once he does !"

The matching smile that answered him was a mile wide "Ah Jazz you sly dog, I knew you weren't all bad"

"I have to agree with you though, I haven't seen him this content and at peace ever. Then again, that's what  
>mates do, they help us balance our off kilter emotions and ground us. They possess the strengths we don't<br>and complement us; they fill in the void in our hearts, they lend us strength when we're weak and let us help  
>with carrying their burdens when they need it, it's an ideal relationship of mutual support. Having a mate make<br>us better in every way, it keeps us from descending into madness at having to keep surviving for centuries. "

"Yeah but this isn't the usual mate bond. Even Carlisle's never heard of something like this, I gotta wonder  
>if it'll cause problems later as well…"<p>

"I personally think it will be stronger because of the differe-" he broke of as the waves of aggravation reached  
>him "We should go, he's annoyed and getting impatient. Let's go before he's pulled out all the grass in the lawn"<p>

"Good Gawwwd ! Like its first time **_that's_** happened "

"Ow, Jazz ! Why d'you hit me ?"

They were in the woods near the town when they saw the blur that moved amongst the trees. The scent was unmistakably that of a vampire, and it was a new born. While the vampire was several hundred yards away their  
>eyes had no trouble recognizing the shape or the smell. The rogue vampire grinned and started moving towards<br>the direction where the trees were thinning to give way to the town.

It was dreary, cold, grey day in Forks. The weather being typical of the place allowed for the vampires to roam  
>freely without the fear of being exposed. The three who were giving chase to the rogue vampire stopped just inside<br>the tree line to observe their quarry make his way into a café and settle down into a booth next to the window  
>looking out to the woods. He had a satisfied smirk on his face.<p>

Jasper and Emmett had stopped further away from Edward and observed the proceedings. Edward who had  
>stepped out of the trees kept walking towards the road and took a stand just outside the café. He kept the new<br>born in his line of sight.

" Shit. That new born's sneaky. We can't attack here, and we can't retreat without dealing with him, there are  
>too many humans around"<p>

"It's a clever ruse for sure. I wonder if he's meant to lure us in there or if he'll come out and keep us occupied  
>while his reinforcements arrive" mused Jasper<p>

"We should stay out of sight, whatever him and the bitch have planned if he's flaunting his presence like this  
>he's very confident of the outcome and taking Edward on. New borns have superior strength; he might just<br>be cocky enough to think he can win alone"

"He can't win against Edward. He doesn't show it but he's stronger than he lets on, he's probably the strongest  
>out of all of us, especially now when he'll be fighting for his mate"<p>

"Why sit in a café though if he wants to fight though? Nah I'm thinking he's the just the watchdog, he's meant  
>to grab our attention, sniff out the area and report back to the mistress"<p>

"You're right about that. I somehow doubt that a new born would have had the brains to plan something  
>with this finesse. Sitting in that café crowded by humans effectively calls a stalemate between both sides."<p>

"Gotta hand it to her, she is one crafty bitch"

"Well she was the mate of a tracker vampire, she knows all there is to know about hunting and ensnaring  
>her prey. It can't be easy for him to suppress his urge for blood, though I'm certain he fears Victoria too<br>She'll be here. I can feel it. "

"I got a bad feeling about this, what if he isn't able to control his blood lust…"

"No vampire is foolish enough to expose himself to the humans in such a public setting, that's the first rule one  
>is taught and no matter what the circumstances or how bad the feud we know how to follow that"<p>

"This chick is crazy, what makes you think she's gonna follow normal rules? What if she's too far gone to care?  
>And new borns aren't exactly known for their awesome control! That's why you need to train them properly,<br>I dunno when she changed this guy but it's only been a year since the we killed James !"

"Then she risks the wrath of the Volutri, and no vampire, no matter how psychotic, is imprudent enough to  
>call that upon themselves. <strong><em>Ever<em>**."

"I hope to hell you're right Jazz coz he's signaling Edward to come in. Looks like it's show time"

Sure enough the new born was smirking broadly and gesturing for Edward in theatrical movements to come  
>join him in his booth inside the café. They watched Edward signal to them surreptitiously, to stay back as he<br>moved towards the café.

It was a trap for sure, they needed to tread with caution to ensure no innocent lives were lost and their secret  
>wasn't found out.<p>

As he entered he slipped a hand in his pocket and called Jasper, leaving his phone switched on. Hopefully the  
>new born would be too drunk on his smugness that he managed to get Edward to follow his instructions to<br>notice the faint buzz that emanated from the device. He could always claim the source of the noise to be  
>different. The café had a decent number of people sitting inside and there were enough electronic gadgets<br>here to mask the noise of his own.

It would give Jasper and Emmett an insight into the conversation and they could plan the next move accordingly.  
>He was certain Victoria would show up once she felt the coast was clear, her sense of self preservation was keen.<br>She would make a grand entrance once she felt secure in the knowledge that she had Edward at a disadvantage.

He had spent some time studying their previous encounters to gain a better understanding of the female vampire  
>he had previously underestimated. Not only had he failed to recognize the bond between her and James and he<br>had failed to appreciate the lengths that a vampire would go to avenge his/her mate. It was a mistake he had no intention of repeating.

Victoria was a complex character. She really had a love of theatrics, and a weakness for gloating. Edward had  
>mulled again and again over the images he had seen in Jacob's head after Seth's accident. She could have killed<br>Seth but she didn't want to lose the opportunity to send the macabre message. She needed the attention,  
>thrived on it !<p>

She divided everyone in two categories – hunter and prey. She enjoyed the feeling that she could strike terror  
>into the hearts of her prey. She needed the recognition of her ruthlessness; it was a warped plea for approval.<br>Ironically she sought that approval from the very people she considered her enemies. Edward knew that she  
>wouldn't allow this henchman of hers to lay a finger on him. She would want to tear him limb from limb herself.<p>

After having studied all her words and the nuances behind those words minutely Edward was now able to predict  
>her moves to a certain extent. Bolstered by this thought and the fact that Jasper and Emmett would have informed<br>the rest of the Cullen clan about the run in with the rogue vampire he stepped through the glass doors. He entered  
>the café and headed towards the booth which seated the new born.<p>

Jasper frowned slightly as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. When he saw the screen flash Edward's name  
>he put a finger on his lips and then touched his ear in a gesture to stop Emmett from speaking and to listen instead.<br>They started to back up from their hiding place and move towards the opposite direction.

"Let's watch and see how this plays out, you and I should check perimeter meanwhile"

"Good point"

As Edward walked in he found the newborn speaking in low tones, flirting with the waitress at the café.  
>She was a young girl in her early twenties and quite pretty. The attention she was getting from the new<br>born was exciting to her; Edward could hear her heartbeat drumming faster. The slight blush on her cheeks,  
>the brightness of her eyes, the shyly upturned corners of her mouth, combined with the rapt expression with<br>which she hung on every word of the strangely beautiful young man in front her showed she was under his  
>thrall.<p>

Edward took in the scene and knew in a flash the new born would use her as bait. Bait for Edward to agree to  
>whatever he wanted. He could already see the scene play out in his mind's eye. His brain raced with the various possibilities and challenges that situation would provide. He slid in noiselessly into the seat opposite the vampire<br>and spoke in dulcet tones gaining the attention of the waitress.

"Could I get a glass of water please ?"

She turned surprised at the magnetic voice and gulped when she took in the face attached to that voice.  
>A little flustered she stammered a yes and shuffled back to the counter.<p>

"Was that really necessary? We were just getting to know one another "

" What did you want to discuss?"

"Nah, it's more like I'll talk and you'll listen, coz I'm feeling rather hungry and Mel there looks so tasty"

"Alright, I'm listening"

"So you're Edward Cullen huh? You don't look anything special!"

"Sorry to disappoint and you are?"

"Trey Keys"

"What are you doing here Trey Keys?"

" You and your Brady bunch pissed off my mistress, I'm just providing her a little assistance,  
>to help her get her revenge"<p>

"Did she tell you what the revenge was for ?"

"Yeah she told me! You disgust me frankly, turning against your own kind for a petty human !"

"Is that what she said ? "

Edward carried on the conversation playing the new born's arrogance to his advantage to get as much  
>information out of him as possible. He needed to figure a way out to get him as far away from the café<br>as possible. New borns were given to fits of rage if annoyed in the slightest.

Edward kept his eyes trained on the vampire in front of him, he could make out the about 9 heartbeats inside  
>the café. The new born couldn't try anything inside but if he managed somehow to lure the girl outside before<br>Edward intervened or figured out his plan, the girl would surely die. They couldn't afford this kind of attention on  
>them at this point. He keyed out a quick message while the other kept expounding Edward's many failings.<p>

_**Contact the others. Need back up.**_

Emmett stared at the message on his cell phone showing it to Jasper who nodded as the larger vampire  
>keyed in a message to Rosalie<p>

_**Coffee Shop Restaurant. Need help. Get here asap. **_

"She told me how you and your family survives. Pathetic. Such a waste of the gifts this life gave you!"

"You think so?" Edward replied blandly

"You're trying to go against our very nature, it's made you weak" sneered the new born.

"Don't make the mistake of underestimating me or my family"

"Oh yeah, you're all very scary ! Don't make me laugh ! My mistress has more strength behind her and more  
>cunning than all of you combined!"<p>

"Interesting choice of words, does that mean there are more of you?

"What makes you think I'm gonna answer anything you ask? I don't answer to you"

"But you do answer to Victoria and I'll take that as a yes"

"You can take it anyway you like, not gonna make much of a difference in another half hour"

"Is that how long you need to keep me here? Is she coming with reinforcements?"

"Keep your filthy mouth shut! You'll do as I tell you or I'll call little Mel and take her around the back for a little snack !"

"Now you're just confirming it for me! Tell me will Victoria approve of you slacking off on duty to have that  
>snack you mentioned?"<p>

"You think you can stop her ! You're so full of yourself ! You're nothing! You have no chance against her,  
>she's way too powerful for you! By the time she's finished with you you'll curing your very existence!<br>She kills for the pleasure of it ! Unlike you she's not bound by pitiful ideals "

"That alone should be warning enough for you to know you're nothing more than a pawn to her in this game"

"Hah! Are you trying to turn me like you turned against your own kind ? You think can convert me?  
>She told me you'd say this! You're an insult to our kind! If she didn't want to kill you herself I would've<br>finished the job myself !"

After letting the newborn insult and taunt him for a few minutes Edward realized that he was simply wasting  
>time until Victoria reached here. He was to detain Edward but that also meant he could let Edward out of his site.<br>Using this information to his advantage Edward spoke

"If you're so keen on me waiting while she gets here, I'd prefer to do the waiting elsewhere"

"What makes you think you have any choice in the matter? You'll do as I say or-"

"Or what ? You'll attack the waitress? How exactly are you planning to get away with that ?"

" You think these weak humans can catch me ? I could kill every single one of them and still make a clean  
>getaway. Their police, FBI or whatever has no chance against me!"<p>

"You really are clueless aren't you? Who said anything about the human police or FBI? I meant how are you  
>planning on getting away from<em> our law keepers<em> ?"

The newborn confused looked at the vampire sitting in front of him; looks were deceptive being immortal.  
>He looked no more than a young man, no more than early twenties at the most. However, he knew since<br>Victoria had told him that this vampire was at least a century old. A small sliver of doubt and uncertainty  
>entered his head at the words.<p>

"What law keepers? There are no law keepers for us. Why would _we_ need them? "

The utter disregard in Trey's voice for the power of the Volturi was contemptible.

Edward leered while leaning forward and speaking the words with spite

"Hasn't your precious mistress told you of the **_Volturi_**, Trey Keys?" the vampire's voice held an insidious note.

"Volturi, what the heck it that ?" the new born was shaken now and wasn't able to conceal the fact as effortlessly  
>as before. Something about the way Edward said that name sounded ominous.<p>

The smirk of dark amusement on Edward's face made the other vampire shiver inside with unease.  
>The smile on that face was malicious and so the look directed towards him was one of pathetic pity.<p>

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, she really hasn't educated you at all about the ways of our world has she ?  
>Just goes to show how much she values you. I think she knows you won't be around for<br>much longer."

"Stop talking in riddles ! You're just trying to confuse me! You think you can get to me with your made up stories ?  
>She told me about you and your family. You all lie !"<p>

Edward's expression turned somber, he spoke in a clear voice.

"I'm not lying to you about this. There is only rule that all vampires follow without question. One decree  
>that we obey with every fiber of our being. One law that exists for our kind – never let the humans know<br>of our existence. Break that law and anything the humans might do will pale in comparison of what the  
>Volturi will do to you."<p>

"Nice story Grandpa ! I ain't buying it"

"Frankly it doesn't matter if you do or not. I'm going outside"

" Don't you dare move. I wasn't playing around when I said I would kill the girl ! It'll cause a lot of trouble  
>with you and your family since you're all so scared of being discovered, and you so desperately want to<br>blend in ! What a joke ? As if you could ever hope to blend in with them. You're not exactly inconspicuous. "

" You can go ahead and kill that waitress but by that time you finish I'll be long gone. Who will think to connect  
>a high school student with another animal attack ? You're threat is empty unless you plan on showing everyone<br>what you are and how you killed her ! Something tells me that isn't part of the plan. Victoria doesn't like things  
>going as she planned, isn't that right Trey Keys ?"<p>

The threat of Victoria worked better at intimidating the new born than the name of the Volturi had. It made sense since Trey didn't even know of their existence. HE knew of her ruthlessness, she wouldn't blink an eye in getting rid of him if he disobeyed her. Trey knew this fact despite his deplorable knowledge of the vampire work and its laws.

"I've got a few things to say to your mistress as well so why don't we just wait for her

where we won't get interrupted"

With those words Edward stalked out of the café and started walking back in the direction of the trees. The new  
>born had little choice but to follow. He couldn't risk being seen blurring by the humans so he maintained a brisk<br>pace but one that wasn't abnormal by any means.

As they neared the tree line however, a hypnotic and lilting voice rang out from behind them.

"Leaving so soon, did my new friend not entertain you properly Edward Cullen?"

Edward stiffened as he heard the voice that had been echoing in his ears since he had helped pull the venom  
>out of Seth. He halted to a stop and turned around slowly.<p>

The red haired vampire was standing in the middle of the road smiling at him. She had five other new borns  
>who flanked her including Trey who now had a broad smirk pasted on his face.<p>

"_Victoria_"


	30. The Final Battle

**A/N : Hellu People ! **

**First of all I'm really sorry for the long wait for the chapter. I've had some personal drama going on hence the inspiration sort of flew away. Finally done with this chapter though! It's longer than my normal so hopefully it will make up for all the time it took to get this posted. **

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED THIS FIC !**

**Those who reviewed, those who put it up on alerts, and even those who read silently. Writing has brought back such joy to my life and I thank each one of you for making writing this fic such an immensly enjoyable experience. **

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 29 - The Final Battle**

"What an honor indeed that you remember my name. How has life or should I say the afterlife been treating you? " Victoria asked lazily, examining her nails with great interest.

"It's the same routine, though I can't say the same for you; you've been quite busy I see" Edward's tone and expression were nonplussed.

He eyed the vampires flanking her sides warily. He was certain that Jasper and Emmett were close by, but he had no idea exactly where they were. He wasn't too worried though, he was sure they were watching every move that Victoria and her coven made. He trusted them to intervene when it would become necessary.

"Ah yes, my new _family" _the word was spoken mockingly, almost spitefully.

"What do you think? Magnificent aren't they?"

Victoria's tone held a note of self satisfaction at the last words. The pride Edward was certain, was for herself at having thought of this diabolical plan, rather than the members of her coven. He remained silent watching her and the others for any sudden movements.

Victoria continued to advance in lazy steps enjoying the uneven balance of power of the moment. "You've only met Trey of course. He's _very_ special; you couldn't read his mind could you?"

Edward eyed widened minutely as it dawned on him that he hadn't even consciously thought about trying to read Trey's mind. He'd been so preoccupied with ensuring the safety of everyone in the café and getting the new born as far from humans as possible. It was only now that he became aware that none of the new borns thoughts had bombarded him the way everyone else's did.

He'd been too busy filtering out the thoughts of the people in the café and predicting the time Victoria would show up and so intent on getting out of the café that he hadn't paid attention to this fact. He tried now to listen to Trey's thoughts and drew the same blank that he used to draw with Bella. However it wasn't the peaceful feeling he got while talking to her. It was more like a buzzing that he heard, like static from the TV when there is nothing playing on it.

"And here we are" he said feigning disinterest at the red head's words and this new revelation.

"And here we are, as promised. Ooops sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you about the promise since it _was_ made to myself" her tone was smug.

" Enlighten me" Edward answered dryly.

"Oh don't play the fool Edward! It doesn't suit you, you cut a far better figure as the tragic melancholy hero who's been abandoned…_**by his mate**_" the last words were spoken with great delight.

Illogical alarm gripped Edward for a few seconds as he considered her words.

His mind raced with horrible scenarios each one more terrifying than the other.

It was impossible! She couldn't know about his bond with Jacob. They had been so careful ! Worried thoughts began to make his head spin. Was Jacob safe? Had she found him somehow? Had he been attacked during the patrol ? Why hadn't anyone informed him ?

Slowly, sanity returned as he remembered that he'd just spoken to Jacob before leaving the house not twenty minutes ago. The wolf had come back from night patrol and after spending about half an hour on the phone Jacob had started to yawn. Edward had cajoled him to relax and fall asleep listening to his imprint's voice.

Jacob had slept and Edward remained clutching the phone in his hand listening to his mate's breathing deepen. The pang of longing that ran through him after ending the call had him fisting his cock once again frantically. He'd relieved himself to thoughts of Jacobs and the memory of this moans and sighs the previous day.

Once he'd stepped into the shower the vampire had thought he would go out.

He'd decided in that moment he would go patrol the area for Victoria while Jacob caught up on sleep. He was brought back to his current surroundings by the sound of Victoria's voice.

"She left you didn't she? Your little human pet….hmm… what was her name? Oh yes, Bella" she savored the last word, mouth twisting into an unkind smile.

Edward's head whipped up at her words. What? What did Bella have to do with anything? A tinkling laughter rang out in the silence. Watching Edward's reaction she smiled cruelly as she stalked closer with each step.

"After all the trouble you went through for her, she left you…dropped you like a hot potato"

**Oh yes. Surprised that I found out Edward? I even visited the pathetic little girl in Florida. **

As the thought reached Edward his mouth flew open in protest. The worry for Bella and the pain must have shown clearly on his features because it caused Victoria to cackle in delight.

"You _**poor**_ thing ! Your face right now is priceless. How does it feel? You must be in agony right now! Oh yes, I went to see her, your precious human ! Didn't have enough time to work on my tan, but I did find out some very interesting tit bits. Want to know what I found out Edward?" her voice had taken on a sing song quality by now.

"Don't be bashful Edward, I know you're simply itching to know ! No…you won't ask? Tsk tsk Edward…you're really spoiling all my fun !"

Edward glared at Victoria willing himself to remain calm. He couldn't begin a fight here, even with his, Emmett and Jasper's skills combined it would be foolish to take on six vampires. He grit his teeth and spoke

"Just spit it out"

Victoria raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"Finally a reaction, I was starting to think you'd lost your mind to grief already! She's forgotten you completely. A year was all it took! I had to drop in at night to have a little chat with her, the sun being what is in Florida...and imagine my utter surprise at what I found ! She was in bed. With another pathetic human. The room was reeking of their rutting !"

In spite of it all Edward's face morphed into one of surprise. He hadn't expected Bella to have become so serious about this new person however it made the worry he sometimes felt for her ease away. Victoria interpreted this surprise for shock.

**Oh yes, hurts doesn't it Edward. I've waited so long for this moment. I want you to feel pain, the same agony that I felt, you took my mate from me, how does it feel to lose yours to another pathetic human!**

Glancing back at Edward she spoke again

"I decided then and there to let her live. She did something that I could never have done. She hurt you in a way I never could. _**This**_ was far more satisfying punishment for you than anything I could've come up with."

It was fortunate for Edward that he had a sister who could see the future. Had this news been delivered to him when he had still been pinning after Bella it would have crushed him. He wouldn't have lifted a finger to fight against Victoria if she had chosen to attack him at that point. Not now though.

Bella was dear to him, he would always think of the girl fondly but she wasn't his mate. He had a mate. One whom he placed above all others, one who challenged him, inspired him, made him crazy with desire and the need to protect and cherish him. **Jacob** was his mate. He might have preferred to sort out any issue by talking in the past but wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who threatened Jacob in any way now, no matter who got in his way.

Victoria mistook his silence for grief and continued her taunting

" Humans don't have the same feelings as us Edward. For them the mate bond can't possibly be as strong as it is for us. _**You**_ would never have been able to leave her, but she could, and … she _**did**_ ! Oh the irony is just too delicious "

She spun about facing her own coven her laughter rising in pitch. The sound was beautiful like bells tinkling but it also had an insidious note of malice mixed in it. She truly was insane. Her own grief at losing her mate had twisted her if she had ever been normal to begin with; somehow the vampire standing deathly still and taking in the scene before him didn't deem that she had ever been stable.

Edward was bewildered at Victoria's logic. How could she possibly still believe that Bella was Edward's mate? Mates couldn't survive without each other; the agony of living after being separated was just too painful. Had Bella truly been his mate and decided to leave him for another he would have gladly ended his immortal existence months ago.

If he truly had no will to live he would've found a way to end his preternatural life. The mere thought of losing Jacob tore at his insides. The fear and dread that gripped him at the possibility of Jacob getting hurt was a palpable force. There was no denying his feelings. He'd known that fear the moment Jacob had fainted that day in the Mersange field. Did Victoria truly not suspect anything was amiss or was she toying with them?

Even Victoria wasn't immune to the agony of having a mate ripped from her.

The lengths she had gone to for her revenge was proof enough of that. Her sole purpose for surviving was to avenge her mate. However she'd miscalculated

by thinking of Bella as his mate. Perhaps she couldn't accept the fact that he could forget Bella or survive without her since it was protecting Bella that had caused the sequence of events that led to James' death.

In spite of everything he was relieved to hear that the girl was safe and hadn't been killed or hurt. Victoria's sadistic intentions of causing him pain had actually saved the girl's life and for once Edward was thankful that she enjoyed her convoluted games. His head was busy formulating strategies of attack while she kept laughing manically in front of him; deriving immense pleasure from what she supposed was his misery.

His brain scrambled to put together the facts and Edward decided the best way to keep Jacob safe was to play along and let Victoria think that her words had left him distraught, that Bella's departure and her decision to move on had left him defenseless at Victoria's mercy.

**It burns doesn't it? I want you to experience every second of that feeling and I want that torture to be yours till I tear you to pieces and kill you !**

Edward heard the thoughts and words hurled at him and decided to put his plan in action. He conjured up the most distressed expression that he could and his face crumpled on itself. Apparently it was the anticipated and desired reaction since Victoria's eyes lit up with glee. Her thoughts reached him.

**You took my mate from me ! I'm to watch you suffer. But this is just too easy. You're not getting away with just being miserable. This is simply mental pain, I'm going to have you wailing for mercy and begging for your death. You'll be ****pleading for me to just end it. **

All the rage, the bitterness and lust for his blood was visible on her face as she moved closer to him. She knew that every word she thought reached his mind, even though it seemed he didn't care at all about the consequences now.

" Don't tell me, that you were waiting all this while? Did you really expect her to come back to you? Is that why kept hanging around this drab excuse of a town?"

Peals of laughter broke forth from her lips and she shook trying to keep herself upright as her amusement ratcheted a few more notches. While she was busy trying to recover her composure, another voice projected in Edward's head as clearly as if the vampire was next to him and shouting out loud.

_**Edward can you hear me? It's Jazz. Try to lure her to the baseball field, Esme, Rose and Alice waiting there. Edward just unclench and clench your right fist to show you heard me ! **_

Edward acknowledged Jasper's words and returned the signal by unclenching and clenching his right fist**. **Even though they were outside of the diner and further away on the road, there was still the slight chance of being heard or seen by the humans. He would kill Victoria for sure, but it couldn't happen here. Jasper had just given him the perfect idea to lure Victoria away.

"So you've come for revenge. You're going to torture me and kill me. Go ahead; my life has no meaning without Bella. Nothing you do could hurt me more than the fact that I pushed her away" his tone was flat, with no inflection of any emotion in it. He sounded completely morose.

"All in good time Edward. See I promised my family I'd introduce them to a very special vampire. They are a very loyal bunch and so eager to learn, I just haven't had the time to train them to properly restrain their natural instinct for violence. They're been so eager to get their hands on a plaything for some practice. You look perfect for the role. So how about it?"

"I'm not doing this here. If my death is what will satisfy you then so be it, but not here" grit out Edward staring straight into Victoria's eyes raising his head just a bit as if challenging her.

The red head snorted in answer and put a hand to her hip.

" You don't really have a choice now do you? The way I see it I have the advantage here, clearly! However, in this case I agree with you. I don't want the irksome noise of the police or those pesky sirens. Really it's like batting flies but just as annoying. So where is it that you'd prefer to go ?

"Let's end this where it all began. The same field where we first met"

"That does sound rather appropriate"

Without any other warning Edward launched himself into the forest and blurred towards the clearing his family used to play baseball.

"He's moving, lets go" Emmett whispered to Jasper and they launched deeper into the forest preceding Edward to the destination agreed on.

Edward's sudden departure launched every other vampire including Victoria into action. As soon as she realized her quarry had vanished from the spot he'd been standing in she screamed at the new borns "After him!"

Edward raced faster and faster as he gathered speed. The few seconds that Victoria had taken to register his disappearance were now working in his favor as he put greater distance between his pursuers and himself. He halted to a stop in the middle of the field where Rose, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were already waiting.

"Carlisle was in the middle of a surgery and I saw she had five others with her. Don't worry Edward, we'll finish this today" Alice answered his questions before he had a chance to formulate the words.

He barely had the time to nod in understanding when six other figures broke through the tree line halting to a stop as they saw the Cullen clan in fighting stance waiting for them.

"Well, well, if isn't the entire Brady bunch, still hiding behind momma's skirts Edward, how truly shameful"

"I know you Victoria, you won't be satisfied with killing me, your lust for blood and vengeance is never going to be satisfied. James isn't coming back and that's the only thing you truly want isn't it? Once you've killed me you'll go back and kill Bella just for the heck of it. I don't care if she's no longer with me. I will still protect her"

The red headed vampire came to a complete standstill and when she spoke her voice shook for the first time with anger and grief.

"You surprise me Edward. It seems as if you really do understand what I'm going through. I'm going to rip your entire pathetic family to shreds"

" You planning on talking all day or are we actually gonna get to the fighting coz your boys look a bit scared to me" Emmett's words had the effect of launching every vampire on scene into action.

Both groups rushed towards the center of the field at inhuman pace. As they neared each other the collision between them becoming imminent, both Edward and Victoria's voices rang out as the vampires raced towards each other

"Edward's _**my**_ prey! No one touches him !"

"_**I'm**_ fighting Victoria, take care of the others"

Emmett neatly side stepped the two vampires who charged at him and in a flash was behind the one closest to him kicking him to the floor he smirked conversationally to Jasper

" Tsk, tsk…these youngsters they're all the same, just charge in without thinking"

Jasper answered with a grin as he blocked a punch, jumped and spun midair to connect the sole of his foot solidly with the jaw of the new born attacking him. The sound of a deafening crunch filled the air. He landed neatly within a blink of an eye and took up an attacking stance as the new born recovered and charged at him again.

The women had their own hands full as they each picked an opponent from the other side.

Esme had a middle aged man who looked at her with scorn and started attacking almost immediately. New borns had more strength; however Esme had the advantage of experience. Rosalie got Trey who immediately started taunting and speaking in a bawdy tone to aggravate her

" Oh! look what we have here ? Seems like I lucked out. Here kitty kitty kitty…"

Rosalie just smirked and said "Relax baby" then zeroing her eyes in on Trey she said again " I'm going to give _**you**_ exactly what you deserve"

Trey looked a bit surprised at her words and then threw an extremely lewd glance at Rose " You and I can play nice, if you behave I might even ask Victoria to let me have you. She promised me a plaything"

Rosalie knew the words were meant to rile her up and make her lose her concentration so she would fight based on her anger and blind emotion rather than a cool head. She wasn't called the Ice Queen at school for nothing though. She smiled a knowing smile at him and spoke the words slowly and deliberately

"Baby was me talking to my _**mate**_ to stop him from ripping your tongue out for your words. But don't worry, you'll get your wish, I'll play nice and leave enough pieces of you to recognize and I won't draw out the killing" she said sensing Emmett's eyes on her and his tense stance as Trey's words had reached his ears.

She blurred towards him and launched a kick straight to his groin. Trey was caught off guard and was down on his knees, doubled over in agony, his hands clutching at the flesh Rose had kicked with all her force. As he writhed in pain on the ground Rose jeered at Trey "Well, dead or alive seems that's always the best way of shutting up arrogant and annoying pricks!"

She snapped his arm in another fast move, and twisted it behind his back. The crunch like sound of the tendon and muscle twisting and bone cracking had her mocking Trey again

" What ? You tired of playing already ? "

The vampire tired to sway her hold but Rose held fast and twisted even further. With her other hand she blocked the free hand that Trey was trying to use to pull at her hair. Having succeeded in pulling a few golden strands out of her crown he smirked " Oops looks like kitty lost some hair"

Rose stilled for a millisecond and then said in a tone that was so cold it was frightening

" You touched my hair ! Now it just became personal"

After that remark not much could be heard as she launched at Trey with such fury that both of them resembled a blur constantly moving.

Alice was fighting a young girl who looked to be in her early twenties and was about 5'10. She towered over the pixie and wasn't saying anything except with her fists. Alice spent most of her time dodging the kicks and punches that she was raining on her.

Jasper had battered his opponent with his strategically placed blows. He reached out and grabbed the new born by his neck and threw him at a tree nearby, without giving the vampire any time to react Jasper assailed him once again by getting hold of his neck again started clubbing the new borns head against a tree till it was beaten into a bloody pulp. He quickly twisted and ripped the head off the body.

A spray of blood spattered around the area and covered Jasper's face as well. He wiped the small droplets of blood with his sleeve. It wasn't much and his control had become almost as good as Edward's with the rigorous training he had undergone to learn to control his baser instincts ever since the incident with Bella.

He turned to watch Emmett sparring against another equally huge sized vampire. They both seemed to be matched evenly. Jasper was about to move to help his brother when the pained voice of his mate reached his ears. He saw Alice land on the ground reacting to a swift kick in the stomach by the tall girl she was fighting and he reacted without even thinking of the consequences. Rushing over to aid his mate he let all conscious thought fall from his mind as the instinct to protect his mate took over.

Alice was expecting another blow to fall on her back as she was currently doubled over but when none came and she looked up to Jasper fighting the tall girl she breathed a sigh of relief. Her relief was short lived however as her vision started to cloud. She saw Victoria pull out a thin whistle from the folds of her clothes and blow on it. Within seconds four more new borns appeared from the tree lines and joined the fighting.

Alice gasped and looked around to take stock of the situation before her. Right now it was one on one. Jasper had killed one of the new borns and was fighting her opponent and it seemed Rose was close to finishing off her antagonist. So far it was an even fight but with four more joining in, it wouldn't remain so. She watched as Edward and Victoria who had been fighting more viciously than the rest were circling each other.

They launched themselves at each other again with Victoria grabbing Edward's hair and pulling while throwing him to the ground. Edward was up in a flash and tackled her and he smashed her into the ground with enough force to have her groaning. Pinning her to the ground with a knee to keep her in place he twisted her arm behind her back and kicked her hard with his other leg to stop her thrashing about.

He needed help to be able to rip her head from her body and after surveying the scene he was about to call out to Alice who was still on the ground recovering from the vision. Alice had seen Edward look towards her for help but before he could call out she shouted

" Edward, hurry up ! She has more coming !"

Her words had the effect of stilling everyone in the midst of battle for a moment and then both sides started fighting with renewed vigor – the new borns boosted by the thought of their numbers increasing and the Cullens out of the sheer need to survive this attack.

Victoria laughed an insane maniacal laugh while struggling to get the words out

" Your oracle was a little late with her warning Edward. You may have me cornered. But did you think I learnt nothing from James?"

She flung out her foot tripping Alice as she was rushing to Edward's side. Bending her head forward, she pulled at a chain around her neck with her teeth while Edward and Alice tried to grab and hold her head still. Victoria thrashed about like wild cat never stilling during her great effort for survival and in the midst of this struggle she managed to get the whistle tugged out of her clothing and without any delay she blew into it.

There was a faint sound similar to what dogs are trained to listen for by their trainers, a sound that wouldn't be discernible to the human ears but was clearly audible to a vampire.

No sooner had she blown the whistle that Edward pulled Victoria up by the scruff of her neck, speaking the words through clenched tones

"_**What did you do?**__" _

The look Victoria returned was smug. "I never discounted the possibility of having to deal with your family so I brought in a little insurance"

Edward was beyond furious at the turn of events and Victoria's ability to deceive him. He wouldn't let her walk away from this field, not again. She wouldn't hurt anyone he cared about ever again. She would not hurt **Jacob**. He would finish this here, _**today**_.

As four more new borns broke through the clearing her meaning became crystal clear. Since everyone's attention had been diverted for a few prized seconds there were different results in the fight for each pair and little group in the field.

Victoria managed to free herself of Edward's hold and twisted with eel like movements to step behind Alice. She grabbed Alice's hair, pulled her back and then without any warning threw her towards Edward while moving back several paces to give herself more room to fight at the same time ensuring that the four new vampires stood between her and Edward.

Trey's attention faltered and Rose used to it snap his neck from his body, and crudely rip the head from the body. She stood up with her hands bloody from ripping his head off.

Emmett was thrown across the field by the tall giant he was fighting and the three newcomers rushed onto the scene. Esme and her opponent were the only ones who had kept fighting.

Jasper had used the moment to knock the tall girl he had been fighting to the ground gaining a few seconds to survey the scene. He was the best fighter in the Cullen clan having spent his early years as a vampire in Maria's army. He was also the one responsible for having trained all the members of the Cullen clan in basic fighting techniques. Though Emmett and Rose had been his most enthusiastic students, Edward was the best fighter amongst the Cullens after Jasper.

He looked onto the field. The odds had changed again, they were now fighting seven against six as Victoria had moved to stand at a safe distance while Edward fought two of the new borns who had just arrived and were stopping him from reaching Victoria.

Emmett was still fighting against the huge vampire from earlier and while Rose took on a new opponent. Edward was extremely skilled at fighting and was able deal with the two new borns attacking from different sides. He still managed to connect his fists with jaws, swing uppercuts and cudgel their heads together and keep moving in nonstop motion to defend his weak spots and batter theirs.

He leapt mid air to allow both new borns to collide with each other rather than crushing him in between them which surely would have cracked his ribs. The force of their collision left them reeling and Edward raced to Victoria who was ready for him.

She side stepped and leapt in air to avoid his grasp however Edward had anticipated this and jumped at the same time. He kicked out making her falter and trip, got in her in a chokehold with his arm around her neck and yanked with all his might.

Victoria clawed at Edward's eyes and face to get him to loosen his hold but he didn't let go. Suddenly he felt himself being dragged back by his hair, it was the new borns he had been fighting who were pulling him back. Edward fought like a wild beast his hands and feet in constant motion inching forward with each step to reach Victoria who watched from just at the edge of the perimeter within which the group fought.

Victoria joined in and started kicking him ferociously in the stomach while the other two held on to Edward's arms. His knees buckled and he tugged violently at his arms to release their grip on him but they held him down.

Jasper kept his own strikes going at a steady pace and the tall vampire girl seemed to be slowing down, getting exhausted against his assault. He yelled out to Emmett to remind him of Victoria who was still hitting Edward and battering stomach, chest and his face. No matter how strong Edward was, he wouldn't be able to keep enduring this for much longer.

" Emmett we need to hurry up!"Jasper screamed and started attacking even more brutally than before. He finally managed to wrestle the tall female vampire to the ground and snapped her neck in a precise motion. One, two, three times he twisted the neck and with a crunching sound the head was severed from the body.

Alice who had recovered from the shock of having been surprised and given the slip by Victoria was shaking with anger now. First she hadn't been able to see the other new borns joining the fight until too late and she hadn't been able to defend herself against the tall vampire earlier. People often underestimated her due to her size but she needed no help from anyone and she would prove it today.

She advanced and jumped up to the new born nearest to her who was holding one of Edward's arms, lunging towards him and attacking angrily, her fear for her family driving her actions. Jasper engaged the other vampire that was fighting with Victoria against Edward.

The whole field was covered with figures blurring, kicking, throwing punches, rolling, jumping, side stepping each other. They used every weapon within their arsenal to gain advantage over their opponent. They bit, clawed, dragged their nails against pale skin, used their speed and strength to hit each other more fiercely.

Esme was ready to take down her adversary. After a few minutes of circling, avoiding his kicks, and fighting on the defensive Esme started to attack, by now she had figured out that while the new born had strength and speed he didn't have a wide repertoire of attack styles. Once she had figure out his weak spot she started using it to her advantage. Soon the new born was forced to move backwards and fight defensively to avoid her fists, kicks and the brunt of her attack.

Emmett too had started pushing the big burly vampire backwards since he was now hitting his weak points again and again. In a sudden move he reached forward to grab hold of the neck and snap it with all his power. The burly figure went limp and Emmett yanked off the head, throwing in far away from the body.

They would burn them later.

He moved to lend Alice a hand but noticed the pixie's furious expression and her speed which seemed to have doubled within the last minute or so. Deciding that Alice was alright and they needed to end this quickly he moved towards Rose.

Rose and Emmett quickly finished off the new born who had been fighting her. Rose had been holding her own in the fight but when joined with her mate and knowing that victory was close they became an unstoppable force. The new born lasted another 17 seconds before they ripped off his head, tossing it along with the others.

The odds were even again.

Esme had killed her opponent and Emmett and Rose helped her with head and moved to create a semi circle behind Victoria and Edward. She'd slipped away too many times and they wouldn't risk her getting away again. They would end this threat to their family once and for all.

Alice and Jasper who were fighting the closest to Edward felt their spirits bolster as the numbers of the new borns went down and the new borns fighting them now decided that escape might be a safer option. They tried to make a run for it only to be blocked by Rose, Emmett and Esme standing on the opposite side.

Emmett cocked his head to one side and said conversationally "Going somewhere?"

As the three started to move in on the two vampires, Alice and Jasper stood watch behind Edward ready to intervene and provide assistance if needed, Jasper spoke to let inform Edward that they were close to victory and give him the extra boost needed to finish the battle

"We're almost done Edward ! Emmett, Rose and Esme will finish the last two !Let's finish this!" he moved to step in and help when Victoria who had also seen her new borns fall one by one cried out in a mocking tone while her eyes assessed avenues of escape.

" Oh so brave Edward ! Six against one?"

"_Stay back. No one touches her_" Edward lashed out at his siblings who had been moving closer.

"Edward. She doesn't fight fair, don't listen to her!" Alice cried out.

"_ I will be the one to kill her. She threatened **my** mate. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it Alice. Stay the hell away !_" Edward's voice held no room for any arguments.

Jasper and Alice exchanged a look and then Jasper nodded and motioned to the others to take positions around the pair. The Cullens formed a wide circle around the two vampires, cutting off all avenues of escape for Victoria in case she tried and watching her hawk eyes for any surprise move that she might make.

"Go ahead and finish it Edward. She's caused us enough trouble. We're right here" Jasper spoke calmly.

Victoria and Edward circled each other warily.

The realization that she was just fighting the inevitable hit Victoria hard. There was no chance for escape, every directions was cut off. She was going to die, it was only a matter of time. The Cullens were better fighters than she had given them credit for.

She had underestimated her enemy and now her own death was looming closer. Her face twisted into a mask of rage and bitterness and she charged with all her speed towards Edward leaping into the air above him with once she was within three feet of him.

**I know I'm going die here, but if I go you'll go with me Edward **

Edward who had watched every expression and heard every thought Victoria had knew that she was rushing towards him in a last ditch effort to at least take him with her as she died. He was ready for her and moved at the last possible second and rolled away from her, he was up in a tenth of a second and had neatly stepped behind Victoria twisting and snapping her neck as his hands clutched her neck and her head.

Edward let go of her slowly and Victoria's face had a shocked expression on it as she crumbled to the ground in a heap. Bending swiftly on one knee, he wrenched the head from the body and stood holding the red hair.

It was finally over.

A cheer broke from the rest of the Cullens and Edward blew out a sigh of relief thought he didn't need to breathe any longer. The family crowded around him celebrating their triumph over a cunning, ruthless and persistent foe.

They burnt the bodies and heads in the far end of the field. They stayed to watch until they were completely certain that every piece of evidence was gone. Emmett spoke once the fire had started to burn low leaving only the ashes and charred ground.

"Well, she ain't coming back from that" then thumping Edward on his back he said "Guess that means you and wolf boy can finally DO IT !"

While the Esme and Rose groaned at Emmett's loud declaration, Jasper chuckled and Alice laughed happily while saying to Esme "Carlisle is going to call so you don't need to call him"

Esme smiled as her phone lit up with Carlisle's name, she answered even before he could say a word "It's done sweetheart. She's dead and gone for certain this time."

They exchanged a few sentences and Esme hung up looking around at her family and finally at Edward. She smiled fondly at him and holding both his hands she looked up at him and asked

"Are you going to the reservation darling?"

At which point Emmett flipped open his cell phone and asked while waggling his eyebrows suggestively  
>" Should I call and warn the rez that they oughta clear out of Jacob's place and leave you two alone for a day or ten ? "<p>

"Just make sure you two actually make it to the bedroom! Billy walking in on you is something I'm not  
>sure he'll recover from!"<p>

Rose quipped teasingly, her happiness for brother shinning in her eyes. The adrenalin from the battle was still running through her system. Her frosty demeanor would return soon enough, but right now she was happy for her brother and couldn't resist the opportunity to tease. Considering how long him and Jacob had been apart she was surprised Edward hadn't bolted immediately after killing Victoria.

"What do you plan on saying to Billy ?" asked Jasper as he felt Edward run through a gamut of emotions - relief, excitement and acute happiness progressively.

Edward took a deep unnecessary breathe and spoke quietly stopping all speculation "I'm not going to go to the reservation today"

"What!" Rose exclaimed in shock.

**You're crazy if you think we don't know how much you're dying to see him ! This is the perfect time  
>for you to go ! Hell even I'll support you !<strong>

"Why not ?" Alice's voice held the same surprise.

**Edward he's waiting for you…and I know you're craving to be with him too…why?**

"Are you ok Edward? Why would you say that?" Jasper asked cautiously as he felt a new excitement radiating off Edward.

**What are you planning ? **

"You're right ! It's better if Jacob came to our place!" said Emmett decisively, his outlook far more positive than the rest who stopped to consider his words.

Emmett looked hopefully at Edward.

**I'll leave you two alone for the first two three days, after that its fair game. **

It would be far easier for him gather material to tease Edward and Jacob with for all eternity if they stayed over at the Cullen house.

"Sweetheart, I don't think your room is what one would call the most appropriately furnished…if you know what I mean" Esme pointed out delicately. The lounge chaise in Edward's room was barely sufficient for Edward let alone him and Jacob together.

**You can take our room Edward, Carlisle and I will be happy to let you use it **

Edward listened to the thoughts of his family, his happiness and excitement ratcheting higher at their support and warm sentiments. He smiled broadly at them and answered in a grateful voice "_**Thank you**_"

" All of you" He looked around at his family.

"For your threats of teasing" he quirked an eyebrow at Emmett, "questions " he paused to look at Jasper " concern, support and offers of help" he smiled at Esme, Alice and smirked at Rose.

He continued with a soft smile playing on his lips "Jacob and I decided that we would consummate the bond when we met next"

Watching the reactions in the faces of the people around him and hearing their thoughts he put up a hand to forestall any further questions or words.

"I still have to two days before that promise needs to be honored. I wanted to court Jacob properly and I will. Considering I only have two days to all this, I'm going to need a lot of help."

Squeals of delight broke out from Esme, Alice and surprisingly Rose smiled wickedly at him. Jasper smiled and nodded his approval while Emmett whooped and thumped Edward on his back enthusiastically

" Wolf Boy won't know what hit him !"


	31. Courting Ritual & Tough Conversations

**Hey One and All !**

**First of all I'd like to apologize profusely for the delay in getting this posted. **

**I'm currently on holiday back home in India and the week just flew by without me getting a chance to get this posted! **

**This is NOT the last chapter of this fic. I had originally planned for this to be the last chapter however since it had been too long since I posted anything I have split the last chapter into two parts. This is the first. **

**Next part should be up sooner than this one and will contain the lemon I know everyone's waiting for!**

**Enjoy and please review **

**Chapter 30 - Part 1– Courting Ritual, & Tough Conversations**

Seven hours had passed since they'd left. The burning of bodies and disposing of the evidence had taken up most of the time. Edward had watched until Victoria turned to ashes and nothing was left but charred ground close to feet. He'd gathered the ashes and scattered them to the sea.

Finally satisfied that Victoria had finally been put to rest he'd turned back to walk across the field to find his family waiting for him. Once he'd explained his plan, Esme had called Carlisle and informed him of Edward's decision. Carlisle had promised to cancel all other appointments and be waiting at home.

Carlisle was waiting in the living room when the Cullen clan arrived back home. He beamed at Esme and the rest of the clan as they entered the house chattering happily.

He said a quick welcome to them reaching out to each member through his eyes and then walked over to envelope Edward in a hug.

"Welcome back son. Well done."

The words conveyed all his relief at the return of all the members of his family, joy at the news they had brought with them and visible pride in Edward for fulfilling the promise he had made during the meeting with the pack. He pulled back, eyes shining with warmth and said

"Jacob should be the first one to hear the news; we'll go over the steps in the courting ritual once you two have spoken"

Edward could only nod gratefully in appreciation of his father's understanding and the love that shone from his eyes at Edward's happiness.

**Go Edward; don't make him wait any longer. **

Carlisle's thought reached him and a grin broke out on his face as Edward turned and bounded up the stairs.

**Good luck trying to explain to Wolf Boy that he's not gonna be getting any, anytime soon ! **

Emmett's cheeky remark was the last thing his mind registered before slamming the door to his room and whipping out his cell phone. Seven hours, thirteen minutes and twenty nine seconds since he last heard his mate's voice, not that he was keeping count. He simply had a watch with too many features. Chuckling at his own internal defense he pressed speed dial for Jacob.

Jacob had been dreaming of Edward and cold arms holding him as he slept, when the sound of his phone ringing faintly broke through the haze. Unwilling to be parted from Edward even if it was a dream, he tried to cling to the last vestiges of sleep. The ringing wouldn't stop. Jacob's forehead creased into a frown and his hand blindly felt around for the device to stop the maddening noise.

**Alright, alright Dammit ! I'm answering one second! Geez !**

He cracked open one eye and wrestled against the sheets he'd become tangled in while trying to sit up. He ended up in an undignified heap at the bottom of the bed and answered the phone with a quiet " Ooof"

"Jacob? Are you alright?"a concerned voice came through the phone.

"Edward!" Jacob's irritation and sleep disappeared within an instant after realizing it was his imprint on the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine, just fell out of bed"

Edward laughed at the mental image of Jacob lying sprawled on the floor "and how did you manage that?"

"Oh! It was all your fault of course!" Jacob relied cheerily

"Hmmm…how so pray tell?"

"Well I was dreaming of you, and then you interrupted me by calling and I was trying to stay asleep and find the phone, long story short I ended up on the floor - but that's not important. What's up? "

"Victoria's gone Jacob. She's dead; she will never touch you or our families again."

"**_What_**? She's Dead ! You – How? When? Tell me everything !"

The next fifteen minutes were spent in Edward explaining the events of the day to Jacob.

"Who..?" Jacob didn't need to finish the rest of the question for Edward to understand what he was asking.

"I killed her. We fought and I killed her. She's not coming back Jacob, I burnt the body and head and scattered the ashes to sea. With my own hands. She isn't coming back to hurt anyone. Her coven is dead as well"

Jacob let out short bark of a laugh and his shoulders started shaking with the emotion that gripped him in that moment and he crowed in delight

"Whoohooo! This is the best news ever! Shit I can't believe it!"

Edward laughed as well, Jacob's excitement was contagious. It really felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, the news only now sinking in once he had told Jacob.

Jacob swallowed as the thought of being reunited with Edward and the possibility of his fantasies coming true hit him like a ton of bricks. His thoughts were chaos as he tried to think of the perfect words to convey his relief, excitement and sheer joy that ran through him.

"God Edward I….shit, she's really gone. We're free. We can –when are you coming over?"

**_Ah and here came the tough part._**

"I'm not coming over just yet love, I will as soon as everything's in place"

Jacob felt his heart drop to his stomach. Panic gripped him. What did Edward mean?

"What do you mean? **_Don't you want to see me_**?" his voice held panic, anger and disbelief!

"Of course I do love" Edward waited for the anger he knew would come.

There was really no way of avoiding it. Jacob had a right to be angry; he just hoped he could explain why he was choosing to wait another two days before reuniting with his mate.

"Then why are you even waiting? I thought we had this conversation!"

"We did love and I promised you that I would take you in three days when we spoke. Nothing is going to come between that promise"

"That's such bullshit! Why would you even want to wait? I don't get it! Seems like I'm the only one missing you and pining for you and acting like an idiot over you!"

"Jacob you're the most important thing to me in the world. Nothing is more important than you."

"I don't believe you! If I'm so important how come you're not pounding on my door? Or jumping through my window? I can't believe you actually want to wait another two days when there's no reason to! Or do you really find it that easy to be without me? Should I come over? Would that be easier?"

"Jacob will you let me explain please. I know what I said has upset you, would you at least let me try explaining love"

"Fine. Explain" Jacob said testily.

"Jacob I have every intention of honoring my promise to you. I would like to complete the courting ritual in the next two days."

"God ! That stupid ritual! Why is my father's approval so important to you?"

"It isn't just about his approval Jacob. Can you just hear me out till the end and then I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say" he spoke patiently knowing Jacob was angry right now.

Jacob felt like a he was being spoken to like a child suddenly. It felt like he'd been admonished very gently. It made his anger spike even more. He was pissed at himself, he knew he should be more understanding and accommodating of his imprints the distance between them and the insecurity that had crept up in his heart because Edward hadn't dropped everything and run to him was making him react without thinking or caring.

Edward allowed Jacob a moment to collect his feelings while he gathered his thoughts. This might be more difficult than he had anticipated, but then again everything about his mate was unpredictable and sometimes challenging, the challenge only added to his charm.

He spoke in his most soothing voice "The ritual is sacred to the vampires; all my family has followed it while pursuing their mates. Till now I never even contemplated it because I had resigned myself to the fact that I would never find someone since so many years had passed. To find you Jacob has been the biggest joy of my entire life. This isn't about your father, although that is part of it. I _**want**_ to court you Jacob. I want to experience the bond coming to fruition the same way it has for all my family in the past.

I was content to watch from the sidelines while they each found someone to spend their lives with. It hurt more than anything imaginable to watch them, but I pushed that pain aside and grew used to it. Now that I have you, I would like to pursue you with the same respect and honor you deserve."

Jacob felt wretched and mortified in equal parts as the reason became clear to him.

**Shit **

Shame and remorse burnt his cheeks as he recalled his words from moments ago. He'd never even thought about how lonely Edward must have been all these years, having to live surrounded with people who were so much in love and remain alone. It gnawed at him the idea of having to endure such a fate for as long as his imprint had. He spoke in rush to apologize for his thoughtless words

"I'm such an ass! God Edward I'm sorry! I didn't think-"

And there it was his mate's unconditional ability to love. Edward smiled internally at how much his mate cherished him.

"Hush love no! Don't say that. I didn't tell you this to make you feel bad. You didn't know" Edward interrupted before Jacob could say another word.

"I only wanted to explain why it holds such importance for me. To have you in my life has made me believe in the possibility of so many things. Its brought me unimaginable joy. I've become greedy. The courting ritual can only ever be conducted once in any vampire's life. I want to share that experience with you."

Jacob felt tears sting his eyes at Edward's words. How could he deny him this? When Edward had spent years waiting for him, when it meant so very much to him, surely he could wait another two days? They still had the phone. He could always stay in touch.

Hadn't Jacob silently vowed to ensure Edward's happiness at all costs?

His imprint wanted, no _**needed**_ this and who was he to deny Edward anything? He'd known even in that moment of anger that he would eventually cave in. This time however it would be his choice not obligation to say yes. After hearing Edward's explanation he was more than willing to go on with things as Edward had planned.

He could hold out another two days.

The silence had stretched on the phone as Jacob mulled over Edward's words. Finally he breathed out his voice wavering slightly "Only two days right?"

Edward had to fight not to let the smile break out in his voice at his mate's decision.

"Not a moment more love I guarantee you"

Jacob sighed deeply "Okay then. Go ahead and do your stuff"

This time Edward did smile and spoke the words solemnly

"Jacob Black. Will you allow me to formally court you as my intended mate?"

"Yeah, yes" replied Jacob, suddenly feeling really shy and elated at the words, it was almost like a proposal.

**God Jake you're turning into a girl. Stop it. **

There was a sharp intake of unneeded breathe from the other end of the line and Edward's voice held so much delight and gratitude

" Thank You Jacob. You have _**no idea**_ what this means to me. Thank you. I _**will**_ spend the rest of my life making it up to you "

Trying very hard not turn into a pile of sniveling shape shifter at his imprint's words he tried to joke " this feels like a wedding proposal and I said yes without even getting the ring!"

Edward chuckled "You'll get better than a ring love, rest assured. I need to go now unfortunately, there are preparations to be made and I will need every second of the time allotted to me to make things perfect"

"I never knew you were such a girl ! Just don't call me to pick out color schemes and gifts for the guests, seating arrangement and the china alright!"

Edward laughed outright at that

"You are unique love, I'm incredibly lucky. I'll talk to you soon"

"Take care, and keep calling me, even if it's for two minutes"

" I will, bye Jacob"

"Bye Edward"

Carlisle felt a sense of peace envelop him as he bade Edward to sit down so they could go over the courting ritual. Each time he had explained the ritual to the rest of his children he'd felt worry for his eldest son nibble at him. Watching him remain alone decade after decade hadn't been easy for Carlisle. The guilt that perhaps it had been mistake to change Edward to cure his own loneliness would eat at him every few years or so.

When he'd found Esme it had been at its most intense. The only thing that had saved him had been Esme's wonderfully accepting and compassionate persona. She had always had such an ability to love and had created a special place for herself in Edward's heart. The transition that could've been awkward and painful had been rendered smooth and warm by her gentle presence.

However as more members were added to the Cullen clan and Edward remained alone, Carlisle agonized over his future and it weighed heavily on his conscience.

Now the wait was finally over and he was overjoyed in both the situation and the person that would become Edward's mate. Jacob was exactly what Edward needed they were such perfect foils for each other.

They were light and dark. Jacob was like sunshine, a natural optimist, outspoken and boisterous while Edward was like the night, mysterious, prone to melancholy, reclusive and restrained.

They were youth and maturity combined. Jacob brought to the relationship the enthusiasm and innocence of youth and Edward had the wisdom and temperance that age brought with it. Even in their physical appearance, they complemented each other in the best ways.

Yes, Carlisle believed they would be a force to reckon with in the years to come and their differences would bring out the best each had to offer to this unique relationship.

Their becoming mates would be the most concrete step yet towards a peaceful and harmonious relationship between the Cullens and the Wolf Pack. It was truly like a dream come true for so many good things to have come out of this extraordinary bond and mysterious prophecy that Sam had told him about.

"The Courting ritual has six steps" began Carlisle, smiling at the thought of his hope of all these years finally coming true. He had pictured this moment thousands of times in his mind's eye, about explaining this ritual to Edward.

"The first step as you know is selecting a gift for the intended, the gift is something that they should cherish and desire, I think your gift has been perfect but should you want to send another one to formally begin the ritual you can do that"

Edward nodded "I think I will Carlisle, the phone while nice isn't my idea of a gift that I would to give as a first gift for the courting ritual"

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Yes I do, it's been on my mind for a while now. Jacob will enjoy it I'm sure of it" Edward smiled softly.

Carlisle smiled in response "The second step is the vow. It is the commitment that you make to your mate. Although traditionally the vow is to protect, provide and support your mate, if you want to write vows like the humans do you may. It has to be written and given to the intended as a solemn promise for eternity. "

Edward nodded indicating Carlisle to continue.

"The third step is the proof of your ability to provide for your mate. It is usually shown by giving a gift which represents the power and wealth you have, so that you may provide for their every need"

Edward frowned as he mulled this last part over. As a member of the Cullen clan he was incredibly wealthy. For decades now, Alice had easily predicted which stocks would rise and fall and the money they had invested had grown a thousand fold because of that.

Carlisle had an extremely successful practice and after working for more than two centuries had more than enough to provide his family. Each member of the clan was given a start up amount which later was put into accounts invested and grown over the years.

How exactly should he tackle this? How was he to show proof that he could provide for Jacob for all eternity? Should he send another ridiculously expensive gift? How exactly was he supposed to show proof of his ability to be able to provide not only for Jacob but the entire Wolf pack if needed?

Watching Edward mull over the last step his expression becoming thoughtful and pensive, Carlisle offered a solution.

"I have something in mind if you'd like to consider it"

"Of course Carlisle, I need all the help I can get" Edward smiled sheepishly

"I would suggest you change over all your accounts to joint accounts with Jacob or open a brand new account for him, rather than sending an expensive gift which might rub Billy the wrong way"

Edward's eyes shone with admiration at his sire not only for a clever solution to the problem but also for anticipating that sending something expensive might rankle on Billy's nerves. He knew from reading his future father in law's thoughts and his discussions with Jacob that the old man had a lot of pride. He didn't want to feel like he was being given things. It felt too much like charity to him and to an extent there wasn't real freedom in being given something.

No, he would do as Carlisle had suggested. He would hand over to Jacob the power to be able to do with Edward's considerable fortune whatever he wanted. It would be at his disposal. Everything Edward owned was going to be Jacob's anyway, what better way for them to begin their new lives together?

"Carlisle that's brilliant! It's far better than anything I came up with!"

"The fourth step is the exchange of gifts. You need to give the intended something you made yourself and Jacob will have to do the same to indicate that he accepta the ritual and you are both soon to become mates"

"I'll need to explain it to Jacob…" mused Edward knowing that his mate would probably go crazy over the period of the next two days trying to figure out the perfect gift for him.

"What's the fifth step?"

Carlisle paused and his lips twitched as if trying to stop an amused smile from breaking onto his face "The fifth step is permission from the intended's coven. To let them know of your intentions of consummating the bond. In your case however, it would be Wolf pack and since Jacob has family, Billy Black"

**Shit. Oh I am so screwed. **

As he watched his son process the last piece of information Carlisle saw the wheels turning and couldn't help but chuckle at his son's consternation regarding his father in law. He didn't envy Edward this particular task.

"Any words of advice?" Edward asked ruefully

"Be straight forward and completely honest about your intentions towards Jacob, and although this might fall under sneaky tactics it would probably help to have Jacob there with you while you let him know since he needs to give his response to Billy as well"

"Hmm" Edward nodded still thinking about how to approach Billy.

"The sixth and the last step is the consummation of the bond. I trust you're not going to need any guidance in that particular area?"

Edward looked up in astonishment at his father. Carlisle seemed to be enjoying watching Edward's reaction as he squirmed in embarrassment trying to come up with a response.

Really, was no one going to spare him the teasing and the ribald jokes he suspected were just beginning?

"Don't you worry Carlisle, that's what brothers are for! **WE'VE GOT THIS**!" Emmett's booming voice carried into the room as he entered the study with Jasper in tow.

Carlisle wasn't able to keep the smile off his face. Here came the teasing. Edward better be ready, it had been a long wait and Emmett was certainly rearing to go.

"We're here to help!"they both spoke in unison. Their faces twins masks of mischief and waywardness.

"_**Help**_" Edward choked out.

The definition of the word help was somewhat distorted when it came from Emmett and Jasper. Any aid from his brothers came with a mandatory helping of teasing, taunts, mockery, ridicule, jibes, and of course the ultimate pleasure of calling it so slyly and innocuously – help.

"With anything" said Jasper a little too earnestly.

"And everything" added Emmett wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Edward's eyes narrowed.

They flanked Edward on either side and placed their arms on each shoulder. Edward's expression went from surprised to suspicious to aware to resigned.

"We'll give Eddy here a list of all the Do's and Don'ts!"Emmett continued beaming.

"Along with the a meticulous talk on the birds and bees" Jasper spoke with relish

"Handy little tips to counteract his lack of experience in the field" Emmett snickered

"Absolutely! Oh and books with pictures so there's _**no**_ confusion "chimed in Jasper in mock seriousness.

"After all there's a ton of questions he needs answers to!" Emmett

"We really should give him an example to explain better" Jasper said to Emmett gravely, with his eyes shining with mirth.

"_**For example**_ helping him decide if he's going to be the attacker or the attackee during the deed"

Edward cringed.

"The exhaustive list of all possible positions that he may want to try"

"I think a list of places and positions would be more helpful don't you?"Jasper added watching Edward's face turn more and more discomfited with each new idea coming from Emmett.

"You're right as usual Jazz"

"I have a ton of stuff you might want to borrow for errr…playing. I'd be happy to lend it to my brother with explicit instructions"

"Emmett you forgot examples again" Jasper ever the faithful reminded.

"Did I?" Emmett looked contrite.

"You did" Jasper nodded firmly and patiently

"Costumes, Silk Scarves, handcuffs, whips and chains-"

"It might be too soon for that Emmett, remember our Edward's an innocent babe"

"Fine, no whips and chains…yet"

"I'm partial to diagrams with arrows explaining everything myself"

"Sweet! We have to have diagrams! With neon arrows!"

Emmett held a up a hand to stop Edward from getting a word in edgewise

"Ed now we know what you're thinking, but we're a step ahead! We got you the updated ones"

"The ones which have _**Jack and Bill**_ and _**not**_ Jack and Jill !" announced Jasper

"You guys have been planning this for a while haven't you? You were just waiting for Carlisle to finish so you could start embarrassing me?" Edward looked from one to the other

"**Embarrass you?**" They cried in outrage with fake expressions of reproach and hurt in place.

"Edward how could you _**think**_ that? We just wanna help! We've waited such a long time for this moment! We're gonna make sure it's perfect!"

Edward hung his head in defeat.

"**I knew it. I'm so screwed" **

Jacob rushed downstairs to tell his father the good news only to find Sam had beaten him to it. The Alpha stood in the kitchen of the small house of the Blacks' and had just finished narrating the events that had been told to him by Carlisle.

Jacob stood just outside the kitchen waiting for the right moment to approach the men.

"Did they finish all of them? Are they certain there aren't any more lurking somewhere?"Billy questioned after hearing the whole tale.

"Victoria was the Alpha of that coven. Even if there were others, once she died and they saw what the Cullens are capable of they didn't stick around to fight a battle which had no personal gain for them."

Sam's tone held no doubt or worry.

"Well I just hope there aren't any more surprises" Billy spoke grudgingly

"They did a sweep of the area before calling Billy, but I've got the pack checking it out just in case. I haven't got any word of any sightings so far. We're more than capable of taking care of any stray rogues who might come but I think news of this massacre will reach the vampire world. I'm not certain how but it always does. I'm sure they'll stay away knowing this area is protected by the Cullens"

"Hmmm" was all Billy had to say and became pensive and lost in thought again.

It was clear to Sam that he was going to have to point out the pink elephant in the room.

Billy was being difficult and Sam wasn't going to allow it any more. If he needed to have it out with someone, Sam would offer himself before letting Jake go through another awkward and possibly hurtful conversation with his father about himself and Edward.

"Guess that means the ban on both of them seeing each other isn't valid now, they can meet without any restrictions. It hasn't been an easy road for them." Sam spoke testing waters.

As Sam's last words reached Jacob, he took this as a sign to intrude on the conversation.

Sam turned to look at Jacob having sensed his pack mate's presence twenty seconds ago. His last words had been spoken for Jacob's benefit to Billy. The old man still wasn't 100% comfortable with the idea of Edward and Jacob being mates.

"Here's the man of the hour! Congratulations Jake! I'm so happy for you" Sam enveloped Jacob in a warm hug, his actions and words conveying his joy for his brother and pack mate.

Jacob grinned "Yeah, feels pretty good"

"It is good news, has he called you?" Billy spoke stiffly, still not comfortable with saying Edward's name but having understood the silent reprimand in Sam's words and actions.

"Yeah, just got off the phone, I wanted to be the first to tell you but Sam beat me to it! Tattletale! " He accused lightly, punching Sam in the arm.

Sam raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Correction, I was absolutely gonna let you to deliver the news! I heard you on the phone. Don't need to be a genius to figure it was Edward and _**that's**_ when I decided to _**help out**_ by telling Billy! Geez, no appreciation for my selfless deed!

"You could've waited for me to finish before stealing my thunder!"

Yeah right! Conversations between imprints last forever and then some! I should know! Besides there was no point trying to get your attention when calling out to you failed. Twice."

"Huh? You called for me? When? I didn't hear you at all"

Sam chuckled deeply "You have selective hearing when it's a call from a certain bloodsucker! God knows when you would've deigned to descend the stairs and join us regular people now that you can go meet up with your imprint! So I spared Billy the suspense that was killing him!"

Sam winked at Jake. Even though he had used the word bloodsucker there was no real heat behind it. It was more like the teasing and banter that was common amongst the pack.

Jacob grinned till his cheeks hurt. If Sam was teasing Edward there was no doubt that he had accepted him and the bond completely. It felt so amazing to have Sam's support so openly. Jacob had always looked up to his Alpha.

"This isn't over! Imma tell Emily or have you told her as well?" Jacob crossed his arms and threw a petulant look at Sam.

"Pfff, have you ever tried keeping anything from Em? She's my fiancé Jake, and that woman has ways of extracting information you can't even dream of!" Sam shuddered at the thought.

"You are so whipped" Jacob snickered

"Yeah yeah, we'll talk in another couple of weeks and we'll see who's whipped baby bro" Sam replied smirking.

Jacob went silent, a pang of longing to see Edward hitting him suddenly.

Sam raised an eyebrow in question sensing the change and trying to lighten the moment.

"So how come you're still here? I was sure you'd be half way to Canada by now given your track record for running off after him!"

Guess it was a good time to let his family know now.

_**Here we go**_.

"Yeah about that…we're not meeting for another two days. Edward wants to complete the courting ritual in the next two days, after which we'll consummate the bond"

Jacob waited with baited breath for the reaction from his father and Sam.

Sam's eyebrows went up at Jacob's words. So that's why he looked so nervous and wound up. He would be too if he had to admit something this big to Billy Black.

_**Oh Well, time to do some proactive damage control!**_

"That's …surprising, but its commendable Jake that he wants to court you properly"

Sam spoke up before Billy could say a word letting them both know his opinion of the situation. He knew this would be a point of contention between the father and son. Jake needed to know that Sam would support his union with Edward.

"What do you mean you'll consummate the bond in two days?" Billy's voice was quiet but carried throughout the room.

"Edward and I will become mates after the courting ritual is over after two days" Jacob spoke just as quietly and calmly.

Billy's jaw twitched. He stared at his son stonily and Jacob stared right back.

Sam watched both father and son hawk eyed. He would probably need to intervene soon. He sighed internally.

_**I should have brought Emily with me…she's great at soothing ruffled feathers. **_

_**Never thought I'd see the day I'd be defending a vampire against Billy Black! He's gonna chew me out worse than Jacob! The things I do for my baby brother! **_

"How? When did you decide this? "Billy asked his voice a little unsteady as he tried to reign in his displeasure.

"Yesterday, when he sent me the phone and we had agreed to consummate the bond once one week was over. We could've done it now that we're free to meet each other. But Edward wants to court me properly and I want him to have that wish of this come true. So we'll go as planned"

Sam's eyes widened at the calm and composed manner in which the words had been delivered. His baby brother had grown into a man without him realizing it. Apparently Billy didn't think so judging by the look of fury on his face.

Billy exploded, unable to keep his temper in check.

"Do you even realize what you're saying? You're seventeen years old Jacob! Way too young for all this! You think I don't understand what consummating a bond entails? You can't just go about deciding things like this on your own! You're not even legal age yet! No! You need to wait!"

_**And here comes world war three…Jake stay calm please, don't explode and make this worse **_

Sam's thoughts however went unanswered as the temper that Blacks were famous for made itself known in Jacob as well. He was beyond furious at this father's dictatorial attitude.

"I don't believe this! You said you would be supportive of the bond and my relationship with Edward! **How is this supporting me Dad**?"

"Jacob, I'm all for supporting you! I just think you're both rushing into this! All I'm asking is for you to wait for sometime before you take a step as big as consummating the bond!"

"How can you that? It's our decision to make. **Mine and Edward's. **No one else's Dad, not _**even**_ yours!"

"Is this your way of telling me how much you value my opinion?" Billy's voice was cold.

"You know I respect you! Don't twist this into something it's not! Would you have said the same thing to me if I were dating Bella? Is this because he's a guy or is it because he's a vampire Dad?"

"Jacob Black, **do not push me**! I'm your father and I do support you! This has nothing to with you both being men or him being a vampire! But he is scores of years older than you! If nothing else I would expect him to show more maturity as far this is concerned!

"I'm the one who insisted on it first! Don't blame Edward! He wanted to wait!"

"Then he has my appreciation for at least trying to talk some sense into you!"

Jacob opened his mouth to protest his expression showing his own irritation and anger at this father's words but Sam put a calming hand on his arm to stop him. Jacob's head whipped to the side and Sam gestured for him to stop and let him continue the discussion.

"Billy if I may add something to this discussion?"Sam requested

"Sam, you don't have to ask, you're family" Billy waved his hand trying his best to curb his irritation and annoyance at how quickly the situation had dissolved into a shouting match.

He didn't want to stand in the way of his son's happiness but Jacob was too young. He had known that things would progress fast but at least had hoped that they would have waited till legal age to take this relationship to the next level.

Part of him knew that he was being stubborn and unreasonable since he wouldn't have questioned Jacob's decision if he had been in a relationship with a girl or even a guy who was a mere human or someone from the tribe.

"I know that as a father you're worried about Jake and his future and the relationship. If this were a normal situation I would probably react just as you did and I would agree with you. But this isn't a normal situation and Jake is not an ordinary seventeen year old, he is a shape shifter, keeping that in mind I think it isn't fair to judge him using normal standards"

"I'm not asking him not to meet or not to date as a couple!" Billy said facing Sam and then turned to look at Jacob "You're not even legal Jake!"

"Since when do normal laws and normal rules apply to me Dad? I'm old enough to kill vampires but not old enough to become a mate to my imprint? At which age does it become legal to condone killing because I'm a killer Dad! Granted it's to protect the tribe but I know what I have to do to ensure that safety"

"Billy, it's unfortunate that Jake's had to see and experience what he has at this age but he's far more mature than boys his age. He's a man not a boy, I know it isn't easy to accept that but your son and my little brother grew up. We both need to accept and respect that and let go. "

"So you think it's alright if he goes ahead with what they have planned?"

"I admit when this bond initially came into being I was against it and I was skeptical of it working. Emily urged me see it from a different perspective then, and I'm asking you to do the same thing. I've seen the way Edward looks at Jacob, I've seen his actions reflect that ever since he accepted the bond completely. I trust him to look after Jacob"

" You still haven't answered my question. Are you okay with them going ahead as planned?"

Sam knew that his answer would be crucial in converting Billy's opinion and thought for a few moments before he answered. Both father and son positioned on either side of him watched and waited with impatience.

Finally Sam spoke "Once a wolf has been accepted as a mate by his imprint it is a natural progression of things for them to consummate that bond since it is meant for life. Jacob is a wolf and to go against the natural order would cause both him and his imprint severe pain. I also agree that it is a decision that only the two of them can take simply because their bond is unique, we cannot place the same rules on them"

Jacob was exercising utmost control to not start whooping and jumping in exultation at Sam's words or let the face splitting grin cover his face. Billy looked at him in shock and perhaps a hint of resentment. Sam stayed calm without letting any emotion whatsoever to cloud his face.

After a long silence Billy looked at Jacob and questioned "You're sure you want to do this? It may seem like the best thing to do now but you may find that you're not mentally prepared when the time comes"

"Dad, I know you're worried about me, but I promise you I'll be fine. Edward would never do anything to hurt me"

"If you feel you're not ready you let him know. Or let me know okay?"

Jacob stifled the urge to roll his eyes and said "If I don't feel ready I will Dad, I will, but I don't think I'll change my mind"

Billy's shoulders slumped and suddenly he felt older than he had in years

"Guess Sam's right. You are all grown up, and you're more stubborn than ever. I still don't think this is a good idea but it's your decision to make so I'll keep my peace"


	32. Courting

**A/N:**

**Hey Everyone. **

**I know it's been a long time since I last updated this story and I've been getting messages from people asking how long till I post the last chapter or whether I intend to complete the story, or even to ask if it had been abandoned. **

**To answer your questions –No the story has not been abandoned. I WILL complete it. I didn't updated because I was caught up looking for a job and moving back home and then moving countries again in the space of 5 months. **

**Thank you everyone who worried and sent me messages asking if I was alright. **

**I'm sorry that it's taken so very long to update. **

**This is NOT the last chapter of this story. I will be posting the last chapter but I don't know how long it will take. I can promise that it won't be as long a break as this one was. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, the other half of my soul. **

**Habibi, this is for you. Love always. **

**Chapter 32 – Courting**

The young man from the courier service surveyed the house and the surroundings with undisguised curiosity. It wasn't often that one got sent on a run in the reservation. Mostly the inhabitants kept to themselves.

Now as he approached the modest looking house he wondered at the kind of person who would open the door. Knocking loudly he waited. There was the sound of feet rushing down the stairs and a voice yelling "I'll get it, it's for me!"

Whatever the courier service agent had expected, it certainly didn't resemble the young man who threw the door open. He had to look up to face the six foot something young male who was shirtless. The tan skinned handsome man held out a hand speaking "Package for Jacob Black?"

"Err…yeah"

"Cool! Thanks!" Jacob's hand closed around the small package and he was about to turn and walk back in closing the door when the courier guy cried out "Sir, you need to sign!"

"Oh! Yeah, sure sure" Jacob grinned back at him and signed quickly, and spoke "You have a good day" Once again the door was shut in the courier agent's face.

Jacob tore at the packaging of the large manila envelope impatiently to reach the contents inside. Edward had called not long ago informing him of the first step in the courting ritual and of a package that should be arriving with his gift.

Inside was a letter and a gift certificate. The letter was from the Museum of Seattle informing Jacob that they would be delighted to welcome him as part of the Volunteer Program which would be starting the next month. All he needed to do was logon on the website mentioned in the letter and sign in as a member. He could then select a group with whom he would prefer working along with timings and dates.

Jacob stared at the letter the words not sinking in for a few moments and then a slow smile which turned into full blown grin stretched across his face. Edward had remembered! He quickly perused the gift certificate and it was for flying lessons to be able to fly one of the planes that Jacob had seen while at the museum. He sat down stumped at both the gesture and thought!

It was an extremely thoughtful gift and he could already envision the flying lessons and asking Edward to accompany him when he was trained and could take his first solo flight!

Jacob grinned and sent out a quick text from the phone.

**You are the best imprint ever! I love the gift! **

Within seconds a reply chimed on his phone.

**Please pick an evening slot love, I'd like to be able to pick and drop you regardless of the weather**

Jacob read the reply and sighed happily. The thought of being able to spend extended time in his imprints presence was immensely pleasing. He quickly texted back.

**Sure Sure. I'll login now and check the slots! **

Edward smiled softly feeling pleased that Jacob had appreciated the gift. In Edward's mind there had been nothing else that would be appropriate. He walked into the Carlisle's study finding Esme and Carlisle both seated at the table waiting for him.

"I take it Jacob approved of the gift" Carlisle stated smiling observing his son's content expression.

"He did. I need to ask both of you for a favor for the next part of the ritual"

"Anything sweetheart" Esme smiled warmly.

"Ever since I accepted the bond I've wanted for Jacob to meet with my family before we consummated the bond. I always thought that I would bring him home to introduce him to all of you but things have turned out a little different."

"But how will that be possible now? If I recall correctly, there are only two days left and Jacob can't come here" Carlisle pointed out the flaw in the plan

"You're right, which is why I hoped that all of you would agree to visit him at the reservation instead. I wanted you two to be the first to meet him. Would you agree to take the vow to him?"

Esme beamed in approval "That's a fantastic idea! I haven't been properly introduced to Jacob yet and it would be a good chance for us to meet Billy as well. After all we are going to become family. It would be best to increase our interaction right away."

"Have you written the vow?"Carlisle questioned.

Edward placed a small rectangular wooden box in front of Carlisle. It was made of rosewood and intricately carved. Carlisle opened the lid to find a thick sheet of paper rolled up like a scroll inside the box. Opening the scroll he read the words which were written in beautiful elaborate handwriting

_**From now until all eternity **_

_**I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen **_

_**Solemnly vow to Protect, Provide for, Cherish and Love,**_

_**Jacob Black as my mate. **_

_**I will follow whichever trail you choose to tread **_

_**I will guide you gently where you need to be lead.**_

_**Your pain, sorrow and troubles are now my own**_

_**You need never fear walking life's path alone.**_

_**I shall treasure you forever more each day **_

_**I shall never from my devotion to you sway.**_

_**Our lives our now forever intertwined **_

_**With this sacred vow myself to you I bind. **_

_**From this day forward my allegiance to the Wolf Pack is given**_

_**From this day forward I will treat them as part of my coven. **_

Carlisle looked at his son a long moment in approval and passed the paper to Esme who read the words and her expression became even more serene and blissful if possible. She spoke softly placing the scroll back in the box and pulled her eldest son in a warm embrace.

"It's a beautiful vow Edward. Carlisle and I will be proud to give this to Jacob from you"

"You've entrusted us a truly gratifying duty Edward. This will be a pleasure"

Edward couldn't stop the huge smile from breaking out on his face "Thank you both"

The next two hours were spent with Esme fussing in her room and emptying half her wardrobe in trying to figure out the perfect outfit to wear to the Black household. After all she was going to meet the boy who had brought such joy to their lives, who would soon become another son to her and a part of her family.

She needed to look her best for her first formal meeting with Jacob and she needed to reassure Billy that Jacob would be treated with the same respect and love and care at the Cullen household that his father had treated him with for all these years. She understood better than anyone his anxiety and his worry for his only son. Billy had had to be both mother and father to the boy for all these years. Esme hoped to put all his fears to rest.

"Sweetheart you'll look beautiful no matter what you wear. I don't think Billy is going to judge you or your actions based on what you wear"

Carlisle spoke amused at observing his normally calm and composed wife throwing clothes out of her wardrobe onto the bed and declaring each one unfit to wear for a such a momentous meeting.

Esme turned to him with her hands on hips and huffed "Of course he isn't I know that!

I just want to make a good first impression! We need to ensure that Billy becomes more open to the idea of Edward and Jacob as mates once we leave from there not less! You know how tense Edward is about his reaction!"

"Well I suggest you hurry then darling, I already called to let him know we'd be there within the hour, being late isn't going to win us points "replied Carlisle with a sly smile.

Esme raised a pointed eyebrow "Stop nagging me Carlisle Cullen! One cannot rush perfection!" suddenly she lunged at the bed and pulled out a forest green dress knee length dress cut simply but very elegantly.

"Ah! Found it ! This is perfect. Give me a minute!"

She beamed at her husband disappearing in the boudoir to change.

In the meantime a similar scene was being enacted in the Black household in Jacob's bedroom with Emily watching him in amusement and fondness in equal parts.

"Jake baby, you look amazing no matter what you wear! Given that your wardrobe is filled with cut offs, jeans and t-shirts of every possible shade just pick one and wear it!

You're seriously freaking me out now!"

"It's his _**parents**_ Emee! I mean I've met Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen before but this is different! What if they hate me?"

"You do realize you sound like such a girl right now don't you?"

"And here I thought you would appreciate that I understand now the pressure of meeting the parents!"

"Oh baby I do! But you're freaking out for no reason at all! They're gonna love you! Now please go shower and change before they reach. I'm going downstairs to check on Billy and I don't wanna come back and find you still having a 'what to wear crisis' when I get back! Is that clear?" She gave him a stern look.

"Yes Ma'am!" he spoke mock saluting and muttered under his breath "I can see why Sam's scared of you!" Jacob grinned ducking behind the closet to avoid the t-shirt Emily flung at him.

"And don't you forget it!" she huffed as she turned to walk down the stairs.

Billy was dressed and waiting for her in the living room. Emily took in his pensive and tense expression. She smiled at him encouraging at him open up to her.

"You've got your worried face on, care to share?" she prodded gently

"I don't see why they need to come all the way here! All Jake told me is that they're gonna be coming over in an hour" spoke Billy frowning and the in agitated gesture he looked towards Emily "and then he said behave! As if I don't know how to treat guests in my house!"

Emily spoke soothingly knowing the old man was hurt and worried "Jacob is having a panic attack upstairs and over thinking just like you! He didn't mean to imply you're not a good host. I guess Edward hasn't told him the reason and he's just reacting by getting anxious like you. We'll find out soon enough. Try and relax okay?"

Billy let out a long sigh "You're right, I guess I just don't like not knowing why Carlisle and his wife need to come over"

"I think that's their car outside, we'll find out in a few minutes." walking to the stairs she yelled "Jacob! They're here, hurry up!"

"Hey…Emily, do I look okay?" Billy asked hesitantly not meeting Emily's eyes.

Emily had noticed that Billy was wearing a different jacket today. She remembered it from photographs she'd seen of him with his wife. Emily and Sam had found the pictures some time ago while they had been sorting through old stuff. The pair was standing with Billy holding onto his wife and smiling widely at the camera. Mrs. Black had a tiny Jacob in her arms, while the girls stood in front.

"This jacket…"she trailed off unsure whether she should bring it up. Billy's eyes filled with comprehension and he spoke softly as he ran a hand over the fabric, lovingly.

His eyes got a faraway look in them.

"Jake's mom bought it for me…I haven't worn it since. I know this isn't a regular bond and I'm not meeting a girl's parents, but she would want me to make an effort to put my best foot forward for Jake. She always said I looked good in this…and I want her to be proud of me today. I know she's gonna be watching wherever she is…so do I look okay? "

Emily smiled, her eyes tearing up just a little at the devotion of this man for his wife even after all these years. She kissed Billy on the cheek speaking gently

"You look exceptionally handsome Billy Black"

Outside, a few steps away from the house Esme had put a hand on Carlisle's arm and stopped walking as the words made their way to the ears of the two vampires.

She squeezed Carlisle's arm and spoke "I guess we all want this bond to work and we're all equally nervous"

Carlisle who also felt bolstered by having listened inadvertently to Billy's confession nodded and smiled back.

_**I was right. This is going to be the beginning of a new era in our relationship with the tribe. A relationship based on trust and respect, instead of suspicion and hatred. **_

Jacob who had made his way downstairs and caught the last of his father's words walked up to him and bent to hug him tightly whispering

"Sorry for being such an ass earlier Dad, I'm kinda nervous!"

"You and me both son"

Carlisle knocked on the door twice and waited. While the two men inside froze it was Emily who took action to invite the Cullen's indoors. Introductions were made and Carlisle introduced Emily and Esme to each other.

Both women immediately seemed to bond and hugged as if they were old friends. Esme surprised everyone by walking over to Billy and bending to pull him into a tight hug whispering

"Thank you so much for giving this relationship and my son a chance. I promise that Jacob will be treated with the same respect and love that he's received in this house in ours."

Billy Black was completely taken aback at the genuine gratitude in her tone and nodded.

Carlisle and Esme presented the box to Jacob after explaining the second step of the ritual.

Jacob could feel everyone's eyes on him as he opened the box and read the words from the scroll. He could hear Edward's voice reading them out to him. A shuddering breath left him as he tried to remain impervious to the words staring up at him. His eyes were tearing up with the emotions crashing through him in that moment.

_**God Edward! Just when I think I can't possibly love you anymore than I do you prove me wrong…I'll keep this safe for all eternity**_

He handed the scroll to Billy with slightly trembling hands. Billy read through the vow and for the first time felt something akin to relief and hope wash over him at the words promised by the vampire. His eyes met Esme's who had been watching him and a look of acceptance and understanding passed between the two.

Billy passed the scroll to Emily who had tears in her eyes as she finished reading and walked up to pull Jacob into a hug whispering "I'm so happy for you baby brother! He's everything I had hoped you would find in a life partner"

"Thanks Emee…Sam should see this…I want him to" Jacob whispered back.

Emily nodded "He'll be here to pick me up and you can show it to him then. I'm sure he will be happy and approve!" then teasing she said "You sure are lucky Jake, Sam's done some truly sweet things for me but never ever wrote me poetry…some people have all the luck!"

Jacob blushed and muttered "Dammit I knew I was being treated like the girl!"

Billy smiled a genuine smile and turned to Carlisle "Isn't Jake supposed to do one part of the ritual? I think it would be best if you explained it to him…my knowledge's a little rusty"

Carlisle's eyes widened a bit at the unexpected and generous offer. Knowing Billy as he had over the past several years he knew the man never missed a single detail. This was his way of accepting the vow and Edward.

Smiling broadly he answered "It would be an honor"

"**I am going to KILL him!**" shouted out Jacob as he tore his room apart.

The words could be easily heard downstairs in the small house along with noises and crashes of things being thrown about. Billy, Sam and Emily exchanged looks and sighed.

Sam put a hand on Emily's shoulder to stop her from getting up "Leave this to me baby,

I think this one calls for an elder brother to the rescue conversation"

Emily smiled gratefully and sank back in her chair. Billy remarked dryly "We're gonna go over to your place, call us when he's done throwing his hissy panic fit!"

Sam chuckled as he climbed the first step "Sure thing Billy"

Jacob was moving about his room like a crazed man pulling things out of drawers and flinging them on the ground, opening and closing his closet about five times, muttering under his breath and growling in between. Finally his aggravation took over and he yelled in frustration again

"Aarrrrghhhhh! That stupid, idiotic, gorgeous imbecile! That pompous, slick tongued, charming as a devil, cold, no good imprint! I'm gonna KILL him with my bare hands!"

"And here I thought you were head over heels in love with the vamp. What's he done now?" asked Sam leaning against the door of Jacob's room as his eyes trailed over the mess.

Jacob spun around to face Sam and flung out his arms as he exclaimed.

"I have to give him a gift as part of the forth step in the ritual to symbolize my acceptance of his claim on me as a mate! And he doesn't even freaking _**tell me**_! I find out now when barely two days are left to figure out something! I could just cheerfully murder him!How could he forget to tell me something so important! Aghhhhh!"

"Ah! I see" Sam stood shaking his head as if sorely disappointed "yeah that's an unforgivable sin! Don't back down Jake, make him plead and beg forgiveness!

"You think this is funny?" Jacob fumed in annoyance

"Well yeah, it is a little, watching you tear your room apart, and look so unhinged has its own unique charm" Sam smirked baiting Jacob.

Jacob rolled his eyes at Sam "Geez thanks for the help bro! Real supportive!"

Sam shook his head at his young pack mate's expression. He sighed and moved into the room and perched on the edge of the bed. Looking up at Jacob he spoke sincerely

'Okay fine, I'm being serious now. Tell me why you're getting so worked up over this? You need to give him a gift. I get that he forgot to tell you and that can be a bit annoying but why are you acting like it's the end of the world?"

"Because I've been thinking about ever since his parents left! And I haven't yet come up with one good idea of what I could give him! I don't have a CLUE! And I have only a day and a half! Not even that since that's the fourth step! Dammitfrigginhell !

"Again why is it proving to be such a task for you? Tell me the real reason you're getting so panicked" Sam questioned patiently.

Jacob pouted and mumbled "I have to make sure it's at least half as awesome as the gift he got for me. I can't give him some crappy gift Sam!"

"Why would you think you might give him a 'crappy gift' as you called it ? Why would any gift that you chose for him be crappy? I'm assuming you know his likes and dislikes. So why is this proving to be a herculean task and upsetting you so much?"

Jacob slumped against the wall and sank down on the floor in front of Sam "I've exhausted all possible options Sam! I thought of buying something super cool for him but then I realized my budget is limited and he pretty much owns everything that I could've thought to buy him already. I mean what does one get a vampire who's filthy rich?"

"Spending lots of money or buying a very expensive gift isn't a foolproof way of ensuring it's the best gift Jake. He would appreciate a well thought out gift from you equally. You don't need to get him something which costs half as much as the car he drives!"

Jacob shook his head "I thought about that too! But see again all my ideas are duds!

I would've made him a bike or something but I don't have the time! I wanted to make him his favorite dish but I can't cook him anything coz he doesn't eat, I could've made him a dream catcher but it's useless coz he doesn't sleep, I thought of music but I'm not that talented and besides no time, I thought of mixing a CD for him but I only listen to stuff that plays nowadays and he prefers instrumental and again owns most of it, I can't draw or paint so that's out, I don't read that much so I have no clue what kind of book to give him unless it's on airplanes and cars, so basically I'm left with nothing, nada, zilch and big fat zero!"

Jacob finished his rant and buried his face in his arms looking completely distressed. Sam called out his name but he remained motionless.

"Jake...Jake… "

Sam walked over to Jake and shook him lightly to get him to look up "Jacob"

When he did Sam spoke soothingly and emphatically.

"Jake he's your _**imprint and you are his mate**_! First of all anything and I mean _**anything**_ that you give him will be important to him. Have you missed the way he looks at you? Or did you not read that vow? Those words not just reaffirmed my faith in this relationship, they even made Billy happy! You're well being and happiness are supremely important to him and even if you gave him a rock from your backyard he would cherish it , so have some faith please!"

"I know that Sam! I know how much he cares and I know all the effort he's putting in to make this as special as possible but I wanna give him something equally special! Don't you get it Sam,_**I have to**_! I _**need**_ to show him how much all this has meant and how very excited and proud I am to be his mate! My gift needs to reflect that! I hate that I have nothing planned out!" Jacob ended morosely.

Sam smiled softly and putting his hand on Jacob's head and shook it a bit

"I know you want this gift to be something special so stop running around and sit down and think. Think about what's important to Edward and you. What common ground do the two of you have? You've told me all about the things he can't do but what about the things he can? Think some more Jake. I refuse to believe that there is nothing unique that you can give him in spite of his wealth and non eating, non sleeping status. It's the thought in the gesture that counts Jake. Think about what you would like him to have that reminds him of you or an experience that you would like him to share and you will have your perfect gift! You're tenacious as hell Jake; just think some more and it'll come to you"

Jacob sat quiet for a minute letting Sam's words wash over him. Sam was right; there was no way he should be despairing just yet. Failure just wasn't an option. He would find something for Edward if it took him all day and night. Again bolstered by the words of his alpha Jake felt his spirits rise.

He looked up to grin at Sam "Thanks Sam! You're the best at giving great advice! I do need to think, I'll go to the cliffs. I get my best thinking done there!"

"That's more like it! Okay, I'm gonna head home, Billy and Emily are already there, just come join us when you've figure it out"

"Will do…hey Sam?" Jacob called out as Sam was heading out of the room.

"Yeah?" Sam questioned halting his tracks.

"What did you do for Emily? When you wanted to propose just before the engagement?"

Everyone knew that Sam had done something incredibly romantic to get Emily to say yes to marry him but Emily had never revealed the details and no one had pried any further out of respect and also to avoid Leah's wrath.

Sam's eyes softened at the memory "I made the garden in our backyard for her…she never liked the bare concrete. So I bought every kind of plant I could find and I worked on creating the perfect garden for her over the next couple of months. I proposed to her in the garden after dinner"

Jacob smiled widely as he thought of the love behind the gesture from Sam. Yes, it was a truly thoughtful gift. No wonder he was awesome at dispensing advice to his younger brother in his time of need!

"Did you cook as well?" asked Jacob cheekily.

Sam was good at many things, cooking was **not** one of them. Jacob wondered how Sam had managed to work out that little part of his plan.

"**Hell NO!** I had a couple of ladies help me with the food! I didn't want her falling sick or worse saying no after saying yes coz of my cooking! Mark my words Jacob, stick to the stuff you know and don't try to be someone you're not!"

Jacob chuckled and Sam exited the room.

Three hours later Jacob was sitting watching the sunset from his favorite spot on the cliffs thinking about how this whole chain of events had started on a similar day when he'd been relaxing in the same spot. His phone chimed and he checked the message from Edward.

**What does your name on your driver's license read love? **

**Jacob Black. That's a weird question. Why do you ask? **

**It pertains to mind numbing paper work that I needed to get completed. All done now. How are you love? I miss you.**

**Pissed at you. How cud you NOT TELL ME about the gift I'm supposed to give you? You left me barely any time for preparation! Grrrrr!**

Jacob's phone rang and he picked it immediately launching into his rant before Edward could say a word

"Don't even think about giving me an excuse for this! How could you not tell me Edward? This was such a bombshell thrown at me last minute! I'm mad at you!"

Edward answered in dulcet soothing tones "You must look delightful right now love! You always look captivating in your anger! It isn't fair of you to tempt me with a day a half left !"

"And don't try sweet talking me either!" said Jacob unwilling to be mollified.

Edward laughed gently "I had truly forgotten about it love. I'm sorry for making you angry. Please don't be upset. You needn't worry at all; anything you give me will be perfect. You're giving me your companionship for life that is a bigger gift than anything anyone could ever give me."

"Didn't I say no sweet talking? That was under handed" Jacob chuckled suddenly and spoke in a brighter tone "It's fine though! I've got the perfect gift for you! Took the better part of three hours on the cliffs to come up with it but I think you'll like it!"

"I'd ask you what it is but I doubt you'd like me being inquisitive at this moment"

"Exactly right! You'll get it when the time comes"

"I'll be waiting impatiently love. I need you to be at home at 8:00pm"

"Okay, what is it this time? Next step?"

"Indeed, next step, Jasper and Alice will be visiting you. I would really like it if Emily and Sam were present at the meeting as well."

"Kay, I'm heading to Sam's place and then we'll go back to mine"

Alice grinned at Jasper as they stepped out of their car on the road near the Black's house.

They had been given directions by Carlisle and Esme and Alice was bounding with energy to finally get a peak at Jacob's house and more so for the step that she was about to explain. She clutched at the large purse and held Jasper's arm as she shook side to side with animation.

Jasper sent calming waves at her and spoke gently while holding on to her arm " I know how excited you are Ali, but please try and control yourself. Billy is in there and so are Sam and Emily. Not everyone is able to reconcile with your particular brand of affection as easily as Jacob did. Just please take it easy sweetie"

"Stop worrying so much Jazz! I promised to behave didn't I? I'm just so tickled that Edward chose us for _**this**_ step you know! I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face!"

"I know. They owe a lot of their happiness to you; I think Edward wanted some way to repay you for everything you've done for them. I could feel extreme affection and gratefulness from him while we were leaving"

"Him finding his mate finally is reward enough for me Jazz! Okay, let's go before I start jumping with excitement! Oh Jazz! Billy won't remember your name so jump in okay!"

They entered the house to find Sam and Emily settled on the couch and Jacob bouncing on his toes standing behind them. It was Billy who had wheeled his chair to the front door to let them in.

He smiled in greeting "Hello Alice, and…

"Jasper sir, Jasper Hale Cullen" Jasper intervened as Billy struggled to remember his name and sent a half smile to Alice.

"Jasper! Right, come on in"

No introductions were needed this time and Alice beamed at Jacob and hugged him before moving to hug Emily, Sam and Billy in turn. Sam, Billy and Jasper shook hands. Jasper bent to give Emily a side hug while grasping Jacob's hand in a firm handshake and then pulling him in for a hug.

Once they were settled Alice took out a big manila folder from her purse and placed it on the table. She motioned for Jacob to step forward. Jacob could feel everyone's eyes on him and felt a bit self conscious at all the attention. He moved to sit in front of her on the couch.

Alice spoke her eyes shining with excitement "Welcome to the family Jacob. I'm thrilled to be explaining this particular step to you."

She spoke sweeping her gaze at everyone in the room "The third step in the courting ritual is proof provided by the one courting that they can indeed take care of the intended mate and provide for their every need. By courting you as an intended mate Edward becomes responsible for your well being physically, emotionally, and financially. You will be sharing your lives together in every way."

She opened the folder and took out two documents with legal stamps on them. She paused for a second and took out a pen from her purse. She explained as she placed them on the table facing Jacob.

"Jacob, please sign on both these documents. From the moment you sign, everything that Edward owns is shared by you equally. The first document has an exhaustive list of all properties, bank accounts, and all other assets."

Jacob felt his mouth go dry at the words. He could only stare as Alice waited knowing it would take a few seconds for Jacob to process the whole thing. She watched as everyone else in the room was watching surprised but pleased at the whole state of affairs.

Emily squealed in excitement and held on to Sam's arm in excitement. While Sam spoke in a mock whisper to his fiancé "Damn! Won't be able to use any of my 'kept man' jokes!"

Alice snuck a peek at Billy, both her and Jasper were watching for his reaction. Billy felt their eyes on him and nodded his approval along with a small smile. He was taken aback at the gesture from Edward. He had never expected this step to be dealt with quite so graciously.

He thought some more of the insight behind such a subtle gesture and a small spark of understanding hit him as he figured that Carlisle must have influenced this decision somehow. Either way he was relieved and extremely happy for his son. The words of the council elders seemed to be coming true.

Alice continued once everyone had calmed down. She beamed up at Jacob again and pushed the documents and pen towards him.

"This one is a document is to sign over all Edward's accounts and change them to joint accounts for the both of you. The other one is an account set up for you and you alone. It is yours to do with as you please. Since there are two witnesses needed either one from Billy or Sam can be the second witness, however Edward had hoped that Emily would sign as the first witness"

"Didn't I tell you he was going to make Jacob insanely happy? I was right Sam Uley!

I will happily sign as witness since both of them owe me big time!" Emily was grinning and hugging Sam as she watched the whole scene.

"I would never bet against you baby!" Sam kissed her forehead tenderly and then pulled back to tease "I think I know the first thing Jake's doing with that account of his. Do I detect a shopping trip of gigantic proportions with you?"

"I love how well you know me" She quipped back and Sam smiled at her pulling her into a sweet intimate kiss.

Happiness for Jacob radiated off both of them. Jasper smiled wide unable to remain unaffected by their display of affection and Alice walked over to hug him and planted a peck on his cheek.

Jacob swallowed as he signed on both papers. The knowledge that Edward had thought of every single conceivable detail made him reel. Suddenly he wished all the steps were done and he was alone with Edward. He watched Emily, Sam and Alice, Jasper interacting. Both couples were talking with ease holding on to their better halves.

The yearning for his own imprint engulfed him completely. He bent his head a took a breath to steady himself. He whipped out his cell phone and keyed in a quick text to Edward.

**I wish it was the sixth step already. I wish I could hold you and say thank you for everything you've done and tell you how much it means the way I want to instead of sending you stupid texts…I miss u. **

**I'm counting the hours love…I miss you more than you can imagine…are you free to talk? **

**In a bit…I'll call u once Alice and Jasper leave**

Jacob waited only till the door shut and ran up the stairs shutting the door of his room with a bang. He hit the dial key and waited for Edward to pick up. The phone rang twice and Edward's voice filled the airwaves

"Jacob, are you alright?" asked Edward in a concerned voice.

"I…I miss you…you're doing all these incredible things for me and I miss you. I want to be able to kiss you and say thank you holding you tightly and as amazing as all of this is its just becoming really difficult for me to just keep that contained and not feel horrible that it's not time already!"

"Jacob I'm sorry…you've been incredible at dealing with everything! I got a little carried away with the whole planning of the ritual not realizing that it's close to a week we haven't met and it's been taking its toll on you. I'm here now love, we can talk all night. I'm not putting the phone down till you feel better"

Jacob connected his head to the door of his room with a slight thud and sighed heavily. It was truly exceptional the hold that Edward had on him. Just hearing his imprint's voice was already making him feel comforted. "I'm feeling so much better already….it's crazy how you can have that effect on me…"

"I'm just as affected Jacob I assure you"

"Gahhh! I wish I could just turn my mind off and sleep! I need to be up early tomorrow. Like really early!"

"Would you like me to play something for you? It might help you relax and sleep. What time do you need to get up love? I'll call you"

Jacob fell back on his bed with a smile on his face and put an arm underneath his head speaking cheerfully now "Sure, that would be great! I haven't ever heard you play before! Play anything you like! I need to get up by 4:30am. But don't you worry there's no way I'll over sleep, this is stuff I have to do for your gift!"

"You said that on purpose as pay back didn't you pup? You know how much I want to know what it is"

"It is creepy how well you know me, but in a word ABSOUTELY!"

Edward chuckled and walked over to the piano in his room. He settled the phone on the top and started to play a slow and relaxing tune. The notes of the piano playing soft and soothing notes filled the air waves.

After some time when Edward called Jacob's name all he heard in response was his mate's breathing. Satisfied that Jacob was peacefully asleep, Edward walked out of the room to make preparations for the fourth and fifth step.

Jacob got up at the crack of dawn and slipped out of the house after writing a note for Billy. It would take the better part of the morning for him to finish everything he wanted done and he needed to make every minute count.

It was almost ten in the morning that Jacob returned from his excursion. His phone chimed as he stepped in the house and he grinned in anticipation.

"Don't tell me you can hear my thoughts all the way from the Rez" he began cheerfully

Edward chuckled before he answered "That would be immensely gratifying love, however there seems to be an issue with range. Were you able to complete the task you needed?"

"Oh yes! I just stepped in the house, what's up?"

"Emmett and Rosalie will reach your place in forty five minutes Jacob. They won't be able to stay long. I wanted to check if the time is alright with you and Billy"

"Yeah time's not a problem, hey Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Ummm….I don't wanna badmouth or anything but Rosalie sort of hates my guts from what you've told me…is this a great idea? I mean I don't care whatever she says or does but you know Dad's just now become cool with everything. I don't want things to get tense again"

"I understand your fear and worry completely love, however Rose's dislike of the pack doesn't overshadow her love for her brother. Relax; in case things do get tense I expect Emmett will be able to handle the situation expertly"

"Kay"

Emmett stopped the car in front of the Black residence and turned to face his wife and mate. He had noticed her fidgeting during the car ride. She looked a bit pensive but hadn't said a thing.

Emmett waited patiently; years of being together as mates made him uniquely in tune with her every thought and emotion. She was still collecting her thoughts. It was best to let her think through and then proclaim whatever was causing her to be tense.

She turned now to face and spoke "It's not that I hate him. I want to like him since I haven't ever seen Edward so happy, they are clearly mates and I want to be supportive of him…but I can't just change who I am either. It'll take time."

"And there's nothing wrong with that. You're entitled to your feelings just as Edward is to his "Emmett spoke soothingly.

"I know that Emmett but by the time I start to open up Jacob may have already lost patience and given up on me. I may not be the most approachable person but I do wish to have a decent relationship with my brother in law… some day!"

Emmett smiled broadly at her candor. It was one of the things he loved about Rose. She never pretended to go along the situation or resort to any subterfuge. He answered her now gently picking up her wrist and kissing her hand "Then tell him exactly that babe.

You're going to take time and he needs to be patient with you. Let me handle the talking with Billy"

"I guess let's go then. We need to be at the other thing as well"

"That's the one I'm honestly looking forward to! Though I don't think there'll be any sparks. Eddie boy's planned the whole with the attention of a battle plan!"

Rosalie smiled up at Emmett and they approached the house holding hands. Once they had been led inside, Emmett looked Jacob up and down as if sizing him up.

Without any warning Emmett crushed him into a tight hold lifting the boy who yelped at being suddenly surprised and set him down grinning broadly.

"Welcome to the family wolf boy! We finally meet officially! So I've been warned to behave by Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and of course Eddie boy himself but I have to

ask" he now leaned closer and spoke in a mock whisper " How in the world did Eddie boy convince you wait for a whole_** three more days?**_"

To Emmett's surprise it was Rosalie who smacked him lightly on the back to get him to shut up while giving him the death glare. Emmett smirked slightly in his head.

**Mission Accomplished. **

Rose was many things but above everything she was loyal to her word. She had told Edward they would conduct the fourth step with courtesy. She took her word very seriously; she wasn't going to let Emmett's naturally mischievous and buoyant personality create any trouble. Emmett smiled widely at her knowing the rest of the meeting would flow smoothly.

She stepped forward now with a small smile on her face turning to face each person as she addressed the.

"Hello Jacob, Mr. Black, I'm Rosalie Cullen and this is my mate Emmett Cullen. We're here for the fourth step of the courting ritual."

Rose presented Jacob with a small thin rectangular box wrapped in dull gold colored paper with a ribbon of the same color. She outstretched her hand and smiled while maintaining her distance.

"Jacob, this is Edward's gift to you and you will need to give us something in return to show that you accept the ritual and Edward as your intended mate"

Jacob took the box and flipped the lip open. There was a CD inside and a note.

_**Jacob, **_

_**This isn't the first melody I composed for you. However in my mind it is the most important. I wrote this after getting back from our short trip in Seattle. It represents the moment I felt your presence in that hotel while I was struggling in the depths of despair and the moment I could do little else in the face of your devotion but open my heart to you. **_

_**I hope it pleases you my love. **_

_**Yours Forever**_

_**Edward**_

_**P.S – I'm extremely curious about what you're going to be sending back. I'm waiting eagerly. **_

As much as Jacob wanted to run upstairs and listen to the melody that very moment he held himself in check. His eyes glowed warmly at the words and he smiled widely at both Rosalie and Emmett "Thank you!"

He walked over to the table and picked up a small rectangular box which looked like it could be a CD and handed it back to Rosalie. "Please give this to Edward. I accept the bond of a mate with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I accept, will honor and fulfill all the duties of a mate. "

Rosalie's eyes widened a bit that Jacob knew the formal phrase of acceptance. It seemed he'd made the effort to study the ritual for Edward. She smiled genuinely at Jacob for the first time. It was going to be extremely weird for her to get used to this state of affairs but she knew in that moment that she had accepted Jacob.

Rosalie put the CD Jacob had given them in her purse before Emmett could reach for it. Knowing Emmett he would try to extort some or the other price from Edward for it. She could picture them running all over the house while Emmett teased and taunted and Edward threatened every possible dire consequence he could think of.

While it would be immensely entertaining watching Edward trying to pry the CD out of Emmett's grasp she hadn't missed the look of longing on Jacob's face as he handed the CD to her. His eyes seemed to be imploring her to get it to Edward as soon as possible.

She had watched the look of intense pining on Edward's face as he went about making arrangements to finally consummate the mate bond. So for once, she was going to side with her brother instead of her mate.

Emmett had seen the actions of his wife and secretly smiled inside at the fact that Rosalie had already accepted Jacob. Perhaps it wouldn't take as long as they had all thought it would for her to open up to him completely.

Rosalie and Emmett said their goodbyes and left.

Jacob was listening to the beautiful notes fill up the room as he listened to the melody that Edward had composed for him. He could feel the disbelief, hope, excitement and the overwhelming love that flowed through the melody to him. He suddenly became conscious of the wetness on his cheeks and keyed out another text to Edward.

**Edward…that was just beautiful…I'm speechless. Thank you. I love it. **

Within seconds a reply chimed on his phone

_**You**_** were the inspiration Jacob, how it could it be anything but beautiful.**

It had only been ten minutes since Rosalie and Emmett had left when Sam arrived at the Black house. He appeared to be in a hurry "Billy we have the meeting with the elders in half hour, you ready?"

Billy nodded and smiled faintly while answering "Oh, I've been looking forward to this"

Sam wheeled Billy out of the house swiftly and helped him into his car. Once they reached the clearing at the edge of the forest which also happened to be right on the border of the Cullen's land they stopped. Sam helped Billy out of the car and wheeled him over towards the rest of the gathering.

The entire Cullen clan stood waiting along with the rest of the wolf pack.

Everyone excluding Jacob.

Within moments both groups had formed semi circles on their side of the land.

Billy wheeled himself forward and Edward moved to walk towards the middle standing about five feet apart in the middle.

Sam stood tall and proud, as the pack flanked his sides. Carlisle stood at the center opposite Sam with the rest of his family on either side. Once everyone was in place a hushed silence descended on the group and the faint noises of the forest around them seemed amplified.

Edward's voice broke through the silence and he looked directly at Billy as he spoke

"Mr. Black, Sam, as the father and the Alpha of my intended mate Jacob Black I as per the fifth step of the courting ritual, I seek consent from both you and the Wolf pack for accepting the mate bond between Jacob and I. Do you give your assent?"


	33. Mates Finally

Hey All,

I realize that it has been forever since I posted anything.

I want to thank each and every person who has been following this fic. Thanks for all your PMs asking if I was continuing the  
>story and for all the love and encouragement that you sent my way. It was the driving force for getting this fic completed.<p>

A special thanks to my Habibi and Lansten for their guidance and support.

I'm actually very nervous as I post this. I've spent hours on this chapter, writing, deleting and rewriting,  
>please know that I've given it my absolute best. I hope it lives up to all the expectations.<p>

I may have an idea for an epilogue. Please let me know if you guys are interested in that.

Enjoy.

Please read and review.

**Chapter 33 – Mates Finally**

"Do you give your assent?"

The words rang in the still quiet of the clearing. Everyone present stood stock still.

All eyes turned to Billy and Sam.

Billy watched Edward's tense face controlling the urge to smirk.

He'd never thought he'd see the day when a vampire and this _**particular**_ vampire would come seeking his blessing.

He was tempted to draw this out and tease Edward, threaten dire consequences should he ever hurt Jacob in the least but the look on his face made him reconsider. Edward was watching him with a mixed expression of wariness, hope and pleading.

Billy looked towards Sam and the younger man nodded slightly.

Billy spoke in a voice that was calm but carried "I Billy Black, elder of the tribe and Jacob Black's father give assent to this union."

_**Be patient with each other… always stay devoted to each other**_

Edward felt relief flood through him as he heard the words. He heard the thought that Billy sent him after giving his consent.

He locked eyes with the elder man and nodded gravely.

He answered simply "Thank you Mr. Black. I will."

Billy nodded and both man and vampire turned to face Sam.

Sam's thoughts flew back to the past month which had changed everything. Moments that were pivotal flashed through his mind's eye.

From finding out about the imprinting to finding out about the prophecy, from telling Carlisle about the elder's decision to Edward's first visit,  
>from Jacob running away to find Edward to their tumultuous return together, from Victoria's return to the announcement that she had finally<br>been killed, from Edward's decision to court Jacob all culminating in this very moment.

He was truly in awe of how significantly the entire lives had changed since Jacob imprinted on Edward.

He walked till he was a few feet from Edward and smiled broadly

"I, Sam Uley, Alpha of the Wolf pack, and elder brother to Jacob give assent to this union."

_**May you both cherish and guide each other. May you both find happiness eternal**_

This time Edward smiled in return "Thank you Sam, I won't disappoint"

The Cullen's stood beaming once the words of acceptance had been spoken by both Billy and Sam. Sam brought forward the revised treaty  
>that allowed all the Cullen's access to the reservation at all times and the promise that the wolf pack would provide aid whenever needed.<br>In return Carlisle promised the same thing from the coven. The treaty was signed by Carlisle and Billy with the rest of the group as witnesses.

Unbeknownst to the group in the clearing two pairs of blood red eyes had watched the entire scene unfold with rapt attention.  
>They exchanged glances as the treaty was signed. One of them, a blonde girl signaled to the other. The wind was changing direction.<br>They now moved swiftly away from the scene. Their presence needed to stay a secret.

Edward now extended an envelope to Billy "Mr. Black, please give this to Jacob. I will see him in exactly three hours from now.  
>Please excuse me but I must take my leave"<p>

Emmett smirked at this and Sam caught the look on his face. Soon the entire group was chuckling, smirking and grinning openly watching  
>Edward's swift departure from the scene.<p>

Edward felt the multiple thoughts blasting in his direction even as he bade the group goodbye and started for the Cullen residence.

'_Course you need to leave! You've ONLY waited all your life for some action! – Emmett_

_Just don't wreck the entire place wherever you're going while you go at it! - Sam_

_Hmm…hope they don't kill each other screwing - Jared_

_I'll bet they'll kill each other screwing – Leah_

_Enjoy your reunion brother dear! You're in desperate need of some release! - Rose_

_Ohhh Edward I'm so happy for you! Happy Consummating! Hee hee! No need to rush back, I'll make sure no one tries to reach you  
>for at least a week. But please find another hotel after a week coz Emmett will track you guys down! - Alice<em>

_Ahem Edward, you DID read the charts we gave you right? – Jazz_

_Does this mean I'll have to watch Jake and the vampire suck face at meetings now? – Embry_

_Man, and here I was thinking only Jake was getting antsy! Hope it's worth it – Quill_

_There he goes…wonder who's gonna throw the other against a wall first? - Paul_

_Finally! They're together finally! – Seth_

None of the teasing comments and jokes could wipe the elated grin on Edward's face as the sped away from the clearing.

_**Not much longer now Jacob…you're finally mine !**_

Jacob paced his room, nervous energy making him restless as the minutes ticked by.

Ever since Billy and Sam had left he'd been looking for something to distract him from checking the clock every two minutes.  
>He'd tried calling Edward but his phone was out of reach. He was getting more worked up with each second.<p>

_**Grrrr….Edward where are you?**_

The meeting should've been over by now, he thought and called Sam. When there was no answer, he frowned and called Billy.  
>No response from his father either. Jacob growled in irritation and flopped back on his bed.<p>

_**Where is everyone?**_

As if in response to his questions his ears picked up the sound of Sam's jeep coming towards the house. He leapt of his bed and  
>ran down the stairs. He whipped open the door for them to enter even before Sam could raise his hand to ring the doorbell.<p>

"Someone's eager" quipped Sam as he stood at the door with Billy who was smiling mysteriously and rather smugly.

"I…It's just been awhile, I was just worried" Jacob said defensively.

He didn't want to admit to the utter restlessness coursing through him since he had tried calling Edward but received no answer.  
>The idea of being disconnected from his imprint even for a few minutes left him hollow. Edward not answering only served ratchet<br>up his already rising agitation.

Billy caught the forlorn look on his son's face and decided to forego the teasing he had planned for Jacob. Outstretching his hand,  
>he proffered the envelope to his son "This is from Edward…he said he'd meet you in three hours…or actually it's been half an hour<br>since we saw him so about two and half hours"

"You met Edward?!" Jacob asked incredulous taking the envelope.

"When ? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you ask me to go with you?" questions tumbled out of his mouth as his thoughts started playing

_**Edward why would you not tell me…Why didn't you want me there?**_

"Relax Jake, it was another step in the courting ritual, he wanted our consent to mate you" Sam answered before Jacob could throw another volley of questions at them.

"Now will you please let us in?" teased Sam pointedly raising his eyebrow.

Jacob sheepishly moved to a side to allow Billy and Sam inside. "Uhhh…ok, I'll be upstairs" with those words he bolted to his room taking three steps at a time.

Tearing open the envelope he took out the letter and tore through it his heart racing as he read the words.

_**Jacob,**_

_**You're probably angry with me right now because I didn't tell you about the meeting**_

_**with your father and the wolf pack to ask for their consent to become your mate.**_

_**I'm sorry for making you upset love. I would not have been able to control myself**_

_**after getting their consent if you had been near me.**_

_**I hope you will forgive me for taking this decision alone and not consulting you.**_

_**To have you by my side and to have permission and yet wait would have been**_

_**impossible for me.**_

_**The union between mates is incredibly special. That moment should be ours – and ours alone.**_

_**A car will come pick you up soon to bring you to me. Pack a few things you feel you might need.**_

_**Don't worry too much about it, whatever you don't have can easily be arranged.**_

_**I've missed you so much my love. Not much longer now.**_

_**Forever yours**_

_**Edward  
><strong>_

Jacob stared at the words and the fluid cursive writing. He read the note over and over.

_**A car will come pick you up soon …**_

Suddenly realizing that he didn't have much time he moved around his room like a madman pulling clothes out of cupboards and things  
>out of drawers. Jacob packed a few t-shirts and cut offs and his only pair of un ripped jeans. A deodorant and a spare set of sneakers<br>were thrown in and he zipped up the bag.

Jacob jumped slightly at the sound of his phone ringing. It was a number he didn't recognize, frowning he answered "Hello?"

"Mr. Jacob Black?" questioned a male voice.

"Yes"

"I'm David from the car rental service. I'm parked on the main road outside your house. We are ready to leave whenever you are sir"

"Uh…okay, I'll be right there" answered Jacob swiftly and bolted down the stairs to bid goodbye to his father and Sam.

When he reached the landing he noticed both Billy and Sam peeking out the window. Curious as to what held their interest he cleared his throat.  
>Both men turned and gave him smug smiles.<p>

"Well he sure knows how to woo you in style baby bro" quipped Sam crossing his arms over his chest and grinning at Jacob.

"What do you mean?"

"He's talking about the stretch limo waiting for ya on the main road son"

"WHATTTT ?"cried Jacob incredulously.

He stalked out to the porch and took a look down the road. Sure enough a black stretch limo stood waiting. Jacob stood stock still.

"Well get a move on…or do you planning on dawdling here all day?" drawled Billy in an effort to disguise the sudden onslaught on emotion  
>threading to choke his voice.<p>

Jacob looked back at his father and moved swiftly pull Billy into a tight hug. He repeated the action with Sam. Once he let go he wasn't sure  
>of what he should say. All three of them kept looking at each other for a long moment.<p>

This was a turning point and everyone recognized that.

Shrugging half self consciously Jacob blurted out "So…I'll call you guys once I reach… Can you tell Emily I said bye…I'm not sure where I'm  
>supposed to be going…Edward hasn't told me yet, only that the car will take me to him"<p>

"Like I said, he knows how to treat you like a princess"

Jacob swung a mock punch at Sam "You're just jealous I get to ride in the limo you don't"

Sam laughed in response "Have fun baby bro; I'll let Emily know and make sure you call"

"I will, I promise. I'll see you guys soon. Bye Dad, Bye Sam"

With those words Jacob stepped off the porch.

Now sitting in the limo he tried his best to guess where he was headed.

Jacob sat staring wide eyed at the luxury and plush interiors surrounding him. He noticed a small remote lying next to him on the seat.  
>He fiddled with the buttons one by one, playing like a child. A hidden compartment opened up to his left.<p>

He peered inside to find bottles of wine, glasses, a box of chocolates and an envelope. He quickly snatched it up and pulled out the note inside.

_**Enjoy the wine and the chocolates love, before you wonder,**_

_**it was Emily who divulged the secret of you having a sweet tooth**_

"_**which can rival a five year old" as she described it, to me.**_

_**I cannot begin to explain how I yearn for your presence at this very moment.**_

_**Yours forever**_

_**Edward.**_

Jacob felt a tug in the pit of his stomach. His heart beat increasing its pace as he thought of finally being able to fling himself into Edward's arms again. Swallowing against the surging want inside of him he reached in the cabinet for a bottle.

He simply pulled out the cork and began chugged the sweet smelling liquid. Scared of breaking the stem of the wine glass because of his screaming nerves, Jacob had opted for drinking straight from the bottle. Jacob guzzled happily at the wine wondering how long it would take for him to get drunk. Four bottles down he was slightly buzzed at this point and didn't realize the limo had come to a stop.

"Mr. Black" the voice of the chauffeur brought him back to the moment.

The chauffeur had opened the glass partition from his side just a sliver and handed Jacob a folded piece of silk cloth and another note.

Jacob lurched on unsteady feet to grab at both items. His hands trembled as he opened the note. His heart leapt at the words in the beautiful writing on the paper.

_**Welcome Love.**_

_**I will see you in exactly one minute from now and you will be able to see me in exactly two.**_

_**Please tie the cloth over your eyes and no cheating.**_

Jacob frowned at this and continued to read, smiling at the next words. Edward could definitely read his mind!

_**I have a surprise for you and it would, in part, lose its charm if you knew where you are.**_

_**So please, stay patient for just another two minutes for me?**_

_**Love Edward**_

Jacob's heart was now thundering in his chest. His fingers shook slightly as he lifted the broad silk sash and tied it around his eyes.  
>He wasn't certain if he should open the door and try to get out first but Edward seemed to want him to stay put.<p>

So he did, even though every impulse in him was screaming at him to fling open the door and go search for Edward.

_**Calm down Jake, not much longer now…two minutes is what he said…**_

_**Gawd! I hate this… feels like an eternity…where are you Edward?**_

He felt it before he heard anything, the gush of emotion that hit him like a tidal wave crashing against a cliff.

Adoration, affection, adulation washed through him making him light headed.

A grin broke across his face and he half whispered "Edward…"

Almost as soon as he said it Jacob felt cold air hitting him and heard the door of the limo open. He turned his head in that direction,  
>ears straining to listen for any other sound. He was using every ounce of control not to fling himself out of the car.<p>

Cold lips traced against the shell of his ear in answer "Jacob"

A gasp left Jacob and his heart was hammering. He reached out, hands clutching at the air trying to get closer to that voice which ran  
>through him like a shot of tequila. He felt Edward's hands gently grab hold of his own.<p>

"Edward!" Jacob cried again in a giddy voice as he tried to shuffle out of the limo as fast as his limbs would allow.

Cold hands pulled him out effortlessly and steadied him "I've got you love"

The term of endearment had Jacob's stomach flip flopping.

As soon as his feet hit the ground Jacob turned his head towards Edward's voice, speaking a mile a minute.

"Edward! I'm here now so where is here?

And why did I need to wear the blindfold?

Can I take it off now?

You know I hate not knowing stuff! Can you at least give me a clue?

How long are we going to wait here?

Why do we have to wait at all?

Edward will you just answer me at least one question already?"

An amused chuckle reached his ears and the voice that had been haunting Jacob's dreams and thoughts for the past week spoke again

"I didn't mean to make you wait for an answer love. I was just enjoying the sound of your voice. Let me answer your questions in order."

Jacob felt Edward's fingers slide through his. He grasped on tightly while Edward continued to speak

"You will know in another two minutes where here is.

Like I said, I have a surprise and therefore the blindfold.

No you may not take it off.

We need to stay here for another minute.

We can't move until the limo is out of the sight.

I believe I have answered all your questions and now that the limo is gone I need to you to brace yourself"

"Brace myself? For wha—Whoaaaaa!"

Jacob never got to finish his question as he was suddenly hauled into Edward's arms and found himself airborne. His stomach lurched at the  
>sudden change in gravity. It was an instinctive reaction to avoid falling to bring up his arms around the vampire's neck.<p>

Cold air whipped around him and Jacob felt it sting his cheeks. He gasped in surprise and felt Edward's hands tighten where they held him  
>just underneath his arm and behind his knees. He hadn't been given any time to express his indignation over being carried like a girl.<p>

_**Dammit Edward you should have given me more warning! At the very least should've let me climb on your back instead of carrying me like this!**_

Jacob crossed him arms against his chest to make his irritation known. Edward would never let him fall. He was certain his emotions would reach Edward through their bond. He felt a cold nose skim his forehead for millisecond and could feel the waves of calm twined with contriteness that Edward was sending  
>his way.<p>

Jacob couldn't help smiling; his head came to rest against Edward's chest. Once again he brought his arms up around Edward's neck. He squeezed a hand against the vampire's neck to let him know he accepted the apology. He felt Edward's nose nuzzling his forehead and grinned like an idiot.

The flight ended as suddenly as it had begun. Jacob felt a barely discernible jolt alerting him that they were no longer moving. Edward set Jacob slowly back down on his feet and stood behind him. He smiled as he thought of Jacob's reaction once he would take the blindfold off.

He hoped immensely that it would please his mate.

"Edward are we there? Can you take off this thing now? How much longer do I ha-"

Jacob's tirade came to a stop as the cloth around his eyes was gently pulled off.

He blinked for a second to take in his surroundings. He gaped as he looked around.

Memories of the time spent in this **particular** room rushed through Jacob as he was overcome with emotion.

_**Oh Edward…**_

Edward's arms wrapped around his frame from the back and the words were spoken against his ear, punctuated by a soft kiss placed at his nape.

"Welcome love"

Jacob grinned furiously and spun around in Edward's arms exclaiming "You remembered!"

"I promised you we would return back here, I could think of no better place to start our lives together"

The wolf launched on his imprint holding him in a tight grip. Edward pulled Jacob closer still, and gently nuzzled at Jacob's hair inhaling the  
>soothing scent of his mate. They pulled back by degrees, soaking up the sight of the other hungrily.<p>

Edward had worn a charcoal gray suit with a midnight blue silk shirt. The colors set off this auburn hair and pale skin, his eyes shone like  
>glowing pools of honey in the striking face.<p>

Jacob found himself spellbound at his imprint's sheer beauty. He swallowed slightly as he ran his palms up and down the smooth material of the shirt.  
>He felt the need to keep touching Edward to prove to himself that this was no dream.<p>

Edward's eyes were scanning his mate up and down at the same time with a hungry look in his eyes. He took in the powerful yet lean frame, the clearly defined muscles of his torso and chest, the sinews of the arms and neck, caramel skin and eyes that were shinning with happiness.

Edward felt pride surge through him as he gazed on his beloved.

_**You are just stunning love**_

He reached out to wrap a hand behind Jacob's neck and his fingers raked through Jacob's hair.

It looked so different from the last time he had seen it, yet Edward felt a tug of desire seeing Jacob in this new look all the same.  
>In fact, it was better in a way. He could now see Jacob's face without anything in the way. Jacob's chiseled features were far more<br>apparent with his shorter hair.

"Jacob, your hair-" began Edward

Jacob pouted silently berating himself for his impulsiveness.

_**Me and my temper, Gaahhhhh**_

"I told you why…you hate it don't you?"

A chuckle answered him before the words. "There is nothing I could hate about you love. I'll admit it's different, but you look captivating as always"

Jacob squinted at Edward trying to decide if the vampire might just be humoring him.

Edward chuckled again and nuzzled his nose against Jacob's "I'm not humoring you love. You are just that striking."

Edward placed a soft lingering kiss on Jacob's forehead murmuring the words entreatingly "Believe me"

"I do…I've missed you so much!" Jacob whispered his mind's eye replaying the moment he had started to chop off his hair and the desperate  
>longing he had felt to see Edward in that instant.<p>

His mate's distress reached Edward and he immediately felt bound to comfort Jacob. His hands came up to hold the sides of Jacob's head,  
>thumbs gently caressing Jacob's cheekbones.<p>

Edward spoke in a heated whisper "I'm so sorry Jacob! So sorry for making you wait this long!"

"Nearly killed me not to be close to you" Jacob responded fiercely.

Edward pulled Jacob back in his arms and murmured soothingly as he pressed kisses to Jacob's temple and in his hair

"I'll make it up to you love, I promise, so sorry …."

"Thought of you every second, all the time Edward!"Jacob's words were muffled as he buried his face in Edward's shoulder.

"I'm here now love. I'm not going to let us be separated again. Ever. I won't allow it. You will never have to be away from me ever again.  
>I promise Jacob. I missed you terribly too" Edward held his beloved tight, seeking to soothe and reassure him.<p>

All the longing and ache of the long separation they had been forced to endure made itself known to both through their bond.  
>Edward and Jacob clung fiercely to the other. The need to feel their other half to reassure themselves of their presence through<br>touch was too great to even think of moving away or letting go.

The tangible presence of the other and tactile contact helped to calm and ease both the vampire and wolf's overwrought spirits.  
>They remained locked in the embrace allowing the negative feelings to dissipate.<p>

Once the anxiousness and despair at being separated had been quelled a serene feeling of comfort and homecoming enveloped the pair.  
>Sighs of contentment and humming in response passed between them.<p>

Edward gently disentangled himself from his mate only to lean in and kiss him tenderly.

Jacob's breath caught at the sensation.

Edward noted the hitch of Jacob's breath. He kept pressing his lips against the soft full lips of his mate.

Each peck felt like a small jolt running through his system to Jacob.

He pressed back against Edward's lips a little more forcefully and felt Edward's hands twitch on his hips.

After a few moments the need to feel the scorching heat of Jacob's mouth became too much.

Jacob felt Edward's cold tongue licking at the seam of his lips. His lips parted instantly. Edward swept his tongue through the moist cavern of Jacob's mouth. One of Edward's hands was pressed low on Jacob's back and the other was wrapped around the back of Jacob's neck, long fingers moving gently in his hair.

Jacob's arms wrapped tightly around Edward's neck. His fingers splayed across Edward's back, digging in to hold him closer.

_**So goood…stupid need to breathe…**_

Jacob's thought reached Edward and he broke the kiss allowing Jacob to swallow large gulps of air before swooping in to claim his lips again.  
>He kept kissing his mate passionately only releasing Jacob when his heart was hammering in his chest and his lips were swollen from Edward's kisses.<p>

Edward felt a surge of pride at the sight.

The emotion reached Jacob who smirked openly planning his next move.

Without any warning he lunged for Edward, drawing him close and brought his lips to the vampire's neck drawing a surprised gasp  
>from him as he sucked gently at the pale smooth skin.<p>

_**Oh God Jacob…**_

Edward's hands flew to grip Jacob's hips, fingers digging in the flesh as he held him in place while Jacob's tongue lapped at him.  
>A soft moan escaped Edward and Jacob answered with a moan of his own. He pulled back staring at Edward memorizing every<br>little detail of his face. Edward's expression turned into one of tenderness as he watched Jacob gaze at him in longing and happiness.

"You approve then" Edward questioned softly, his head tilting slightly to indicate the room.

"Approve ? This is PERFECT ! You know I never would have guessed this is where we were going !  
>I thought you were gonna whisk me off to some other country the way you were going on about the<br>arrangements that you had to make…"

"…I can still whisk you off to another country if that's what you want love "said Edward after a beat.  
>A hint of uncertainly and disappointment had colored his voice.<p>

"NO!" Jacob spoke up immediately seeking to reassure the vampire and make him understand.

One of his hands came up to caress Edward's face gently as he spoke looking right into his imprint's honey colored eyes  
>"I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you! I just wanna be with you wherever that is ! But-"Jacob paused to make<br>sure Edward heard and felt the truth of his words.

" if you had asked me to pick a place then this would be it. I **want** to be here Edward. I think in the back of my mind I always  
>wanted to come back here…this is… exactly right. Don't you feel the same way?"<p>

Edward relaxed visibly, his face softening once more "I'm happier than I have ever been Jacob. I have you to call mine and  
>that is a joy I can't even find words to describe. I finally have you by my side, it's all that matters."<p>

Edward turned his face to press a light kiss in Jacob's palm. "You're right about this place. It is special. It's where our relationship  
>blossomed and we pledged ourselves to each other."<p>

Jacob grinned like a maniac in response and shot out a hand to pull Edward's other hand in his own.

The sound of a knock on the door stopped Jacob short from leaning towards Edward for another kiss.

Edward quickly planted his lips on his mate before moving to answer the door.

"Who is it?" Jacob questioned a little annoyed at the intrusion.

"I thought it best to be prepared love" Edward's voice had a hint of laughter in it.

"Prepared for what?" asked Jacob puzzled.

The mystery unraveled a moment later as five carts of room service piled with several covered dishes were wheeled into the room.  
>Edward discreetly tipped the staff and Jacob noticed their eyes widen at the tip they had each received. They left swiftly wishing<br>both Edward and Jacob a pleasant stay.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he tried not to flush

_**You really must think that food is all I think of**_

"Well it does rate rather high in your list of priorities love" answered Edward cheekily walking back towards Jacob.

"Oh you are so gonna pay for that!"Jacob threatened as Edward approached a couple of steps away.

"Is that a promise Jacob?" Edward's voice was dripping with innuendo and Jacob found his cheeks heating up.

"You're blushing Jacob. You know how that tempts me…"Edward's voice turned hoarse as his lips traced Jacob's cheek.

Jacob felt all his want come crashing down on him.

_**No More Waiting**_

He turned his head and smashed his lips against the vampire's moving his lips insistently against Edward's.

_**I haven't even begun tempting you yet**_

A gasp left the vampire as the thought registered.

With his lips still on Edward's Jacob started walking them towards the huge king sized bed in the suite. He spoke the words in a heated rush as he stole greedy kisses from his imprint "You…promised…"

Speech and thought was becoming difficult for Jacob as Edward's scent, taste and closeness was starting to affect him till all he wanted was to drown in the kiss. He kept on kissing Edward till his lungs were screaming for air and even then he had trouble pulling away.

As air rushed back into his lungs he managed to pant harshly "You promised me something…"

"I remember it well pup" Edward's tone was low and husky and it left butterflies swarming in the pit of Jacob's stomach.

_**Shit. That voice is gonna kill me…**_

Edwards used the distraction to spin them so Jacob was walking backwards now. Jacob felt the back of his legs hit the bed. Edward's eyes glinted with unmistakable desire "I always keep my promises Jacob"

Jacob swallowed against the need rising inside him like a storm. He could feel himself harden underneath Edward's heated stare. Edward was standing as still as a statue in front of him yet Jacob had the distinct impression of being stalked. Like a prey in front of a hunter.

Edward's movements were fluid as if he were gliding rather than walking towards him. Jacob stood utterly still, held in place by the sheer force of Edward's intense desire filled eyes. His heartbeat was roaring like a drum and he was certain Edward could hear it just as loudly.

A moment of complete stillness passed between them.

Jacob could feel want tearing at his insides.

He had been about to close the distance between them when Edward pounced on him. Jacob had no time to react as Edward's lips crashed against his. The sound of tearing fabric made Jacob realize his t-shirt had been ripped clear off his body. Edward's eyes wandered all over the bare skin making no effort to disguise his need.

A shuddering breath left Jacob as he maintained eye contact even though he could feel a blush creep up his chest to his neck and face. Edward's gaze turned from hungry to tender. The vampire pushed Jacob gently back on the bed never breaking eye contact for a second. Jacob felt sparks ignite in his lower belly at the touch and his breathing turned ragged. It felt like cold fire had branded him where Edward's palm touched him.

He swallowed thickly and waited for Edward's next move. He could see a struggle behind the vampire's eyes as he watched Jacob and his movements turned deliberate as if trying to control himself. He realized with shock that Edward was just as affected as him.

Edward felt like all his self control had been ripped to shreds. It was torture for him to move slowly especially when his mate was as entrancing as he was. He knew that if he gave into his desire without holding back he would end up hurting Jacob. No matter what the provocation, even if it was his mate himself Edward would never let that happen.

As much as he wanted to simply rip the clothes off Jacob's body and claim him till Jacob could barely move he wouldn't. He had waited his entire life for this moment and he would do this with all the respect and tenderness that Jacob deserved. It was his duty as Jacob's mate.

The thought helped to maintain a steady handle on his desire.

Edward followed Jacob on the bed and nudged him to move further up on the huge bed. As Jacob's head bumped slightly against the headboard Edward leaned in for a soft kiss. Jacob sighed into the kiss head tilting back to give his imprint more access. Edward broke the kiss, dragging his tongue over the bottom lip to savor Jacob's taste.

He stared for a moment overcome by his mate's beauty.

He wanted to reach out and trace every line of the wolf's body. Every dip and curve of muscle, feel the ripple of the skin underneath his fingertips. Feel the heat, the warmth that Jacob so effortlessly radiated.

_**I don't know how I resisted so long**_

Jacob reached out with an outstretched arm and Edward flew into motion placing butterfly kisses all over Jacob's chest and torso. Jacob's fingers clawed at Edward to keep him close. Edward nipped gently at a pebbled nipple and Jacob arched off the bed cursing softly.

He latched onto Edward's neck and lapped and sucked at the cold cold skin which tasted like mint and apples. Edward moaned long and low, when he pulled back his eyes were feral with need. Fueled by the lust slamming into him at Edward's reaction Jacob surged up on the bed and started tugging at the buttons on his imprint's shirt.

Jacob's fingers were shaking and the faster he tried to work the buttons free the more time he felt it was taking. After a couple of buttons his nerves and impatience had him ripping Edward's shirt off him and flinging it across the room. Even before the shirt hit the floor Jacob's lips were on Edward's bare chest. Jacob attacked Edward's chest with the same fervor he reserved for everything. Watching his mate's eagerness was driving Edward crazy and he tugged Jacob upwards to pull him flush against himself.

They both gasped in pleasure at the sensation of skin on skin. Hot and Cold. Fire and Ice. They were truly each other's opposites and other halves in every way.

Moans and breathy sighs now escaped Jacob's lips as he murmured Edward's name over and over while trying to cover every patch of bare skin with kisses. His hands wound into Edward's hair, raking through the vampire's soft copper strands. Edward's fingers traced the skin on Jacob's chest leaving a trail of cold fire in their wake.

"Edward please…I want …you have too many clothes on!"Jacob pouted

Edward smirked in return "Seems we both do pup" he bent pressing a kiss to Jacob's pouting lips.

His hands moved with vampiric speed and within seconds rid Jacob of his clothes. The wolf lay sprawled naked on the huge bed.

Edward was struck motionless. Jacob flushed slightly under the scrutiny of his imprint.

Jacob looked like temptation personified, spread out like a sumptuous feast on the bed beneath him.

His skin was glowing like polished copper in the dim lights of the room, his cheeks flushed and chest was falling and rising in rapid breaths under Edward's attention. The wine Jacob consumed earlier had his blood singing and his pulse was racing from Edward's proximity.

"Jacob…you are …I don't even have words to describe how alluring you look…"

Edward's voice came out chocked.

Jacob's voice was hoarse as he answered "No words needed…no more talking…"

He pulled Edward in for a kiss which turned heated in seconds. Tongues dueled against each other, lips were tugged between teeth and nibbled on, hands roamed feverishly across skin as neither wanted to leave a sliver of space between them.

Jacob threw his leg over Edward in an effort to get closer. Edward pulled the young wolf into his lap grinding his hips against Jacob's.

"Ughhh..." a groan was torn from Jacob as his hard length brushed against the hard line in Edward's pants and the sensation of skin rubbing against the soft material had him moaning again.

He screwed his eyes shut and grit out through clenched teeth "Edward. Clothes. Off. Now"

Edward moved in a blur and moved towards the side of the bed and got rid of his remaining clothes stopping only once he was naked and seated in front of Jacob.

It was Jacob's turn to gasp. His imprint was flawless. He continued to stare slack jawed at Edward who spread his arms wide as if offering himself up for Jacob to stare as long as he wanted. The words were torn from Jacob "Just…Edward, look at you…you're so damned beautiful"

"I have to disagree love, nothing compares to you" Edward spoke reverently.

"Going to make me wait till I beg?" taunted Jacob and memories of the alley washed over both of them.

Edward swallowed "I don't think I could if I wanted Jacob, I've used up every shred of control I had left_**...**_**I need you**"

Jacob's chocolate brown orbs were full of desire, beckoning, imploring Edward to lay his claim. Pulse jumping at the words and heady from the desire coursing through him Jacob spoke through a hushed whisper "I'm all yours, take me"

As if a damn had been broken Edward's lips descended on Jacob pushing him backwards with his body.

Edward kissed his way down Jacob's body, languorously, taking his time to lap at the caramel skin or trace a line of muscles with his tongue. His teeth grazed at Jacob's nipples and tongue lapped in broad strokes drawing ragged breaths and half articulated sounds from the young man. He moved lower with lingering touches, moving slowly, driving Jacob insane with his touch. He swirled his tongue in the younger man's belly button making Jacob arch into the touch.

Edward's tongue left sparks dancing on Jacob's skin. He felt like he was being taken apart and put together at the same time. Never had his pulse raced so fast. He could feel blood flowing towards his groin and he was harder than he had ever been. Edward watched Jacob's reactions to his ministrations, paying extra attention to the spots which had the wolf moaning his name. He let his nose skim through the fine trail of hair that led to Jacob's swollen shaft and then moved back up to trace his hipbone.

He nuzzled at the spot and bent his head to lap at the skin. He murmured as he kept laving at the spot "I've always wanted to leave a mark on you here Jacob" with those words he nipped and licked at the curve of Jacob's hipbone. He sucked a deep red bruise into the spot pausing to admire the color against the tanned skin.

Jacob was twitching with need and his swollen cock lay proudly against his stomach, little noises of satisfaction and want were falling from his lips as he struggled to keep up with all the sensations running through him.

Edward licked his lips murmuring "truly beautiful Jacob, every single part of you"

He blew gently over the heated flesh making Jacob draw in air through clenched teeth. Edward's tongue lapped a broad stroke from root to tip of Jacob's hardened length. Jacob's fingers wound into the copper hair scratching gently against the scalp.

"Nghhh …Edward" Jacob's breathy sighs only spurred Edward on to make him come undone.

Edward took Jacob's length into his mouth enveloping the head and sucking gently on it. He let it out with a pop and his tongue swirled around the edges of the head. His hand gripped the base and moved in sync with his mouth as he sucked on Jacob's cock.

The flesh was hot and smooth like velvet and Edward hummed in appreciation at the feeling of it. Jacob felt a tremor run through him at the vibration. His moans were getting louder and his head started to thrash side to side as Edward gradually picked up speed and hollowed out his cheeks to suck at him with more force.

Edward heard Jacob's heartbeat racing faster and faster. He increased his own speed to match the tempo. Jacob's body was shaking and writhing on the sheets underneath him. Jacob's fingers wrapped in his hair were tugging at it, and nails scratching in time with his mouth.

Edward hummed again, pleased at the sensation of Jacob's blunt nails against his scalp. Jacob's hips were rising and falling trying to follow his mouth and Edward's hands came up to hold on at the crease, slowing just a bit, trying to prolong the experience for his mate.

Jacob felt like all his nerve endings were alive with sensation. He had never in his life experienced anything like the delicious cold of Edward's mouth wrapped around his swollen cock. He was trying to control his moans unsuccessfully, but the utter satisfaction he was feeling had him crying out Edward's name.

Watching Jacob's reactions, hearing his moans, his racing pulse and ragged breath, feeling all the gratification that played back to him in a loop through their bond had made Edward impossibly hard. He quickened his pace now eager to watch Jacob go over the edge.

Using vampiric speed Edward moved faster and faster. Jacob's cries got louder and louder and he felt like he would pass out from the sensations running through him. Edward relaxed his throat and took Jacob in deeper allowing the muscles of this throat massage Jacob's member.

Jacob went through sensory over load and could no longer hold back. He felt a hot flash run through him and twitched uncontrollably. He screamed out Edward's name as he unloaded into Edward's mouth over and over again. Edward swallowed, sucking slowly and gently until Jacob stopped shivering underneath him and lay back exhausted. He released Jacob gently from his mouth and moved up the bed to hold his mate in his arms.

Jacob lay completely sated and unable to move a muscle in his utterly relaxed state. Edward pulled Jacob's pliant body into his arms and stroked his fingers through Jacob's soft dark hair.

Jacob clutched blindly at his imprint. He snaked an arm behind Edward's neck to pull him in for a soft kiss. Burying his head in Edward's chest he whispered as he passed out "That was…incredible…love you Edward"

Edward felt warmth envelope him at the last words.

He smiled softly placing a kiss to Jacob's forehead "I love you too Jacob"

He watched sleep pull Jacob under and felt pride at being the reason for his current state. Jacob's satisfaction was curling around Edward through the bond and Edward sighed in contentment. Knowing he had pleased his mate made the wait for his own release completely worth it.

Edward settled them in a comfortable position on the bed, with his arms around the wolf and Jacob half pulled atop himself and waited for his mate to wake. Jacob came around to the feeling of Edward's fingers running softly through his hair and cold lips pressing to his temple.

He blinked a couple of times to shake the haze and realized he'd fallen asleep.

Feeling terribly embarrassed at the turn of events he whispered to his imprint "How long was I out?"

"Close to half an hour love" Edward's melodic voice answered, the hands kept smoothing through the jet black hair.

Jacob scrambled to sit up "Whaaaat? Oh Shit, I'm so sorry Edward! I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that! I'm so sorry!"

_**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Our first time together and I fell asleep! You're a friggin disgrace Jacob!**_

"Hey, hey, hey!" Edward spoke quickly to stop Jacob in middle of his rant "Shhh love, it's okay, it's perfectly normal. Stop apologizing."

"But I… you did…and then I was gonna…this is so embarrassing "

He ducked his head to avoid looking at Edward.

_**You're being amazingly sweet as always Edward but this was not OK. Geez I just wanna become invisible and die of mortification.**_

"Jacob, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Look at me. Please?" Edward insisted and Jacob met his eyes hesitantly.

Edward cupped his face and spoke softly "Jacob you are my mate. I want to do everything in my power to make this night special for you, because that brings me joy. Knowing that I was able to please you makes me happy. Please don't feel embarrassed. Your body still functions like a human's even though you have the abilities of a shape shifter. Alright love?"

_**How did I get so lucky? You're amazing Edward. Ok…ok…I'll try not to be too embarrassed…**_

Edward chuckled at Jacob's thoughts and nuzzled at his jaw. He placed kisses randomly at whatever skin he was able to reach, his desire stirring once again. Jacob felt the shift in the air and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck bringing the vampire in for a kiss.

Jacob moved his lips against Edward's and his tongue slipped to glide against the seam of Edward's lips. Edward allowed Jacob's tongue to snake past his lips and moaned at the moist heat of Jacob's tongue as it licked into his mouth. He could taste the honey and spice that was the essence of Jacob, mixed with the sour tang of the wine.

Jacob broke the kiss to latch onto Edward's neck. He licked and sucked at the flesh. His hands slid down Edward's body and he felt the vampire's body tense up as he brushed his fingers across his hardened length. He slowly let his fingers trail up and down the swollen flesh.

_**Is this ok Edward?…Tell me what you want…I..I want to please you too**_

Jacob found it easier to express himself using thought rather than saying the words out loud. He wanted Edward so badly yet couldn't shake the shyness he still felt around his imprint.

Edward took hold of Jacob's hand and guided his fingers to wrap around his shaft. He curled his own hand on top of Jacob's tugging and sliding their fingers up and down his cock, showing Jacob what he needed.

Jacob started pumping, moving slowly to drag his fingers across the smooth flesh from root to tip. He moved a little faster and squeezed a little harder drawing a moan from Edward whose hand fell away and head tilted back as he choked out "More Jacob…faster"

Jacob increased his speed, moving faster and faster, Edward's moans and words guiding him.

He experimented a little letting his thumb drag across the head which was now slick with sticky fluid and switching his pace making his imprint shudder and writhe slowly underneath his hand.

_**Jacob…Ohhh….that feels….but I can't…not yet…not like this…**_

Jacob wanted to watch Edward's face as he came but was stopped abruptly by Edward whose fingers dug into Jacob's arms and his words came out in a harsh ragged sound " Stop…Jacob…stop…please"

_**What? Why?**_

Jacob was left shocked at Edward's words but stilled his hand all the same. A disturbing thought crossed his mind

_**Edward did I hurt you?**_

Jacob looked back into Edward's face to check for any signs of discomfort as mild panic began creep into his mind.

Edward pulled back slowly from the edge, his mate's confusion washing over him. His body was still thrumming from Jacob's touch and he contained his desire to let Jacob's fingers finish him off in an explosion of sensations.

As good as it felt he wanted more. He wanted his first time with his mate to be joined as one.

"No Jacob, you didn't hurt me. It felt good…too good" Edward shook his head closing his eyes against the memory of how good it had felt.

"Then why did you tell me to stop?"Jacob said bewildered.

"I…Jacob, I wouldn't have lasted if you had continued, and I want…I want more"

Jacob swallowed at the words, sparks dancing across his skin and blood rushing to his groin at the words. Images of him and Edward wrapped around each other's bodies, moving against each other played in his mind.

Edward watched Jacob's reaction to his words and felt his own need ratchet higher. His pupils dilated and eyes turned almost black. Jacob's breathing turned ragged as he watched Edward watch him, his chest rose and fell, he shuffled to sit up on the bed and said shakily

"Okay…how do we …I mean…what do you want me to…"

_**Just lead Edward…I'll follow**_

Edward smiled and guided Jacob to lie back against the pillows on the bed. He uncapped the lube he had taken from the nightstand drawer and smeared a generous amount on his fingers. Jacob watched in rapt attention unable to look away. Edward gently nudged at Jacob and pulled his legs apart. He placed one leg around his waist and the other straight. He sat up straight and looked Jacob right in the eye, feeling the wolf's nervousness.

Jacob was lying on the bed with his stomach in knots. Edward could feel the tension in the shape shifter's body. He smiled comfortingly at Jacob "Relax Jacob"

"I trust you Edward, I'm just a little nervous" Jacob answered rather thinking the words this time. He wanted Edward to hear the words in his voice, not just pick them from his mind.

"Just let me take care of you love…"

Jacob nodded once and Edward spread Jacob's legs a little more, reaching out to spread the lube around Jacob's opening. He circled his fingers around the edges gently, teasing and manipulating the skin around the buttonhole before spreading some more lube on his fingers and pushing one long digit inside of Jacob.

He watched for any signs of discomfort but apart from a gasp of surprise Jacob wasn't in any pain. Edward leaned in, kissing and licking down Jacob's chest to distract him while he slipped another finger inside. He worked his fingers against the tight flesh, scissoring and spreading the skin, preparing Jacob so he would feel minimal pain.

The lube was cool against Jacob's overheated skin and he hadn't ever thought that getting a massage down there would ever feel so good. He was making little keening noises as Edward kept moving his fingers in and out of Jacob, moving back to circle around the outside, moving at a leisurely pace.

They were up to three fingers now and Jacob was moving his hips and pushing down onto Edward's fingers. Edward watched Jacob's eyes that were glazed over with desire and pressed his hips down on the sheet for a bit of relief.

He was harder than he had ever been and his cock was twitching with need. He pulled his fingers out of Jacob earning a whine. He pressed a short but hard kiss to Jacob's lips and slicked himself up. Once again looking right into his mate's eyes he questioned "Ready love?"

"Please Edward…need you now"

Edward nudged at Jacob to lie on his stomach but the younger man shook his head.

"No…I want to see you"

"Jacob…it would hurt you less like this love"

"I don't care…I want to look into your eyes when…please"

Edward kissed Jacob tenderly on his forehead "Whatever you want love"

Edward rubbed some more lube around Jacob's opening and pressed his head against the entrance.

He locked eyes with Jacob and whispered "It will still hurt for a bit Jacob, I'll be as gentle as possible, just focus on me love alright?"

Jacob nodded too overwhelmed to be able to speak.

Edward spoke clearly as he pushed inside "I love you Jacob "

Jacob tensed at the feeling but spoke through gasps "Love you too Edward"

Edward continued to push gently, stopping every few seconds to allow Jacob to get used to the feeling. After a few moments he was sheathed completely.

Jacob gasped at the sensation of Edward and him joined as one finally. He lay staring up at Edward who was trembling slightly from the effort of keeping still and the significance of the moment.

Perhaps it was the fact that he was a shape shifter or perhaps it was just that it was his imprint, but Jacob realized the pain had all but subsided and was being replaced instead with tendrils of pleasure.

He focused on the sensation and gasped out "Edward …it's, I'm fine…no more pain"

Edward searched Jacob's face to ascertain if his mate was only saying this for his benefit but Jacob was only displaying yearning. He started to rock his hips slowly, groaning low at the sensations. Jacob arched and moaned underneath him. Edward grabbed onto Jacob's hips and started moving faster, increasing both his speed and the power of his thrusts.

_**Oh My God...Edward, do you feel that?**_

"…more, than you know pup…Ohhhhhh"

Edward moaned at the feeling Jacob's tight heat and rocked his hips faster and faster. Thought became incoherent and they exchanged open mouthed kisses, clawed at shoulders, fingers dug into flesh, they tried to speak but managed only half said phrases before reverting back to moans and sounds of pleasure.

"God…ohhhhhh… Edward…just…faster! Please faster!"

Jacob shivered under the touch, chanting a steady litany of Edward's name on a loop.

_**More Edward, God, feels sooo good. Edward. Edward. Mine. Edward. Mine.**_

Edward answered back in a breathless sort of whisper never slowing his pace

"Yes my love. Yours. Always. Forever. Just as you are Mine. All mine. My beautiful Jacob!"

Jacob wrapped both his legs around Edward, and the vampire pulled him up onto his lap. Edward grabbed onto Jacob's hips and helped him set a rhythm by lifting him and up down his shaft. After a few times Jacob figured out the movement and wrapped his arms around Edward, riding him, bouncing up and down Edward's cock.

Edward reached between them to grab onto Jacob's length and started stroking him furiously. Jacob flung his head back in ecstasy and felt a hot flash run through him when Edward changed the angle and hit across a spot that made him dizzy.

"Fuck…**Edward !**"

"Did you enjoy that pup?" Edward's voice made shivers run all over Jacob

"Nghhh…fuck yes"

"Then prepare for utter bliss" replied Edward in the same sultry tone.

He began thrusting again and again aiming for the same spot that was making Jacob writhe uncontrollably on top of him. Jacob's fingers dug into Edward's shoulders leaving little crescents in the pale skin. It only made Edward more excited and he moved with even more force drawing shouts of his name from Jacob.

Edward was now moving almost like a blur, both their cries of pleasure getting louder as they chased their peak.

"Jacob!" the cry was torn from Edward as he felt his peak approach.

"Edward I'm gon-"Jacob's words were cut short as he surrendered to the heat building inside of him and shuddered over and over riding out his release. White fluid spilled in spurts over Edward's hand and he kept stroking Jacob till the wolf collapsed against his chest.

Edward kept moving in and out of Jacob not slowing his pace, feeling the tremors of his release run through him. Jacob's body had clenched so tightly around him that it only took a moment longer for Edward to follow.

"Jacob!" He cried out his mate's name as he exploded, quivering and clinging to Jacob like a lifeline.

Heavy breathing and faint rustling of bed sheets were the only sounds in the room for the next few moments.

Edward still held Jacob in a vice like grip. He rolled them sideways to lie on the bed. Jacob threaded his legs with Edward's and rested his head against Edward's forehead sighing deeply and closing his eyes to relish the moment.

"Are you alright love?" Edward's voice was just above a whisper as he watched Jacob.

Jacob smiled without opening his eyes and spoke in the same hushed tone "Better than ever"

He felt Edward's cold lips press against his forehead and smiled bigger and bent his head to find his imprint's lips pressing a sweet kiss to them.

_**Finally you're mine, finally**_

"I was always your Jacob, from the moment I saw you in that clearing. I will always be yours, my mate"

Jacob's eyes flew open at the last words. His throat tightened as he tried to control the onslaught of emotions he felt.

Edward's hand came up caress his face gently and he mimicked the same action.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes letting their emotions flow openly through the bond. They were perfectly content to be exactly where they were, curled in each other's arms. Slow kisses and lazy caresses were exchanged along with tender smiles, they gazed at each other for long moments and the silence was peaceful.

Edward noticed Jacob's eyelids drooping and spoke gently "Sleep love. I'll be right here when you wake"

"Hmm…don't you get bored? While I sleep?" Jacob asked curiously, feeling bad for his imprint.

Edward smiled "Not at all. I find watching you sleep almost as satisfying as spending time with you when you're awake. After all, you never really leave me; your dreams are about me"

"Well you are mine" Jacob countered smugly

"Indeed love" Edward answered serenely

"My Vampire" whispered Jacob fondly

"My Wolf" replied Edward with a note of possessiveness twined with the fondness.

Jacob grinned and placed one last kiss against Edward's lips whispering "G'nite Edward"and letting sleep take him.

Edward shifted closer to Jacob wrapping his arms around the wolf and placing his head against his chest and whispered back "Goodnight love"

The End.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey my amazing Fan Fiction friends I'd like to share some incredible news with you!

I just hope you'll understand why I've delayed my epilogue for My Enemy My Mate. But don't fret, it is coming!

Ok, so here goes. You know me as MetalMonkey8 but my name is Imara Singh from the writing team I. Singh & U. Danz. Una and I met two years ago and built our own world to escape into called the TWAM Nation. This past year we were able to focus on getting digitally published and we did! Our first original story called The Perfect Setting became available on Amazon in September. It's been a wonderful success and I'm proud of all that we've accomplished and we hope you'll give us a chance and check it out, too.

Our web site is triple w dot TWAMNation dot com. If you would like to read a few pages, click on the Stuff We Wrote heading and it will take you to the link. Please visit and join us in our quest to share all that love has to offer. We are also on Facebook and Twitter.

Send me a note if you want more info!

Love,

MetalMonkey8 (aka Imara Singh)


End file.
